Aquello que nunca fuimos
by Paolite
Summary: Diez años atras las sombras del mal sobre las calles de Paris fueron vencidas por Ladybug y Chatnoir, los herores nunca volvieron a ser vistos, Marinette y Adrien siguieron con sus vidas, ella una diseñadora abriendose campo en la industria de la moda lejos de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar debe regresar a Francia y el destino hara de las suyas para reunirlos nuevamente.
1. Inevitable

.

 _Dedicado a la autora que mas admiro en todo Fanfiction y quien accedio a ser mi Beta a pesar de no estar en este fandom, gracias **cpbr15**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"No encuentro forma alguna de olvidarte porque: seguir amándote es inevitable"_

 _-Shakira-_

.

.

 **Prodigio 1: Inevitable**

.

.

Era el primer día de Otoño, la mañana se sintió ligeramente fría, Las brisas venideras empezaban a hacer su aparición llevándose el poco rastro que queda del verano, la campanilla de la entrada sonó anunciando que un nuevo cliente ingresaba al pequeño pero acogedor café de la enorme ciudad de New York, afortunadamente a estas horas los clientes ya no eran numerosos, la francesa se poso en la fila esperando para ser atendida, el olor a café en el ambiente solo la coloco mas ansiosa por tener su bebida energizante del día.

— Buenos Días Marinette – le saludo la cajera quien la venia todas las mañanas y por esa razón ya había memorizado su nombre.

— Buenos Días, la orden de siempre, por favor— Pidió con su bella sonrisa y esos ojos azules que brillaban como luceros, extendió el billete y se lo entrego a la pelinegra que estaba detrás de la caja, para luego recibir su tiquete de compra y pasar a un lado a esperar por sus Orden.

Capuchino con un toque de crema acompañado de una bolsita de papel llena donde van tres galletas de macadamia, el chico llamo su numero de orden y ambos amablemente de agradecieron y despidieron, Marniette salió del local, la suave brisa se choco con la pálida piel de sus rostro haciéndola sonreír, esa mañana antes de salir tomo su chaqueta de cuero favorita para comenzar esta estación con las mejores energías, se calzo un jeans azul oscuro, blusa color verde aguamarina, con botas rosas pálidas que combinaban con la bufanda del mismo color, abrió su bolso y esos ojitos que conocía muy bien la miraban expectante —Macadamia como te gusta – le susurro a Tikki mientras esta tomaba la bolsa de galletas.

Siguió caminando como si no llevara un ser mágico en su bolso, sorbió un poco de su café y a unas manzanas de llegar a su taller algo llamo su atención dejándola fría en ese instante, una publicidad en la pantalla, podría decirse que al trabajar en ese mundo no se sorprendía fácilmente, pero esta vez el rostro le era conocido, sus labios temblaban queriendo pronunciar su nombre, sin duda se veía mas maduro, tal vez solo se estaba equivocando después de todo eran muchos años de no verlo, diez para ser mas exactos, ya no era la niña aquella que no fue capaz de reconocerlo y decirle lo que sentía, era una diseñadora de veintisiete años abriéndose paso en el mercado de la moda, luego de un par de minutos no cabía la menor duda que era él, Adrien Agreste.

Repaso nuevamente la imagen, su tersa piel, los labios rosas marcaban esa sutil sonrisa tan propia de él, sus tupidas pestañas acompañaban el verde de sus ojos, todo era un conjunto perfecto de rasgos europeos.

Quiso llorar en ese mismo instante, sabia al razón por que el afamado modelo de Francia se retiro de una carrera que solo crecía sin medida, ella misma estuvo directamente involucrada en aquel indecente donde ambos separaron sus caminos para siempre, memorizo la marca de la campaña para que estaba posando y siguió su camino ya después buscaría noticias de el en google como lo hacia desde que tenia unos catorce años y como lo ha venido haciendo hasta la actualidad, él era su pasado, uno del cual no ha podido desprenderse por completo.

Llego a su lugar de trabajo y a medida que caminaba entre los pasillos sus empleados la saludaron muy animados, Marinette rápidamente le dio los buenos días a todos y emprendió sus labores del día, revisar diseños, producción, y verificar que las entregas hallan sido realizadas con éxitos, luego de terminar su carrera a los veintidós años y con el corazón dividido en dos decidió mudarse a la gran manzana, tomo los ahorros de muchos años en sus trabajos de veranos y medio tiempo y abrió una pequeña empresa online de ropa "Be—Chic", con sus propios diseños en aquel entonces solo era ella y su maquina de coser atendiendo los pocos pedidos que llegaban, pero en meses se vio desamasado atareada, contrato dos personas mas y compro algo de equipos que suplieran la demanda del momento, jamás creyó que en cinco años seria dueña de tres pisos de un edificio en la ciudad dos para producción y otro para oficinas.

Marinette observaba la ciudad desde su ventana —Tienes una reunión en la tarde— le indico su joven asistente mientras entraba a su oficina, ella el di un si con el rostro para que se retirara, para ser sinceros no presto mucha atención, ha sido así todo el día, desde que vio aquella imagen de Adrien, ya antes había navegado sobre la campaña, Clinique era la empresa que lo contrato, no se sorprendió, esa perfecta y tersa piel seguro no necesitaría de retoques, se llevo las manos a los costados de su frente y jalo un poco sus cabellos, nuevamente esos pensamientos de chica enamorada volvieron a ella.

—Marinette ¿que te sucede? He sentido tu corazón angustiado todo el día— pregunto Tikki, saliendo del bolso y levitando frente a ella.

—Miralo tu misma – le respondió mientras giraba su pantalla del ordenador para que Tikki entendiera el por que de sus tormentos.

—Es Chat – Exclamo la pequeña bolita roja —finalmente sabes algo que él, ¿puedes contactarle?— sugirió.

—!Claro que no! — casi grito, estaba hiperventilando, apretó sus manos y conto hasta tres para calmarse —No lo veo hace diez años, no puedo simplemente llamar y preguntar ¿como estas? Como si nada hubiera pasado, no se si algún día tenga siquiera la fuerza de verlo de frente nuevamente Tikki, yo a el...— se cortaban las palabras de solo recordarlo— ambas sabemos que lo lastime demasiado.

—Nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa, ni suya tampoco, solo fue algo inevitable.

—Si fue mi culpa, destrozar su corazón, a diferencia de mi que nunca pude decirle que lo amaba, el si lo hizo conmigo muchas veces como Chat mientras yo era Ladybug, me recordó cuanto me amaba y que daría lo que fuera por mi una y otra vez y yo solo lo rechazaba por dos años que estuvimos luchando juntos, sin darme cuenta que eran la misma persona, fui tan estúpida— las lagrimas se asomaban en los azules ojos de la francesa.

—Se volverán a encontrar, era el destino, ambos fueron elegidos al tiempo, ustedes son el complemento el uno del otro, el vacío que sus almas solo puede ser llenado con la presencia del otro, sabes que no te miento.

—Se que lo dices por mis relaciones fracasadas, pero... antes me fue imposible ahora peor, el me odia seguramente— trago saliva y sintió que esta le supo tan desagradable igual que los últimos recuerdos junto al lado de él.

—Alguien que te amo y te protegió con tanta intensidad no te odiaría Marinette, estoy segura que aun siente algo por ti, así como tu por él, te lo dije están destinados, volverse a encontrar algún día eso también es inevitable.

—Mejor sigo trabajando, no vale la pena mas pensar en algo que estoy segura no va ha suceder – dijo Marinette enfatizando mucho en eso ultimo, abrió el segundo cajón de su escritorio y lo dejo así, el cual era el refugio de Tikki y esta se quedo en pequeño espacio que su amiga creo para ella.

El resto del día paso sin ningún contratiempo, reunión de nuevos diseños, firmas de muchos papeles y todas las cosas que conllevaban ser la dueña de su propia empresa, cuando las luces de los pasillos se apagaban indicando que las personas se retiraban a sus hogares. Marinette aun trazaba algunas cosas en la tableta, un momento de inspiración que no quería desaprovechar aunque le significase quedarse de ultimo, luego que los bocetos tomaran forma y color, suspiro y estiro un poco sus músculos en el asiento de cuero, procedió a guardar los cambios de los archivos y una notificación llamo su atención, era un correo, lo abrió y leyó su contenido rápidamente, su garganta parecía volverse un nudo que no le dejaba pasar saliva y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, Tikki tenia razón, ahí cosas que simplemente son inevitables.

...

...

 _Marinette POV (10 años atrás)_

 _El enemigo de esta ocasión yacía en el suelo con su objeto roto, un segundo después la mariposa akuma volaba por el aire, tome mi arma para disponerme a atraparla, pero esta vez Chat me detuvo apretando fuertemente su mano en mi muñeca, me moleste al instante —¿Que haces? Acaso quieres que se escape— le reclame._

 _—Exactamente eso es lo que quiero, llevamos dos años en esta lucha estúpida contra marionetas de nuestro verdadero enemigo, My Lady, solo pensé, si él las crea – señalándome la mariposa – si estas no tienen contenedor cuando derrotamos los akumas ¿acaso no seria lógico que regresaran a su dueño? — Pregunto y caí en cuenta del punto de su razonamiento, maldije para mis adentros, como algo tan simple no lo pensé antes._

 _—Veo que después de todo si tienes algo en la cabeza gatito, mas allá de tu sensualidad – dije en tono irónico, el solo me sonrió._

 _—Sera mejor que nos apuremos o se nos escapara – era cierto la mariposa volaba ya algunos metros lejos de nosotros, le afirme con el rostro y ambos la seguimos guardando cierta distancia._

 _Nos movíamos a ritmo lento desperdiciando tiempo, lo que me exasperaba, la transformación comenzaba a anunciar que le quedaba poco para deshacerse y eso me preocupaba bastante._

 _Luego de algunos minutos de seguir al akuma, un mal presentimiento me invadió, conocía la ruta por la que se estaba moviendo, y temía que el destino final fuera el mismo que el mío cuando tomaba este camino, pero mis pesadillas se hicieron ciertas al final de aquella calle, la mansión Agreste de abrió paso frente a nuestros ojos, ambos nos detuvimos la mariposa voló muy arriba y entro por un ventanal que se ubicaba en la parte alta de la propiedad._

 _—Debemos apurarnos y entrar— le sugerí a Chat y cuando gire a mirarlo note como estaba completamente estático y pálido como su hubiera visto un fantasma._

 _—No puedo hacerlo – susurro bajando su rostro y empuñando su mano._

 _—!Acaso estas loco! Gracias a tu idea ahora sabemos donde esta nuestro enemigo, no pienso perder esta oportunidad, nos queda poco tiempo para luchar hagámoslo rápido— lo tome de la muñeca y di unos pasos pero Chat no se inmuto._

 _Me gire muy molesta a punto de gritarle y vi toda la impotencia y las ganas de llorar en su rostro – Ya se quien es nuestro enemigo o mas bien, el portador del miraculous de la mariposa, lo siento My Lady, no tengo el valor de enfrentarle— dijo en voz baja._

 _— ¿De que hablas? ¿Acaso tu? Basta de tonterías Chat, solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo, terminemos esto de una vez por todas— le roge._

 _—Supongo que así no tendrías que volver a verme nunca – me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos — ¿tan desagradable puedo ser para ti?— pregunto._

 _—Es ridículo que quieras hablar de tonterías en estos momentos – le reproche, la rabia no me estaba dejando pensar con claridad — siempre discutiendo si siento o no algo por ti, ¿enserio puedes llegar a ser tan inmaduro?, estamos frente a la casa de la persona que ha usado los poderes de su Kwani para hacer el mal y ha lastimado a muchas personas, no es acaso detenerlo la razón por la que los poderes se nos fueron concedidos y tu estas reteniéndome mientras me preguntas una estupidez— respiraba con dificultad sin duda estaba muy alterada._

 _—¿Tan difícil es responder a mi pregunta que solo me dices evasivas?_

 _Otra pregunta que acabo toda mi paciencia y grite sin saber siquiera lo que estaba diciendo —!Si!, me eres muy desagradable, tan molesto y fastidioso, siempre queriendo pasarte de listo conmigo, entiende de una vez por todas que solo somos compañeros de lucha, tu y yo nunca seremos algo mas, yo no siento nada especial por ti— calle de repente, tape mi boca acababa de decir cosas demasiado hirientes lo sabia._

 _—Así que estar a mi lado es simplemente molesto, perdóname por molestarte con mis sentimientos por estos dos años, Ladybug— al llamarme de esa forma comprendí que la confianza entre Chat y yo se había roto – Si vas ha enfrentar a Gabriel Agreste entonces ve sola, yo no puedo hacerlo— dijo dejándome totalmente impactada, acababa de nombrar al diseñador mas reconocido de Francia con total seguridad._

 _—¿Como sabes que se trata de él? Que sea la mansión Agreste no significa que sea alguno de esa familia, tal vez, no lo se algún empleado— intentaba defender el apellido de la persona que amaba._

 _—Por que la ventaba por donde entro esa mariposa es el estudio Privado de Gabriel Agreste, al que nadie tiene acceso, lo se con total seguridad— afirmo con un rostro bastante serio._

 _—!Debe haber una equivocación!— exclame._

 _—!No la hay! – reprocho enseguida Chat alzando su tono de voz._

 _—!Eres tan necio!— le reclame_

 _— !Por favor! Creo que también te falto decir desagradable._

 _—!TE ODIO! DEJA DE TRATAR DE INCULPAR ASI A LOS AGRESTES— Grite y sentí las lagrimas que rodaban por mi mejillas, estaba metiéndose con la persona que amaba y la figura que mas admiraba también, no podía permitírselo._

 _Vi su rostro y entendí lo que significaron mis palabras para él, bajo su mirada y hablo—Te estoy diciendo la verdad, vamos con el maestro Fu mañana el sabrá que hacer, ahora que sabemos la identidad del portador del... — pero le interrumpí._

 _—!BASTA! — seguía exasperada – Deja de decir que se trata de Gabriel agreste ¿como puedes estar tan segura? !DIMELO! — le exigí y el solo tomo mis brazos con sus manos y me vio a los ojos, había tanto dolor detrás de su mirada._

 _—!Por que es mi Padre!— Dijo y el sonido aviso que nuestras transformaciones llegaron a su fin, luego que la cortina de luz que crea la magia desapareciera, no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, era Adrien, todo el tiempo fue Chatnoir, me fui en lagrimas, estaba yo sin nada que ocultara mi identidad frente a la persona que amaba luego de decirle que lo despreciaba._

...

...

Marinette salió corriendo de su oficina, cerro todo con rapidez y tomo un taxi, vivía cerca por lo cual solía caminar las pocas manzanas pero esta vez necesitaba llegar lo mas pronto posible, al entrar a su departamento encendió su portátil y marco a su madre, la llamaba desde casa por que era la única forma que esta hablara sin prisa y ahora realmente necesitaba poder discutir sin interrupciones.

—Vamos, vamos— susurraba por la desesperación que no respondiera la llamada por Skype, cuando finalmente su rostro se mostro en la pantalla —!Hola — casi grito por la emoción.

—Cariño ¿como estas? ¿El trabajo que tal?— pregunta su madre.

—Todo perfecto no te preocupes, sabes te llamaba por algo muy importante.

—Si son buenas noticias todo es bien Recibido — comento la señora con una voz tan calmada muy propio de ella.

—¿Es Marinette? — pregunto una voz y en un segundo el rostro de su padre estaba en la pantalla —Hola mi niña — logrando marcar una grande sonrisa en su hija.

—Es tan bueno verlos juntos —comento Marinette, sin duda los extrañaba muchísimo.

—Querido por favor, ocupas toda la cámara

—Lo siento — se disculpo el padre acomodándose a un lado para que hija pudiera apreciarlos a ambos.

—Se que ha sido un largo tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos — comenzó su discurso la joven — pero he estado pensándolo y gracias a que he podido adelantar mucho del trabajo, voy a viajar a Francia — Solo la noticia que tanto quería darles.

Los padres no cabían de la emoción, todos gritaron de alegría —Pero Marinette ¿estas segura que puedes venir? — pregunto su madre.

—Iré la próxima semana, necesito respirar otro aire y distraer mi mente un poco, sabes que eso siempre me ha ayudado a que surjan mas ideas y regreso con mas energías al trabajo.

—Si tanto quieres, estaremos encantados de recibirte mi niña, sabes que lo que verte triunfar nos hace tan felices, pero que tu estés con nosotros es plenitud — le dijo su padre.

—mañana les informo bien de todo ¿de acuerdo? — y estos le dieron con su con sus rostros, hablo con ellos por un par mas de minutos, antes de colgar la llamada.

Tikki salió tan pronto se acabo la comunicación —Lamento por mantenerte en el bolso — se disculpo Marinette.

—¿Estas -segura de querer ir? Es casi seguro que tengas que verlo y creo que tu misma dijiste que preferías no hacerlo— pregunto Tikki

Marinette pensó la respuesta por algunos segundos, mientras tecleaba Air france en su navegador para comprar los tiquetes —Ya no estoy segura de nada — confeso — la idea de enfrentarlo luego de todos estos años me aterra, por otro lado el deseo de poder tenerlo frente a mi de nuevo y tener la oportunidad de disculparme por haber sido tan ciega me desespera, tienes razón Tikki — las lagrimas se abrieron paso igual que los sentimientos —no ha habido un solo día en que no evoque su recuerdo, por eso aunque lo intente y di todo de mi antes con otras personas al final solo fueron fracasos — la chica comenzó a sollozar, tapo su rostro con sus manos.

Tikki se acerco para acariciar sus cabellos —No tienes que hacerlo estoy segura que el maestro también se comunico con él, si tu no vas, seguro el será el nuevo encargado de todo — intentaba alzarle el animo sin duda.

Marinette se repuso, seco sus lagrimas y abrió su correo nuevamente, ahí se encontraba, el mensaje del Maestro Fu diciéndole que su salud estaba fallando y temía por abandonarlos en cualquier momento, pedía verla a ella y Adrien por que deseaba escoger a la persona que seria el nuevo encargado de los Miraculous, lamentando los inconvenientes que esto le pudiera ocasionar a alguno de los dos, era una cadena de tres correos y se sorprendió aun mas al notar que un nuevo mensaje salía en la parte superior:

 _"Maestro Fu, le deseo mucha fuerza y ánimos en su vida, el trabajo no me permite ir ahora, pero en los próximos días iré a visitarlo sin falta, no es ninguna molestia, que sea lo que el destino y usted decidan"_.

Era Adrien sin duda esa elegancia y buenos modales con las que se expresaba los conocía muy bien, era el sin duda, había respondido el correo e iría a verlo, mas no confirmo con exactitud cuando eso sucedería, ¿podrían ser capaces de coincidir?, Marinnete se vio tentada a copiar el correo de Adrien y enviarle uno diciéndole que ella también iría a ver al maestro, si tal vez le diera una oportunidad de tomar un café y hablar seria perfecto, pero rápidamente abordo la idea, seguramente el no querría saber nada de ella.

—No puedes pasar toda tu vida lamentándote— le dijo Tikki lo que trajo de regreso a la joven de sus tormentosos pensamientos.

—Lo se, pero al menos si pueda ahogar mis tormentos en alcohol— dijo Marinette para luego levantarse de la silla y abrir la botella de licor que tiene en la estantería, normalmente es para los invitados, pero no esta noche, se sirve un trago y lo envía dentro de su garganta de un solo tiro, al comienzo la sensación de fuego quemando todo a su paso es arrolladora, pero al llegar al estomago se siente como gloria, no le da un descanso al cuerpo cuando toma otro trago, una rio de adrenalina recorre el cuerpo de la chica.

—Marinette !por favor no hagas esto! — suplico Tikki, pero no obtuvo la reacción que esperaba, puesto la vio como se llevo a su boca otro trago.

—!Puedo hacer lo que quiera! Soy una adulta — le recordó la chica a su pequeña amiga, sonando casi como un reclamo, pero sabia muy bien que no ayudaría, nada podría regresar el tiempo a los inicios en que eran compañeros de clase y de batallas, dejo la botella en la mesa y cayo de rodillas, sin colocar la menor resistencia se fue en lagrimas.

Lloraba por todas aquella cosas que no lloro en su momento, por las palabras no dichas, por las disculpas guardadas, por los momentos vividos que no regresaran, por la cobardia de no buscarlo en todos estos años, por amarlo y no haber sido capaz de olvidarlo a pesar del paso del tiempo, lloraba por aquello que no fueron.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

Notas finales: _Esta historia es un Secuela de lo que fue mi final imaginado de la serie y lo que mi mente planteo para estos dos personajes, necesito dejar claras algunas cosas, antes que me ataquen si usea algun termino de forma equibocado o algo y si es asi pido disculpas de antemanos; en primer lugar mi hermito de siete años es quien ve la serie asi que al estar con el en casa me fue imposible no seguirla yo tambien, no la he visto completa solo algunos capitulos por que a veces me resulta exasperante, tengo 23 años un romance tan tonto me frusta xD_

 _segundo al no ver totalmente la serie como les dije puede que no tenga claridad en algunas cosas, ahora bien se que es un fandom un poco complejo y conflictivo por eso no estoy ni en las paginas ni en los grupos de Facebook realmente odio la arena y las personas que solo quieren ver arder el mundo, asi que decidi escribir esta historia por que me es desesperante la manera tan irreal como los protagonistas no se reconocen y tambien los pocos argumentos que dan en la serie para justificar eso._

 _creo que a pesar de los trajes cuando se transforman sus personalidades siguen siendo casi iguales, entonces eso comprueba mi teoria que ellos solo aman el fisico de la persona y no quien es en realidad por que si no, verian esos gestos y detalles que los hacen iguales sin importar en que situacion esten, por eso creo firmemente que NO se merecen el uno al otro, me gusta como se ven juntos, pero como les dije amo solo lo que eres cuando estas asi y punto, eso no me gusta._

 _por eso aqui los coloque mas adultos, al suponer que la serie tendra 3 temporadas imagine que desde la primera a la ultima pasaran minimo dos años, por eso en tiempo cuando ellos se separan que el el flaskback que vieron tendrian 17 y en este Fic 27 cada uno. aqui son personas maduras con vidas y carreras ya echas, que tendran que afrontar lo que paso hace ya diez años y ver que ya no son aquellos niños. en fin espero que les guste._

 _muchisimas gracias por Darle una oportunidad._


	2. Otra como tu

_._

 _"_ _Otra no puede haber, Si no existe me la inventaré,  
Parece claro que...Aún estoy envenenado de ti_ _"_

 _-Eros Ramazzoti-_

.

.

 **Prodigio 2: Otra como tu**

.

.

Adrien Agreste contemplaba el paisaje urbano de Paris desde su ventana, a diferencia de su padre que trabaja desde casa, él prefería venir al edificio de la empresa que heredo y desempeñar sus labores como director desde su enorme oficina.

Su mente no dejaba de pensar en el correo electrónico del Maestro Fu, había un segundo remitente podría jurar que se trataba de Marinette, pero ella nunca respondió así que no podría estar completamente seguro, tal vez algún otro portador, aunque hasta donde sabia lo ideal fuera que la caja sea heredara por algún central, es decir Marinette o él.

Movía el bolígrafo entre sus dedos sin saber que esperar de aquella reunión que decidiría el nuevo guardián de los miraculous, _"¿podría verla de nuevo? ¿Qué le diría luego de todos estos años? ¿seguiría siendo aquella chica torpe pero encantadora? ¿sería capaz de no mostrarle resentimiento?"_ muchas preguntas daban vueltas en sus pensamientos, hacía ya algún tiempo que no pensaba en ella, la herida de su odio y su desprecio aún estaba latente, no la culpaba por la situación actual de su padre, fue solo la consecuencia de sus actos egoístas eso lo sabía, pero no era capaz de olvidar sus continuas ofensas y la vez que le dijo que lo odiaba, desde ese día un gran vacío se abrio entre los dos.

― Por tu rostro puedo jurar que estás pensando en Ladybug ― le dijo Plagg que flotaba frente a él.

―Odio cuando me lees la mente ― respondió Adrien.

―Es por que esa mirada entre amor y odio solo la pones cuando piensas en ella.

―Han pasado diez años, es increíble que aun… ― modio sus labios y medito mejor sus palabras.

― ¿Qué aun la ames? ― pregunto Plagg

― Ella no es amor, es un veneno, que aun recorre mis venas, solo era un chiquilla torpe y tonta― resoplo Adrien con un tono de molestia en su voz

― Y tu un adolecente inmaduro y ciego, además, sabes que no lo hay

― ¿haber qué? ― pregunto Adrien

―Otra como ella, lo sabes, al final siempre terminabas buscando un rastro de ella en todas las mujeres con las que salías, incluso en tu esposa― aseguro Plagg y el rostro de Adrien se frunció ante estas palabras.

―No es posible compararlas son agua y aceite, una es pasado y la otra es presente ― dijo Adrien juntando sus manos, vio el anillo dorado que brillaba en su dedo anular símbolo de su unión.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse los alerto a ambos y Plagg rápidamente se escondió en la chaqueta de Adrien ― ¿Estabas hablando con alguien? Me pareció escuchar otra voz ― pregunto una Nathalie de mayor edad con los años marcados en las arrugas de su rostro, aun servía para la compañía y para él.

―No entiendo por qué aun te sorprendes, te he dicho muchas veces que hablo conmigo mismo en voz alta ― respondió el rubio.

―Adrien sabes que me preocupo si haces eso, no quiero que …

―No voy a terminar como mi padre ― le interrumpió Adrien con algo de dolor en su voz.

Nathalie carraspeo y se aclaró la garganta sabía bien que fue algo imprudente lo que pretendió decir ― Lo siento ― se disculpó.

―No creo que hallas irrumpido a mi oficina solo por qué crees que estoy demente, ¿sucede algo? ― el rubio intento cambiar el tema.

― Tu esposa llamo, ¿quiere saber si vas a llegar temprano a casa? Por lo cual puedo reprogramar la cena que tienes con el jefe de producción, tu dime que deseas.

El rubio lo pensó por un momento hacia mucho que no compartía una cena con ella, seguramente planeaba complacerlo cocinando algo ella misma, prefirió darle prioridad a su matrimonio por esta vez ― pasa la cena con el director Rivera para mañana ― le indico a su asistente.

― ya mismo me comunico con él y luego llamo a tu esposa.

―No, yo mismo la llamo, sé que suele no molestarme en mis horas de trabajo, por eso prefiere preguntarse cosas como está a ti, mejor yo la sorprendo con una llamada, gracias Nathalie.

―De acuerdo ― respondió Nathalie para luego dejarlo solo nuevamente, pero se devolvió al instante ― Por cierto, tu madre viene a verte la próxima semana.

―Le llamare también, gracias de nuevo ― y luego de estas palabras la pelinegra si retorno a su puesto de trabajo.

Plagg salió de su escondite ― ¡Quiero queso! ― le pidió a su amigo y este abrio el gabinete de su mesa donde guardaba muchas raciones para la pequeña bola negra.

―Tan glotón como siempre ― se burló Adrien entregándole una gran porción.

― Adrien ya que vas a llamar a tu mama, puedes preguntarle si ella también fue convocada por el Maestro Fu, después de todo es la portadora del peacock kwami ― sugirió Plagg.

― También pensé en eso, no te preocupes.

― ¿Irán a ver a tu padre? ― pregunto Plagg aun sabiendo que eso cambiaría la expresión en el rostro de su amigo.

La mirada de Adrien se oscureció por completo, toco su frente con su mano derecha y luego empuñándola la llevo contra su boca ― probablemente si ― comento sin mucho entusiasmo, trato de sonreír, pero no le fue bien con eso solo logro una mueca a medio lado sin ningún sentido, Plagg prefirió callar, aunque es doloroso hablar de él, a veces era necesario.

…...

…...

 _Adrien POV (10 años atrás)_

 _Mi corazón nunca había latido tan rápido en mi vida, parecía ir en una carrera contra el tiempo, mis piernas temblaban, por mucho que movía mis labios no lograba dejar sonar ninguna palabra, estaba frente a ella y aun no podía procesar lo que veían mis ojos era Marinette, fue ella My Lady todo este tiempo, ¿Cómo diablos no me di cuenta antes?, me reprochaba a mí mismo por ciego, por tonto, vi como las lágrimas rodaban por las rosadas mejillas de ella, yo aún apretaba fuertemente sus brazos, ambos nos habíamos quedado sin palabras._

 _Luego de mucho batallar contra mi cuerpo y obligarlo a reaccionar, la solté y ella cayo sentada como si no tuviera fuerzas y yo por primera vez no quise ayudarla, había dejado claro lo mucho que me odiaba, trate de controlar mi agitada respiración, apreté mis puños y hable ― mañana después de la escuela iremos a ver al Maestro Fu, él sabrá aconsejarnos de que hacer, nos vemos entonces ― le dije y sin mirar atrás camine hasta la mansion, no gire a verla de nuevo, si lo hacía toda mi convicción se desvanecería, la escuchaba llorar y aun así no fui capaz de voltear y regresar a su lado._

 _Entre a la mansion el silencio y camine hacia mi habitación, Nathalie me reclamo de no haberle avisado cuando salí, pero no respondí ninguna palabra, al final me encerré en la soledad de mi espacio, me tire en la cama y ahogue mis gritos y lágrimas en la almohada, insultando mi ser por tantas cosas, de no haberme dado cuenta que se trataba de mi propio padre, por no haberme dado cuenta que era ella, la chica que amaba era mi torpe compañera de clases, la misma que vestido de Chatnoir aseguro cuanto me odiaba._

 _Encontrarnos en la escuela fue bastante incomodo, nos saludamos tratando de disimular la mayor normalidad entre los dos, sus bellos ojos azules estaban hinchados y algo enrojecidos evidenciando que seguramente lloro por mucho tiempo la noche anterior, tal vez más que yo, pero me obligue internamente a no preguntarle, a no mostrar ningún interés especial por ella, al final cruzamos algunas palabras en el descanso y acordamos vernos en la parte trasera a la salida._

 _Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar al sitio acordado, el anciano nos miraba con la boca abierta, vernos llegar juntos seguramente fue algo que nunca espero ―significa que ustedes ya saben la verdad ― ante estas palabras los dos le dimos un si ― tomen asiento tenemos mucho de qué hablar ― nos pidió y obedecimos sin protestar, nuestros Kwani se encontraban flotando en el aire, ellos también saludaron al maestro y a su compañero Wayzz._

 _―_ _Hawk Moth es mi Padre ― hable primero, deseaba acabar todo esto lo más pronto posible ― Necesitamos que nos diga cómo enfrentarlo y quitarle su Kwani, por favor ― le pedí._

 _―_ _Adrien, pequeño, lamento tanto escuchar eso._

 _―_ _No se preocupe, eso explica demasiadas cosas, él ha hecho mucho daño, debe ser detenido aun si se trata de mi progenitor ― le asegure, sin querer mi mirada se cruzó por un instante con la de Marinette, ese segundo me basto para notar la tristeza en sus ojos._

 _Quise rodarla entre mis brazos y asegurarle que no se preocupara que todo estaría bien, que yo estaba siendo fuerte y ella también debía serlo, pero reprimí ese deseo al instante._

 _―_ _Pero Adrien ― exclamo el Maestro Fu, lo vi detenerse para tomar un largo suspiro, lo que sea que diría seguramente no sería agradable ― ¿Estás seguro de querer enfrentarlo? ― pregunto ―Podremos pedir ayuda a otros usuarios, no tienen que ser ustedes dos o tú._

 _―_ _Quiero hacerlo ― enfatice ― quiero que me vea a los ojos y me diga las razones por las cuales ha usado sus poderes de esta forma― trague saliva para calmar la frustración que se filtraba en mis palabras._

 _―_ _Entonces debes saber algo importante acerca de los usuarios y sus kwami, un destino al que los arrastre y ahora lo lamento ― la preocupación se hizo evidente en el rostro del Maestro ante estas palabras y lo que sea que nos contaría ya no me gustaba para nada, estaba empezando a dudar si hacia lo correcto._

 _―_ _Sea lo que sea, estamos dispuestos a detener esta onda de maldad sobre la ciudad, han sido dos años de lucha, no podemos flaquear ahora ― intervino Marinette su chillona voz me pareció tan dulce en ese momento._

 _―_ _Veo que están decididos, entonces es hora que sepan algo importante― El maestro se acomodó en su silla y comenzó su relato ― la unión de un portador y su Kwani es más profunda de lo que parece, se trata de una conexión mental y espiritual que se crea entre los dos, de por vida, eso significa que aun si no necesitan volver a salvar la ciudad Tikki y Plagg estarán con ustedes el resto de su existencia._

 _―_ _¿Pero existe alguna forma de romper el vínculo? ― pregunto Marinette y la fulmine con la mirada en señal que no interrumpiera a los demás al hablar, el Maestro Fu continúo contándonos más del tema._

 _―_ _Si la ahí, una, es que tu renuncies a ser el portador y la otra es arrebatándole el objeto que crea la conexión al portador, pero me temo que ambas tienen consecuencias desastrosas._

 _―_ _¿Qué tan grave es la situación? ― pregunte inseguro de si saber o no la respuesta, un leve hormigueo se movía por mi cuerpo de preocupación._

 _―_ _Si le arrebatamos el objeto al portador, este tiene un lapso prudente para recuperarlo mientras su conexión aun es fuerte, pero a medida que pase el tiempo y esta unión se debilite su cuerpo empezara a mostrar las consecuencias, cuando usas los poderes por primera vez tu cerebro genera una reacción única que te permite ser un portador, sin el kwami cerca una reacción neurológica negativa se desata poco a poco ― el Maestro hizo una leve pausa para aclarar su garganta, pero ya había entendido a donde llegaría._

 _―_ _Se volverá loco ― le indiqué y lo vi cómo me lo confirmo con un simple gesto._

 _―_ _Es más complicado que eso, su cerebro empezará a crear ilusiones para sentir el poder de usar su kwami de nuevo, en otras palabras, perderá la noción de la realidad, y si regresamos el Kwani al miraculous no podrá recuperarlo jamás pues este inmediatamente volverá a un estado inactivo y una vez se rompe un lazo no es posible volverlo a entablar._

 _Sentí unas enormes ganas de vomitar, tapé mi boca con las manos, no sabía cómo asimilar la situación, me empezaba a faltar el aire._

 _―_ _Adrien, sé que esto es muy difícil para ti, por eso necesito que me digas con total sinceridad ¿aun quieres enfrentarlo? ― mordí mis labios, no podía responder esa pregunta._

…...

…...

Le costó algunos días poder abrir un espacio en su apretada agenda, sobre todo sin tener la vigilancia de Nathalie a su lado como es usual por ser su asistente, el auto se detuvo en la esquina y Adrien abrio la puerta para salir ―No sé cuánto tarde ― le indico al chofer.

―No se preocupe señor, le esperare sin problemas ― respondió este, Adrien le agradeció y salió del vehículo camino algunos metros y luego de escuchar un bienvenido a lo lejos Entro.

―Es bueno verlo, creí que estaría más acabado, pero lo noto muy saludable aun ― Bromeo Adrien con el Maestro Fu, sin duda diez años no pasaban desapercibidos.

―Ha sido mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos ― respondió el anciano, mientras Plagg y Wayzz se saludaban también.

―Quise venir antes, pero me llené de ocupaciones, lamento haber dejado de visitarlo ― lo cierto es que el rubio vino a verlo algunas veces luego de detener a su padre, aunque desde que se hizo director hace cuatro años no había podido regresar.

― Nadie dijo que la vida adulta sería fácil.

―Tan sabio como siempre, Maestro.

―Tan educado como siempre Adrien ― le respondió el anciano.

― ¿Ella vino ya? ― no pudo evitar preguntar el rubio, pero se arrepintió al instante, el anciano mostro una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

―No, aun no sé nada de ella, pero confió en que vendrá ― aseguro el Maestro.

― ¿Se ha reunido con otros portadores?

―No es necesario, lo ideal esta vez es que el miraculous quede en manos de un central del Yin yang, es decir tu o ella― enfatizo Fu.

―Supuse― susurro Adrien con algo de resignación.

― Haz madurado, mucho, a decir verdad, pude percibirlo desde el momento en que cruzaste la puerta, el aura que te rodea ahora es mucho más calmada, más centrada y menos impulsiva, me alegra.

―Me temo que no podía ser un niño toda la vida ― comento el rubio con ironía.

―Sigues siendo tú, la esencia de una persona siempre es la misma, el tiempo nos hace más sabios y menos imprudentes, pero en el fondo siempre seremos lo que nos hace diferentes al resto de la sociedad.

―En mi caso un guapo felino de ojos verdes ― Desdeño Adrien y logro hacer sonreír al Maestro.

― ¡Lo Ves!, sigues siendo el mismo.

― ¿Ya eligió al siguiente encargado? ― preguntó el rubio cambiando el tema de repente.

―Quiero hacerlo una vez pueda hablar con los dos, así que por el momento esperare hasta verla y entonces les comunicare mi decisión.

―Se lo dije antes, que sea lo que usted decida.

―Adrien, cuidar los miraculous es una tarea más difícil de lo que parece, cuando asignas un portador, estas influyendo directamente la vida y el destino de esa persona y no siempre puede ser algo bueno, ambos lo sabemos.

―Un poder que se puede convertir en una bendición o una maldición, en su salvación o su perdición ― susurro Adrien con cierto dolor en las palabras.

―Tienes toda la razón.

― Ha sido una platica muy agradable, aunque me temo que debo regresar al trabajo, si necesita algo solo comuníquese conmigo el cualquier momento― Adrien extendió una tarjeta de presentación que el anciano tomo con gusto ― ahí está mi número de celular y el de la oficina, lo que haga falta, no dude en contactarme.

―Eres bienvenido aquí siempre, lo sabes, no te pierdas mucho, a este viejo no se sabe cuántos años le queden― le recordo Fu.

―Prometo venir más seguido― aseguro Adrien mientras se levantaba de la silla.

―Cuídate mucho entonces

― Hasta una próxima ocasión ― se despidió el rubio y salió del lugar.

Adrien camino los pasos hasta llegar al auto donde le pidió al chofer que regresaran de nuevo a la oficina saco su celular para revisar los mensajes pendientes, sintió el sonido del motor que indicaba que comenzarían a movilizarse, pero luego de un simple impulso el auto freno en seco, la física lo movió con tal impulso que el celular cayo lejos de sus manos.

Adrien se repuso lo más rápido que pudo ― lo siento señor alguien se cruzó de repente ― le indico el chofer.

―No se preocupé yo me encargo de la situación ― le indico Adrien y salió rápidamente del auto.

Una chica estaba de rodillas en el suelo apoyada en sus palmas, intentando levantarse, Adrien rápidamente se acercó y la tomo por el brazo, ayudándola a ponerse de pie ― ¿Se encuentra bien? ― pregunto, mientras la joven sacudía el polvo de su ropa.

Para Adrien el suave movimiento de su oscuro cabello con la brisa le dio la sensación de ver en cámara lenta, la delicadeza con que su rostro se fue descubriendo dejando en evidencia una blanca piel y esos rasgados ojos azules ―No se preocupé, fui yo quien no puse atención ― le respondió la joven que se giró para ver a la persona que le ayudo e igual que aquella vez ambos quedaron estáticos.

Adrien aún le costaba creer que la tenía frente a él nuevamente, fue una mezcla extraña de sentimientos, todo un torbellino de emociones en su interior tanto positivas como negativas ―Marinette ― finalmente se escapó el nombre de ella de sus labios.

* * *

 _Tenemos nuevo capitulo 7v7 ohh siii!_

 _debo agradecer de todo corazon a todos esas hermosuras que colocaron esta historia en sus favoritos, como seguidores y un besote a los que comentaron, me hacen tan feliz T.T shoro de felicidad._

 _Cindy amor mio, enserio te quiero mucho mucho, cada capitulo te queda tan bonito que me haces ver como si tuviera años escribiendo cuando en realidad sabemos que la magia de la narrativa continua y fluida es tuya, no sabes cuanto agradezco que seas mi beta, complementas tan bien todo, no se que haria sin ti._

 _nuevamente gracias por leer y sera un placer saber sus opiniones al respecto de como vamos avanzando, un abrazo a todos..._


	3. Perdida

.

" _¿Cuánto pesa el miedo a ser feliz?  
Nunca me he sentido tan perdida,  
Y a ti tan lejos de mí."_

 _-La oreja de Van Gogh-_

.

.

 **Prodigio 3: Perdida.**

.

.

Educación y buenos modales fue algo que le inculcaron desde niño, pero los viejos resentimientos fueron más fuertes que cualquier razonamiento lógico en ese momento, Adrien no dijo nada, bajo su mirada y apoyándose en el brazo que agarraba de ella la empujo lejos él, no midió la fuerza y Marinette cayó al suelo sentada sin poder decir nada, dio un paso al frente al ver lo grosero que fue con una dama, pero inmediatamente cerro sus puños, se giró y sin decir una palabra entro al auto.

―A la oficina ― le ordeno al chofer, este sin reprochar encendió el motor para emprender el regreso.

Los golpes en el vidrio lo exaltaron, Adrien no pudo evitar mirar, era ella, con los ojos cristalizados ―Adrien por favor, por favor, no somos unos niños permíteme hablar contigo ― suplico Marinette, toda su fuerza de voluntad para rechazarla estaba desapareciendo al verla con esa expresión de dolor en su rostro.

― ¿Señor? ― pregunto el chofer sin saber qué hacer, era evidente que esos dos se conocían.

― ¡Te dije que vamos a la oficina! ― pidió casi gritando Adrien.

―Pero, ¿y la madame señor?, permítame bajar y darle la tarjeta del seguro en este caso.

― ¡NO! ― Adrien estaba a punto de tener un paro cardiaco por la velocidad con que latía su corazón, cerro sus ojos y suspiro profundamente, necesitaba calmarse y controlar sus emociones que pedían a gritos, que saliera y la enfrentara, que la tomara entre sus brazos, que dejara de lado ese odio estúpido.

Marinette comprendió el rechazo, incluso Adrien había cerrado sus ojos para no verla fue lo que creyó, de nada serviría insistir ―Perdóname, era solo una niña― susurro tan bajo que el cristal no dejo que las palabras llegaran hasta él, quien seguía sin inmutarse, quito sus manos de la puerta del auto y emprendió a correr, no sabía por qué lo hacía, ya regresaría después a ver al maestro Fu, su corazón dolía, era tan punzante que sentía que le perforaba el pecho, necesitaba alejarse de él, necesitaba llorar, lo vio, el odio y el rencor en sus ojos cuando la miro, sus piernas se movían por si solas.

El sonido de un pito de auto la alerto, estaba en la vía y no sabía ni como llego hasta allí o cuanto se había alejado, su cuerpo quedo estático sin poder moverse, un fuerte jalón por el brazo la regreso al andén, sintió su mejilla chocar contra el pecho de alguien ―Maldita Sea ¿acaso quieres que te maten? ― le reclamaron, esa voz, podría reconocerla donde fuera, era Adrien.

Marinette alzo su rostro y sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante, suficiente para que ambos se sonrojaran y desviaran su rostro por inercia, en ese momento eran los mismos jóvenes de hace diez años atrás, Adrien rompió el silencio ―El Maestro Fu te espera, deberías ir con él ― sugirió, al tiempo que la soltaba y ella retrocedió unos pasos para tomar distancia.

―Eso hare, viaje desde Nueva York para dejar concluido quien será el nuevo encargado de los miraculous, no me iré sin antes solucionar eso, no te preocupes ― le dijo Marinette sin ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

La chica no quería cruzar su mirada de nuevo con él, no estaba segura si podría soportar reiteradamente el odio que se reflejaba en esos ojos verdes cuando la veían.

―Deja de actuar como una niña, no puedes salir corriendo solo porque si― le sugirió Adrien, con un nivel de desprecio en su voz.

Pero esas palabras no le gustaron para nada a la francesa ―No soy la única que actuó como un adolecente Adrien, me ignoraste ahora mismo, incluso después de diez años, no eres más que un niño mimado ― se defendió Marinette

―Supongo que eso es lo que siempre pensabas de mí, que no era más que un niño rico que lo tenía todo en la vida ¿no? ― ataco el rubio. La molestia era demasiado evidente en su hablar.

―No te hagas la victima que no te queda ― le reprocho Marinette con un fuerte tono de voz.

Ambos comenzaban a hablar sin pensarlo y no median la fuerza de sus palabras.

― ¿Acaso tú lo eres?, ¿la víctima en todo esto?, la santa y buena Marinette que todos querían por su ñoñerías y torpezas.

― Al menos era yo, siempre fui yo, incluso con la máscara, si hubieras sido capaz de mirar más allá te habrías dado cuenta que era yo, no me ocultaba tras la sombra de la fama, demostrando alguien que no era como si lo hacías tú, ¡idiota! ― le grito la joven.

― ¡Genial! ahora yo soy un idiota, que más quieres decirme, no, espera, me sé todos los adjetivos que usabas para mí, molesto, fastidioso, impulsivo.

― ¡Yo no decía esas cosas de ti! ― recalco Marinette, pero Adrien siguió hablando sin prestarle atención, enumerando con sus dedos las palabras.

― inmaduro, tonto, infantil ―cuando se le acabaron los dedos de ambas manos solo la fulmino con la mirada ― así que idiota solo es una más a la lista, lo que digas ya no me ofende.

―Eres un mentiroso, yo no decía esas cosas de ti― le seguro Marinette con el ceño fruncido y las manos empuñadas, ninguno de los dos le importaba que todos alrededor los miraran como locos.

― ¡PERO LAS PENSABAS! ― y ante esta afirmación la joven si guardo silencio ― Era demasiado evidente lo molesto que era para ti tenerme cerca, incluso como compañeros de escuela siempre me huías, seguramente especulando lo que dijiste, no era más que el niño famoso y tonto.

Con esa última información Marinette comprendió que Adrien todo el tiempo tomo su pena al estar cerca de él como algo negativo ―Estas equivocado, todo este tiempo lo has estado, realmente eres un ciego, ¿cómo era posible que no te dieras cuenta? ― ya no estaba gritando.

― ¿De qué? ¿Qué me odiabas? No, no me di cuenta, pero lo dejaste muy claro antes, ¿así que no sé por qué te haces la ofendida ahora? ―Adrien no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

― ¡YO NO TE ODIABA! ― exclamo Marinette y levanto su mirada para verlo a los ojos, sus labios se movieron por si solos ― _¡Yo te amaba!_ ― entonces fue como si todo el tiempo quedara detenido en ese momento para los dos y nadie más existiera alrededor ― Eres un idiota por no haberte dado cuenta de eso, por eso lo eres, tonto― tapo su rostro con sus manos para controlar las ganas de llorar.

Nuevamente Adrien sintió el temblor en sus labios, las palabras que tanto soñó escuchar hace diez llegaron a su vida, pero era tarde, muy tarde, para ambos, podía sentir esa necesidad de su cuerpo por tocarla, por abrazarla ― Ya no importa ― fue todo lo que el rubio pudo susurrar.

Marinette se obligó a recuperar la compostura― Si no te importa, ¿Por qué me miras con tanto odio?, ¿porque no actuaste como un adulto? Me hubieras dicho, aunque sea hipócritamente: Hola, hubiéramos tenido una conversación cordial y ambos hubiéramos seguido nuestro camino, nuestra vida como ha sido hasta ahora.

Ella tenía razón, el rubio lo sabía y no tenía como contrarrestar sus acusaciones y preguntas, quiso decir algo, pero Marinette siguió hablando― yo te busque Adrien, muchas veces en el pasado para tratar de enmendar las cosas, pero tú nunca quisiste escucharme, lo sabes, cuantas veces más fui a la mansion y nunca me recibiste, no volviste a la escuela y desapareciste, no me diste una oportunidad de disculparme ― le reclamo Marinette dejándolo sin palabras.

―Creí que no había nada más que decir entre los dos ― confeso Adrien.

― ¡PUES CREÍSTE MAL! Ves que si eres un idiota ― ella supuso que comenzarían a gritarse cosas nuevamente, pero para su sorpresa Adrien comenzó a Reír, primero levente, pero luego a carcajadas.

― Al final siempre terminas saliendo con la tuya ¿o no? _My lady_ ― esa sonrisa a medio lado y la suavidad con que pronuncio esas dos últimas palabras, era como ver Chatnoir frente a sus ojos de nuevo, las mejillas de Marinette tomaron un color carmesí que no pasó desapercibido para Adrien.

La calma finalmente había regresado entre los dos ―Solo quiero que podamos conversar como personas civilizadas, no te pido que seamos amigos, porque sé que te lastime mucho en el pasado, pero… ― Marinette no siguió hablando al ver un puño extendido frente a ella, ese era su signo de victoria en las batallas, con mucha nostalgia sonrió y choco su puño con el de él.

― ¡Hasta que por fin se entendieron! Par de tontos, Hola, Marinette ― le saludo Plagg asomado con miedo desde el interior del traje perfectamente esculpido de Adrien.

―Hola come queso, Tikki está en el bolso me temo que como estamos en medio de la calle no puede salir ― le comento Marinette con una sonrisa en sus labios.

― Plagg Adentro, pueden verte ― le recordo Adrien mientras abotonaba su saco ―Ve con el maestro, no tomara ninguna decisión sin antes haber hablado con los dos ― la chica solo movió su rostro en señal afirmativa ― debo volver al trabajo.

― Cuídate ― fue lo último que le dijo, Adrien le regalo una sonrisa y dio media vuelta para caminar hasta el auto que estaba al otro lado de la calle, Marinette se quedó viendo su espalda, más ancha, más masculina, no hubo cambio de números, ni intenciones de volver a verse, ninguno de los dos tuvo el valor de dar ese paso.

Adrien entro al auto con el corazón punto de desbocarse, ella le había confesado que lo amaba, aunque fuera en tiempo pasado, aun no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, sus mejillas ardían, respiraba con agitación ― ¿lo llevo a la oficina señor? ― pregunto el chofer haciéndolo reaccionar.

―Si por favor ― pidió y el auto se puso en marcha.

…

… **..**

―Puedo sentir un corazón desbocado desde aquí ― Exclamo el maestro al escuchar los pasos de alguien entrando a su casa, esa presencia la conocia muy bien, se giró para saludarla y la vio temblando y llorando, parecía tan frágil en esos momentos.

―Maestro Fu, ¿Cómo hago para calmar este dolor aquí dentro? ― pregunto con sus manos apretando la ropa a la altura de su corazón.

―Marinette― susurro el anciano que entendía el porqué de su dolor.

―Me siento tan perdida en estos momentos, lo vi, cuando extendió su puño, el anillo, está casado, es demasiado tarde ya ― hablo entre sollozos, se dejó caer sentada en el piso, Tikki salió de su escondite.

― Marinette por favor no llores ― suplico la bolita roja flotando en aire.

―Déjala― le indico el Maestro Fu a Tikki, tomo asiento al lado de Marinette y agarro su mano entre las de él, dándole suaves palmadas ― Esta bien, déjalo salir ― le dijo.

Marinette ahogo un grito al aire, permitió que las lágrimas salieran sin control, era tanto el dolor en su pecho, que este se movía fuertemente por sus sollozos, se odiaba a si mismo por haber tardado tanto, por haber llegado luego de muchos años, le había dicho que lo amo, solo para ver que este ya le pertenecía a otra persona, no sería suyo, nunca lo fue.

…

… **..**

―Adrien por favor cálmate ― pidió Plagg, este dejo de golpear el saco de arena, respiraba muy agitado, aun podía sentir ese hormigueo en su pecho

" _Yo te amaba"_ las palabras de Marinette resonaban en su mente, camino a la oficina le pidió a Nathalie que cancelara todas sus citas de ese día por teléfono, vino a la mansion con la sorpresa que su esposa no estaba se encerró en el gimnasio y comenzó a golpear todo para aclarar sus tormentosos pensamientos.

―Ella tiene razón fui un idiota ― comento con el aire entrecortado por el ejercicio ― con el traje negro dejaba que todo aquello que no podía hacer y decir normalmente hiciera de las suyas, casi eran dos personalidades diferentes, pero ella era la misma con o sin la máscara ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ― pregunto a su pequeño amigo.

―Adrien, los trajes están diseñados para proteger sus personalidades y no ser reconocidos incluso entre los mismos usuarios, lo sabes― le recordo Plagg

― ¡ESO NO ES EXCUSA! ― grito Adrien ― ¡MALDICIÓN! ― se lamentaba mientras volvía a dar puñetazos al saco de boxeo ―Ella sentía lo mismo por mí, lo sentía y yo… ― mordió sus labios tan fuertes que el sabor a sangre se filtró hasta su lengua.

―Adrien― Plagg ya no sabía ni que decir ―El tiempo no puedes retrocederlo, aun si fue un malentendido, fue hace diez años, ella ni siquiera vive en Paris ahora, siguió con su vida y tú no ganas nada recordando algo que no paso.

―Eso es lo que tanto me frustra, aquello que nunca fuimos, y que puso ser― confeso el rubio con las lágrimas queriendo asomarse por sus ojos.

― ¿Y? ¿acaso piensas dejarlo todo e ir por ella?, la empresa, tu familia, tu esposa, ¿piensas abandonarlo todo por un amor del pasado? ― pregunto con mucha seriedad él come queso.

― ¿Podría hacer eso? ― contra pregunto el rubio alzando su ceja.

― ¿No estarás pensando seriamente en dejarlo todo tirado?, ella hablo en pasado, deja de ser tan iluso, que tu aun sientas algo por ella no significa que ella por ti igual, solo quería ser amable y comportarse como lo que son adultos, te lo dijo, Adrien por favor, vas a hacer que me dé algo, estoy demasiado viejo para esto― suplico Plagg.

― ¿Quieres queso? ― el rubio intento calmar los nervios de su pequeño amigo, desviando el tema

― ¡SI! ― exclamo Plagg sin dudarlo, Adrien fue hasta la banca y saco de su mochila un trozo de chédar que la bolita negra tomo rápidamente de su mano, para el rubio siempre era tierno ver a Plagg ser como un niño cuando se trataba de comida, tomo asiento y aprovecho para beber agua.

―Necesito verla de nuevo, se veía tan mujer, tan hermosa, sigue siendo torpe sin duda, pero eso solo la hace más encantadora ― comento Adrien

―Nada de lo que diga evitara que vuelvas a buscarla ¿cierto? ― Pregunto Plagg y Adrien solo alzo sus hombros en respuesta.

―Hace mucho que no uso el traje de Chatnoir, debo verme más sexy con estos músculos ― Bromeo el rubio.

―Voy a empezar a darle la razón a Marinette, tonto engreído ― con esas palabras de Plagg ambos rieron.

…

… **..**

Marinette miro su Reloj eran casi las cinco de la tarde, la charla con el Maestro Fu fue larga y reconfortante, llego a su hogar donde sus padres la recibieron muy alegres ella les respondió brevemente, había un cliente en la tienda esa tarde, quiso solo seguir de largo, pero la detuvieron.

― Marinette ― llamaron su nombre, no estaba de ánimos para charlar con nadie, pero se obligó a girarse para ver de quien se trataba.

Los penetrantes ojos azules la miraban con gran entusiasmo, llevaba el distintivo color rosa en sus labios, aunque su maquillaje era menos cargado de lo que Marinette podía recordar, esta vez su cabello no se encontraba sujetado con la diaria cola de caballo, estaba amarrado a la altura de sus orejas permitiendo que el resto cayera en suaves ondas, su ropa era impecable como siempre, una camisa rosa con mangas hasta sus codos, el pantalón gris entallado de pretina alta, los bellísimos tacones negros del mismo color de su bolso, se veía casi como una modelo de revista, especialmente por la suave expresión de su rostro, totalmente contrario a lo que la pelinegro podía recordar, la rubia necesito solo un momento para llegar hasta su antigua compañera y tomarla de las manos.

―Hola Cloe ― saludo Marinette soltando una sonrisa tan falsa que parecía que su rostro fue inyectado con Botox.

― ¡Dios mírate! ― Exclamo la rubia ― Luces bellísima, adoro tu línea de ropa, me cuesta un poco el envió hasta aquí, pero vale la pena― a simple vista parecía no haber cambiado en nada.

Marinette se calmó, a pesar que no estaba para visitas y mucho menos si se trataba de la bruja de su colegio ―Muchas gracias de verdad ― fue todo lo que su educación le obligo a decir.

―Tenemos tanto de que hablar, podríamos cenar juntas ¿Qué te parece? ― pregunto Cloe.

―Es una excelente idea― intervino su madre desde el mostrador, su hija inmediatamente la fulmino con la mirada.

―En realidad me quedare pocos días, no quisiera molestarte ― Se excusó la pelinegra.

―Entonces con más razón, no debemos aplazarlo, vine por unos deliciosos cruasanes, ya que tratare de hacer pastas hoy, ven conmigo puedo esperar si deseas cambiarte de ropa ― ese último comentario no puedo evitar llevar un tono ofensivo, dado que a simple vista se podía notar la suciedad en la vestimenta de Marinette.

― De verdad que no es necesario.

―No voy a aceptar un no como respuesta, estoy segura Adrien le encantara verte también ― afirmo Cloe.

Marinette sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar su nombre ― ¿Adrien? ¿Adrien Agreste? ― pregunto incrédula.

―!claro! ¿que otro podría ser?, espera ― la rubia cayo en cuenta ― ¿Acaso no lo sabes?

― ¿Saber qué? ― el corazón de Marinette quería volver a trabajar más rápido de lo común, y todos sus miedos se hicieron realidad cuando la rubia extendió su mano frente a ella.

―Adrien y yo estamos casados ― dijo Feliz Cloe mostrando con orgullo el anillo en su dedo.

El mundo de Marinette se desmorono por completo con la noticia.

* * *

 _Manito arriva si los sorprendi con la esposa de Adrien 7v7_

 _Cindy de aqui en adelante te colocare como co-autora, te mando bocetos de capitulos y tu los vuelves maravillas, ademas que la escena de adrien el gyn fue tu idea y me encanto, gracias por aguantarme, se que tienes dos fics activos y otros dos mas activos con otras autoras y aun asi, sacaste tiempo para mi, como la vez que te llame por Watsap y en Beijing eran las dos de la mañana y aun asi me respondiste aunque te levante, T.T eres un sol de mujer, tienes un espacio en mi kokoro._

 _para quienes no sepan amabas somos colombianas pero , mi compañera de escritos vive en China asi que bueno, yo le pase a cindy hasta el cap 5 listo, pero ella es la que se toma el tiempo de correguirlo hasta que esten listos para ser publicados._

 _A los que comentarios *insertar corazoncito* gracias! ya les deje un mensaje a todos espero que las cosas siguan siendo de su agrado._


	4. Quiero decirte que te amo

.

Historia Co-escrita con la autora Cpbr15

.

.

" _Quiero decirte que te amo, quiero decirte que eres mío,_

 _que no te cambio por ninguno y por tenerte desvarío."_

 _-Laura Pausini-_

.

 **Prodigio 4: Quiero decirte que te amo.**

.

.

―Adrien ―Grito Cloe al entrar a la casa, a pesar de todo logro su cometido traerse a Marinette a rastras, en el fondo, lo único que quería era poder restregarle a la pelinegra que ella fue quien se quedó con él.

―Señora― Le saludo un ayudante en el hogar ―El señor se encerró en el gimnasio desde que llego ― le indico.

―Gracias― respondió de mala gana Cloe ―Por cierto― le extendió la bolsa de cosas que compro la señora no dudo en tomarlas ―Ya que tenemos invitados no poder preparar la Cena, podrían cocinar las pastas que tanto le gustan a mi esposo ― exigió.

―Claro que si ― le aseguro la señora.

―Lamento incomodar ― Se disculpó Marinette, pero la empleada le hizo un gesto que no se preocupara.

―Ven Marinette, vamos a saludar ― Cloe prácticamente ha tenido su mano apretando la muñeca de la pelinegra todo el camino, la jalo para que subieran las escaleras.

Al final Marinette solo logro cambiarse la ropa anterior por un bello vestido azul claro, con un chaleco blanco, recogió su cabello en una trenza, Cloe trataba de ser amable, pero por alguna razón su retorcida personalidad chispeaba por momentos.

―Adrien cariño ― Grito tan pronto pusieron un pie en el segundo piso ―Adrien sal por favor.

―Princesa ¿Por qué gritas así? ― pregunto Adrien quien salía del gimnasio limpiando el sudor del rostro con una toalla, vestía solo los tenis y una sudadera, su mirada se encontró con los ojos azules de Marinette y empezó a tartamudear ―Hola― finalmente puso articular, la pelinegra solo alzo su mano y movió un poco sus dedos en respuesta, mostrando su peculiar sonrisa tiesa de nerviosismo.

El calor se hizo presente al instante en las mejillas de Marinette, los músculos perfectamente marcados en el cuerpo de Adrien sin duda lograban hacerlo mucho más atractivo de lo que siempre había sido, otra prueba que se trataba de todo un hombre.

― ¡Sorpresa! ― Exclamo Cloe ― Mira a quien me encontré en el negocio de sus padres, a poco no está muy linda nuestra Marinette ― ese tono de voz tan hipócrita no había cambiado en nada ― llego ayer desde New york y solo se quedará hasta la próxima semana, así que sin dudarle le invite a cenar hoy con nosotros.

―Lamento incomodar ― repitió la pelinegra

― ¡No! ― Casi grito Adrien ― ¿Cómo crees es una molestia?, es… un placer verte de nuevo, luces muy… ― le costaba encontrar las palabras en su mente, verla lo había anonado.

―Adrien, Por qué no vas y te cambias, te esperamos en el comedor ¿te parece? ― propuso Cloe.

―Suena bien, las alcanzo en un momento ― el rubio les regalo una sonrisa, cuando pasaba al lado de su esposa esta lo detuvo con el brazo y lo miro exigiéndole una muestra de cariño, Adrien le regalo un beso en la mejilla.

―Está más guapo de nunca ¿cierto? ― le pregunto Cloe a Marinette con aires de superioridad.

― ¿He? ―Ella se hizo la desentendida ―Si supongo ― intento mostrar el mayor desinterés posible, aunque por dentro el corazón gritaba de emoción.

Cloe le dio un breve recorrido por la casa, se jactaba con orgullo de vivir en la mansion Agreste, pero los pensamientos de su invitada estaban sobre el sexy cuerpo de Adrien, Marinette no podía quitarse esa imagen mental de la cabeza, por un momento se sintió acomplejada, ella no había cambiado mucho físicamente, su cabello estaba más largo y ahora lo usaba principalmente suelto o trenzado, su rostro incluso mostraba algunas líneas de expresión en la frente, producto del stress del trabajo, su piel necesitaba muchos más cuidados por el paso de los años para verse tersa, no le daba tiempo de hacer ejercicios, afortunadamente su metabolismo le ayudaba a comer sin engordar, así que solo había ganado un poco de peso que nadie notaba, pero si la hacían ver un cuerpo más curvilíneo y maduro.

Cloe contaba la historia de cómo terminaron juntos, se inscribió en la misma universidad que él, la muerte de su padre en el último año de la escuela la afecto bastante, era un suceso que Marinette aun recordaba muy bien, le narro también acerca de cómo los Agrestes le apoyaron en ese momento, y como Adrien cuido de ella durante la universidad, al final de mucho batallar durante años comenzaron a salir y hace casi un año se casaron, para la pelinegra sonaba más como una historia del chico resignado a quedarse con la acosadora que amor real, pero al final ¿Qué importaba?, Cloe era su esposa, lo consiguió, aunque le llevo muchos años, lo hizo suyo.

― Supongo que ahora vienen los niños ― comento Marinette como algo natural de una pareja, realmente quería saber algo al respecto.

― ¡Claro que no! ― respondió Cloe con indignación―Estamos demasiado jóvenes, no quiero un montón de chiquillos corriendo por la casa, llevándose mi juventud, quiero aprovechar y viajar, ir a fiestas, ser una pareja con alta vida social, tu sabes a lo que me refiero.

Marinette sintió que le regresaba el alma al cuerpo con esa respuesta ― ¡por supuesto! La vida es para vivirla, antes que cualquier cosa.

―Tampoco es que quería casarme tan pronto, pero tenía que asegurarlo, vieras tu como todas las modelitos, y las mujeres por la calle lo miran, luego de mucho presionar logre mi cometido, no podía dejar que cualquier aparecida pretendiera que puede quitármelo ― Cloe lanzo la indirecta a su invitada disimulando con una sonrisa.

―Siempre han sido el uno para el otro desde que puedo recordarlo, y eso es casi que doce años creo yo ― dijo Marinette.

― Que buena memoria tienes ― le alago la rubia dándole un suave golpe en el brazo ―no se te ha quitado lo ñoña ― se burló.

Marinette sintió un deseo incontrolable de tomarla por el pelo, pero respiro profundo y se controló ―En el fondo las personas nunca cambian.

A la pelinegra ya no le quedaba la menor duda porque Cloe la había traído a rastras con una falsa alegría por volverla a ver, para que viera el espectáculo que era su vida y que tenía el mismo chico que ambas pretendieron en su juventud.

―Señora ― interrumpió una empleada ―La comida esta lista.

―Adrien ¿está en el comedor? —pregunto la rubia.

―Si señora.

―Bien, ya vamos para allá, retírate ― orden que obedeció la empleada sin chillar.

El deseo que querer golpear a Cloe subía con cada gesto de egocentrismo que mostraba, Marinette solo deseaba acabar este espectáculo y regresar a su casa lo más rápido posible, bajaron hasta el comedor donde Adrien ya estaba sentado, concentrado en su celular, Cloe le abrazo por la espalda y tomo su puesto al lado de él, mientras su invitada se sentó frente a la pareja.

La comida no demoro en llegar, la conversación fue corta y Marinette no daba más que respuestas evasivas el montón de preguntas que no se cansaba de realizar Cloe de sus cosas personales, en un intento por demostrar que al final de cuentas no tenía la vida de lujos que ella si había conseguido.

Marinette se sentía supremamente incomoda, sus manos sudaban, miraba a los lados evitando a toda costa el contacto visual con Adrien, sabía que sus ojos delatarían sus sentimientos, pero lo percibía, la fuerza con el que el si la detallaba, casi se sentía desnuda ante las verdes esmeraldas que no hacían más que posarse sobre ella.

―No puedo creer que todavía estés soltera, vamos, estoy segura que algún gringo guapo atrapo a ese corazón ― comento Cloe.

― ¿Estas soltera? ― pregunto Adrien para confirmar aun no cabía de la impresión.

―Sí, ¿puedes creerlo cariño?, la talentosa diseñadora Marinette no tiene pareja, me lo confirmo su madre hoy que fui a visitarlos, pero yo sé que hay alguien, solo que ella no quiere admitirlo.

―No, no lo hay, simplemente… el trabajo no me permite mucho tiempo libre, al menos para ir a citas y conocer a alguien.

Adrien sabía que no debía alegrarse, pero no podía evitar sentir como la dicha invadía su interior, era egoísta, no podía tenerla, pero que tampoco fuera de nadie le reconforto.

Al final de la cena, Marinette no tardo en retirarse casi corriendo del lugar, Adrien se ofreció a llevarla, gesto que no le agrado a Cloe, pero la pelinegro le dijo que no se preocupara, sin poder retenerla más tiempo la vio partir.

….

….

―Creí que nunca terminaría esa farsa ― comento Marinette en la seguridad de su habitación a Tikki.

―Fue muy incomodo incluso yo me sentía con ganas de salir corriendo y eso que solo escuchaba como la otra alardeaba una y otra vez ¿Cómo pudo Adrien casarse con esa arpía?

Marinette no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de Tikki ―No lo sé, pero no importa.

―No me mientas, si te importa, que este casado es algo que podías aceptar, pero que sea con esa, claro que te importa.

― ¿Pudiste ver a Plagg? ― pregunto Marinette mientras se desvestía para ponerse ropa más cómoda.

―Sí, me salí de tu bolso y hablamos debajo de la mesa, la voz tan molesta de Cloe cubría cualquier otro sonido, aunque percibí algo más en el segundo piso― se burló la pequeña bola roja.

―Me alegra, ese gato es adorable sin duda.

―Marinette, ambas sabemos que aun tienes sentimientos por él, creo que puedes decírselo, algo me dice que Adrien y Cloe no son la pareja que ella quiere hacer ver― sugirió Tikki.

― ¡Claro que no! ― reprocho Marinette ―Es decir no podría, no fui capaz antes, como voy a meterme en la mitad de un matrimonio, que pudimos no lo sé, limar un poco las asperezas del pasado esta mañana no significa que Adrien sienta aun algo por mí.

―Creo que lo perderás por tímida, nuevamente― enfatizo mucho Tikki esa última palabra.

―Tikki ¡por favor! ― insistió Marinette para que dejara el tema.

―Yo sé que quieres hacerlo.

― ¿Hacer qué? ― pregunto Marinette

―Decirle que lo amas, que es tuyo, así como tú siempre has sido de él.

― ¿Y que ganaría con eso? ¿quitarle el marido a alguien más? Aunque sea Cloe, Tikki no me criaron para meterme en un matrimonio, no es correcto, calle lo que sentí todos estos años, qué más da llevarme mis sentimientos hasta la tumba sin que él los sepa.

―Ya lo sabe― le recordo la bolita roja

― ¿Saber qué? ― trato de entender Marinette

―Que tú lo amabas, se lo dijiste esta tarde ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?

Marinette se levantó de golpe de la silla con la pregunta de Tikki, el recuerdo llego a sus memorias, el rostro de Adrien tan incrédulo cuando ella se confesó hace unas horas " _¡Yo te amaba!_ " fueron sus palabras ― ¡NOOOOO! ― se lamentó mientras estiraba su rostro con sus manos y se tiraba en la cama haciendo berrinche.

―Dime que no dije eso por favor ― le pidió a Tikki golpeando su rostro con la almohada

―Yo no te odiaba, yo te amaba, eres un idiota por que no te diste cuenta ― la imito Tikki.

―Quiero que me trague la tierra en estos momentos ― confeso Marinette

― ¿Podrías dar un paseo por las calles de la ciudad como en los viejos tiempos? Eso siempre te ayudaba― sugirió Tikki logrando captar la atención de su amiga, se miraron con mucha complicidad.

―Hagámoslo― se decidió Marinette ― ¡Tikki Transformacion! ― Exclamo la chica.

….

….

La brisa de la noche siempre le era agradable a Ladybug, estaba sentada sobre el techo de un alto edificio de la ciudad, frente a ella se alzaba la torre Eiffel símbolo de su país, de noche sin duda iluminada este monumento lucia mucho más imponente, la joven trataba de tranquilizar su agitado corazón y aclarar sus sentimientos, fue in día demasiado intenso para ella, cargado de muchas emociones.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus propios pensamientos que no noto el chico que llego para hacerle compañía ―Es una bella vista sin duda ― comento Chat y Ladybug salto de la impresión, logrando que resbalara un poco pero rápidamente fue tomada en brazos por su compañero, regresando por segunda vez al pecho de Adrien.

― Supongo que tampoco podías dormir _My lady_ ― susurro el Sexy gato, causando que las mejillas de la chica hirvieran.

Marinette reacciono por la vergüenza empujándolo ― deja de hacer eso gato― le pidió, pero no le dio la cara.

― ¿Hacer qué? ¿Salvarte dos veces en un día? ― Le pregunto en tono tan positivo de sí mismo que sonaba más como un intento de conquista.

―Únicamente me has tomado desprevenida, no te creas mucho por eso ― respondió su seguridad como heroína había vuelto.

― Entonces me permites hacerte una pregunta un poco indiscreta _My Lady._

―Supongo ― le permitió Marinette, aunque no estaba completamente segura de que esperar.

― ¿Qué ropa tenías puesta antes de transformarte?

―Mi pijama ¿Por qué? ― la chica seguía desconcertada.

―Eso lo explica ― comento con tono burlón el gato.

― ¿Explicar qué? ―Ladybug comenzaba a impacientarse,

Chat se acercó pata hablarle al a oído, percibió como le fallaban las piernas a su compañera ―Sentí un tamaño diferente esta vez, un poco más grandes, además que estoy seguro que no llevas sujetador ― completando su afirmación con un suave lamido en el lóbulo de la oreja de Ladybug.

La temperatura corporal de la heroína subió en un segundo, sentía tanta vergüenza en esos momentos, su cuerpo más voluptuoso en ese traje ajustado la hizo sentir prácticamente desnuda gracias al comentario del gato ― ¡Chat Basta! ― le exigió

El felino hábilmente poso su brazo por la delgada cintura de la chica y la trajo de nuevo hacia él, ella no opuso resistencia ―Tu misma lo dijiste, ya no somos unos niños― le recordo

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que las puntas de sus narices podrían rozarse ante cualquier leve movimiento y sus corazones latían tan rápido que se escuchaba el eco que producían en el silencio de la noche ― _My Lady_ ― susurro Adrien rompiendo el espacio entre sus labios y los de ella al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, pero los dedos de Ladybug protegiendo sus labios no le permitieron lograr su cometido, abrio sus ojos y se separó nuevamente para ver la lagrima que corría por la mejilla de su compañera.

―NO, no es correcto, tu sellaste fidelidad con otra persona, no puedo ― le dijo Ladybug a pesar de los enormes deseos de conocer el sabor de su boca.

―Tienes razón, perdona mi imprudencia ― se disculpó el felino.

―Vuelve a casa Chat, tienes a tu esposa esperando por ti― esas palabras a pesar de ser verdad dolieron en el corazón del rubio.

Tomo la mano de Ladybug y planto un beso en ella ―Descansa _My Lady_ ― se despidió para luego perderse entre la oscuridad.

Tal vez esa oportunidad de besarse jamás vuelva a repetirse, Marinette sabía que se lamentaría toda la vida por haberlo impedido, pero debía hacer lo correcto, no podía ser plato de segunda mesa de nadie, aunque se tratara del mismísimo Adrien Agreste.

….

….

― ¿Paseo Nocturno? ― pregunto Cloe mientras Adrien entraba luego de deshacer su transformacion por el balcón de su habitación, ella estaba sentada en la cama.

―Lamento haberte molestado ― se disculpó con su esposa ― Hola Byzz* supongo que tu portadora no te dejo dormir tampoco ― la abeja que flotaba al lado de Cloe solo sonrió.

― ¡Adrien Quiero queso! ― exigió Plagg.

―Yo le doy el queso, ven Plagg, sígueme― se ofreció Byzz a su amigo los dos Kwani salieron de la habitación, también para dejar sola a la pareja.

Adrien regresaba a la cama ―Deberías hacerlo tú también, hace demasiado tiempo que tú y Byzz no hacen una transformacion ― le sugirió en un intento por sonar natural.

―Quiero hacerlo y no una transformacion, quiero hacerlo ahora― le exigió Cloe

―Pudiste haberlo pedido antes, ahora estoy demasiado cansado.

― ¡Soy tu esposa Adrien! ¿Cómo es posible que tenga siempre que suplicarte para que hagamos el amor? ― el rubio mordió sus labios ante las quejas de Cloe, no la evitaba, simplemente se sentía muchas veces tan vacío la tomarla entre su cuerpo.

Ella no tenía la culpa de nada, Adrien al final solo se resignó a estar con alguien que significara estabilidad y Cloe estuvo detrás de él tantos años, era una portadora de miraculous también y eso facilitaba mucho darle libertad a sus Kwani y evitar fueran descubiertos, era un caballero y por eso intentaba complacerla en todo lo que le fuera posible.

Para proteger a Plagg, esa es la verdadera razón de su matrimonio.

― Solo por hoy princesa, realmente estoy muy cansado ― le regalo un corto beso en los labios.

―He dispuesto mi vida para ti Adrien, no para andar volando por las calles de noche, esta ciudad ya no necesita a los héroes te recuerdo.

―Mejor duerme, no sé tú, pero mañana me espera un largo día en la oficina ― el rubio apago la luz de su mesa de noche y le dio la espalda a su esposa.

Dicen que tus verdaderos sentimientos le pertenecen a esa última persona en la que piensas antes de dormir, a pesar de tener a unos pocos centímetros a una bella mujer, la mente de Adrien no podía dejar de evocar a Marinette con la imagen de ella en su mente cerro los ojos.

* * *

 _Hola de nuevo aqui Paola dejandole noticas a mis lectores, inicialmente queria actulizar el lunes pero como se que morian por saber mas de la historia y por que Adrien esta casado con Cloe no pude esperar y aqui esta el nuevo capitulo !_

 _Ustedes son lo mejor sus comentarios me suben el animo a millon y quiero escribir y escribir pero la universidad y el trabajo me impiden hacerlo tan seguido, sucede que estos capitulos pude lanzarlos tan seguido por que ya los tenia casi listos, pero ya que alcanze casi todo lo que tenia escrito, supongo que actulizare una o dos veces por semana de aqui en adelante.. muchas gracias por poner esta historia en sus favoritos! y por comentar, por favor no dejen de hacerlo, les mando un abrazo enorme... Paolite._


	5. Si tú Supieras

.

Historia Co-escrita con la autora Cpbr15

.

.

" _Si tú supieras que es como un grito_ _  
_ _Que se estrella en el silencio_ _  
_ _Este vacío de tenerte solo en sueños"_

-Alejandro Fernández –

.

.

 **Prodigio 5: Si tú Supieras.**

.

.

Marinette esperaba en el café por su vieja amiga, si hay alguien a quien extrañaba muy seguido era ella sin duda, luego de unos quince minutos de retraso Alya hizo su aparición, de la emoción la pelinegra se levantó de un brinco de su silla con la mala suerte de tirarle la mesa de las manos al camarero que pasaba a su lado.

―Hay quienes nunca cambian ¿no? ― le saludo Alya mientras Marinette se disculpaba con el chico.

―No lo puedo evitar es innato en mi hacer que todo se vuelva un desastre.

―Hermosa descuidada así te quiero ― le recordo Alya mientras se daban un fuerte abrazo.

Amabas tomaron asiento, para luego sumergirse en una larga y esperada charla mientras pasaban los minutos, hablaron de todo un poco, el trabajo de ambas, sus fallidas relaciones, eran tantos los aspectos en lo que tenían que ponerse al corriente.

―Aun no puedo creer que las cosas no funcionaran con Nino― comento Marinette

―Bueno el divorcio no fue fácil, pero está bien, ¡vamos! Ni que fuera para tanto, existen demasiados chicos guapos para admirar.

―Adrien está casado con Cloe― Marinette soltó la noticia sin siquiera pensarlo, la boca de su amiga quedo marcando una perfecta "O" con la novedad.

―Mas despacio ― pidió Alya ― ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡No te creo!, ¡con esa!, ¡NO!, las dos sabemos que es una perra malcriada.

―No ha cambiado en absolutamente nada ― confirmo Marinette ― ayer llego hasta el negocio y gracias al apoyo de mi mama me llevo a rastras hasta la mansion Agreste solo para alardearme de su perfecta vida y por supuesto de su esposo.

―Es una… ― Alya apretó sus dientes para controlarse ―Al final consiguió la forma de quedarse con él.

―Nunca se rindió, eso debo reconocérselo ― admitió Marinette

―Ellos follan, mientras nosotras estamos solteras ¡genial!, la niña de papi es quien tiene el sexy cuerpo de Adrien Agreste― exclamo la morena

― ¡Alya por favor!

―¿Qué? Es la verdad, lo bueno de llegar a esta edad es que podemos hablar tan abiertamente del sexo, así que no te de pena ― dijo Alya

―No me avergüenza, hace mucho que deje la pureza a un lado.

―Dejamos amiga ― le recordo la morena ― ¿sabes? yo lo vi en las últimas campañas publicitarias que hizo, si antes era divino ahora esta como para chuparse los dedos u otras cosas.

―Pero es de otra ― le recordo Marinette con los ojos cristalizados, mientras disimulaba con una sonrisa a medio lado, la morena necesito ver esa suave expresión para entenderlo todo.

―Aun lo amas ― comento Alya como un lamento, frunciendo el ceño y llevándose las manos a su frente ―Marinette ha pasado tanto ¿Cómo es posible?

―No lo sé ― admitió la chica alzando sus hombros y brazos―Solo… si tengo la mente ocupada está bien y de repente su recuerdo me azotaba y me obligaba a que todo regrese aquí ― apretando su pecho― lo amo tanto que doy pena.

―La verdad que si ― le confirmo la morena.

―Tal vez es la intensidad de sus ojos, esos ojos… ― se quedó pensando Marinette sin poder completar la frase con una mirada de niña tonta.

―Casi parece que he retrocedido en el tiempo ― comento Alya encantada por la dulce expresión de Marinette.

―Mi propuesta aún sigue en pie ― le recordo Marinette con la intención de cambiar el tema ― Ven conmigo, eres un excelente publicista justo lo que yo necesito ― tomo la mano de Alya y le hizo pucheros.

―Te prometo que te daré una respuesta antes que te vallas.

…

…

Adrien sentía un sin sabor en su boca, esa cercanía la noche anterior, su aliento, aun podía sentirlo, abrir los ojos en la mañana y ver que la mujer que estaba a su lado no era Marinette, no era su lady, le recordo el dolor abrazador de la ausencia de ella en su vida.

Anoche había soñado con ella, estaban juntos, eran felices, veía claramente su imagen actual a su lado, pero solo fueron ilusiones que desaparecieron al despertar, si tan solo ella supiera todo lo que es capaz de provocar en él, un celular sonando en su bolsillo fue lo que obligo a detener sus pensamientos.

―Hola ― respondió.

―Adrien, soy el maestro Fu, he tomado una decisión acerca del próximo guardián ― esta noticia hizo flaquear las piernas del rubio, siguió escuchando atentamente.

―Iré sin Falta, nos vemos entonces ― Dijo para colgar la llamada.

Por un momento creyó que el Maestro se tomaría más tiempo en meditar su elegido, después de todo Marinette había venido a Francia por eso, con una decisión tomada no había ninguna necesidad que ella permaneciera aquí, se lamentó por la rapidez con la que se desarrollaron las cosas.

―Si tan solo supieras ― susurro.

― ¿Saber qué? ― pregunto Plagg quien por devorar un trozo enorme de queso no había prestado atención a su amigo ―Ya se, es por Marinette ¿cierto?

―Todo siempre es por ella.

―Adrien ella nunca va a saber lo que aun sientes por ella si no se lo dices.

― ¿Cambiaría algo si lo hago? ― pregunto el rubio.

―Solo lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes, la única persona que tiene la capacidad de hacer un cambio en tu vida, eres tú ― palabras sabias sin duda que Adrien tomo como consejo.

― ¿Seré un cobarde si la dejo? ― pregunto el rubio refiriéndose a Cloe.

―No pienses en eso, sigue tu corazón, estoy seguro que serás un infeliz si vuelves a dejarla ir ― respondió Plagg.

Miro el reloj en la pared de su oficina faltaban poco para irse a casa, le hablo a Nathalie y esta le confirmo que si había firmado los papeles correspondientes no habría nada que pudiera retenerlo, tomo el saco de su silla y salió directo hasta el parqueadero del edificio en busca de su auto, aun conocia la ruta para llegar hasta donde se encontraba ella.

Parqueo a una calle del Negocio, se miró por el retrovisor y acomodo su cabello con sus manos, su corte más pulido y echado hacia atrás lo hacía ver maduro sin duda, no era como su padre que siempre se aseguraba que ninguna hebra de cabello quedara fuera de lugar, para Adrien solo un poco de gel bastaba para que se acomoda por sí solo, desde siempre le gusto que su rubia melena fuera libre.

Salió del auto y camino hasta la entrada, sus manos sudaban, su respiración se aceleraba, estaba nervioso, pero fue sorprendido con la puerta estrellándose frente a su cara, tuvo que doblegarse y tapar su nariz con las manos.

―Que vuelva pronto ― se despedía Marinette de la señora Lucina al ser esta de avanzada edad la joven la acompaño hasta la puerta y abrio sin ver antes que otra persona estaba del otro lado, seguía moviendo su mano al aire, cuando se giró para entrar vio el rubio agachado, no tuvo que ser muy lista para deducir que lo había golpeado.

― ¡Lo siento tanto! ― se disculpó Marinette, toco el hombro del chico, él alzo su rostro, entonces lo reconoció ―Adrien― le dijo y este le guiño el ojo, la vergüenza de la joven se multiplico por diez.

―No te preocupes, estoy perfectamente bien ― se repuso mientras pasaba sus manos por su rostro.

― ¡Oh Por dios tu nariz! ― exclamo Marinette al darse cuenta de la sangre a pesar que este la intento tapar.

―Lo siento tanto de verdad ― le dio una suave reverencia, a veces no podía evitar mostrar las culturas de la descendencia de su madre, este se acercó a ella.

―Tranquila en verdad estoy bien ― le dijo, pero cuando Marinette alzo de nuevo su rostro fue tan rápido que termino golpeándole nuevamente.

―Adrien ― se alarmo la chica tomándole la mano―Entremos, así te pongo algo de hielo― le arrastro con ella.

La señora Dupain no cabía de la impresión al ver entrar a esos dos ―Adrien ― exclamo.

―Hola señora Dupain.

―Le golpee con la puerta, mamá tomare el botiquín que tenemos ¿De acuerdo? ― le indico Marinette mientras subían las escaleras, su madre solo le dio un si con su rostro.

En el segundo piso sentó a Adrien en la pequeña sala ―Regreso en un minuto― le indico sin dejarle protestar, bajo por el botiquín y luego a la cocina por algo de hielo que envolvió en un pañuelo, luego tomo asiento frente para colocar la comprensa en su nariz.

―Marinette, estoy bien, no tienes que hacer esto ― le pidió Adrien tomando su mano por la muñeca y retirando el frio de su rostro, cuando nada podía nublarle la vista vio sus ojos marcando ese gesto de tristeza, era encantadora sin duda.

―Permiten entonces limpiar la sangre que aun tienes arriba de tus labios ― solicito la chica, pero Adrien hizo uso de sus manos primero ―Adrien ¡No!

―Tranquila _My Lady_ , ese golpe no fue nada ― le aseguro con una sonrisa ―Sabes bien que pasamos cosas peores.

Ese último comentario si logro un efecto en la chica, apretó sus labios para no dejar en evidencia la felicidad que le producían esos recuerdos ―Hubiera avisado, pero, no tengo tu numero ― dijo Adrien.

"No creo que sea prudente que lo tengas" pensó Marinette, pero al final articulo otras palabras ―Ayer fueron muchas cosas que olvide dártelo ― sonrió torpemente ―Auch― el hielo que apretó entre sus manos cayó al piso ―No te agaches ― enseguida detuvo a Adrien ― Capaz y te golpeo por tercera vez este día.

Rápidamente lo recogió y fue hasta el fregadero a botarlo, para luego regresar con él, ahora si no tenía ni idea que decirle.

―Te ves muy hermosa ― comento Adrien solo para verla sonrojar y sin duda logro su cometido, a sus ojos el suave maquillaje que resaltaba sus enormes ojos azules y el cabello trenzado a medio lado era una combinación perfecta en ella.

―Adrien ¿a qué viniste? ― dijo Marinette cortando la magia que el rubio intentaba colocar en el ambiente.

―Solo vine a verte.

― ¿Verme?

―A veces eso es todo lo que necesito para sentirme feliz, cuando tu sonríes no sé cuál de los dos es más dichoso ― las palabras de Adrien se clavaron en el pecho de la chica, acelerando su corazón, podría besarlo en estos momentos por lo encantador que era, pero se controló.

―No deberías decir esas cosas ― le sugirió Marinette levantándose de la silla para darle la espalda, no entendía por que actuaba de esa manera, "¿acaso solo quería complicarlo todo?"

― ¿Por qué no? ― replico Adrien.

― ¡Porque estas casado! ― le recordo Marinette.

―Necesito que hablemos, son demasiadas cosas las que necesito decirte.

― ¡No! ― se negó rotundamente la pelinegro ―Es demasiado tarde para cualquier palabra no dicha en su momento ― busco su rostro y le miro directamente a los ojos, pero lo que encontró fue un inmenso sentimiento pidiendo a gritos que le dejaran salir, entonces comprendió que él estaba intentando dar el paso que ella nunca fue capaz, ser sinceros el uno con el otro de una vez por todas.

―Dame una sola oportunidad para explicarme ― pidió el rubio.

― ¿Para qué? ― la joven seguía sin ceder su posición.

― ¡Para confirmarme con mis palabras todo lo que mis ojos ya te dicen de mí!

El corazón de Marinette estaba por hablar con ella, quería gritar todo aquello a estado reprimido durante tantos años, necesitaba ser sincera por ella y por él, tal vez aun no era tarde para ser felices.

―Adrien, Marinette ¿está todo bien? ― pregunto a los lejos la madre de la joven que asomaba desde las escaleras.

―Si mamá ― le confirmo Marinette ― Adrien solo paso a saludar, ya se va ― le fulmino con la mirada.

―Sí solo… quería saludar ― titubeo sus palabras ― es cierto debo regresar.

―Cloe debe estar esperándote en casa, salúdala por mí por favor ― solicitó la señora Dupain

―Seguro, será un placer, bueno yo me retiro ― miro a Marinette a su lado ― vendré a verte esta noche al balcón ― le susurro a un tono que solo ella pudiera escucharle, para luego despedirse de la madre y salir del local.

― ¿Todo bien cariño? ― pregunto la señora Dupain la ver el rostro frio y pálido de su hija.

―Si― mintió con una sonrisa fingida ― Iré a mi habitación ― para luego correr hasta su cuarto, Adrien no desistiría y vendría a verla esta noche, la sola idea de volverlo a tener cerca la estremeció por completo.

Adrien salió cabizbajo las cosas no salieron como lo había planeado, bueno tampoco es que hubiera esperado que ella se le lanzara en los abrazos, pero al menos tenía claro que Marinette no cedería a pesar de la forma como su mirada grita que aun siente algo por él, era una mujer de principios sin duda alguna y eso solo la hace más atractiva para el rubio, necesitaba explicárselo, que su matrimonio con Cloe no es algo que decisión por amor, fue resignación, vendría y le aclararía las cosas, debía decírselo de una vez por todas, que en cada día de todos estos años que pasaron ella siempre ha permanecido en su corazón, estaba tan desanimado que no noto que lo miraban a la distancia.

…

…

Cloe entro a la mansion por un balcón del segundo piso, deshaciendo su transformacion mientras Byzz caía en sus manos, camino un poco para acercar su Kwani a la mesa donde tenían todo dispuesto para que se alimentara y repusiera fuerzas, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

―Cloe ¿obtuviste lo que querías? ― pregunto la abeja a su portadora.

La rubia se mordía la uña de su pulgar, se podía ver el rojo en su rostro producto de la rabia que crecía en su interior ―Tal como lo sospeche, fue a buscarla, la forma como la miraba ayer, ¡Maldita sea! ― exclamo muy molesta.

― ¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?

― No lo sé aun, él nunca gusto de ella en el colegio, desapareció de repente un día sin decir más, sabes lo que me costó volver a encontrarlo, por eso me desconcentro tanto la manera tan directa y penetrante como le veía, no le quito los ojos de encima en ningún instante.

― Pero él está casado contigo, no deberías preocuparte, igual ella solo estará unos días.

―En eso tienes razón, la estúpida tendrá que regresarse tarde o temprano.

―Ves, al final Adrien es tuyo.

―He tratado de ser buena esposa, incluso cuando me toca fingir ser "amable y considerada" con los demás, puesto que Adrien es demasiado buena gente con las personas, siempre que alguien intenta quitármelo he logrado quitarlas del medio, por eso al final de todo no le quedo más opción que estar conmigo, porque él es mio y de nadie más ― la respiración de la rubia comenzaba a acelerarse.

―No importa cuántas veces te dije que los miraculous no están hechos para el mal, no te ha importado usar tus poderes para lastimar a otras ― comento con cierto dolor en su voz la pequeña abeja.

―Adrien es tan fácil de manipular que nunca se ha dado cuenta, sus anteriores pretendientes siempre terminaban desaparecidas o en algún "accidente" ― enfatizo esta palabra con el gesto de comillas en sus manos.

―El mal que haces siempre se regresa, si no quieres perder a Adrien deja a esa chica en paz igual se regresara a Estados Unidos la próxima semana, aunque ayer me quede aquí arriba sentí unas extrañas vibraciones en el comedor, ella está protegida por alguna magia de buena suerte.

―¿Es enserio? ¿Esa cosa?, protegida, Marinette no es más que una torpe perdedora ― sin duda su voz no dejaba de sonar despectiva a pesar de los años.

Al cabo de unos minutos le avisaron que Adrien había llegado a la casa, rápidamente se dispuso a atenderlo y cenar juntos, preguntándole por su día y siendo más cariñosa que de costumbre, el rubio estaba tan lejano en pensamientos que no noto los detalles de Cloe para complacerlo.

Luego de un largo día Adrien se propuso a tomar una ducha caliente, el chorro de agua que se chocaban con su cuerpo le ayudaba a meditar sobre las decisiones que debía tomar si no quería que la historia se repitiera nuevamente, primero decía encontrar la manera de decírselo a su lady, asegurarse de una vez por todas que Marinette aún conservaba sentimientos por él, tal vez su amor cegaba su sentido común y se estaba imaginando cosas por parte de ella, después estaba Cloe, ella solo era una víctima de sus frustraciones amorosas, el resultado de haber pasado su vida enamorado de lo que creyó era un imposible, no quería lastimarla, pero no estaba seguro de como manejar la situación con la cambiante rubia.

Salió de la ducha mientras secaba su cuerpo con la toalla que envolvió a la altura de sus caderas, se detuvo un segundo frente al espejo mientras secaba su cabello con otra toalla, normalmente no se detalla mucho, desde que tiene memoria la gente siempre habla de su físico o como ellos suelen llamarle "atractiva belleza" contemplo su reflejo por algunos segundos y fue como si la imagen del chico de escuela se abriera paso ante sus ojos venia aquel niño que entre sus quince y diecisiete años no fue capaz de reconocer que su compañera de clases era la misma de batallas, la forma tan tonta como acosaba a su lady mientras estaba cegado ante Marinette y sus sentimientos cuando se trataban de la misma persona, "¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego?", se lamentó.

Pero si luego de todos estos años ella se volvió a cruzar en su camino, literalmente cierto, tal vez la vida le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad a ambos de ser capaz de verse como son, sin mascaras o mentiras de por medio, el momento de intentar darlo todo era ahora o nunca eso lo tenía claro.

Sacudió su cabeza para relajar su cuerpo y pensamientos, se pasó todo el día cavilando en Marinette que incluso olvido preguntarle si ella también ya sabía de la decisión del Maestro Fu, sonrió, al menos esa sería la excusa para visitar a su Lady esta noche, salió del baño, para encontrase con Cloe esperando por él, Adrien trago en seco, la rubia llevaba una delicada y muy transparente ropa interior de encajes, una suave blusa de tono pastel y seda que marcaba toda la forma de sus pechos, mientras una diminuta tanga acompañaba el conjunto, sus intenciones eran claras.

― ¿No quieres hacerme compañía entre las sabanas? ― le pregunto la rubia mientras se acercaba a él para darle un beso en los labios.

―Cloe ― susurro Adrien, pero fue silenciado con otro beso más intenso que el anterior.

―No me dejes así, hace muchos días que no estamos juntos― le recordo su esposa al acariciar sus pectorales y lamer su cuello ― solo permíteme complacerte, sé muy bien cómo te gusta.

"justo ahora" pensó Adrien, pero negarse solo causaría sospechas por parte de él, sus salidas nocturnas como Chat no suelen ser frecuentes, si suceden por dos noches seguidas automáticamente alertaría a Cloe y eso era lo que menos deseaba, por otro lado, su cuerpo era débil, las caricias y besos de su esposa estaban empezando a causar estragos, después de todo era su mujer y el un hombre con necesidades físicas.

Posterior de varios besos apasionados mientras pasaba sus manos por la piel de su esposo, Cloe logro su cometido sus cuerpos terminaron envueltos en un vaivén de movimientos libres de toda ropa, mientras los gemidos resonaban en la habitación, luego de terminar cubiertos en sudor por el calor de sus cuerpos mientras se poseían el uno al otro, cayeron cada uno en su lado de la cama, esa noche Cloe no se despegó de él en ningún instante.

Por mucho que Marinette espero en su balcón Chat nunca apareció.

* * *

 _No me aguante las ganas y subi el capitulo, ademas esta vez cindy digo pos ya que xD se feliz *insertar corazoncito*_

 _Si odiaban a Cloe, ahora tienen mas motivos xD sean felices por que a mi personalmente esa rubia no me agrada mucho tampoco jejejeje_

 _gracias por sus comentarios, a los que tienen cuenta trato de responderles por mensaje privado siempre :3, es increible como esta historia hace que tengas esas emociones, enserio sus comentarios son de los mejor y a todos los fav y follows gracias tambien. no sean timidos lectores dejenme saber lo que piensan :3 gracias de nuevo por leer._


	6. Volverte a ver

.

Historia Co-escrita con la autora Cpbr15

.

" _Volverte a ver es todo lo que quiero hacer  
Volverte a ver para poderme reponer_

 _Porque sin ti mi vida yo no soy feliz"_

 _._

-Juanes -

.

.

 **Prodigio 6: Volverte a ver**

.

.

Un ligero vacío se situó en el pecho de la chica al despertar, no entendía que había sucedido, primero él vino en la tarde intentando confesarse para prometer luego visitarle en la noche y dejarla esperando, Adrien Agreste era una ruleta de situaciones y emociones que Marinette ya no sabía si quería seguir disfrutando.

Estiro su cuerpo y se preparó para este nuevo día, reviso sus correos y atendió por un largo rato todo lo referente a su empresa mientras desayunaba el café y Pan que le trajo su madre hasta la habitación, luego de tomar una ducha y vestirse para ayudar en la panadería, bajo las escaleras donde sus padres ya estaban atendiendo el negocio, su hija les regalo un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y se quedó apoyando la labor de su mama en el mostrador.

Estaba tan atormentada por Adrien que no le dio la importancia necesaria al mensaje del Maestro FU indicándole que un nuevo guardián había sido elegido, necesitaba ir a verlo nuevamente, ¿sería ella o Adrien?, no lo sabría hasta visitar al anciano, cerca de medio día mientras devoraba el almuerzo, una llamada de Alya la sorprendió se apresuró en responder al instante.

―Hola Marinette― Saludo la morena primero al otro lado de la línea.

―Hola Alya, dime que ya tienes una respuesta a lo que te pedí ― esperaba un Si, la pelinegro no aceptaría una negativa por parte de su amiga.

―Mi jefe no estaba feliz al ver mi carta de renuncia esta mañana ― El grito de Marinette no se hizo esperar ante las palabras de Alya, le tomo dos años convencerla de que fuera la publicista de su compañía que no cabía de felicidad en esos momentos.

―Amaras la gran manzana, estoy segura, luego que te acostumbras a vivir ahí descubres el mundo de oportunidades que tiene ― le animo Marinette sabía que para la morena no era fácil desprenderse de Paris.

―El inglés sigue apestando para mí, pero bueno, por cierto, esta noche tenemos una exposición en la Galería, es oficialmente mi último trabajo en Paris y tengo un pase extra para la bella muestra de arte que yo misma prepare, te gustara mucho el artista, de eso estoy plenamente segura, paso más tarde por la panadería para dejarte la entrada y que me acompañes hoy.

―Claro que si Alya, necesito hacer esas cosas que te hacer sentir que estas en París como ir a una exposición de arte.

―Dar un paseo por el parque también ayuda a sentir el ambiente de la ciudad ― propuso la morena.

―Entonces tenemos un plan cuando vengas en la tarde, nos vemos luego ― confirmo la chica para colgar la llamada.

…..

…..

―He revisado tantos números el día de hoy que siento que moriré ― Exclamo Adrien dejándose caer en la silla de su oficina.

―No deberías quejarte, sabes muy bien lo atareados que son los fines de mes y lo importantes de las revisiones financieras y de producción ― le recordo Nathalie quien no podía evitar siempre sonar como una madre regañando a su hijo.

― ¿Qué sigue?

―Tienes 20 minutos para tomar un respiro, tenemos una visita al centro de distribución del país para una reunión de inventarios de venta y Stock de la siguiente temporada.

― ¿Y luego?

―Pasar por tu esposa y alistarte para esta noche, ahí una exposición en la Galería Fouvre.

― ¿Realmente tengo que ir? ―Reprocho el rubio, quien odia esas reuniones sociales programadas por Cloe para su "entretención" cuando sabía perfectamente que solo era su deseo de mostrar a la sociedad respetable pareja que eran.

―Se lo prometiste hace mucho tiempo, por eso te deje ese espacio libre en la agenda ¿quieres que la llame y le diga que esta cancelado?

De solo imaginarse los gritos de Cloe por no llevarla a la exposición y sus reclamos sobre que solo tiene tiempo para el trabajo se le estremeció el cuerpo ―No te preocupes, ahora sin más ¿puedo tener una siesta de veinte minutos?, por favor.

―Claro que si ― Nathalie abandono la oficina inmediatamente.

Adrien se levantó de su silla para tirarse en el mueble, la oficina era lo suficientemente grande como para tener su espacio de trabajo y una pequeña sala que usaba para las visitas y rápidas juntas con el personal de la empresa, no era tan bueno en diseños el ojo de definir líneas, colores y contrastes no le fue dotado por naturaleza como su padre, por tal razón tenían un director creativo que se encargaba de esas cosas, su madre se encargaba de dirigir la oficina en Berlín, así que toda la labor administrativa de Francia estaba bajo sus hombros.

Plagg salió de su escondite ― Adrien necesito queso, te la has pasado moviéndote todo el día, me tienes mareado.

―Es porque últimamente quieres vivir en el bolsillo interno de mi saco, sabes que puedes quedarte en la oficina y distraerte con el IPad que te di, abre el cajón de mi mesa ahí dejé comida para ti.

― ¿Sigues pensando en ella? ― pregunto Plagg quien ya traía en sus manos un gran trozo de queso.

― ¡Soy un idiota! ― se reprendió ― ¿Cómo pude quedarme dormido?, ¡Anoche justamente!, no sé con qué excusa buscarla ahora, luego de dejarla esperando por mí.

―Después del ejercicio físico de anoche, era lógico, los gritos de Cloe resonaban en toda la casa, casi parecía que la estabas torturando ― se burló Plagg.

―Ni me lo recuerdes, nunca antes había gritado tanto al hacerlo.

―Solo por curiosidad, ¿no pensabas en Marinette mientras lo hacían? ―pregunto Plagg solo para ver sonrojar a su amigo y sí que logro su cometido ― ¡Lo sabía! Tonto enamorado.

― ¡Basta! Sabes lo frustrado que estoy de no poder librarme de mis ocupaciones y en la noche tengo esa estúpida exposición de arte, ¡Maldición! No sé si mañana tenga tiempo libre, no sé cómo, pero necesito volver a verla, cada reencuentro me reconforta y a la vez me desespera, debo disculparme y explicarle demasiadas cosas.

―Lo que sea que tengas pensado, debes apurarte, recuerda que solo vino por una semana, sin contar este te quedan cuatro días para recuperarla o perderla para siempre.

Adrien estaba en una carrera contra el tiempo, Plagg tenía razón, no podía seguir dándole plazos a las cosas, necesitaba actuar rápido, confesar sus sentimientos y si dado caso ella le correspondería, enmendar el error de haberse casado tan pronto con alguien que no amaba.

…..

…..

Las dos amigas daban un paseo por el parque, pero Alya parecía trazar el rumbo de su caminar, lucía un poco nerviosa mirando en todas direcciones, Marinette no tardó en darse cuenta que la morena tramaba algo.

― ¿A qué juegas? ― pregunto abiertamente Marinette ― Y no me digas que no pasa nada porque te conozco, se leer esos tics que tienes cuando quieres mostrarme algo.

―Creí que estaría aquí dibujando, como siempre, normalmente lo hace cuando está muy estresado, al menos eso dijo él, salir y dar trazos al aire libre, asumí que sería así teniendo en cuenta que hoy era la exposición― suspiro Alya en un gesto que mostraba decepción y una boquita de pato como puchero.

― ¿Puedo saber de quién se trata? ― Marinette deseaba saber a qué juagaba su amiga en estos momentos.

―Creí que verte, le haría feliz y alzaría sus ánimos, no ha cambiado mucho, a decir verdad, aún sigue siendo demasiado tímido y reservado con sus cosas ― Alya dejo salir otro suspiro de resignación, mientras se tiraba en la banca del parque.

La peligra se cruzó de brazos frente a la morena esperando por una mejor explicación de las cosas ―Marinette― le llamaron con una voz tan insegura que sonaba más a una pregunta, primero vio el cambio en la reacción de Alya, una enorme "O" se marcó en su rostro seguido de una sonrisa, mientras con su mano le daba un saludo a quien fuera que le hablo.

Marinette se giró para encarar a la persona que le hubiera reconocido, sin duda reacciono casi de la misma manera que su amiga, y se abalanzo en un abrazo a él, quien la recibió sin dudar, vivir tantos años en Estados Unidos le ayudo a romper un poco su nerviosismo al momento de mostrar sus sentimientos y este momento sin duda no cabía de alegría, permaneciendo unidos por un largo rato.

―No puedo creerlo, creí que no te vería otra vez, no sabes cuánto deseaba volverte a ver, intente contactarte muchas veces cuando me fui a New York ― le explicaba Marinette luego de separarse de su pecho.

Nathaniel mostraba una leve sonrisa en sus labios, no era muy expresivo, nunca lo fue y eso no había cambiado mucho, pero la dicha que le producía tenerla frente a sus ojos no podría explicarla con palabras, tal vez con un garabato de trazos como siempre suele hacerlo cuando el hablar se le queda corto ― Cambie de número y correo al poco tiempo que te fuiste por muchas cosas, pero… Te ves hermosa ― fue todo lo que pudo articular, estaba anonadado, los años solo la hicieron más bella.

Cuando Adrien desapareció de repente de la escuela, el tímido pelirrojo vio la oportunidad de acercarse a la chica que tanto admiraba desde siempre, todo vino una tarde mientras dibujaba en las escaleras, cuando Marinette se sentó a unos escalones de distancia, sin dudarlo comenzó a trazar en su libreta la bella silueta que se mostraba frente a sus ojos, su mirada subía y bajaba entre detallarla y plasmar lo que veía, cuando estaba terminando alzo su rostro y observo como la lagrimas rodaba por la mejilla de la pelinegra, dejo todo a un lado y sin pensarlo bajo hasta donde esta ella y se sentó a su lado, preguntándole si todo estaba bien, por dentro la pena lo estaba matando, pero los deseos de reconfortar el dolor de su amada fueron más fuertes, Marinette no dijo nada y solo se puso a llorar dejando caer su rostro sobre las rodillas de su compañero.

A partir de ese día Marinette entablo conversaciones de manera seguida con Nathaniel y este poco a poco fue perdiendo su miedo para hablarle, luego de la escuela la amistad siguió creciendo, a pesar de ir a diferentes universidades, se veían muy seguido, solo se distanciaron cuando la chica emprendió un viaje lejos de todos.

―No puedo creer que no me dijeras que el artista de esta noche es Nathaniel ― le reclamo Marinette a su amiga.

―Porque aceptamos sus obras hace apenas tres semanas, no habíamos hablado y cuando me llamaste me informaste que venias para acá, pensé en darte la sorpresa mejor.

―No le reproches Marinette, yo tampoco tenía idea de nada y eso que le pregunte por ti varias veces ― el pelirrojo le fulmino con la mirada, pero Alya se hizo la desentendida ― aun así es demasiado maravilloso saber que estas aquí, aunque me hubiera gustado pasar por ti al aeropuerto de haber sabido que venias ― lucia como todo un artista sin duda, su contextura seguía siendo delgada, llevaba pantalones gastados, un simple suéter negro acompañado de una chaqueta azul oscuro, su cabello estaba más largo llegándole de manera pareja a la altura de su cuello a pesar de recogerlo con una coleta, algunas hebras sueltas le daban ese aire natural.

―Siempre tan amable conmigo Nathaniel, no sé cómo he sobrevivido sin ti, estos últimos años.

La amabilidad de Nathaniel era la manera como maquillaba aquel sentimiento que lo quemaba por dentro desde la primera vez que la vio, pero que nunca ha tenido el valor de expresar "amor", él artista la amaba con cada fibra de su ser, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente era capaz de percibirlo, excepto claro que Marinette eran tan despistada que nunca lo noto.

― ¿Vendrás esta noche? ― la pregunta sobraba, pero Nathaniel igual deseaba estar seguro.

―No me lo perdería por nada del mundo, prometo estar ahí contigo, para apoyarte, como siempre lo hemos hecho le uno al otro ― Marinette aun recordaba todos los ánimos que le dio su amigo para atreverse a buscar hacer realidad sus sueños, aunque se tuviera que ir del país.

―Tengo algo para ti en la exposición, asegúrate de ser la más hermosa, aunque sé que nadie puede compararse contigo.

―Para ti nadie se compara con ella ― comento lanzando la indirecta Alya, esta vez los dos la fulminaron con la mirada y esta se defendió alzando sus hombros.

Luego de uno minutos de charla, Nathaniel se despidió de las chicas pues debía estar antes que nadie en la galería.

―Eres una ciega ― le dijo Alya refiriéndose al pelirrojo.

―No vas a comenzar con eso de nuevo, te lo he dicho mil veces ¡solo somos amigos! ― aunque en el fondo no quería descubrir si Alya tenía la razón, no estaba segura de cómo lidiar con una declaración de Nathaniel.

―El mismo lo dijo asegúrate de lucir preciosa esta noche, yo de ti sigo ese consejo― entregándole el tiquete de entrada para la exposición, le dio un abrazo y se despidió de su amiga.

Alya sabía que los Agreste estaban en la lista de participantes, esta mañana chequeo de nuevo el nombre de las personas importantes, pero al ver la reacción de Marinette con Nathaniel considero que era mejor no decírselo, tal vez esta noche la peli negra si tendría una oportunidad en el amor y no sería un rubio modelo el cual apoyo durante la adolescencia, haberse casado con Cloe quito cualquier afecto que pudiera guardarle el rubio.

…

…..

Un vestido rojo entallado a su figura de magas cortas y escote en "V" no muy profundo, con un diseño de fajón incorporado negro y falda lápiz que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, acompañado de unos hermosos tacones cerrados, Marinette se observó en el espejo terminando de pasar el suave rubor por sus mejillas, sombras doradas y cafés con delineado negro enmarcaba sus ojos, varias capas de rímel incrementaron sus naturalmente tupidas pestañas, sus labios por el contrario conservaron un color coral muy tenue, dejando el impacto en su mirada, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto

Un taxi la llevo hasta la galería, camino entre la gente mientras buscaba algún rostro conocido, "¿Dónde diablos estaban sus amigos?", trataba de verse relajada, aunque por dentro los nervios la consumían, si tan solo Nathaniel no se hubiera convertido en un bohemio artista con ese aire atractivo que sintió en la tarde las cosas fueran más fáciles para ella, su cabeza daba vueltas en la posibilidad que el pelirrojo sintiera algo más allá de una amistad a estas alturas de su vida, no le cabía en la cabeza, ¿o sí?, estaba soltera y sin nada que perder, tal vez podría intentarlo no sabía ciencia cierta si una relación, pero una noche de pasión no le vendría mal.

Marinette parpadeo varias veces tratando de aclarar la imagen que veía, un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, le costó mucho pasar la saliva, Cloe se mostraba sobrecargada de maquillaje como usualmente solía ser, con un vestido negro de coctel, sonreía abiertamente mientras entablaba una conversación con las personas alrededor, rodeaba el brazo de Adrien quien lucía un traje gris muy elegante, a pesar de haberlo visto en ese mismo tipo de ropa estos días pasados, hoy sin duda resaltaba de forma atrayente en especial por el cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, dándole un toque maduro, se le veía muy feliz al lado de su esposa, ya no necesitaba ninguna explicación del por qué la dejo esperando, ella prefirió esquivarlos y dar media vuelta pero para su mala suerte Cloe ya la había visualizado ―Marinette ― Grito la rubia.

Se limitó a tomar un largo suspiro y volteo para saludarles obligándose a colocar la sonrisa más hipócritamente posible mientras caminaba hacia ellos, "¿Por qué siempre esos dos?" Se preguntó, "¿Por qué siempre tú, Adrien? Era mi noche con Nathaniel", pero ahí estaba el rubio que podía cambiar su mundo haciendo acto de presencia.

Adrien aún no cabía de la impresión, ninguna palabra describía lo perfecta que lucia Marinette esta noche, era como si todo lo demás se desvanecería a su alrededor y sus ojos solo la miraran a ella mientras desenfocaban todo a su alrededor, la perfecta figura que se marcaba en el apretado vestido resaltaba su cuerpo y sus ojos lucían más grandes y llamativos que de costumbre, el rubio no sabía que decir o hacer en estos momentos.

―Hola ― Saludo Marinette

― ¿Quién diría que tú también vendrías?, que coincidencias de la vida ¿verdad cariño? ― le pregunto la rubia a su esposo, esperando por su reacción.

―Es bueno verte de nuevo, luces muy encantadora ― le alago Adrien, lo que provoco una torcedura de boca en Cloe.

―Muchas gracias, ustedes se ven muy elegantes.

La conversación se tornó incomoda en segundos, Cloe seguía hablando mientras Adrien la miraba tan detenidamente y Marinette respondía evasivamente.

― ¿Viniste Sola? Quiero decir seria como tener un cartel que dice busco pareja y no creo que tú seas así Marinette ― el veneno en las palabras de Cloe era demasiado evidente.

―No en realidad … ― quiso explicarse Marinette, pero un brazo rodeando su cintura detuvo sus palabras miro de reojo y Nathaniel había llegado en rescate.

― ¿Algún problema con mi cita? ― pregunto pelirrojo quien no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde había sacado el valor para encarar a sus antiguos "compañeros" en especial la rubia antipática de Cloe, se mostraba muy seguro, aunque por dentro estaba temblando, acerco a Marinette con fuerza contra su cuerpo ― Perdonen mis modales, primero debe uno saludar ¿no?, Hola Cloe, Adrien.

El ambiente se tornó tenso en un instante, cuatro personas, viejos compañeros y dos triángulos amorosos se veían las caras esa noche.

* * *

 _Ya por interno me pedian un interes romantico para marinette a ver si Adrien despertaba pues aqui lo tienen ! cabe aclarar que el Fic sigue siendo Adrienette pero no se tal ves se enamoren mucho de este nathaniel por que ya echo todo un adulto esta pero *v*, adoro ese triangulo amorso_

 _Las actulizaciones quedaron Lunes y jueves por la noche, les aseguro al menos en muchas semanas no tendre problemas con actulizar, por que tengo muchos cap avanzados y bosquejos generales de toda la historia, cuando la publique ya tenia escrita una gran parte a decir verdad._

 _nuevamente Cindy bella gracias por tu magia en la narrativa eres la mejor *insertar corazoncito*_

 _a Mis lectores 7v7 yo si los quiero muchisimo ! me animan con sus fav y follows y sus comentarios y mensajes privados son preciosas y preciosos, para ustedes son estas letras... disfruten en cap... Paola_


	7. Dime que No

.

Historia Co-escrita con la autora Cpbr15

.

" _Dime que no  
y me tendrás pensando todo el día en ti,  
planeando una estrategia para un sí."_

-Ricardo Arjona-

.

.

 **Prodigio 7: Dime que NO**

.

.

― ¿Tu cita? ― la ceja alzada de Adrien mostro que no le gustaba para nada la idea.

"¿Era una broma?" "¿con Nathaniel?" se preguntaba Adrien, no cabía de la impresión al verlos juntos y la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de Marinette no ayudaba, le había dicho que era soltera, no entendía nada, pero su alma suplicaba a gritos que dijera que no, que lo que insinuaba el pelirrojo solo eran mentiras, "dime que no" "que no están saliendo" suplicaba su corazón.

―No ― y el alma le regreso al cuerpo a Adrien con esta palabra, pero era muy temprano para celebrar Marinette seguía hablando ―quiero sonar imprudente, pero creo que mi vida personal, no es algo que debe importarles mucho a ustedes siendo una pareja tan perfecta, además cruzaría el mundo las veces que fueran necesarias por venir a verle, como ya lo hice en esta ocasión ― dijo Marinette mirando a los ojos a Nathaniel.

―Ya oyeron a la madame ― Nathaniel podía deleitar el sabor de la venganza en sus labios ― Espero disfruten la velada y mi arte sea de su agrado, sin más nos retiramos ― cruzo el brazo de Marinette con el suyo y esta le regalo una sonrisa de complicidad, dándole la espalda a sus invitados, caminaron lejos de aquel par.

Nathaniel sentía como le flanquean las piernas, su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente, mordía sus labios para controlar los nervios, pero debía hacerlo, salir de dudas de una vez por todas ― ¿entonces una cita? ― se adelantó Marinette, dejándolo sin palabras, tartamudeo algunas silabas antes de responder.

―Solo si tú lo quieres, hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo no deseo dañar nuestra relación.

―Sí, me gustaría mucho poder recibir tus atenciones esta noche Nathaniel ― aún no estaba segura si eran los celos de ver a Adrien o su inconsciente hablando por ella, pero se dispuso a internarlo.

El pelirrojo le dio un beso en la mejilla por reacción de su cuerpo, al abrir los ojos cayo en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, tanto Marinette como el estaban con las mejillas tornadas carmesí, ―Alya me dio su tarjeta de acceso, vamos al patio, quiero estar contigo a solas, hay cosas que necesito decirte ― propuso y la respuesta afirmativa en el rostro de ella le dio vía libre.

La galería era una antigua casa, el primer piso era para las exposiciones y el segundo para oficinas, Nathaniel apretaba entre sus dedos la mano de la chica que no tenía la intención de soltar esa noche, Marinette se limitó a seguirle el paso, viendo como su pelirroja cabellera se movía en el andar, su espalda lucía un poco ancha y el tacto con su mano le agradaba, dejaron el salón de exposición para meterse entre algunos pasillos, cuando llegaron a la puerta de vidrio y metal que mostraba una bello jardín al otro lado, se detuvieron.

Marinette se posó al lado de Nathaniel, mientras este sacaba de su bolsillo la tarjeta de identificación de Alya, ya no le quedaba duda que esos eran cómplices, luego de un sonido de alerta, la puerta se abrio y el pelirrojo empujo para darle más espacio a su compañera ―Las damas primero ― le indico el chico, la diseñadora dio unos pasos para sentir la brisa sobre su piel, sin duda era todo dispuesto para ellos, la iluminación tenue con muchas flores y un termo con dos tazas en el centro de la mesa, donde el joven le pidió que tomara asiento.

Nathaniel sirvió el Té y le extendió la tasa que la chica acepta con una sonrisa ―La noche no está fría, pero igual quiero asegurarme que estés bien.

―Estoy bien, porque he podido verte luego de varios años, nada cambiara eso Nathaniel.

― ¿Tikki vino contigo? ― aunque le costó mucho creer que Ladybug y Marinette eran la misma persona, eso solo aumento el amor que ya sentía por ella.

 _Todo vino una tarde luego de exámenes de la universidad Nathaniel sabía que Marinette estaba cansada de tanto estudiar, le llamo para invitarle un café, paso por ella y hablaron durante mucho tiempo esa noche, al final la joven se fue al ver que se le hacía tarde olvidando su bolso, el pelirrojo no lo noto hasta que la caramera se lo entrego antes de irse del lugar, debía llevárselo pero necesitaba pasar por su casa primero, ya en su cuarto le marco al celular a su amiga y sintió el sonido que veía desde su bolso, necesitaba llamarle al fijo pero no lo sabía, abrio el bolso pensando que tal vez Marinette tendría una libreta de contactos y encontraría el número de la casa, pero casi se desmaya al ver a una criatura salir volando de este_.

―Como ves mi acompañante de esta noche ― moviendo el bolso de mano en el aire ― es muy pequeño para que ella pudiera caber en él, le toco quedarse en casa, le hubiera encantado verte.

―Aún sigo sin creerlo, no importa cuando pase no me acostumbro a la idea que tú seas Ladybug.

―Hace mucho que no lo soy, afortunadamente Paris dejo de necesitar salvadores ― sorbiendo un poco del delicioso té.

―Te he extrañado demasiado, mis padres se divorciaron y comencé a vivir solo luego de que te fuiste, por eso cambié todo y no pudiste contactarme.

―Debió ser muy duro para ti, hubiera deseado estar contigo en ese momento.

―Estás conmigo ahora, eso es suficiente para hacerme feliz.

Las palabras de Nathaniel estaban haciendo efecto en la chica quien sentía hervir sus mejillas y como su pecho palpitaba de manera exuberante, el pelirrojo volvió a tomar la mano de su amiga, doce años atrás jamás se hubiera atrevido siquiera a dirigirle la palabra, pero ese ya no era el caso, era un hombre dispuesto a sacar de una vez por todas las emociones guardadas por más de una década, pero su personalidad tímida le jugaba en contra, haciéndole que las palabras se quedaran en su boca sin emitir sonido.

―Yo también te extrañe Nathaniel, eres demasiado importante en mi vida, no quisiera perderte el rastro de nuevo ― Marinette veía el nerviosismo reflejado en los ojos de su amigo.

―No pasara, ya Alya me dio tu contacto ― saco su celular y confirmo el número de teléfono tanto en Francia como Estados Unidos.

―No olvides mi correo, me debes muchas platicas, así que espero que hablemos por Skype demasiadas veces de aquí en adelante.

Ambos sonrieron, era evidente la tensión que había en el ambiente por el tono romántico de la conversación.

―No quiero hacerte sentir incomoda, si es que me precipite frente a Adrien y Cloe, sabes que ella me es tan… desagradable ― de solo recordar se le revolvía el estómago a Nathaniel.

―Ellos dos están casados, no te preocupes por eso y si, ella es demasiado fastidiosa.

Los ojos turquesa del pelirrojo se abrieron como canicas ― ¡Casados! ― rasco su cabeza ―Bueno son dos modelos plásticos, están hechos el uno para el otro.

―Al final consiguió quedarse con él ― el tono de voz de Marinette se tornó casi como un susurro dejando en evidencia su melancolía.

― ¿Aun sientes algo por él? ― pregunto Nathaniel a pesar de no querer saber la respuesta.

―No puedo mentirte, creí que la distancia y el tiempo habían enterrado aquellos sentimientos, pero basto solamente con volverlo a ver para que todo regresara, debo sonar tan patética ― se lamentó Marinette

―Está bien, créeme que lo entiendo a la perfección, me sucedió lo mismo esta tarde cuando te vi, fue como si mi corazón hubiera resurgido de las cenizas y latiera por primera vez con esa intensidad que solo sucede cuando miras a la persona que quieres ― a pesar del temblor de su cuerpo el pelirrojo estaba confesando sus sentimientos.

― Nathaniel ― susurro la joven, el chico levanto su mano en señal que no dijera nada.

―Déjame terminar por favor ― sus labios temblaban y estaba a punto de caer desmayado de la vergüenza ―Marinette yo… yo… ― fue solo un segundo que le tomo a la chica levantarse de su silla y lanzarse a él en un abrazo, quedando sentada en sus piernas, esa era su forma de ayudarlo.

Nathaniel estrecho con fuerza el cuerpo de Marinette contra el suyo, los latidos de su corazón poco a poco volvían a un ritmo normal ―he sido una tonta por no haberlo notado antes, perdóname ― susurro la chica su boca estaba muy cerca del oído del artista.

El pelirrojo ladeo su rostro negándole para que no dijera esas cosas ― yo creí que nunca tendría el valor para decírtelo.

―Pero si aún no me lo has dicho y quiero escucharlo ― le recordo Marinette separándose un poco de él, para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, este se levantó y le jalo hasta una pequeña fuente, si haría esto sería de pie aun si sus piernas fallaban y caía inconsciente luego de confesarse.

Nathaniel poso su mano derecha sobre el rostro de la diseñadora ―Marinette ― suspiro profundamente ―Te quiero ― el cuerpo de la chica se puso un poco rígido ―Y no como una amiga― le aclaro el joven.

―Nathaniel― susurro Marinette

―Te amaba desde la primera vez que te vi, te amo aquí, justo en el este instante y ha sido así entre todo el tiempo transcurrido desde el pasado hasta ahora― confeso.

Un sentimiento de alegría invadio el corazón de la chica, entendió que donde esta esa persona que nos quiere y valora, puede ser el lugar más especial en el mundo, ella le quería, pero aun después de sus palabras su corazón no mintió, no podría corresponderle de la misma forma, acerco su rostro logrando que sus frentes hicieran contacto para luego cerrar los ojos, poso su mano sobre el pecho de Nathaniel

―Está bien si me dices que no sientes lo mismo, si me dices que no― susurro el pelirrojo ―lo único que te pido es que no te alejes de mí.

―Te quiero― le aseguro Marinette ― lamento no poder hacerlo de la misma forma que tú a mí, pero no quiero perderte Nathaniel, si puedo hacer algo por ti solo pídemelo.

―Quiero hacer algo, para guardar esta noche como nuestra en mis recuerdos y prometo seguir siendo los mismos de siempre― "ahora si estas, demente" pensó Nathaniel al entender lo que le estaba pidiendo a Marinette.

― ¿Un beso? ― adivino Marinette quien abrio sus ojos para encontrarse con la dulce expresión de pena de Nathaniel que le pareció encantadora ― Podría darte más de uno esta noche ― hablo sin pensar y ella también se sonrojo en ese momento, sin duda vivir en Estados Unidos había liberado mucho su forma de actuar.

Las mejillas de la joven sintieron el tacto de las manos de Nathaniel, cerro sus ojos y espero el contacto que llego haciendo estremecer su cuerpo por completo, los labios de su amigo eran cálidos, la forma tan suave como tomaba los suyos demostraba entrega, estima, amor, los brazos de ella rodearon el cuello del pelirrojo aumentando la fricción de sus bocas, se mantuvieron unidos hasta quedar sin aliento.

Un suspiro por parte de ambos para recuperar el aire antes que la ronda de besos continuará por muchos minutos, entre abrazos y sonrisas, este era su momento, suyo, de los dos, luego de esto podrían avanzar con sus vidas.

….

….

― ¡Nos vamos! ― le indico Adrien a Cloe jalándole del brazo ― Ya estoy demasiado cansado de toda esta gente ― había furia en sus palabras y fuego en sus ojos.

Dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato y esta noche eso quedo claro, Adrien busco a Marinette por todos lados, pero no la veía por ninguna parte, al final fue hasta un pasillo solitario y se transformó, saliendo por una gran ventana del lugar, subió hasta el techo del edificio y trato de pensar a qué lugar pudo haberla llevado Nathaniel, pronto sus ojos los visualizaron a la pareja, estaban en el jardín besándose, aparto su mirada y regreso dentro, sintió su corazón convertirse en una hoja de papel que se rasgaba en pedazos.

Estaba muy molesto, tan frustrado de toda esta situación, así no se suponía que serían las cosas, creía que la vida los había vuelvo a poner juntos luego de diez años para poder aclarar todos los malentendidos y confesar los sentimientos reprimidos, no para que otro se la quitara, no para que ese se la quitara, de entre todos los hombres, Nathaniel, el perdedor de Nathaniel, podría partir todo a su alrededor en estos momentos, por los celos que invadían su alma.

― ¡Adrien espera! ― pidió Cloe, pero no le escuchaban, su esposo la seguía sacando a rastras del lugar ― ¡Basta! ― le grito usando la fuerza para zafarse de su amarre, este detuvo y giro a mirarla.

―Te dije que nos vamos, ¿Qué parte de eso no entendiste?

― ¿Qué diablos te pasa?, estas actuando como loco, tú no eres así.

―Pasa, que estoy harto de tus juegos estúpidos, de siempre querer envolverme en este tipo de reuniones solo para alardear de nosotros y nuestra vida, ¿acaso a los demás les importa? Creo que no y tu solo le das información para que estemos en boca de todos, no voy a tolerar uno más de tus "eventos sociales" te lo advierto desde ya ― su tono de voz alto intimido a su Cloe, el nunca actuaba de esa forma, no estaba razonando, estaba cegado por los celos de ver a Marinette con otro.

―Vete tú, yo me quedo ― le reto Cloe.

―Bien por ti entonces ― Adrien le dio la espalda y se fue del lugar, escuchaba como Cloe llamaba su nombre, pero no le importo.

Entro a su auto y emprendió camino lejos de todos aquellos que hicieron de esa noche un infierno, luego de conducir por un largo rato se parqueo a un lado de la calle, golpeo su frente con el volante, Plagg salió de su bolsillo, daba giros en el aire mareado luego de las innumerables vueltas que Adrien dio en el coche.

―Adrien ¿Qué sucede? Casi parece que se te quiere salir el corazón del pecho, estas actuando como un demente.

― ¡ahhhhhh! ¡Por que! ¡Ese estúpido! ― gritaba mientras golpeaba el volante.

― ¡Detente ¡― le exigió Plagg ― ¿Acaso pediste la cabeza?

Adrien recostó su espalda contra el asiento y tapo su rostro con sus manos, quería llorar, pero se controló, al final Marinette no tenía la culpa de nada, era libre podía intentar ser feliz con quien quiera, besar al que quisiera, amar al que quisiera, mientras que él estaba atado, el anillo en su dedo era la prueba que le pertenecía a otra persona le gustase o no.

―Se estaba besando con otro Plagg, la vi, sonreía y se notaba tan feliz, lo peor es que no puedo reprochárselo, ¡no soy nadie en su vida! ¡demonios!

―Tú lo has dicho no tienes ningún derecho sobre ella.

Apoyo su codo sobre el volante y su rostro cayo para que sus dedos apretaran sus ojos―La quiero para mí, soy un egoísta, lo sé, pero… ― mordió su labio tan fuerte que un sabor a sangre le llego al paladar, sin poder controlarlo más, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla ― la amo, renunciaría a todo por ella, aun si no me lo pide.

….

….

Marinette se despidió de Alya esa noche, luego de su velada a solas con Nathaniel, ambos compartieron con el resto de la gente en la exposición, ni siquiera estuvieron de manos agarradas, no era necesario, eran amigos y ambos estaban bien con eso.

Nathaniel le acompaño en el taxi hasta su casa, se despidieron con un largo abrazo, prometiendo verse una más antes que ella regresara a New York, espero que el taxi se perdiera al cruzar la esquina y busco las llaves dentro de su bolso, era de madrugada con todo cerrado y a oscuras la soledad podría asustar a cualquiera, en un instante todos sus sentidos se alertaron cuando sintió como le tomaban de la muñeca logrando que cayeran al piso sus cosas, alzo su rostro para encontrarse con ojos verdes mirándole con furia.

― ¡Suéltame! ― exigió Marinette moviendo su brazo, para librarse del agarre del rubio ― ¿acaso estás loco?

― ¡Claro que sí! Perdí la cabeza por ti hace ya doce años ― se podría notar a simple vista que Adrien estaba hiperventilando.

―Ve a tu casa Adrien, no tienes nada que hacer aquí ―Sentencio la joven, pero Adrien le tomo nuevamente por la muñeca.

―Vienes conmigo ― advirtió el, arrastrándola unos pasos, Marinette forcejeo haciéndole perder la paciencia al rubio quien termino arrinconándola contra la pared, apretando sus hombros, sin duda no estaba razonando ― ¿Te gusto? ― pregunto, pero Marinette pareció no captar a que se refería ― ¿te gusto ser besada por Nathaniel? ― volvió a preguntar a gritos.

Marinette le empujo logrando que retrocediera unos pasos, ella había tenido suficiente de su actitud posesiva ―No tengo por qué darte explicaciones ― le recordo.

―Solo tienes que responder, SI o NO.

― ¡Es mi vida! ¡no te incumbe! Puedo besar al que se me dé la gana y acostarme con quien se me venga en gana, ¡tú no eres nadie! ¡NADIE ADRIEN! ― ambos estaban por perder sus cabales.

― Espera acaso, ¿vienes de acostarte con él? Entonces no eres más que una cualquiera― le dijo, casi podía percibir el nudo en la boca del estómago de solo pensarlo, a ella con él otro.

Marinette voltio la cara de Adrien de una sola cachetada, se decepciono al ver lo fácil que podría ser ella con un hombre según Adrien―Y si así fuera ¿Qué? ― tentó más la situación con la pregunta.

―Estoy seguro que te sentirías vacía.

― ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que yo siento? ― le reclamo Marinette golpeado su pecho con furia.

Adrien detuvo uno de sus golpes dejando la mano de Marinette a la altura de su corazón―porque así es como yo me he sentido, tratando de buscarte en otras ― esas solas palabras bastaron para que ella dejara de forcejear.

―Tu esposa debe estar preocupada por ti, vete a casa Adrien ― ya no deseaba seguir discutiendo con él, quiso girarse, pero el brazo del rubio le obstruyo el paso.

―No metas en Cloe en esto, ella no tiene nada que ver entre nosotros.

― ¿Qué no tiene nada que ver? ¡Deja de ser cínico! ¡tiene que ver cuando te casaste con ella imbécil! Nunca hubo un nosotros, ¡nunca va ha haberlo! Debemos dejar de pensar en aquello que nunca fuimos, ¡Entiéndelo de una vez por todas! ― Marinette tenía las manos en su frente producto de la desesperación.

― ¡Te equivocas! ― suspiro Adrien para calmar su agitado corazón ― Aun puede haber un nosotros ― la rodeo por la cintura y aprovechando el impulso al traerla contra su cuerpo la beso.

Un acto que realizo sin pensarlo, sin saber si seria su redinción o perdición.

* * *

 _Capitulo con algunas horas de retraso pero no alcazo a ser una dia xD_

 _notitas la lector Cindy:_

 _Quede en eviarle el archivo a Paola hace dos dias, como estaba por salir de viaje cuando envie el correo antes de salir no tenia el adjunto wow. yo despistada como siempre, asi que la demora no fue por ella esta vez fui yo, me disculpo por eso... pero viaje de madrugada de Beijing a shangai y entre tanta cosa no me habia conectado al watssap donde paola estaba como loca por el capitulo, lo siento T.T_

 _Ademas que no se saben pero en china los servicios de google estan prohibidos asi que ni acceder a mi gmail podia desde un computador que no tuviera instalado el vpn que es el programa que se usa para poder navegar libremente por internet, afortunadamente una colega de la universidad trajo su portatil y desde el suyo fue que rescate el cap con la ultimas correcion de mi nube._

 _de igua forma el siguiente capitulo va sin problemas el lunes por que me encargare que el domingo mi colega de esta historia lo tenga listo para actulizar :)_

 _ahpra hablemos del cap :3 manito arriba las que tambien aman a nath como yo, ese pelirojo es muy sexy, muchisimas gracias por sus comentaraios esos nos anima muchisimo, espero que este cap les guste tambien, un beso su segunda autora Cindy..._


	8. Bésame

.

" _Bésame la boca, con tu lágrima de risa,  
Bésame la luna y tapa el sol con el pulgar,  
Bésame el espacio entre mi cuerpo y tu silueta"_

-Ricardo Montaner-

.

.

 **Prodigio 8: Bésame.**

.

.

El contacto la tomo desprevenida, era intenso, tan ardiente que quemaba, estaba lleno de pasión, de tanta desesperación, pero había algo escondido que se fue mostrando con cada movimiento, era posesión, furia, celos, por eso el beso se sentía como una flama quemándole los labios, no era amor, era locura.

Marinette empujo con todas sus fuerzas a Adrien y este retrocedió varios pasos, sintió el sabor a sangre en su boca le había lastimado y por reacción innata lo abofeteo nuevamente― ¡No! ― apretó sus labios intensificandose el hierro en su paladar, pero sentía como las lágrimas corrían en su piel ― Así no es como se supone debió ser ―Adrien entendió el error que había cometido.

Marinette camino hacia la puerta recogió sus cosas del piso y entro a su casa, podía sentir el sabor a sangre muy intenso en su boca, sin volver a cruzar palabra con el rubio, sin mirar atrás, sin impórtale si le seguía o no.

Entro corriendo a su habitación, Tikki salió a recibirla, pero siguió derecho hasta su cama hundiendo su rostro en la almohada mientras lloraba desconsolada, "¿Por qué?" "¿Por qué él se empeñaba en atormentarla?" su hermosa noche con Nathaniel fue dañada por Adrien y sus reclamos, el beso, ese beso cargado de tanto rencor, solo la hizo sentir miserable, no se podía comparar con la calidez y delicadeza del pelirrojo al tomar sus labios.

Fueron doce años que soñó con ese momento, "¿Cómo pudo ser capaz Adrien de convertirlo en algo doloso?", tanto física como emocionalmente fue punzante, ella sabía de sus celos siempre lo demostró cuando era Chatnoir, en ese entonces le parecía tierno esa manera un tanto posesiva como el gato la celaba, pero en la actualidad solo lo percibió como algo enfermizo.

El dolor en su pecho era tan penetrante, las lágrimas solo lo suavizan un poco, pero tal vez la herida que Adrien Agreste acababa de abrir en su corazón no podría sanarse fácilmente, debería ser algo demasiado grande para poder redimirse y era una probabilidad casi imposible que ella permitiera que se acercase nuevamente, para su infortunio el dolor y la cura venían en la misma caja, después de mucho llorar pudo conciliar el sueño.

 _Marinette abrio sus ojos a pesar de la pesados de sus parpados, la luz que se filtraba en la habitación le obligo a levantarse, su vista se fue aclarando con los segundos, froto sus ojos para asegurarse lo que estaba viendo, frente ella estaba Adrien, lucia de unos dieciséis años, su cabello estaba despeinado, pero le encantaba la naturalidad con que sus mechones caían por todos lados, su rostro mostraba paz, ese era el chico del que ella estaba enamorada, sintió el ardor en sus mejillas y la sonrisa en sus labios, una mezcla entre pena y satisfacción se abría paso en su interior, los rayos del sol en la habitación hacia que su piel brillara como las perlas, con su mano temblorosa le toco, primero sus cejas, bajo por su pómulo y timbro la punta de su nariz, el chico la movió por reacción, creyó que se levantaría pero no fue así, respiro con tranquilidad nuevamente, luego sus dedos se movieron por sus labios, tan provocativos, poco a poco la distancia entre sus bocas se fue acortando y le beso, con tanta dulzura que le supo a plenitud, ese era el tipo de sentimiento que debió generar el contacto de Adrien con ella._

―Fue solo un sueño ― susurro Marinette mientras veía el techo de su habitación, había sentido tan real ese beso de su imaginación, se veía tan niño en sus memorias.

― ¿Te sientes mejor? ― pregunto Tikki quien no pudo hacer más, si no estar a su lado, mientras lloraba desconsolada la noche anterior.

―Creo que ya ni siento, con tanto que Adrien se ha encargado de partirme el corazón ― tomo a Tikki entre sus manos y la trajo hasta su pecho en un abrazo ―Voy a superarlo, no te preocupes, como siempre lo he hecho.

Se levantó de la cama casi movida por una fuerza sobrenatural, los ojos de la chica estaban hinchados y rojizos, se miró al espejo para observar una imagen tan deprimente de sí misma, su labio inferior mostraba claramente el maltrato de Adrien, dolían con cualquier contacto, paso por la ducha donde se quedó un largo rato bajo el agua tibia, luego de alistarse se dispuso a ocupar todo lo que referente a su empresa el trabajo siempre fue lo que despejaba su mente de todas las cosas, luego de una larga llamada por Skype con su directora en New york se sentía más activa ese día, dejo encargado la compra del tiquete para Alya anunciando oficialmente que tenían una nueva directora de marketing.

El sonido de su celular le indico que recibió un nuevo mensaje, desbloqueo su pantalla al ver el remitente, sus labios se curvaron al instante:

" _Sé que te dije que nos veríamos antes que te fueras y créeme quería darte tu espacio, pero han pasado 10 horas sin ti y siento que estoy muriendo, dime que existe la forma de poder contar con tu presencia este día, Nathaniel"_

Ella también deseaba verle, estaba consciente que podría cometer una locura por la situación que se maquinaba en su mente, pero no le importo, desconecto los deseos de su cuerpo con su corazón para tomar este riesgo, llamo a Alya primero quien no dudo un segundo en seguirle el juego a lo que ella quería y luego respondió el mensaje a su amigo.

…

…

Se sentía miserable, no entendía como pudo ser tan estúpido, la lastimo en todos los sentidos, se dejó cegar por los celos, no razonaba, actuó como un completo imbécil de eso estaba seguro, la pregunta ahora era "¿Cómo podría remediarlo?" ya no estaba seguro de cómo actuar, paso de querer decirle de una vez por todas que la amaba a tratarla como una cualquiera, ni siquiera él podía perdonarse la forma como perdió todos los estribos anoche.

Estuvo perdido en sus tormentos todo el día, el tiempo pasaba, pero nada le importaba, solo se mantuvo en silencio mientras firmaba y daba el sí a los diferentes informes y labores de su trabajo, incluso la comida le supo a tierra, parecía un muerto en vida.

Por cada paso que daban en acercarse retrocedían el doble, separándose siempre con tantos conflictos de por medio, curiosamente siempre era el centro de los problemas entre los dos, él presiono la vez anterior, él no le dio oportunidad de explicar, él desapareció antes, él perdió la calma, él la busco para reclamarle, él la beso a la fuerza, él era quien estaba casado, él era el culpable de todo antes y ahora.

―No ganas nada reprochándote a ti mismo ― Plagg estaba cansado de ver la expresión de derrota en su amigo ―Piensa en como disculparte y deja de darte golpes de pecho de una vez por todas.

―No tengo el descaro de ir y buscarla, debe odiarme y le di todos los motivos para hacerlo, no creo poder si quiera ser capaz de verle a los ojos.

―Ya te hundiste hasta el fondo así solo te queda levantarte, saca valor de donde no tengas y por una sola vez en tu vida Adrien, no termines dañándolo todo, amas a esa mujer de tal forma que solo terminas cometiendo estupideces, es un hombre por una buena vez y enfrenta tus errores, sin esperas, sin largos, solo búscala discúlpate y dile todo lo que sientes ― para el gato negro los sentimientos humanos a veces eran un poco desesperantes.

―Tienes razón debo enmendar lo que hice.

―Adrien― interrumpió Nathalie en su despacho, Plagg le tomo un segundo esconderse ― Te traigo los informes de publicidad para revisión, por cierto, tienes dos nuevas propuestas de modelaje, dejare también eso para ti, si accedes a alguna sabes que solo tienes que confirmarme y poder abrir el espacio en tu agenda.

―Ya mismo me pongo a revisar todo, gracias.

―Puede que sea un poco imprudente de mi parte, pero … ¿Estas todo bien con Cloe? ― arriesgándose a ser tratada como una metiche Nathalie no pudo evitar preguntar, Adrien no era como su padre por eso podían hablarse de manera más abierta pero siempre guardándose el respeto.

― ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ― pregunto el rubio a pesar de saber la respuesta.

―Bueno es que hoy, es como si tu mente estuviera en otro mundo, no sabría cómo decirlo ― Adrien entendió que lucía patético.

―No te preocupes, solo dejo que mi mente vuele lejos a veces ― le aseguro ―Aun tengo una tarde llena de trabajo, me pondré en ello enseguida ― Nathalie entendió que Adrien dio por terminada la conversación y se retiró de la oficina.

Luego de un largo día de trabajo el rubio llego a su casa, sabia a lo que se enfrentaba, anoche Cloe le reclamo y el solo la ignoro durmiendo en el cuarto de invitados, pero hoy no contaría con la misma suerte, su esposa quería explicaciones de sus acciones, efectivamente la rubia le intercepto en la sala, estaba de brazos cruzados con su típica mueca a un lado en el rostro.

―Creí que hoy también me dejarías tirada y aparecerías en la madrugada, para hacer como si nada ― el reproche no se hizo esperar, pero él ya venía preparado.

―Hablemos en el cuarto, no creo que te guste que todos escuchen tus gritos ― las mejillas de Cloe se tornaron rojas imaginando una sexual reconciliación, acepto la propuesta de su esposo y subieron hasta su habitación.

Plagg salió del saco de Adrien y se llevó a Byzz lejos dejando a la pareja a solas.

―Me vas explicando ya a donde diablos te fuiste anoche, que no regresaste hasta la madrugada ― Cloe tomo la adelantara en la conversación.

―Necesita respirar de tanta hipocresía de la que te gusta estar rodeada ― la rubia detuvo todos sus pensamientos, Adrien nunca le hablaba de esa manera, podía ver su ceño fruncido y la seriedad marcada en su rostro, "¿Quién era la persona que estaba frente a ella?"

―No sé a qué te refieres con eso, Adrien cariño, yo lo único que te pido es que cuando estés conmigo no nos encerremos en estas cuatro paredes, te espero todo el día a que regreses del trabajo, no te molesto en la oficina, solo tengo derecho a tus noches y fines de semana, ¿Por qué es tan difícil entenderme? ― sentía como le costaba tragar saliva, era ella quien estaba temblando por la dureza con que su esposo le miraba.

―Entonces debes buscarte una vida, yo no te pedí que te convirtieras en una ama de casa, cosa que no lo eres, porque la servidumbre hace todo por ti, y las tarjetas de crédito que pago por ti, hablan muy bien de cuanto te diviertes gastando mi dinero ― decreto Adrien.

Cloe necesito dos segundos para poder indagar una respuesta ante las declaraciones de su esposo ― ¿Ahora te molesta? Luego de más de un año de casados vienes a reprocharme por el dinero, cosa que te sobra, ¿Por qué actúas así? ― evadir el tema fue lo mejor que pudo pensar.

―El dinero no me sobra Cloe y no se trata solamente del año de casados, desde que somos novios pago todo por ti― sus palabras sonaban como navajas atravesando el aire hasta llegar a su víctima ― ¡Trabajo cada maldito día hasta doce horas para que la empresa de mantenga en pie! ― estaba comenzando a alterarse ― ¡para que tú puedas tener todos estos lujos, eso no significa que puedas derrocharlo como te venga en gana!

―¿Acaso esto se trata del dinero Adrien? ¿Solo por eso me dejaste tirada anoche? ― estaba por descubrir que fue muy mala idea hacer esas preguntas.

Adrien paso su mano por su cabello y suspiro ―No Cloe, esto no es solo por el dinero, te deje tirada anoche por que ya no te soporto, no soporto la farsa que es este matrimonio ― admitió y sintió como una pesada carga se quitaba de sus hombros.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar en la rubia, se apresuró a secarlas ― ¡ESTAS MINTIENDO! ― grito, al darse cuenta que podría empezar a actuar como una demente se calmó ― esto es solo producto del stress de tu trabajo, mañana todo volverá a ser igual ― sus manos temblaban pensando que Adrien estuviera hablando en serio, negación, esa era su mejor salida, pero esta vez no funcionaria.

― ¡Nada volverá a ser igual! has vivido una mentira porque lo permití, pero ya me cansé de esta farsa, en el fondo lo sabes, que no nunca he sentido nada especial por ti.

― ¡CÁLLATE! ― la rubia llevo sus manos pata tapar sus oídos no soportaría otra palabra que la lastimara ―Este no eres tú, este no es Adrien, ¡ESTO ES MENTIRA! ¡MENTIRA! ― suplico entre sollozos.

― ¡CLOE NO ACTÚES COMO UNA NIÑA MÍRAME! ― Adrien tomo sus muñecas entre sus manos, pero la rubia le rechazo.

― ¡NO! ― forcejeaba la rubia ― ¡mientes! ¡Este no eres tú! ―lloraba descontrolada porque sabía a donde su esposo quería llegar.

―¡No puedo ni quiero seguir viviendo esta mentira!

―Esto no es ningun mentira Adrien, no para mi, no puedes venir y destruir mi mundo de repente, ¿como puedes ser tan cruel? ―La rubia lloraba descontrolada.

―Tu mundo era una burbuja que cristal, es tiempo que se rompa y regresemos a la realidad.

―¡CALLATE! Deja de insistir en que no deben ser asi las cosas, Yo te amo, ¿eso no es suficiente para ti? ―Pregunto Cloe en un intento de comnoverlo.

―No cloe, lo siento ― el rubio bajo su mirada y paso las manos por sus cabellos ―Perdoname, pero no quiero pasar a tu lado lo que me queda de vida, se acabo.

―¡NO!, por favor ¡NO! ― suplicaba Cloe aferrandose a su pecho.

Adrien tomo con potencia sus hombros, le sacudió un poco para que ella dejara de evadirle, cuando Cloe le vio a los ojos hablo con mucha calma ― ¡Quiero el divorcio! ― dijo, sentenciando el fin de su relación.

…

…

Sus piernas le temblaban había llegado a un pequeño edificio de apartamentos, subió las escaleras apoyada de la baranda todo el tiempo, luego de mucho batallar internamente toco el timbre de la puerta, tenía varios minutos de pie sin atreverse, había venido por consuelo con la persona que no dudaría en dárselo.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar la felicidad que le producía la visita de Marinette a sus aposentos ―Hola ― saludo y acerco su rostro sin saber si podría besarla en los labios o no, prefirió no ser imprudente y choco con su mejilla ―Ven, pasa, está un poco desordenado, pero te aseguro es muy acogedor ― abriendo la puerta para que Marinette pudiera entrar.

Nathaniel podía sentir el sudor en sus manos y la voz interna que le pedía salir corriendo de la situación, pero se controló ya no era un adolecente inseguro, tenía a la mujer que amaba en su departamento de solo recordar todos los besos con los que le había gastado sus labios la noche anterior, el nerviosismo llego de nuevo haciéndole necesitar apoyarse sobre la pared, para no caer desmayado.

El departamento no era más que un espacio pequeño con una sala llena de cosas para pintura y escultura, la cocina se podía ver del lado derecho pero dos personas a la vez no cabrían en ella, y al fondo dos habitaciones.

―Todo un artista ¿He? ― le alago Marinette.

―Por eso mismo, solo ceno frijoles y Atún normalmente ― confeso el chico, su triste realidad―Hoy es la primera vez en años que me levante y tenía suficiente dinero en mi cuenta, no sé si Alya te dijo, pero se vendieron casi todas las obras.

― ¡Eso es maravilloso! me alegro mucho por ti, pero yo no tengo problema en comer frijoles y atún ― recordándole así que las cosas materiales no le importaban.

―Bueno ― Nathaniel se rascaba la nuca dejando en evidencia su personalidad tímida ― Por eso te escribí, quería invitarte a cenar celebrando que La exposición fue un éxito y antes que puedas reprochar. Yo pago.

Marinette se conmovió por su sinceridad y noble corazón, ese era quien fue su amigo por varios años, llego hasta él, de solo mirarlo fijamente el pelirrojo se tornó como un completo tomate, "bésame" pensó la pelinegra, pero sabía que su amigo no lo intentaría, así que sin meditarlo mucho ella suavemente le dio un beso en los labios, Nathaniel quedo tan impresionado que sus ojos se abrieron como canicas, no podía creer que ella tomara la iniciativa.

Habían quedado como amigos y ya se había hecho la idea mental de no esperarse algo así por parte de ella nuevamente, pero ahí estaban besándose otra vez, cuando quiso intensificar la unión, Marinette se desprendió de él gimiendo levemente, una mueca de dolor se marcó en su rostro y la vio como tapaba sus labios.

― ¿Estas bien? ― se alteró Nathaniel

―Sí, es solo que… ― cuando quito su mano una sutil mancha de sangre estaba en ella.

―Marinette tus labios ― ella coloco su brazo para pedirle que no se acercara.

―Creo que no podre llenarte de besos esta noche, lo siento ― le sonrió la pelinegra, pero en un rápido movimiento Nathaniel retiro su brazo y la jalo hasta el, colocando su mano en la barbilla de la chica mientras detalla sus labios.

―¿fue mi culpa? Acaso yo… ¿te lastime anoche? ― la vergüenza se marcó en la frente se Nathaniel, quería azotarse por haber cometido semejante estupidez.

― ¡NO! ― exclamo Marinette, tomando el rostro del pelirrojo entre sus manos ― ¿Cómo crees eso? Estoy segura que tu jamás me lastimarías.

― ¿Entonces por qué tu labio inferior esta así de herido? ― Exigió saber Nathaniel, aunque ya tenía sus sospechas.

Ella sabía que debía explicarle a pesar que no le gustaría nada ―Adrien me intercepto en la panadería y me beso a la fuerza, en el forcejeo para que se separara de mí, sentí como se rasgaba todo el labio inferior― la furia no se hizo esperar por parte de Nathaniel

― ¡Voy a partirle la boca a ese imbécil ¡que parte de nunca se debe lastimar a una dama no le enseñaron! ― estaba molesto, muy molesto, Marinette le abrazo para calmarlo.

―Yo lo puse en su lugar, no voy a permitir que vuelva a acercarse a mí, le aborrezco tanto en estos momentos, créeme ― le susurro mientras apretaba sus brazos con mayor intensidad.

―Yo... tu mereces ser feliz, Marinette tan solo si me dejaras... yo quiero intentar hacerte feliz ― ella sonrió ante la petición de Nathaniel

Marinette se separó para ver el rostro de Nathaniel, sabía que estaba apenado, que sus mejillas y cabello fueran del mismo color era simplemente encantador, unió sus frentes y sonrió ― A eso vine Nathaniel quiero que intentemos… ser algo más que amigos ― confeso, dejando al pelirrojo a punto de desmayarse de la impresión.

Esa noche mientras algunas relaciones terminaban, otras nuevas surgían.

* * *

 _Capitulo de lunes como se prometio ;3_

 _creo que el tomatico rojo es un encanto y no puedo dejar de obsecionarme con el, pero Adrien tambien es tan bello que tengo mi corazon partido en dos igual que Marinnette, ¿Nath o Adrien? ¿ustedes con cual se quedarian?_

 _En cuanto al capitulo, bueno, he recibido contantemente comentarios que ahi errores, errores y sinceramente lo que me provoca es dejar pausado el Fic,y esta bien que ahi errores ninguna de las dos autoras tiene un titulo en literatura, yo trabajo desde las 8 am hasta las 5 pm y tengo clases en la U de 6 a 10 de la noche, Cindy esta un una Maestria en Chino viendo como doce clases diferentes en la semana con una diferencia horaria a la mia de 13 horas, ninguna de las dos tiene un word actulizado que corrigue automaticamente los errores y aun asi hacemos el esfuerzo de cumplirles con una continua actulizacion y buenos capitulos, ahora comprendo mas cuando dicen que un fanfic arenoso, por que wow pero sobre todo olvidan que es solamente un FANFIC, les agradeceria que la proxina vez que quieran verse no lo se super detallista por notar lo errores minimos, lo hagan por interno y recuerden yo personalmente no busco que los capitulos sean una obra de arte digna de un libro, por que les repito quien hace magia en esa narrativa tan fluida es Cindy gracias a ella es que los capitulos se sienten tan cortos y bellamente descritos, yo solo busco que los entretengan y compartamos unidos una buena historia, pero igual con muchisimo gusto les recibo las correcciones u observaciones por mensaje privado :D_

 _Sin mas un abrazo, nos leemos el jueves :)... Paola_


	9. No me enseñaste

.

" _No me enseñaste como estar sin ti  
Y qué le digo yo a este corazón  
Si tú te has ido y todo lo perdí"_

 _-Thalía-_

.

.

 **Prodigio 9: No me enseñaste**

.

.

― ¡Quiero la mansion! ― gritaba Cloe quine había perdido toda cordura con el anuncio de Adrien de su separación, incluso le abofeteo un par de veces, pero ni eso le inmuto.

―Toda tuya, no me importa ― El rubio por su parte se sentó en la cama, mientras veía el espectáculo de gritos y gestos exagerados de Cloe, pero nada de lo que ella dijera le haría cambiar su decisión.

― ¡NO TE LA VOY A PONER FACIL! ― Adrien se alzó de hombros indicándole que no le importaba. ― ¡TE VOY A SACAR HASTA EL ULTIMO CENTAVO ADRIEN!

―No voy a discutir los arreglos de la separación contigo, te recomiendo que te busques un abogado ― hablaba con tanta calma que por primera vez en muchos años se estaba comportando como un hombre maduro y capaz de afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Las lágrimas negras producto del rímel de la rubia no le compadecían ― ¡YO NO HICE NADA PARA MERECER QUE ME HAGAS ESTO!

―Eso es cierto, fue mi culpa, dejar que las cosas llegaran hasta este punto, resignarme a vivir a tu lado a pesar que no te amaba.

― ¡ESO ES UNA COBARDÍA! ¡ERES UN MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! ― pero Adrien no se perturbo, ya le había insultado, llorado, pedido perdón, nada había funcionado.

―Es por eso mismo que estoy poniendo fin a esta locura, ya me cansé de ser un cobarde de aceptar lo que la vida me da solo porque si, sin protestar, se acabó Cloe y lamento de verdad que las cosas no fueran lo que esperabas ― incluso al final de su matrimonio quería comportarse como un caballero ante ella.

― ¡TE JURO QUE JAMÁS TE DEJARE SER FELIZ CON ALGUIEN MÁS! ― aseguro Cloe, consciente que tenía el poder de herir a quien se le acercara.

―Haz lo que quieras Cloe, tú ya no tienes ni voz ni voto en mi vida ― Adrien fue hasta el armario de donde saco una maleta y la abrio para tratar de quedarse con algunas ropas, pero la rubia se aferró a su brazo.

― ¡Detente! ― Suplico ―No hagas esto, por favor Adrien, yo te amo, no me dejes, te lo imploro por favor, no se vivir sin ti ― era tan desgarrador la imagen de una mujer tan engreída y segura de mis misma, llorándole a un hombre que no le abandonara.

― ¡NO HAGAS ESTO MÁS DIFÍCIL CLOE! ― le pidió Adrien, que no quería tener que empujarla lejos.

―He sido una egoísta lo sé ― empezaba a actuar como loca, moviendo su rostro sin cesar y tratando de abrazarlo con desesperación, aunque él no se dejara ―Hare lo que sea que me pidas, seré la mujer que tu desees, pero no me dejes, por favor Adrien, por favor.

Adrien suspiro, la tomo por los hombros y le sentó en la cama mirándola a los ojos sin ninguna expresión de disgusto en su rostro y con toda la cama del mundo hablo ― Perdóname, pero se acabó ― la chica dejo caer su espalda en la cama y se quedó en posición fetal llorando desconsolada, arrugando las sabanas, mientras gritaba no una y otra vez.

―Tu no me has enseñado a vivir sin ti Adrien, yo no soy nada si tu no estas a mi lado ― le dijo Cloe

Sintió el corazón estrujarse por esas palabras, era cierto la rubia había dedicado casi la mitad de su vida enteramente a él ―Me temo que tendrás a aprender a vivir por ti misma.

Adrien tomo lo que pudo del armario y cerro su maleta, se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación ―La mansion es tuya, mandare a buscar las cosas que le pertenecen a mi familia después ― Byzz se cruzó en su camino ―Lo siento, ella te necesita más que nunca― se disculpó con el Kwani, pero esta no le dijo nada, siguió bajando las escaleras para ver a Plagg, abrio su saco y este inmediatamente se ubicó en su bolsillo interior.

Adrien dio un último vistazo a la mansion antes de salir por la puerta principal, despegarse del pasado era algo que necesito hacer mucho tiempo atrás, por fin se estaban abriendo nuevos horizontes en su vida.

…..

…..

Nathaniel y Marinette estaban recostados sobre la pared sentados en la cama, mientras escuchaban música compartiendo los audífonos y con sus manos agarradas, después de una agradable cena de frijoles que la chica insistió para que el cocinara con lo que tuviera, lo que termino en un guiso de sabor extraño que al final les alegro la noche a ambos, la habitación era pequeña y tenía muchas cosas por todos lados, era evidente que se trataba de un hombre viviendo solo, la chica apoyaba su rostro en el hombro de su pareja.

El pelirrojo paso su mano por el rostro de Marinette para girarlo un poco y besar su frente ― Te amo ― susurro haciéndola sonreír.

―Te quiero mucho Nathaniel, mucho ― el joven le quito el audífono recogió su celular y lo dejo en la mesa de noche, para sentarse frente a ella.

―Mi musa ― le dijo tomándola de las manos, Marinette se sorprendió por ese apodo el cual no le disgusto para nada ― no tengo ninguna intención de presionarte, no tienes que decir que me amas si aún no lo sientes, porque sé que pasara en su momento, ¡no me mires con esa sonrisa! ― el pelirrojo hundió su rostro por la pena en el abdomen de Marinette, esa solo rio a carcajadas por su ternura.

Ella se le tiro para abrazarlo y terminaron uno encima del otro, Marinette quito los mechones de cabellos de Nathaniel de su rostro dejando sus manos a la altura de sus orejas, los bellísimos ojos turquesa parecían resplandecer esa noche ―normalmente me gusta estar arriba ― se burló, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír por aquel comentario beso muy delicadamente sus labios apropiándose del superior que estaba menos lastimado.

Su cuerpo estaba actuando son pedirle permiso, se separó de su boca para acariciar con sus labios la piel de su compañera esa noche, llegando hasta su cuello el cual mordió suavemente, el gemido de Marinette no se hizo esperar, algo se activó entre ambos y ninguno estaba dispuesto a detenerlo.

Debajo de su oreja el chico lamio con suavidad, contando con la suerte que se trababa de un punto sensible para Marinette, otro gemido más agudo resonó en el aire, poco a poco las manos del pelirrojo exploraban el cuerpo de la chica, su blusa se había alzado por el roce de sus cuerpos y Nathaniel aprovecho para filtrarse por debajo de su ropa, el contacto de su piel contra la yema de sus dedos, era gloria, cada fibra de su cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante la magnitud de sentirla tan suya ―Si continuo no creo que pueda detenerme ― le susurró al oído.

― ¡No volveré a dirigirte la palabra si te detienes! ― le dicto Marinette, recibiendo un beso a cambio de su orden.

―Déjame buscar los condo… ― ella le callo con su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

―No te preocupes, yo tomo la píldora ― le dijo para volver a besarle.

"Sexo casual "la primera vez que vivió esta experiencia en la gran manzana le resulto muy extraño, levantarse y ver a un chico del cual no podía recordar el nombre durmiendo a su lado, cuando este despertó le agradeció por todo y no volvió a saber de él, con el tiempo la francesa se fue acostumbrando a las libertades de vivir en Estados Unidos, intento un par de relaciones, la más duradera un joven ingeniero con el que salió por casi seis meses, al final las cosas no funcionaron, desde hacía tiempo su cuerpo le pedía por algo de placer y por fin se lo estaba ofreciendo, pero esta vez esta vez era diferente.

Las pulidas caricias, la delicadeza con que la desnudo, la calidez de sus besos sobre su cuerpo, la atención con que le proporciono en el sexo oral, casi parecía que era el quien se entregaba a ella por los cuidados en cada acción, en cada roce, en cada contacto, esto era algo más que solo sexo, después de mucho tiempo se sentía amada nuevamente, esta vez estaba haciendo el amor, Marinette sintió como Nathaniel estaba excitado y listo para entrar en ella, no necesito meditarlo, abrio sus piernas y le dio vía libre a su interior.

Marinette se entregó sin prejuicios ni arrepentimientos, con el paso de los minutos percibía a Nathaniel entrar y salir de su ser, sus movimientos eran suaves pero profundos, lo que sentían no era posible de ser explicado con palabras, las manos de la chica hurgaban con necesidad la piel pálida del pelirrojo al tiempo que sus uñas dejaban las marcas de su paso, podía sentir los jadeos y el aliento de él en su cuello quemándole la piel con un calor abrazador, de la misma forma que lo hacían sus embestidas.

Nathaniel deseaba tenerla de todas las formas posibles, pero su pequeña cama sencilla no le daba mucho espacio para la creatividad, apoyo su frente sobre la clavícula de Marinette y cerro sus ojos, con inseguridad se atrevió a intensificar los movimientos, la sintió contraerse por dentro, seguido de un grito de placer de ambos, lo que provoco que vaciara su semilla en el interior de ella, ambos habían llegado al éxtasis.

El pelirrojo se tumbó a su lado en la cama, giro su rostro para verla, ella sonreía, se podía ver la plenitud en sus miradas, en ese instante solo existían ellos dos, este era su mundo, su momento, su infinito.

….

….

Adrien se dejó caer en la cama del hotel, estaba cansado, de su vida, de sus decisiones, de sus errores, de sus pérdidas, se giró para centrar su mirada en el blanco techo de la habitación.

― ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ― pregunto Plagg que flotaba sobre su rostro.

― ¿Crees que tengo idea? ― el rubio alzo su ceja.

― ¿Ósea que actuaste por impulso?

―Básicamente ― acepto Adrien, mofándose con la boca.

―Y yo que creí que te estabas comportando como un hombre, que saldrías y buscarías a Marinette y le dirías que terminaste con Cloe y siempre le has amado solo a ella.

―No tengo el valor ya te dije, seguro me odia y verme solo empeorara las cosas, no quiero hacerle más daño, he causado demasiados estragos en su vida.

― ¡No seas tonto! ― Plagg estaba por perder la paciencia.

―Siempre he sido un Idiota, ya deberías saberlo.

―Sí, pero, ella aun te quiere, no quiero creer que te libraste de tu esposa.

―EX ― le corrigió Adrien.

―Bueno si, ex esposa, como sea, lo que quiero decir es que, si ya eres un hombre libre, fue para buscarla, ¿no?, para hacerle saber que ya no hay nada que les impida a ambos estar juntos, no para quedarte en la habitación de un hotel, pensando en que perdiste a la mujer que amas para siempre.

―Aun no soy un hombre libre, falta que Cloe firme los papeles y conociéndola no sé cuánto tiempo llevara eso, seguramente se negara hasta el cansancio.

―Pero solo será retrasar lo inevitable, al final no volverás con ella, aun si Marinette te rechaza, ¿O sí?

― ¡Claro que no! ― exclamo Adrien ― esto ya no se trata solo de Marinette, esto es algo que debí evitar, pero no, Cloe dijo debemos casarnos y yo solo respondí, ¿Por qué no?, traté de ser un buen esposo, trate de amarla con todas mis fuerzas, trate de hacerla sentir segura, pero al final era solo lastima, por ella, por mí mismo.

―Tardaste demasiado en darte cuenta, pero ya reaccionaste, ahora deja de llorar y ve por Marinette de una vez por todas.

―Tienes razón ― al final la insistencia de Plagg logro su cometido, Adrien se levantó de la cama y estiro un poco sus músculos para prepararse ―Plagg ¡Las garras!

Llego hasta el balcón donde no le encontró a simple vista, se asomó por la ventana, pero el cuarto se encontraba a oscuras ―Creo que no está ― susurro.

Estaba decidido a esperarla, no se iría sin hablar con ella ―Hola Adrien ― no pudo evitarse dar un pequeño brinco, pero enseguida se recuperó, Tikki había salido a verle.

―Tikki, Hola ― saludo el rubio.

―No creo que sea buena idea que estés aquí ― comento la pequeña bolita roja.

― ¿Te conto lo que paso?

―Sí, me lo dijo, luego de mucho llorar, pudo calmarse lo suficiente para contarme lo que hiciste, no tengo nada contra ti, pero, debes reconocer que actuaste como un demente.

―Lo sé ― Adrien acepto la culpa sin renegar ―me cegué completamente por los celos, no sé qué paso, no era yo en ese momento, le asustaba al estrujarla, incluso le besé a la fuerza, fui un idiota, vine a disculparme.

―Casi la dejas sin labios, incluso sus padres preguntaron que le paso, la partidura era muy evidente, les mintió diciendo que se tropezó mientras entraba anoche por lo que todo estaba oscuro.

Adrien cayo sentado tapando el rostro con sus manos, le lastimo, a la persona que amaba en el mundo, le causo un dolor físico, y ni hablar del emocional, ella estuvo llorando toda la noche por su culpa, por sus celos, por actuar sin pensar, por dejarse llevar de la ira y la frustración.

―Tikki, por favor, dime donde está, necesito verla, por favor ― la Kwani estaba por ceder ante el rostro lleno de arrepentimiento de Adrien.

―Búscala en otro momento, es muy pronto para calmar las cosas.

―No puedo esperar, se va el lunes, hoy es viernes, si no puedo verla en este fin de semana, nuevamente le habré perdido para siempre, por favor Tikki.

Se podía percibir el dolor y la desesperación en cada suspiro del rubio ―solo me dijo que pasaría la noche con Alya, no sé si regrese y no donde vive su amiga― Tikki le fue sincera con lo que sabía, ya no soportaba ver a los dos sufriendo.

― ¡Esperare!, no me moveré de aquí, ella no es de las que pasan toda la noche por fuera, incluso aunque sea en la madrugada regresara lo sé ― Adrien rompió la transformacion y Plagg quedo flotando en el aire.

― ¡Queso! ― pidió el gato negro, el rubio saco un trozo del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo entrego ―Hola Tikki ― saludo a su compañera.

―Hola Plagg.

― ¿Por qué estas sentado aquí afuera? ¿Dónde está Marinette? ― pregunto el gato que no entendía nada.

―No esta, no sé a qué hora regrese o si lo haga ― le respondió Tikki.

―Entonces regresemos cuando ella se encuentre ― propuso Plagg.

― ¡No! ― sentencio Adrien ― le esperare aun que me tome toda la noche― los dos Kwani se miraron, sabían que el chico no se retractaría.

Adrien permaneció recostado contra la pared, su mirada perdida, estaba decidió a permanecer ahí, Luego de unos minutos algunas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer en la ciudad.

―Adrien va a llover, será mejor que nos vallamos antes que se empeore esto― le sugirió Plagg.

― ¿Qué parte de le voy a esperar, no entendiste? ― se relajó sabía que hablo duramente ―No pienso irme de aquí sin haberla visto, no sin pedirle disculpas por mi estupidez.

―Adrien es que… podrías enfermarte ― intervino Tikki

― ¡No me importa!, no me moveré de aquí, no hasta verla ― confirmo Adrien con total convicción.

…

…

Marinette reposaba su mejilla sobre el pecho de Nathaniel, juagaba a dibujar figuras en su piel, este solo sonreía mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, el sonido del agua chocando contra la ventana llamo la atención del pelirrojo.

―Está lloviendo, me temo que tendrás que regresar tarde esta noche, no podrás irte así ― comento Nathaniel

― Nathaniel, No tengo intenciones de irme de tu lado ― le dijo la joven ―Veras, les dije a todos que pasaría la noche con Alya, tu sabes "reunión de chicas".

―Y por supuesto ella te está cubriendo.

―Por algo somos las mejores amigas ― le recordo Marinette.

―Mi musa yo… ― Nathaniel sentía la necesidad de dejar las cosas claras entre los dos.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― indago Marinette.

Nathaniel acaricio el rostro de la chica y esta le sonrió en respuesta ―Marinette yo te amo, pero no quiero atarte a mí, tú debes regresar, hiciste tu vida lejos y no tengo intenciones de intervenir en ella.

―Me estás diciendo que, ¿lo que hicimos no significo nada para ti? ― Marinette estaba a punto de salir corriendo del lugar.

― ¡Claro que no! ― le aclaro Nathaniel ― escúchame bien, antes de decir cosas que no son, primero: yo estoy consciente que tú no sientes lo mismo por mí, me refiero al amor Marinette, me quieres, pero no me amas, lo he sabido siempre.

― Nathaniel por fa… ― el pelirrojo alzo la mano para que no siguiera hablando.

―Segundo: yo… ― suspiro aceptar su realidad ante era le era un poco difícil ― no puedo darte la estabilidad económica que te mereces.

― ¡Esto no se trata de dinero! ― reprocho Marinette al instante.

―¡Yo sé que no se trata de dinero! Déjame terminar de explicarme, por favor ― espero y el puchero de Marinette le indico que siguiera ― vivir del arte, no es fácil, me ha tomado mucho obtener, aunque fuera un pequeño reconocimiento, no puedo siquiera costearme un tiquete a verte, no aun, por ahora me dieron una propuesta para una exhibición en Berlín.

― ¡Eso es una excelente noticia! ― se emocionó la joven.

―Lo sé, si las cosas van bien, después estaré en Madrid, y luego New york.

― Nathaniel si lo que necesitas es dinero yo puedo ayudarte, la empresa me da suficientes ganancias― ofreció la joven.

―Mi musa, te dije que no se trata de dinero ― le dio un beso en la frente y la trajo contra el con un abrazo ―Quiero llegar a hasta donde tu estas por mis propios medios, pero me llevara tiempo, meses posiblemente, por eso no quiero que te sientas atada a mí en ese lapso.

―No lo comprendo ― susurro Marinette

―Quiero disfrutar estos pocos días que me quedan contigo, pero cuando regreses, seguir hablando como lo que somos amigos, sin ataduras, sin compromisos, porque no sé si llegare a ser el amor de tu vida, por eso te pido que no te contengas a lo que se te presente en la vida, si de aquí, al momento que pueda llegar a New York a verte, aun sientes algo más que una amistad por mí, entonces te juro que no me iré de tu lado nunca.

― Nathaniel yo…― sin duda la madurez del pelirrojo ante esta situación le dejo sin palabras, no podía reprocharle, él tenía razón en sus argumentos.

―Sin ataduras Marinette, así es como yo te amo, te quiero a mi lado, pero libre ― ella le regalo un beso en los labios.

Poco a poco ayudados por los besos y el frio que se filtraba por la lluvia, los dos cuerpos volvieron a complementarse en un vaivén de movimientos, esa noche marinette no regresaria a casa, sin saber que habia un gato bajo la lluvia esperando por ella.

* * *

 _Notitas al Lector de Cindy:_

 _Ame escribir ese lemmon fue tan sutil y romantico que salio en pocas lineas y se cumplio mi sueño de esa pareja, ya hasta quiero cambiar al protagonista pero Paola ama mucho a Adrien y yo a Nath no se como haremos estamos mas indecisas que Marinette jejejeje._

 _Creo que a medida que sigamos desarrollando todo se dara un veredicto amoroso para algunos de los dos, en este momento no podemos asegurar nada chan chan chan :P_

 _ahora bien en las proximas dos semanas Paola y yo entramos en cortes de examenes de las universidades asi que la actulizacion sera semanal el dia miercoles 26 y 2 en el transcurso del dia, vale ;) eso por que la que arma en si los capitulos soy yo, pao me manda muchas ideas por que se emociona escribiendo y yo las acepto ya con calma me siento a organizarlas y crear dialogos y escenas que den la continuidad a cada capitulo, pero el 70% de las ideas vienen de paola._

 _Esta cuenta en facfiction tiene algunos problemas me conmento Paon que no mostraba reviews y no le permitio responderle por privado como ella suele hacerlo entonces esta ves yo respondere sus comentarios, buajajaja_

 _*Corazon de Mazapan, montserratmonnet, Milanh, 1397L, sonrais777: muchas gracias por el apoyo espero que sigas disfrutandio de cada capitulo._

 _*Fannynyanyan1912 , Milanh, Deby23 , TsukimeMio : ustedes son de las mias por que amamos al tomatico bohemio y sexy de Nath besitos a todas._

 _*LeisureDoll; confio en que puede haber aun algo entre ellos es solo que Adrien lo que hace con las manos lo desvarata con los pies xD_

 _* ElbaKheel ; a ti que estas desde el primer capitulo muchisimas gracias, por seguir este proyecto y se que tambien leias Ecos que de echo tambien es fue un trabajo conjunto con otra autora, ombe soy buena trabajando en pareja xD un abrazo enorme mi reina linda.,_

 _*PrincesaSteroLove; tienes razon es que no debemos dejar que las criticas negativas nos desmotiven, muchas gracias por tus palabras._

 _*MissShootingStar: pinche rubio que besa mal xD fue idea mia que el beso dejara sus labios asi, ya veras que esa marca sera un castigo para Adrien lastimo a su princesa eso es algo que no se perdonara tan facil._

 _*Solitario196: yo tambien apoyo al perdedor a ver que pasa en el futuro._

 _*Cristyliny : -cada capitulo mas emocionante , yo cuando los termino de correguir leo y dijo, ombe esta historia esta como buena xD_

 _y eso fue todo si me falto alguien digan en su comentario Cindyyyyy te olvidaste de mi, mala! y prometo responder en el proximo cap, un besito a todos y gracias por su tiempo y sus palabras._


	10. A gritos de esperanza

.

" _Y ojalá que nuestros ojos si brillen mañana,_ _  
_ _Que tu voz siga pidiéndome a gritos amor,_ _  
_ _A gritos de esperanza"_

 _-Alex Ubago-_

.

.

 **Prodigio 10: A gritos de esperanza.**

.

.

Marinette entro por la puerta de la panadería con una enorme sonrisa marcada en sus labios, era feliz, es un estado de ánimo que no vivía a plenitud hace mucho tiempo, por supuesto que su vida es algo que le gusta, pero esta mañana cuando se levantó se sintió liberada, con alguien que la amaba sin ninguna atadura, del cual solo el tiempo decidirá si al final estarán juntos o no.

Sus padres notaron al instante el brillo que brotaba de su hija, pero antes que estos pudieran decir algo, les regalo un enorme abrazo y beso a cada uno, diciendo que estaba de muy buenos ánimos ese día, al final ninguno de los dos pregunto nada, su niña ahora era toda una mujer independiente.

―Tikki― exclamo Marinette tan pronto piso su habitación, pero para su sorpresa la bolita roja dormía profundamente.

Se sentó a revisar su correo por un largo rato, era sábado así que no tenía intenciones de hacer nada referente al trabajo, le confirmo al maestro Fu que mañana en la tarde pasaría a verle como estaba acordado, dejo de teclear al caer en cuenta que le quedaban un poco más de cuarenta y ocho horas en Paris, el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido sin duda, creyó que una semana eran demasiado días, ahora le parecía tan corto, deseaba quedarse por un poco más, poder compartir otras lunas bajo las sabanas de Nathaniel como la vivida hace unas horas, tapo su rostro de la vergüenza al recordar la forma tan afectuosa como hicieron el amor toda la noche.

― ¿Marinette? ― pregunto Tikki frotándose los ojos, aun se encontraba somnolienta.

―Hola― Tikki se froto contra el rostro de su amiga ― ¿Estas bien? Normalmente te levantas primero que yo.

―Anoche me desvele hasta la madrugada― le comento el Kwani.

―Pero te dije que no me esperaras, que posiblemente no regresaría.

―Lo sé, pero no fue por ti Marinette, fue por Adrien.

― ¡QUE! ―Grito levantándose de un brinco de la silla, asusto a Tikki tanto que fue el mejor despertador ― ¿dijiste Adrien?

―No sé de otro Adrien.

Marinette comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, estaba hiperventilando, necesitaba calmarse, lo sabía ― ¿Qué paso? Cuéntamelo todo, por favor.

―Bueno Adrien vino a buscarte al balcón, salí y le dije que no estabas y que posiblemente no regresarías, pero insistió en esperarte, se quedó afuera sentado toda la noche, ni siquiera la lluvia lo movió, no fue sino cuando estaba amaneciendo que Plagg le convenció de irse.

Ahí estaba Adrien Agreste otra vez poniendo su mundo al revés con una sola acción, se lo imagino totalmente abatido, esperándole sin moverse a pesar de la lluvia, mientras ella, de solo recordarlo se mordió los labios de impotencia, exclamando un leve gemido de dolor al instante, todo paso mientras ella hacia el amor con otra persona, si bien es cierto que no le debe al rubio ninguna explicación, las cosas entre los dos aun eran un incierto, le amaba le gustase o no esos eran sus sentimientos, pensar en él le recordaba una y otra vez que todas las emociones que Adrien producía en ella, ninguna otra persona podría igualarlas, ni siquiera Nathaniel.

Cayo sentada con la mirada perdida y un nudo en la garganta, no sabía ni que decir al respecto, paso sus manos por su frente y suspiro profundamente contando hasta diez para calmar su agitado corazón.

― ¿Cómo fue tu noche con Alya? ― pregunto Tikki tratando de desviar el tema anterior.

― ¿Alya?

―Si Marinette, Alya, eso fue lo que me dijiste ayer. —la chica cayo en cuenta que estaba tan emocionada por ver a Nathaniel que incluso a Tikki le repitió la mentira que le dijo a sus padres, de echo tenía que llamar a su amiga, prometió contarle todo en la mañana.

―Tikki lo siento, te mentí sin querer, fue inconscientemente que te dije eso, yo ayer no me quede con Alya.

― ¿Entonces?

―Pase la noche con Nathaniel ― confeso Marinette llevándose las manos al rostro de la pena, Tikki solo quedo con la boca abierta, tratando de asimilar la noticia.

―Ósea que mientras Adrien estaba aquí tu… ― Marinette le dio un si con el rostro, la bolita roja solo soltó unas carcajadas ― y pensar que cuando te conocí no eras capaz ni de hablarle al chico que te gusta.

El resto de la mañana se dedicó a colaborarle a sus padres, compartieron un almuerzo en familia y cerca de las tres de la tarde salió a encontrarse con Alya para darle todos los detalles de su noche con Nathaniel.

De hecho, con su artista había tenido una larga llamada telefónica en el medio día quedando de verse en la tarde que el pasaría a verla a la panadería, era evidente que Nathaniel no quería forzar la intimidad ni las cosas entre los dos.

Camino al punto de encuentro era un café cerca de su casa así que no necesito tomar ningún transporte, entro y de inmediato sintió ese olor energizante, que le recordo a sus mañanas en New York antes de entrar a trabajar, Alya ya se encontraba en el lugar haciéndole señas de saludos.

Los ojos de la morena brillaban como luciérnagas en la oscuridad, esperando por todos los detalles de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior ― ¿y? ― pregunto tan pronto su amiga tomo asiento.

Marinette tenía marcado en su rostro "noche pasional" por sus expresiones entre picardía y pena ― Fue maravilloso ― comento, logrando que la morena diera un suave grito de felicidad, ambas sabían sin duda la plática sería muy agradable.

….

….

Nathalie llego abriendo las ventanas de la suite donde se estaba quedando Adrien, el cual no había podido levantarse en todo el día, el rubio lucia muy pálido a simple vista, la mujer se tomó el atrevimiento de tocar su frente, estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

Unas horas atrás Nathalie fue hasta la mansion para llevarle unos documentos a su jefe, puesto que este no se presentaba en la oficina los sábados, para su sorpresa se encontró con Cloe sola diciéndole que esa era ahora su casa y que se fuera, le marco varias veces al celular al rubio hasta que obtuvo respuesta informándole donde se encontraba, sin pensarlo dos veces fue a buscarlo para entender que sucedía.

―Adrien ¿Qué paso? ― pregunto la empleada.

―Le pedí el divorcio a Cloe anoche― Adrien no tenía fuerzas para levantarse de la cama.

Nathalie no se sorprendió por la noticia, lo conocia de toda la vida, sabía que Adrien se casó más por ser un caballero con la chica que siempre estuvo detrás de él que cualquier otra cosa ―El lunes le informare tu situación al abogado Lovue, Cloe grito que la mansion ahora es su casa.

―Es cierto, encárgate que se la dejen, no me interesa conservar esa propiedad, pero te pido que te hagas cargo que todas las cosas relacionadas con mi familia sean recuperadas, en especial los objetos de mi padre.

― ¿Le prometiste algún otro beneficio monetario? ― pregunto Nathalie para saber a qué se enfrentaba.

―No realmente mi madre pago parte de su carrera universitaria, y yo he pagado su estilo de vida luego de que graduara hasta ahora, luego de la muerte de su padre sabemos que el dinero para ella se fue rápidamente, al casarnos nada de la compañía le pertenece porque es herencia mía, pero igual si es necesario darle un monto mensual con tal que firme los papeles pronto no me importa.

―Entiendo ― saber que Cloe no tenía ningún derecho sobre las compañía o demás propiedades de Adrien eso le alivio ― Pedí comida y medicinas para ti, en cualquier momento llega el servicio a la habitación, confírmame mañana como sigues para saber si vas el lunes a la oficina o no ¿de acuerdo?

―Estaré bien ― trato de sonreír el rubio ―He superado cosas peores.

…...

…...

Marinette entro a la panadería cerca de la hora de la comida, camino rápido pues Nathaniel llegaría en cualquier momento, conociendo el temor que el pelirrojo le tenía a su padre, seguramente por eso no visito el negocio luego que ella se fuera, la chica no quería estar después que él.

―Hola ― Exclamo Marinette

―Cariño, que bueno que llegaste ― le recibió tu mama ― tenemos visita.

Efectivamente llego tarde, Marinette subió hasta el comedor, donde Nathaniel estaba sentado estático muerto de nervios a simple vista se podía notar su tensa expresión facial mezclada con el rojo ardiente de sus mejillas igual que su color de cabello, el joven no hacía más que ladear su rostro a al señor Dupain mientras su este le hablaba y hasta golpeaba su hombro de forma bromista.

―Hola papá, Nathaniel ― saludo la joven.

―Hola ― le respondieron ambos hombres a la vez, Nathaniel la miro a los ojos gritándole por medio de estos "sálvame", ella solo sonrió.

― Nathaniel tenías tanto que no venias por acá, nos tomó por sorpresa tu visita, pero es muy agradable ― comento la señora Dupain, ambos padres se miraban con cierta complicidad, era evidente que querían que su hija tuviera un novio pronto.

―Bueno, quise darle a Marinette un detalle en la exposición, pero al final no hubo ocasión ― comento el pelirrojo levantándose de su silla para tomar un paquete envuelto delicadamente en otra silla, se lo entrego en las manos a la chica ― Es para ti, se cuidadosa al quitar la envoltura, no querrás dañarlo.

Marinette no cabía de la emoción, cuando el cuadro quedo a su vista era simplemente maravilloso, un retrato de ella en carboncillo, su cabello estaba suelto y parecía moverse en el aire, tenía sus ojos cerrados y algunas mariquitas y hojas volaban a su alrededor una clara referencia a Ladybug ―Es precioso ― le agradeció con las mejillas sonrojadas, evidentemente el detalle le había cautivado.

Cenaron con los padres de la chica quienes no paraban de hacerles preguntas al pelirrojo, luego que los dejaran solos finalmente pudieron subir al cuarto de ella.

― Nathaniel― exclamo Tikki quien se lanzó sobre el chico enseguida, este la froto contra su rostro.

―Creí que no te vería Tikki, puesto que tu portadora no desea sacarte a pasear últimamente.

― ¡Hey! ― reprocho Marinette ― sabes muy bien por qué no fue conmigo anoche ― ambos se sonrojaron al recordar lo que paso.

―Par de tontos ― se burló Tikki ― estaré lejos creo que necesitan su espacio.

―Tu labio no se ve muy sanado que digamos ― comento Nathaniel mientras tocaba la barbilla de la chica.

―Mejorara no te preocupes.

―Es una lástima, porque eso me impide besarte tanto como yo quiero.

―Eso no te lo impidió anoche ― le recordo Marinette, logrando que se tapara el rostro el pelirrojo por la pena.

― Pero te lastime algunas veces, de la emoción olvidaba todo.

― ¿Y qué te impide besarme ahora? ― pregunto Marinette, logrando su cometido pues Nathaniel le abrazo, ella cerro sus ojos espero por el contacto.

Nathaniel beso su mejilla luego su nariz y cuello, escuchándola sonreír ― todo a su tiempo mi musa ― le susurro para finalmente besarle a los labios con delicadeza.

…..

…..

― ¡Estás loco! No puedes estar de pie siquiera no te dan las piernas, piensa un poco Adrien la fiebre no ha bajado ― le reclama Plagg a su amigo.

El rubio se abotonaba la camisa, le costaba demasiado respirar sin sentir como el aire caliente quemaba su garganta ― ¡Necesito verla te dije! ― no estaba dispuesto a ceder su posición.

―Adrien ¡reacciona! Estas enfermo, vamos al médico antes que te empeores, por favor ― suplicaba Plagg.

―TE DIJE QUE NECESITO VERLA ¡QUE PARTE DE ESO NO ENTENDISTE! ― grito y rápidamente comenzó a toser por el esfuerzo de su voz.

El dolor en su cuerpo le doblego cayendo de rodillas mientras tosía, Plagg estaba desesperado viéndolo de esa forma ―Adrien no pienso ayudarte a que te pongas peor, aun si te trata de Marinette, mírate, no puedes ni contigo mismo.

― ¿Qué quieres que haga entonces? ¿Qué me quede aquí de brazos cruzados? La estoy perdiendo de nuevo ― Adrien quería llorar de la frustración ― Plagg me queda esta noche y mañana para disculparme, no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad.

La desesperación se marcaba en el ceño fruncido de Adrien y sus labios arrugados, haría lo que fuera por verla incluso a costa de su propia fortaleza en estos momentos ―Plagg, ¡por favor! ― ahora el quien pedía por comprensión.

―Adrien ― suspiro el gato ―Nada de lo que diga hará que cambies de opinión ¿cierto?

―Exacto.

― ¿Qué pasaría si te rechaza?, es decir estas así porque crees que ella aún puede sentir algo por ti, pero… ¿si no es así? ―Plagg planteaba todas las posibilidades.

―Al menos actué como un adulto, que acepto y fue claro con sus afectos, permitiéndole a ella que los sepa y decida qué hacer con ellos y no un cobarde que se pierde como la última vez.

―Finalmente actúas como un hombre de verdad― suspiro Plagg ― Hagámoslo rápido antes que sea más tarde.

Adrien sonrió y con las fuerzas que se quedaban se levantó y estiro su cuerpo ― PLAGG ¡LAS GARRAS!

….

….

Marinette se quedó contemplando la lluvia desde su ventana, hacía ya un rato que Nathaniel se había ido, cuando los besos empezaban a subir de tono se detuvieron, el pelirrojo no deseaba hacer ninguna imprudencia en su hogar por respeto a sus padres, ella le prometió escabullirse esta noche hasta su departamento, pero el agua que caía sobre la ciudad se lo impidió, por eso suspiraba decepcionada.

―No te sientas mal, Nathaniel te dijo por teléfono que no había problema ― le recordo Tikki

―Lo sé, pero quería llegar a su ventana como Ladybug, seguro le hubiera encantado, ya no le veré hasta mañana.

Un sonido de cascabel y algo estrellándose contra el piso las alerto a amabas, Marinette se apoyó sobre sus manos para mirar que sucedía afuera, de pronto una imagen se mostró de repente en el vidrio causándole una fuerte impresión que grito y termino cayendo al piso.

La joven estaba hiperventilando, el susto la dejo con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho ―Marinette ― escucho, miro nuevamente a la ventana y ahí estaba Chatnoir, dejando que las gotas de lluvia le mojaran, su respiración dejaba empañado el vidrio en cada suspiro.

Se levantó para acercarse hasta la ventana ― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― pregunto, quería estar molesta con él, pero no podía más que compadecerse por la imagen que veían sus ojos.

―Ya sé que fui un idiota, por favor, permíteme explicarme, solo cinco minutos _My Lady_ , no te pido más.

―¡NO! Vete Chat es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora, no compliques más las cosas entre los dos ― el felino tenia apoyada una mano sobre el cristal y sus ojos se venían apagados como si no tuviera vida, pero seguía de pie frente a ella separados por el vidrio.

―No me iré hasta que me escuches, he venido aquí pidiéndote a gritos una esperanza, no quiero que las cosas terminen mal entre los dos, por favor Princesa.

Esa última palabra quito toda pena que la chica sentía por el felino ― ¿princesa? Ahora me dices así, creí que Chatnoir solo llamaba así a Marinette, pero ya vi claramente que podías decirle princesa a cualquiera o más específicamente a tu esposa, vete Chat no me hagas odiarte ― giro su rostro para no verle a los ojos

Pero contrario a lo que esperaba que causaran sus palabras para Chat solo fue la prueba que ella si sentía aun algo por él ―Marinette si no quieres dejarme pasar esta bien, al menos escúchame ― ella guardo silencio, Adrien continuo ― Perdóname por llamar princesa a alguien que no fueras tú, perdóname por actuar como un demente, lo soy, perdí la cabeza cuando me enamore de ti hace doce años, perdóname por no reconocer la maravillosa mujer detrás de la máscara a tiempo, perdóname por ciego, perdóname por desaparecer de tu vida hace diez años, por… por no haberte dejado explicarte, perdóname por besarte sin tu consentimiento, por actuar impulsivamente una y otra y otra vez, perdóname por cada cosa tonta que he hecho y solo ha terminado lastimándote ¡por favor! ― Chat bajo su rostro y su frente quedo apoyada en el cristal, la lluvia maquillaba las lágrimas que rodaban por su piel.

―Si es todo lo que tienes que decir vete, ya escuche suficiente ― le dijo Marinette, aunque por dentro un torbellino de emociones se abrio paso ante las palabras del felino.

El rubio entendió que ella no cedería, se resignó y con el corazón completamente destrozado se dispuso a marcharse, se giró, pero volvió a mirarle necesitaba decirle algo ―sin importar lo que pase, tú siempre serás _My lady_ ― susurro como último comentario Chat, camino algunos pasos, pero su cuerpo le jugo en contra, sus piernas le fallaron y cayo de rodillas, apoyándose fuertemente en la barra que solía usar como arma.

Marinette vio la escena, no comprendía que pasaba, vio como Chat le costaba tanto le levantarse, al final volvió a caer esta vez apoyado sobre sus manos, estaba completamente abatido, la lluvia solo denigraba más su imagen, lo vio toser, algo no estaba bien sin duda ―Marinette por favor, no parece que está enfermo ― le dijo Tikki.

No lo pensó más salió corriendo hasta al balcón, llego hasta donde él, cruzo un brazo de chat sobres sus hombros y le entro a su cuarto, acostándole en su cama, toco la frente del felino que ardía en fiebre, seguramente estaba así por lo sucedido la noche anterior y hoy, se sintió tan culpable.

―Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi _My Lady_ ― susurro Chat dejando un suave rastro de humo en el aire por el calor interno de su cuerpo desprendido en su aliento.

― ¡No lo estas gato tonto! ― exclamo Marinette.

― ¿Estas preocupada por mí?

― ¡Claro que sí!, idiota, como puedes exponerte tanto Adrien ― la chica comenzaba a sollozar.

―Marinette necesito decirte tantas cosas.

―No es momento para que digas nada, tengo que secarte primero y luego buscar la manera de bajar esa fiebre ― pero el chico le tomo por la muñeca para que no fuera a ningún sitio.

―Estoy a punto de desmayarme o morirme, no lo sé, pero ahora que aún tengo plena conciencia, necesito que me escuches, porque ya no puedo seguirlo callando ― no estaba dispuesto a darle más largo a la situación.

―Adrien― susurro Marinette nerviosa por lo que sabía iba a escuchar.

― _My Lady_ ― le llamo Adrien acariciando su mejilla, la chica cerro los ojos y las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro― Marinette, _estoy enamorado de ti_ , eres a quien la vida escogió para mí y es la elección más perfecta que pudo haber hecho el destino, en el trascurso de todos estos años han cambiado tantas cosas en mi vida menos lo que siento por ti, eres lo único que permanece constante sin importar el tiempo o la distancia y _te amo_ , te amo para siempre de eso estoy totalmente seguro ― Marinette soltó a llorar y se dejó caer en el pecho de su gato.

―Creí que nunca lo dirías― comento, sin poder controlar las lágrimas de felicidad que seguían brotando de sus ojos.

―Creí que nunca volvería a verte ― confeso Adrien rodeándola con sus brazos.

* * *

 _Capitulo de la semana temprano para que lo disfruten ! les deje un mensaje privado respondiendo sus comentarios, mil y mil gracias por sus palabras siempre, se viene los momentos del rubio OMG me emociono._

 _la proxima semana el capitulo tambien sale el dia miercoles sin falta :), nuvamente gracias por leer... Maria paola._


	11. Tengo ganas

.

Colaboración con la autora cpbr15

.

" _Tengo ganas, Tengo tiempo_ _  
_ _Y mil canciones que cantarte_ _  
_ _Tengo historias, tengo cosas que contarte_ _"_

 _-Andrés Cepeda-_

.

.

 **Prodigio 11: Tengo ganas.**

.

.

Marinette despertó con mucha dificultad, conservar una sola posición toda la noche no era muy agradable, sentía los espasmos en su espalda subiendo a su cuello el cual le costaba incluso girar, la última vez que pasó tan mala noche fue varios años atrás incluso con el estrés del trabajo en New York podía llegar a su departamento y caer dormida rápidamente por la satisfacción de la labor cumplida día a día, pero hoy era diferente, trato de hacer el menor ruido posible para moverse a medio lado y visualizar aquello que sólo era posible en sus sueños, Adrien Agreste yacía dormido en su cama.

Marinette se llevó las manos al rostro, aunque nadie le estuviera viendo en un intento por disimular sus mejillas sonrojadas y las enormes ganas de gritar de felicidad, extendió su mano para tocar su frente y verificar en qué estado se encontraba aún el rubio, una sensación de tranquilidad se adueñó de ella al confirmar que la fiebre había desparecido.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior golpearon en su mente, Adrien finalmente le confesó sus sentimientos pero perdió el conocimiento a los pocos minutos cuando la transformación se rompió Plagg quedó volando en el aire y ella se apresuró a recibirlo en sus manos el Kwani también ardía en fiebre, lo acomodó entre los cojines y enseguida fue a buscar toallas húmedas para bajar la fiebre de ambos, afortunadamente la ropa de Adrien estaba seca pues su traje de Chat Noir fue el que recibió la lluvia y brisa fría de la noche, eso explica que Plagg también cayera enfermo, ayudada por Tikki se encargó de bajar la Temperatura corporal de ambos y darles de beber una infusión de miel y limón que sirviera para recuperar algo de fuerzas.

Marinette no podía asegurar a ciencia cierta a qué hora se quedó dormida, cuidar de Adrien fue su única prioridad, miro el reloj en la pared indicaba pasadas las ocho de la mañana, odio que su cuerpo estuviera tan acostumbrado a madrugar que incluso le levantó esta mañana a pesar del evidente cansancio, salió de la cama evitando hacer demasiados movimientos que pudieran despertarle a su compañero, estiró sus músculos, tomó ropa limpia y pasó al baño donde se dio una ducha rápida.

El sonido del agua cayendo le levanto, Adrien abrió sus ojos con mucha dificultad sentía sus párpados supremamente pesados, pestañeo varias veces y froto sus dedos sobre ellos para intentar deshacerse de la sensación pegajosa en su mirada, su pecho dolía y percibía ese ardor desde su garganta hasta sus fosas nasales, tosió un par de veces sintiendo ese rugido eco vacío en sus pulmones, el dolor muscular no se hizo esperar, tal vez la fiebre había desaparecido pero el cuerpo aún se encontraba resentido en muchos aspectos, se levantó como pudo para sentarse al borde de la cama mientras movía sus hombros y cuello para combatir la tensión muscular.

Luego que el sonido de la ducha se detuviera se necesitaron algunos minutos para que Marinette se mostrará, Adrien fue el primero en dar los buenos días, la peli negra tomó asiento frente a él y tocó nuevamente su frente, el rubio tomo su mano con la suya al tiempo que retiraba el contactó —Ya no hay fiebre, gracias — Marinette sonreía de felicidad.

—Qué bueno, aun así, siento que deberías tomar alguna medicina sólo para asegurarnos que no tengas una recaída— mordió sus labios para obligarlos a decir las siguientes palabras, después de todo la culpa le estaba consumiendo — perdóname, por mi falta te expusiste de esa manera, lo siento tanto.

El rubio negó con su rostro y tomó la barbilla de la chica para que le viera a los ojos a pesar de no tener una gota de maquillaje las facciones más marcadas de Marinette le dejaron sin aliento, ella era simplemente encantadora al natural —nada es tu culpa princesa, siempre he sido un imprudente— regalándole una leve sonrisa —¿puedo usar el baño?

—Sí, claro que si — el nerviosismo le invadió por imaginarse, aunque fuera un segundo la imagen de Adrien Agreste tomando una ducha en su baño — bajaré por el desayuno, ya regresó— le comentó la peli negra para salir casi corriendo al instante de su habitación.

Marinette llegó hasta la cocina donde se encontró con su madre quien noto la ansiedad de su hija al instante —¿Todo bien cariño?

—Mamá sí, todo perfecto— intentaba disimular su acelerado corazón con su sonrisa estática que daba como resultado una expresión terrorífica en ella — ¿sabes? Se me antoja esa deliciosa crema de avena haces cuando me siento un poco desganada y sí que lo estoy ya que me regresó mañana.

El puchero de Marinette convenció a su madre — Claro que si mi niña — en pocos minutos el desayuno estaba listo acompañado de algunos recién horneados croissants.

Tan pronto la señora Dupain se retiró de la cocina para continuar ayudando en la panadería, Marinette aprovechó para servir otro plato de crema, tomó algunos panes, mucho queso y galletas y subió hasta su habitación.

Adrien estaba conversando con Tikki Y Plagg, a simple vista el gato tenía una mejor pinta lo cual le alegro —¡llegó el desayuno! — exclamó con entusiasmo mientras intentaba mantener todas las cosas entre sus brazos, Adrien llegó hasta ella para ayudarle.

—No debiste molestarte, ya bastante hiciste por mi anoche, Tikki me contó que cuidaste de mi hasta que la fiebre bajo, gracias — Adrien habló con total sinceridad lo cual sólo lo hacía más encantador

—No fue nada, no te preocupes — dijo Marinette echando para atrás su cabello, le ofreció un croissant al rubio —se lo mucho que te gustan — este no pudo evitar sonreír por la veracidad de la afirmación —galletas para Tikki y queso para Plagg— los Kwani tomaron su comida sin dudarlo.

—¿Lo preparaste tú? —pregunto Adrien al probar la crema de avena que entró como gloria en su garganta —está delicioso — admitió, detallo el sanado pero aun visible daño en los labios de marinette producto de su imprudencia, se maldijo una y otra vez y entendio que no tenia derecho a tocar esos labios nuevamente.

—Fue mi mamá, yo sólo ayude un poco, cómelo todo necesitas reponer fuerzas

—No pienso negarme a ser consentido por ti, de hecho, no voy a negarme el placer de tu compañía nunca más — comentario que torno de carmesí las mejillas de ambos.

Compartieron un largo rato en la mañana antes que el rubio se retirase no sin antes acordar encontrarse más tarde para ir juntos a ver al maestro, no hablaron de la confesión de Adrien el simple hecho de poder mantener una conversación amigable luego de todas las cosas sucedidas en estos días fue enriquecedor para ambos.

...

...

—Justo a tiempo gatito — le saludo Marinette al rubio que asomaba a su encuentro.

Las formalidades de sus trabajos habían quedado a un lado, Adrien vestía unos pantalones de drill beige acompañados de un suéter rojo con estampado al frente, chaqueta negra y una mochila a su espalda para guardar sus cosas; mientras la chica resaltaba por lo chic de su atuendo una bellísima blusa rosa de satín con chaqueta de mezclilla manga larga y pantalones oscuros bota tubo de mezclilla, su cabello estaba recogido en una alta cola de caballo dejando su particular flequillo en el rostro.

—No es educado hacer esperar a una dama—le saludó el rubio

—Vamos, ya le hicimos esperar toda la semana por volver a vernos — el rubio afirmó con el rostro y dos calles después ambos estaban frente a la puerta

—Adelante — escucharon esa singular voz resonar del interior sin pensárselo mucho entraron.

El maestro les recibió con mucha felicidad verlos llegar juntos y percibir ambos corazones en paz era todo lo que necesitaba sus invitados tomaron asiento frente a él y sus Kwanis flotaban a sus lados.

—Parece que pudieron limpiar sus asperezas es muy alentador verles llegar juntos — comentó con picardía en su voz el anciano, a su edad ya no le preocupaba poner filtro en sus palabras, los dos jóvenes se tensaron al instante producto del nerviosismo.

—Bueno maestro pudimos sólo habernos encontrado en el camino, sólo es causalidad — comentó Marinette

—Las casualidades no se miran a los ojos demostrando complicidad en sus actos— no había forma de engañar la sabiduría comprendió Marinette

—Lo importante es que estamos aquí, para decidir el próximo guardián— intervino el rubio para desviar el tema pues sabía que la peli negra estaba muriendo de vergüenza y eso que no había pasado nada entre los dos, solamente durmieron en la misma cama.

—En cuanto a eso, debo hacerles una pregunta antes.

—Pregunte sin problemas maestro— le concedió Adrien

El anciano tomo un fuerte suspiro y les regaló aún mirada a ambos antes de formular la inquietud — ¿pudieron finalmente conocer los sentimientos del otro?

La primera en sobresaltarse fue Marinette de sólo recordar las palabras de Adrien su corazón aceleró el ritmo, quiso decir algo, pero la mano de Adrien sobre la suya le distrajo, el rubio habló antes — yo confesé mis aprecios a Marinette, pero comprendo que ella decidió estar con alguien más, lamento decepcionarle maestro, hable muy tarde y por eso…— se giró a mirarla y darle una sonrisa — por eso al final de este camino al menos podemos ser buenos amigos, eso espero.

Nataniel la imagen del pelirrojo arremetió en la mente de la chica y logró estrechar su corazón, Adrien estaba admitiendo que le había perdido y aun así mostraba tanta serenidad en su rostro, Marinette no puedo evitar sentirse miserable por toda la situación quiso gritarle que en realidad ella y Nataniel no estaban juntos, que a pesar de lo que él vio o piensa sólo quedaron como amigos pero no era momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso, después de todo él era un hombre casado, aún si ella estaba libre, aún si Adrien le había aceptado amarla por todos estos años, la vida del rubio estaba atada a otra persona le gustase o no esa era la realidad.

El anciano suspiro un poco decepcionado —bueno me hubiera gustado no tener que elegir a uno de los y poder estar tranquilo porque los miraculous quedaban en ambas manos, pero creo que era demasiado pedir — sus intenciones siempre fueron juntarnos desde un principio.

—Maestro ¿acaso usted? — Marinette comprendía lo que estaba escondido en las intenciones del anciano.

—Par de tontos, este pobre viejo sólo quería verlos juntos y que luego de todos estos años fueran capaces de perdonarse las heridas del pasado, Pero bueno, no se puede tener todo.

—Está bien —intervino el rubio —es suficiente con que podamos vernos a los ojos sin ninguna muestra de odio entre nosotros —sonreía con tanta plenitud que para Marinette lucia como un ángel en esos momentos.

—Adrien — susurro la chica estaba a un paso de soltarse a llorar, le amaba, la madurez y serenidad que mostraba Adrien sólo le cautivaba por completo.

—Has madurado sin duda, te lo dije la última vez que viniste, tu mente y corazón han crecido mucho en estos años Adrien, se lo difícil que fue todo para ti antes, tu padre, tu madre y tantas cosas por las que pasaste y a pesar de todo estás aquí erguido como un tronco fuerte por el paso del tiempo, por eso creo que el siguiente guardián de los miraculous debes ser tú, tus padres, tu, la persona que amas, eres alguien que por alguna razón atrae el poder de los Kwani.

La decisión dejó a ambos un satisfechos, se miraron a los ojos aceptando que era lo mejor —Felicidades Adrien —los tres Kwani le rodearon.

—Es una gran responsabilidad, espero no decepcionarle.

—Lo harás bien, estoy segura, has pasado por tanto y sigues en pie sin haber perdido tus convicciones, tienes la capacidad de ser amable con todos, sabrás cuidar de los Kwani cuando regresen el miraculous y asignaras nuevos gestores de la justicia cuando llegue su momento—Marinette le animo colocando su mano en el hombro del chico.

El anciano sirvió más té mientras la plática se tornaba más agradable.

…..

…..

Salieron del lugar mientras conversaban caminaron algunas manzanas, el tiempo entre ellos y lo que sucedía alrededor parecía fluir de manera distinta, eran dos viejos compañeros tratándose como amigos luego de mucho tiempo separados, aunque el amor seguía manifestándose en el aire. El celular sonando de Marinette fue el encargado de romper la magia, la chica le hizo señas que le diera un minuto al rubio, saco el aparato de su bolso al abrirlo Tikki le dio una mirada de "estas en problemas" miro la pantalla y la foto de Nataniel acompañaba la llamada entrante.

―Hola― respondió con algo de miedo, como si se sintiera culpable por compartir esos momentos con Adrien, como si estuviera engañándole a pesar de no ser nada más que amigos.

― ¿Estas libre esta noche? ― pregunto Nataniel sin rodeos.

Marinette miro su reloj eran las cuatro y media de la tarde, quería poder compartir un rato más con Adrien, pero también deseaba aprovechar su última noche con Nataniel ―a eso de las ocho de la noche, ¿crees que está bien?

―Creo que es perfecto, debes estar temprano en casa tu vuelo es mañana a las diez am, no quisiera desvelarte ― la joven sintió el ardor en sus mejillas de solo imaginarse nuevamente bajo las sabanas del artista, desnuda y entre sus brazos.

―Llego a esa hora sin falta no te preocupes.

―Te veo entonces, un beso mi musa ― se despidió el pelirrojo para colgar la llamada.

― ¿Era Nataniel? ― pregunto Adrien y la chica se lo confirmo con el rostro, se veía feliz, noto como le brillaron los ojos durante la llamada, para él, ella ya le pertenecía a otro, era una idea que no le agradaba, pero debía respetar ―Si tienes que irte está bien, traigo el coche solo dos manzanas más y estamos en el parqueadero, puedo llevarte ― se ofreció.

―Pues estoy libre hasta las siete más o menos ― refuto Marinette quien no quería perderse la compañía de Adrien.

―Hay un sitio al que me gustaría ir contigo, tengo ganas de decirte muchas cosas ― confeso el rubio ― creo que el mejor escenario para todo lo que deseo contarte.

―Entonces apurémonos, ya casi acaba la tarde.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar por el coche, Adrien conocia el camino de memoria, la música acompaño el trayecto, luego de un rato, llegaron a su destino.

―Me esperaba cualquier cosa menos, esto ― comento Marinette, cuando giro Adrien no estaba, inspecciono a sus alrededores con la mirada y el gato cayo a su lado.

―Entremos ― le pidió Adrien, a la luz del día el entallado cuero negro brillante, marcaba perfectamente los músculos del modelo, la chica estaba por caer desmayada brotando sangre por su nariz.

―Adelántate tú, yo necesito transformarme ― pidió Marinette.

―Te veo en nuestro antiguo salón ― le indico el rubio, usando su bastón como resorte con un solo impulso llego al techo del edificio.

El lugar solo estaba habitado por un viejo vigilante en su cubículo viendo televisión, Chat se movió con cautela, llego hasta la puerta del salón y deshizo la transformacion, Plagg le ayudo para abrir la puerta, los recuerdos brotaron de sus memorias y se manifestaban como lágrimas en sus ojos, limpio su rostro, se apoyó en la mesa de la primera línea de asientos y poso su mirada a través de la ventana, un cielo nublado se abría ante él.

―Es muy nostálgico estar aquí ― el comentario de Marinette lo hico girarse, Adrien tomo asiento, Marinette cerró la puerta y llego hasta su lado ―Se sintió mucho la diferencia cuando te fuiste.

―Enterarme que mi madre estaba viva, no fue fácil, papá venía mostrando signos de locura por poder desde mucho antes me conto ella, me tomo por sorpresa que mi madre fuera una doble usuaria de miraculous y que el Kwani de la mariposa es algo que ella había dejado para mí, pero cayó en las manos equivocadas, mi familia lo comenzó todo.

―Aun así, creo que no debiste desaparecer como si nada, todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti, yo… no sabía que hacer ― Marinette suspiro profundamente y llevo su puño a sus labios mientras la lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, los nudillos de Adrien se apresuraron a secarla.

―Éramos tan inmaduros ¿cierto? ― los ojos del rubio también estaban cristalizados.

― ¡SI! ― una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de ambos ― y tan ciegos, tal vez el traje protegía nuestras identidades, pero sí que nos dimos señales el uno al otro, tu alergia a las plumas, por ejemplo ― recordo Marinette

―Vulpina y tu desesperación por salvarme a pesar de ser una ilusión, estabas dispuesta a entregar tus miraculous por protegerme, debí haber notado tus sentimientos en esa ocasión, pero sí que era un chiquillo tonto.

―Ambos fallamos Adrien, pero aquí, ahora, son otras circunstancias, ya no somos unos niños y ambos, hemos decido estar con alguien más, el problema no es lo que sentimos, el problema es que siempre coincidimos muy tarde o muy temprano en la vida del otro ― las emociones fluían como un rio desbordante en el interior de la chica.

Adrien se vio tentado a decirle que le pidió el divorcio a Cloe, pero eso no cambiaría las cosas fue lo que creyó, si Marinette conservaba sentimientos románticos por el no quería confundirla mas, no ahora que se estaba dando una oportunidad en el amor, no era justo para ella ― Tienes razón, debí tomar un vuelo a New york y buscarte hace mucho tiempo, pero vivía tratando de odiarte, cosa que nunca logre, a decir verdad.

―Yo nunca debí dejar de insistir en buscarte hasta que arregláramos las cosas, pero ya ves al final fue una cobarde y creia que me odiabas.

―No digas eso, eres la mujer más valiente que conozco.

―Adrien yo… ― su corazón le exigía a gritos que dijera de una vez por todas cuando le amaba.

―Marinette no, no tienes que decir nada más, yo… no recuerdo que dije anoche con total claridad, pero sé que fui sincero en mis palabras y puedo repetirte ahora lo más importante y es que _te amo_ , aunque no estemos destinados a estar juntos, es algo que mi corazón simplemente no entiende y sigue latiendo por ti con la misma intensidad de cuanta tenia quince años, el paso del tiempo no ha calmado el mar de emociones que me produce tu cercanía, _My Lady._

Marinette mordió sus labios y se abrazó a sí misma, mientras las lágrimas salían sin control, aunque intentaba las palabras no salían.

―No voy a pedirte tu numero ― continuo el rubio ― creo que el destino se encargara de volver a juntarnos si esos son sus planes, porque no pienso forzarlo, el simple hecho de haberte conocido es una bendición mi princesa y me has hecho feliz con tu compañía, así que esperare por volver a tener el placer de verte, aunque me tome diez días u otros diez años.

Adrien bajo su rostro y limpio las lágrimas, el abrazo de Marinette lo tomo desprevenido, rodeo la cintura de la chica con fuerza y poso su frente en el hombro derecho de ella, no hubo palabras por un largo momento puesto que no eran necesarias, sus frentes se unieron mientras la punta de sus narices se acariciaban con cada sutil movimientos, estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban con cada respiracion, el rubio intento romper la distancia entre sus labios y la chica espero con los ojos cerrados, se detuvo tan cerca de ellos que casi podia sentir el contacto, no pudo, no luego de haber lastimado sus labios antes, le dio un beso en la frente y le abrazo con mas fuerza.

Ambos habían aceptado que su destino era amarse, pero no estar juntos, sin saber que cada uno callaba la verdad que podría unirlos luego de tantos años, ambos eran libres.

* * *

 _notitas al lector Cindy:_

 _termine de correguir el cap con un nudo en la garganta por que haaa por que son tan idiotas, luego recorde que quiero que mari quede con nath y se me paso xD matenme las que aman a Adrien lo se, la que se las pone dificil de las dos autoras soy yo :P_

 _por otro lado, pao al comienzo queria una historia simple: reencuentro, reconciliacion, algunos problemas y fin, inicialmente no daban ni ocho capitulos, pero luego llegue yo y si no han leido mis historias antes no entenderan que la razon por tanto drama, malententidos y enredos es por mi, lo que conocen mis historias saben que yo nunca se las pongo faciles a los protagonistas, asi que bueno._

 _otra cosa y ya luego de mucho conciliar entre las autoras y sacar mas ideas que dieran un mejor desarrollo a la historia, todo llegara con calma, no pretendemos acelerar nada, las cosas a fuego lento quedan mejor cocidas para mi, por que luego de concretar ideas especificas el fic ya tiene su rumbo determinado y se vienen muchas cosas interesnates aun, la proxima semana se actuliza el martes._

 _muchisimas gracias por leer y comentar! no dejen de hacerlo enserio eso nos anima muchisimo! un abrazo... Cindy_


	12. La ultima noche

.

Colaboración con la autora **cpbr15**

.

 _"_ _Ay de mí, que esta maldita luna  
borre de mi pecho este dolor  
Ay de mí, es la última noche  
que voy a sufrir por este amor "_

 _-Diego Torres-_

.

.

 **Prodigio 12: La última noche.**

.

.

Marinette llego hasta el lugar indicado, le sorprendió el cambio en el punto de encuentro propuesto por Nathaniel a última hora, sin duda el pelirrojo tenía algo entre manos, se detuvo a mirar entre la multitud y ubicarle, no tardo encontrarlo, sentado en una de las bancas se encontraba, una sutil sonrisa se marcó en el rostro de la chica al verlo llevar el cabello recogido en esa media coleta que le hacía ver tan sexy para ella, las facciones de su amigo eran bastante atractivas solo que normalmente estaban cubiertas por el largo mechón en su rostro.

Nathaniel miraba al piso y movía el anillo en su dedo, lucia nervioso y Marinette entendió el por qué, esta sería su última noche en París, aunque los últimos días al lado del pelirrojo parecían un cuento de Hadas por la felicidad vivida, tal vez hoy eso acabaría, ese pensamiento le cargo en su corazón una nostalgia enorme, " _¿eran solo amigos?"_ ella ya no estaba segura de esa respuesta.

―Buenas noches ― saludo Marinette, el pelirrojo levanto el rostro para verla y sus hermosos ojos turquesa parecían resplandecer a la luz de la luna, la chica tuvo que tragar en seco ante el aumento cardiaco producido por la combinación de su tierna mirada y dulce sonrisa.

―Hola Marinette ― dijo Nathaniel mientras se levantaba y acomodaba su ropa, unos pantalones de mezclilla rotos, acompañado de un suéter crema con estampados y chaqueta marrón era su look de esa noche ― ¿Lista para subir? ― pregunto entusiasmado.

―Espera ¿enserio vinimos para subir? Es decir, somos franceses lo hemos hecho muchas veces antes, no creo que sea necesario hoy, podríamos estar… ― _"haciendo el amor"_ pensó Marinette por un segundo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al notar lo pervertida que se había vuelto.

Nathaniel rio levemente por que leyó los pensamientos de la chica, pero prefirió darle los motivos por que la hizo venir ―No habías vuelto a casa en mucho tiempo y estoy seguro desde que vinimos aquella vez que aun estábamos en la universidad no regresaste aquí, tu misma lo dijiste somos franceses, por eso quiero hacer esto, para que no olvides el sentimiento de saber a dónde perteneces y…. ya compré los tiquetes.

―Bueno, si lo pones de esa forma tiene sentido ― acepto Marinette, su amigo doblo el brazo y se lo ofreció para que ella se apoyara en él.

―Una vez escuche decir que el lugar más romántico del mundo era este, si vamos a tener una despedida no podía dejar pasarlo, compláceme un poco mi musa, prometo que te encantara ― las palabras de Nathaniel en su voz sonaban tan bohemiamente encantadoras.

Marinette se abrazó a él, le miro y sonrieron; en ese momento se sintió completamente segura de su elección, Nathaniel le ofrecía una estabilidad que Adrien nunca fue capaz de darle―Hagámoslo, subamos la torre Eiffel.

Esta la última noche para sufrir por Adrien, esta era la última noche junto a Nathaniel

…..

….

―No puedes quedarte así por siempre ― comento Byzz a su portadora, Cloe se encerró en la habitación, todo alrededor estaba destrozado, casi ni comía, vestía pijamas y su cabello se encontraba desordenado, se sentía humillada y eso se estaba transformando en odio, un fuerte odio hacia Adrien Agreste.

Pero había algo más, remordimientos, ese sentimiento era lo que carcomía su interior, en el pasado sacrifico alguien muy importante de su vida buscando la estabilidad económica para conservar la vida de lujos a la que estaba acostumbrada ―Siento que el fondo siempre lo supe, sabes… Adrien nunca ha estado enamorado de mi ― acepto la rubia.

―Tu tampoco lo estabas de él, a mí no tienes que mentirme, estoy conectada a ti, siempre te ha importado más demostrar una vida perfecta ante los demás que el amor, por algo lo dejaste a un lado en el pasado para elegir a Adrien ― le recordó Byzz.

― ¡CÁLLATE! ― grito la rubia arrojándole una almohada que no dio en el blanco ―No puedes recordármelo ahora, no a él, ¿crees que no me basta con pensarle cada maldito día de mi vida? Él seguro me odia, me lo dejo claro muchas veces, yo preferí el dinero y ahora ni eso tengo, me quede sin nada, sin nada ― la chica comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

―Saldrás adelante Cloe, tienes un título, esta casa y conociendo la nobleza de Adrien no te dejara desamparada por dinero, tal vez incluso puedas buscarle de nuevo, eres libre ahora, libre de hacer por una vez en tu vida lo que tu corazón te diga.

― Quiero que el mundo de parta en dos y todo se desmorone, no me importa nada en estos momentos, nada ― enfatizo la rubia, trato de calmarse mientras mordía sus labios, su pecho latía con fuerza y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

Su orgullo era todo lo que tenía en la vida y Adrien agreste se había encargado de destrozarlo, no tenía fuerzas ahora para nada, pero se encargaría de hacérselo pagar en un futuro.

…

….

La vista era hermosa, la ciudad se iluminaba por las luces de las calles y los edificios, sin duda se podía respirar el ambiente de Paris esa noche, Marinette se deleitaba detallando el paisaje, quería guardar en su memoria esto, su ciudad, sus raíces, Nathaniel tuvo razón le encanto todo, un capuchino caliente estaba entre sus manos, sorbió un poco y el dulce sabor en su paladar se sintió como gloria, el reflejo en el vidrio mostraba su acompañante a su lado, _¿en qué momento se volvió tan alto?_ Se preguntó Marinette el pelirrojo le llevaba varios centímetros de diferencia, tal vez la inseguridad de Nathaniel siempre le mantenía en una pose gacha, pero eso era cosa del pasado, de todos quien más había madurado y crecido como persona era él.

―Es precioso ― comento Marinette, sorbió un poco más de su café, el vapor tocando la punta de su nariz para que luego el aroma se filtrara en su interior le producía una sensación de tranquilidad.

―Esta la ciudad que defendiste durante años, eres la heroína de Paris Marinette, quería que vieras desde el lugar más importante la grandeza de lo que protegiste ― le dijo Nathaniel.

―Esta ciudad ya no necesita héroes.

―Pero nunca te olvidaran, tu eres una mujer tan magnifica que es imposible olvidarte, me consta ― acepto el pelirrojo.

― ¿Intestaste olvidarme? ¿Tan mal amiga fui? ― se burló Marinette

―Intentaba olvidar lo que sentía por ti, pero ya ves que fue en vano― Nathaniel alzo los hombros confirmando con sus gestos lo que decía ― hay cosas que son imposibles de sacar del corazón por que se vuelven parte de este y tu mi musa, eres una de ellas.

Para Marinette su respiración pareció detenerse por un momento con las palabras de Nathaniel, entendió que no podía negar la realidad; estaba sintiendo algo diferente por quien fue su mejor amigo por años ―Me alegra ser alguien tan especial en tu vida ― comento la joven.

― ¿Sabes? No quiero nuca que olvides quien eres, le pedí a un amigo que trabaja la plata que hiciera algo para ti ― el joven saco del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta un collar, que coloco en el cuello de la joven. Era una cadena sencilla con dos dijes uno era una Catarina y el otro un vestido ― Eres una talentosa diseñadora, pero siempre serás Ladybug, siempre serás la salvadora de parís y la legitima dueña de mi corazón ― Nathaniel le dio un abrazo por la espalda a Marinette hundió su rostro en el hombro de ella para que no viera las lágrimas que se asomaban de sus ojos, se había prometido a si mismo amarla sin ataduras, pero la idea de volver a dejarla ir no le era fácil de aceptar.

―Todo estará bien entre los dos ¿cierto? ― pregunto Marinette deseando que Nathaniel acabara con su incertidumbre.

―Claro que sí, somos amigos y confió en que el destino me llevara ante ti, te lo dije; no te pido que me esperes, solo puedo hacer lo que me es posible por alcanzarte y entonces me volveré a declarar ante ti y ahí si esperare una respuesta, lo juro.

Marinette no tenía como expresar el cumulo de emociones en su interior, por un lado, su imposible amor por Adrien, mientras junto a ella estaba quien la había amado desde siempre y realmente podría hacerle feliz, saco al rubio de sus pensamientos, se giró para verle de frente a Nathaniel, tomo el rostro de él entre sus manos y le beso, al contacto con sus labios algo dentro de ella volvió a nacer.

….

…..

Marinette observaba la ciudad por última vez esa noche desde el balcón de su cuarto, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo sucedido aquel día, dos hombres, dos amores diferentes, dos posibilidades, _"¿Se podía amar a dos personas a la vez?"_ Se preguntó, lo cierto es que ya no estaba segura de nada, cada uno a su manera despertaba en ella sentimientos extraordinarios, Tikky estaba su lado delatándose con la vista también.

― ¿Por qué tan sola _My lady_? ― pregunto una voz a su lado, un leve grito salió de la garganta de la chica, dio por reacción natural unos pasos atrás.

― ¡CHAT no puedes aparecer de repente! ― le reclamo Marinette.

―Hola Chat ― saludo Tikky frotándose contra su rostro, este correspondió a la pequeña con mucho agrado ―

―No vine solo ― comento Chatnoir mientras la transformación se deshacía dejando a Plagg flotando en el aire.

― ¡Adrien mi queso! ― exigió el pequeño gatico testarudo.

―Hola Pequeña bolita de indiferencia― le saludo Marinette a Plagg mientras acariciaba su mejilla, como respuesta este ronroneo un poco, pero rápidamente retomo la compostura ―Yo traeré el queso para ti ― la chica le guiño un ojo.

―Gracias Marinette.

―Espera ¿para mí no hay nada? ― reclamo Adrien, pero Marinette le miraba indecisa.

―Acomódate traeré chocolate caliente ― accedió la chica para girarse dentro de la casa, en pocos minutos regreso, con queso, las bebidas y galletas.

Los pequeños seres mágicos flotaban y conversaban entre ellos, mientras los adultos no hallaban tema de conversación.

―Lucen muy felices esos dos ― rompió el silencio Marinette

―No se veían hace mucho tiempo ― el rubio carraspeo un poco ― Lamento venir así, es que no pude evitarlo.

―Está bien, me alegra que estés aquí.

―Mis pies se movieron por si solo trayéndome hasta aquí, parece que al final de cada camino, encontrarme contigo siempre es mi destino _My Lady ―_ comento el rubio con su característica sonrisa a medio lado.

―Adrien por favor ― pidió Marinette intentando calmar su acelerado corazón, el hombre capaz de revolver toda su vida había venido para cerrar su última noche en Paris.

―Lo que tú digas mi Princess, solo vine a verificar que todo estuviera bien ¿lista para volver a New York? ― pregunto el rubio.

―Lista― confirmo Marinette ― Estoy en un momento de mi vida en que no vuelvo a estar segura de lo que espera, pero no me importa, pase lo que pase daré lo mejor de mí.

―Eso es lo que siempre haces, entregarlo todo sin esperar nada a cambio, nunca te rindes sin importar lo difícil que se vea la situación y sobre todo siempre logras salir victoriosa la final de cada batalla, aunque ni tu misma sepas como lo hiciste, eres torpe, eso no ha cambiado ― dijo Adrien tocándose la nariz al recordar el golpe de la puerta en su cara hace unos días― pero el conjunto de maravillosas fortalezas y temores te hace única, nunca cambies la esencia de lo que eres Marinette.

―Gracias ― susurro intentando contener la enorme sonrisa producto de aquellas palabras, "¿Acaso era el día de halagarla?" Porque esos dos se empeñaban en hacerla sentir tan enamoradamente confundida.

―Lindo collar ― comento Adrien.

Por instinto Marinette se llevó una mano a este ―es un regalo de despedida de Nathaniel ― no pudo evitar sonreír por el recuerdo de hace unas horas.

El rubio comprendió que no lograría nada esa noche, se le veía feliz, sabía perfectamente que por su culpa a Marinette le ha costado mucho serlo en cuanto al amor, tenía intenciones de confesarle su divorcio con Cloe como le aconsejo Plagg, pero luego de esto ya no sería capaz.

Adrien tal vez era el destinado para Marinette en la vida, el problema es que cuando se dio cuenta ella ya había encontrado otro destino.

O al menos eso era lo que él creía.

―Me gustó mucho saber que sigues modelando ― de la nada saco Marinette un tema de conversación.

―Estaba un poco oxidado para ser sinceros ― respondió Adrien para luego preguntarle por su empresa y felicitarla por lo que había logrado, poco a poco las cosas fluyeron entre los dos.

En un largo rato hablaron de todo un poco, de los días de lluvia, de sus carreras, de sus proyectos futuros, de sus sueños, de cómo se creó el universo, de las leyes de la física, al final de cuentas cualquier tema es interesante en los labios de la persona que amas y estos dos estaban cómodos con la presencia del otro.

Luego de diez años finalmente habían limado cualquier aspereza entre los dos.

…..

…...

Todos corrían rápidamente esa mañana en la casa Dupain-Chang, la joven se levantó tarde gracias cierta desvelada conversando con un gato la noche anterior y al final la familia salió a mil por hora hacia el aeropuerto.

Afortunadamente llegaron con tiempo suficiente, Nathaniel y Alya alcanzaron a Marinette en el aeropuerto, luego de su check in se encontraba lista para pasar a la sala de abordaje, era el momento de despedirse.

Primero su mejor amiga de toda la vida, que por varias razones no le alcanzaría en New york hasta dentro de dos semanas ―Tranquila, nos veremos pronto ― fueron las palabras de Alya.

Luego sus padres a quienes le costó mucho dejar de abrazarle y finalmente Nathaniel, por varios segundos solo permanecieron estáticos mirándose a los ojos, para ninguno de los dos le era fácil este momento.

Marinette no aguanto más y se lanzó a su pecho, Nathaniel estaba por romper a llorar en ese momento le abrazo con fuerza ―Todo estará bien, tu vida ahora esta allá, ve y sigue haciendo tus sueños realidad ― susurro el pelirrojo.

―Más te vale ir a New York ― le advirtió Marinette.

Nathaniel tomo la barbilla de ella para que le mirara a los ojos ―Lo hare, pero en el transcurso que me tome lograrlo, no dudes en hacer lo que te haga feliz, recuerda que si te hace sonreír es porque ha valido la pena, deja de preocuparte por mi u otros, vive según tus propias reglas, eso es lo que más deseo para ti.

Nuevamente el amor incondicional y desapegado de Nathaniel hacia su aparición en forma de palabras dejándola con una sensación de vacío en su interior ―Lo hare, lo prometo somos amigos ¿no?

―Sí y siempre, siempre estaré para ti ― le confirmo Nathaniel ― ahora ve y sube a ese avión, antes que me arrepienta de dejarte ir ― la pareja se rio, pero no eran ellos dos, los jóvenes se giraron para ver a los padres de Marinette con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y caras de felicidad, por la escena que apreciaban.

" _Nunca cambian"_ pensó Marinette con las mejillas ruborizadas por la vergüenza, les regalo un último abrazo a todos y cruzo la puerta hasta la sala de embarque perdiéndose de la vista de sus seres queridos.

El pelirrojo se quedó un largo rato en el aeropuerto mirando a través de las paredes de cristal, mientras en otro punto de la ciudad Adrien Agreste también contemplaba el cielo desde el enorme vidrio de su oficina, ambos hombres habían soltado el amor de su vida.

Pero esta vez soltar no fue decir adiós, si no gracias, a la mujer que podía lograr hacerlos sentir que el tiempo dejaba de fluir cuando estaban a su lado.

Luego de esta separación era el momento que el destino volviera a hacer de suyas, pero ninguno estaba preparado para lo que les esperaba...

 _ **Continuara….**_

* * *

 _Fin del primer arco de la historia… algo así como la primera temporada, pero tranquilos que ya estamos trabajando en el segundo que es el más corto pero revelador de todos, no será otro Fic, los capítulos se seguirán publicando en este ;)_

 _La historia fue pensada en tres partes: Paris, Separación y New york._

 _Así que a este punto el arco argumental de Paris ha terminado, creo que con más sin sabores que otra cosa, pero pronto vendrá más no se preocupen no nos maten, por como acabaron las cosas en este punto, el próximo capítulo los tendremos el día ¡viernes! Y para conmemorar el final de la primera temporada del Fic, hagamos una dinámica._

 _¿Qué canción te gustaría que inspirara un capitulo? Dejen sus recomendaciones en los comentarios :3 que me encargare de responder por mensaje privado, un abrazo enorme y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo… Gracias enormes por leer y comentar, María Paola_


	13. Tardes negras

Colaboración con la autora **cpbr15**

.

 _" entre horarios y el tráfico, trabajo y pienso en ti  
entre puerta y teléfono, tu foto me hablará_

 _de tardes negras"_

 _-Tiziano Ferro-_

.

.

 **Revelaciones 1: Tardes negras.**

.

.

Adrien esperaba la salida de las personas del vuelo A1788 con destino Paris, miro nuevamente su reloj se supone debió aterrizar hace una media hora, si a su madre no se le había dado por estar comprando en las tiendas Duty Free debería salir en cualquier momento, normalmente era una persona muy paciente pero no le veía hace meses, rápidos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, no muy agradables, a decir verdad.

….

 _El enemigo yacía derrotado en el piso, atado por Ladybug, quien jalaba su yoyo ante cualquier movimiento apretando el amarre, el maestro FU les acompaño ese día para calmar los corazones de los jóvenes héroes y aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas, pues la verdad debía salir de los labios de quien tanto daño les había echo a todos._

― _¿No sabía que los Héroes de Paris eran guiados por un viejo decrepito? ― se burló Gabriel Agreste, quien aún derrotado no dejaba su orgullo._

― _¿Por qué lo hiciste? ― pregunto Chatnoir y el maestro al acto alzo su mano pidiéndole que no dijera una palabra más._

― _No tengo por qué dar explicaciones de mis actos, sus mentes son tan cerradas que jamás lo entenderían, un poder así desperdiciado en proteger a otros es un malgasto total._

― _Así que solo te ha interesado tu propio beneficio siempre, por encima de tu familia incluso, es triste, un ser humano que lo tenía todo y no fue capaz de verlo, supongo que cegado bajo tu propio egoísmo fue que no te importo lastimar a tu propia esposa, creando en tu mente la idea que ella los abandono cuando tú la aislaste de todos, incluyendo a su hijo, has vivido bajo la locura hace tantos años ya Agreste ― la decepción era evidente en el rostro del maestro._

― _¿Quién te crees tú para hablar de ella en mi presencia? Ella se fue, se fue y no le importamos, ni su hijo ni yo ― el hombre estaba por perder la razón._

― _Ambos sabemos que no es así, ella no se fue, tu descubriste que ella era portadora de un poder mágico y se lo arrebataste, le encerraste lejos de aquí separándola de su hijo, condenando al pequeño a una vida sin su madre._

― _¿Es cierto eso? ― se alteró Chatnoir, tomando al hombre por las ropas y levantándolo para que lo mirara a los ojos ― ¿Fuiste capaz de tratar así a tu propia esposa? ¡Dime donde la tienes ya mismo! ― sus labios temblaban del dolor que le producía el engaño al que su padre lo sometió por tantos años._

― _No eres nadie para exigirme nada gato estúpido ― respondió Gabriel, sin ceder ante los reclamos del felino._

" _Plagg" le llamo Adrien en su mente, eso basto para que una luz los cegara a todos por unos momentos, cuando los ojos de Gabriel Agreste de abrieron como platos vacíos y sus pupilas se dilataron tanto al ver quien estaba frente a él, sus piernas fallaron, intento articular su nombre, pero solo balbuceaba ― ¿Aun crees que no merezco saber dónde está mi madre? Padre― exigió Adrien._

….

―Suficiente ― pidió Adrien a su madre que ya tenía demasiado tiempo besando sus cachetes y abrazándolo ―Yo también te extrañe, pero todos nos miran raros― normalmente no se quejaba, fueron muchos años separados y luego también por cuestiones de trabajo que entendía perfectamente esos ataques amorosos de su parte.

―A veces quisiera dejar el trabajo para estar siempre contigo ― confeso la bella rubia.

―No lo hagas, sabes que no es necesario, me alegra verte activa y llena de vida, amas lo que haces y yo he aprendido a defenderme solo.

―No quiero que seas tan autosuficiente que no me necesites ― confeso su madre.

―¡Hey! Eres la mujer más importante de mi vida, siempre te voy a necesitar, soy tu único hijo ― alzo sus hombros y mofo su bofa, su madre solo sonrió ― mejor vámonos, debes estar cansada por el viaje, la habitación en el hotel está preparada para ti.

― ¿Entonces no piensas recapacitar? ― desvió el tema la Sra. Agreste

―No entiendo mamá ¿Qué debería recapacitar?

―El divorcio con Cloe, esa chica te ama, jamás encontraras alguien tan devota a ti en la vida Adrien, por favor ― ante el reclamo de su madre llevo su mano a la frente y palpo sus laterales para calmarse el joven no quería entrar en una discusión.

― ¿Podemos discutirlo más tarde? No estoy de ánimos para hablar de eso ahora ― pidió colocando una mirada de gato a su madre que logro su cometido.

―Bueno, tienes razón, he venido a verte no a discutir, pero igual tenemos que hablar de que fue lo que paso para que tomaras una decisión así.

―Prometo que así será, por ahora Madan ¿me acompaña en el almuerzo esta tarde? ― pregunto ofreciendo su brazo el rubio.

―Por ti mi cielo, lo que sea ― respondió gustosa la Sra. Agreste.

….

…..

Cloe entro con rapidez a la pequeña tienda, había venido por su cuota de chocolates, vinos y comida chatarra que se apresuró a dejar en el carrito, vestía ropa holgada y deportiva, no llevaba maquillaje y cubría su rostro con unas enormes gafas oscuros y gorra, no podía permitirse el lujo que alguien la reconociera en ese estado, la gente pasaba a su alrededor y sus ojos se movían de lado a lado como si buscaran siempre detectar alguna presencia peligrosa para ella.

Era la tercera vez que venía por suministros, hasta el momento Adrien no se había molestado en cortarle las tarjetas de crédito, de cualquier modo, como precaución prefirió vaciar las cuentas debito a su nombre, la servidumbre le informo que Adrien había dado orden que las cosas siguieran normal por lo cual Nathalie su asistente continuaba surtiendo la cocina semanalmente y pagándole a los empleados por sus servicios.

Si podía sacarle al rubio una buena cantidad de pensión en el divorcio y este siguiera manteniendo la mansión, tal vez no todo sería tan malo, como ella creía, pero la sola idea de presentarse ante sus _"amigos_ " y círculo social como una divorciada solo le producía una desagradable sensación en la boca del estómago, se imaginó los murmullos y las burlas a sus espaldas, su corazón cada vez se tornaba más oscuro, igual que el cielo aquella tarde.

― ¿Cloe? ― pregunto una voz a su lado y las manos de la rubia comenzaron a temblar, en un segundo su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró y comenzó a hiperventilar, no era capaz de mirar a quien le hablaba ― ¿Ahora piensas ignorarme? Pero bueno no me podía esperar menor de ti ― fue capaz de reconocer la voz.

Su antipática forma de ser hizo acto de presencia ― ¿Desde cuándo tenemos tanta confianza como para que me saludes? ― le reclamo la rubia a Alya.

― ¡Ja! las víboras nunca cambian ¿no? ― se defendió la morena ― pero tranquila es que me sorprendí tanto verte vestida así que solo quería confirmar que si se trataba de la gran reina de las apariencias.

―Solo aléjate de mí vista, perdedora.

―Tienes que darme la fórmula para que solo comiendo esto y vino sigas así de delgada ― se burló Alya tomando las cosas del carro de compra ― Creí que las de tu clase solo comían lechuga.

―No toques las cosas ajenas ― reclamo Cloe arrebatándole las golosinas a Alya de las manos ― Piérdete ― exigió la rubia, se sentía tan frustrada con toda esta situación, deseaba poder transformarse y con sus poderes hacer que todos salieran volando del lugar.

―Con esa aptitud solo lograras que te dejen ― comento Alya, pero los odios de la rubia llevados por su estado de paranoia, transformaron en su mente lo que dijo la morena.

Con labios temblorosos pregunto Cloe ― ¿Cómo sabes que me dejo? ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¡Dímelo! ― casi a gritos reclamo, el paquete de papitas exploto por la presión con que Cloe lo presiono.

― ¡Hey relájate! No sé de qué hablas ― la forma de actuar de Cloe empezaba a aterrar a la morena.

― ¡No te hagas la estúpida conmigo! ¿Cómo sabes que Adrien me pidió el divorcio? ¿Quién te lo dijo? Habla rápido maldita zorra o te juro que te sacare las palabras de forma muy dolorosa― amenazo seriamente Cloe.

Alya quedo sin habla por algunos segundos, necesitaba procesar la información que acababa de recibir, Adrien y Cloe separados, llevo sus manos a la boca para ahogar el grito que se quería escapar de su garganta, sintió pena por ella, sabia en carne propia lo que dolía estar pasando por una situación así ―Perdóname, entendiste mal mis palabras, aun siendo la persona más desagradable del planeta conozco el infierno que estás viviendo ahora mismo, Nino y yo también nos estamos divorciando ― ante esta revelación la rubia se calmó un poco ―No soy nadie para meterme en tu vida, será mejor que me retire, lo siento.

Cloe le vio salir del lugar casi que, corriendo, no le intereso detenerla, nunca fueron amigas y a estas alturas de la vida era muy tarde para intentarlo, pero sintió pena por Alya, ella se casó con Adrien por conveniencia mientras que sabía que su antigua compañera de clases si lo había hecho por amor, de las dos el dolor vivido por la morena seguro fue más grande.

….

….

En los últimos días el cielo de Paris era nublado la mayoría del día, Tardes negras y lluviosas cargadas de soledad se respiraba en el ambiente, perfectas para evocar el amor, como lo hacía Nathaniel en esos momentos, sus manos se movían de forma gloriosa dando pinceladas sobre el lienzo para que conjugado con las líneas y colores creara un cuadro maravilloso, al terminar el artista se levantó y mientras limpiaba los pinceles observo con detalle su creación.

Plasmo en el cuadro un recuerdo de Marinette, la mañana siguiente que durmieron juntos la chica se levantó solo en pantis y se preparó el café para luego sentarse a leer una vieja revista en el comedor del departamento, cuando Nathaniel se levantó para buscarla esa mañana se encontró con la imagen de ella sentada casi sin ropa degustando una bebida caliente, la veía de espaldas su cabello suelto caía dejando unas bellas ondas al final, parecía un ángel, gracias a la luz del día que se filtraba por la ventada a pesar de las cortinas, supo enseguida que debía atesorar ese momento en sus recuerdos para convertirlo en cuadro alguna vez.

―Sí que fuiste un idiota ― se dijo para mí mismo ― si ella quería una relación la hubieras tomado, pero no Nathaniel, la dejaste ir como "amigos" ― por momentos se lamentaba de sus acciones, pero aquella noche luego de hacer el amor tantas veces cuando ella se quedó dormida, de sus labios un suave susurro artículo _"Adrien"_ escucharla buscarlo en sueños fue lo que lo llevo a tomar la disposición de no pedirle que se involucraran como algo más, a pesar de haber estado juntos.

Él sabía muy bien que Marinette estaba enamorada de Adrien Agreste, como siempre.

Su celular sonando en la mesa lo alarmo, dejo las cosas un lado y respondió la llamada ―Hola, si, no lo he olvidado, no te preocupes, estaré ahí, vale, vale, iré ya mismo a prepararme, nos vemos allá entonces ― colgó y se dispuso a pasar por la ducha para salir a la cita con una amiga que tenía planeada hace algunos días.

El clima de otoño le agradaba, tomo un pantalón negro, zapatos deportivos, camiseta gris y chaqueta negra, dejo su cabello suelto esta vez, logrando así que el regular mechón en el frente tapara parte de su rostro, se vio al espejo por última vez y sonrió, para el todo lo que paso entre Marinette y él, la semana pasada eran sus preciados recuerdos, salió del departamento con tiempo suficiente para llegar al lugar del encuentro.

Llego al centro comercial, subió hasta el cuarto piso y visualizo a su amiga sentada en el restaurante acordado, ambos se saludaron con las manos y rápidamente tomo asiento.

―Por la cara que traes, parece que hubieras visto un fantasma ¿Todo en orden Alya? ― pregunto el pelirrojo.

―Algo así, pero te cuento después, Nathaniel ¿Cómo van las cosas para la siguiente exposición? ― pregunto la chica.

―Tengo suficiente material por el momento, pero igual alcanzare al número de obras que ellos solicitaron, aún queda mes y medio para Berlín y estoy nervioso desde ya― admitió el artista ― pediré una bebida ¿Qué quieres de tomar?

―Café helado estaría bien ― en pocos minutos Nathaniel puso el vaso frente a ella ― gracias, en cuanto a la exposición, siempre has sido tímido desde que te conozco, pero lo harás bien, eres un gran artista, yo confió en ti.

―Gracias ― respondió Nathaniel con las mejillas sonrojadas, no se acostumbraba a que le halagaran.

―Y sé que Marinette también confía en ti, dijo que te convertiste en un artista muy sexy ― ese comentario de Alya casi atraganta al pelirrojo.

Nathaniel tosió un par de veces para aclarar su garganta, su rostro estaba del mismo color de su cabello, lo tapo con su mano por un momento ― ¿Cuándo dijo eso? ― pregunto muy intrigado.

―La vez que hablamos de tus buenas facultades en… ya tu sabes _"hacerla sentir bien"_ ― la morena no cabía de la picardía con la vergüenza de Nathaniel.

Para el artista lo único que deseaba era que la tierra se abriera en dos y lo tragase en esos momentos, era obvio que Alya sabia del encuentro sexual con Marinette eran mejores amigas y como era de esperarse lo usaría para lanzar sus indirectas, así era ella después de todo.

―Es como Nathaniel esto y Nathaniel aquello, me dijo que siempre lleva el collar que le diste y que sus días favoritos es cuando se ve por Skype contigo, la tienes loquita por ti amigo ― continuo la morena su retahíla, golpeando el hombro del pelirrojo.

― ¡Alya por favor! ― suplico Nathaniel muerto de pena para que no le molestara más, pero la chica solo reía a carcajadas, se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y el ambiente cambio en un segundo.

―Pasado mañana firmo el divorcio con Nino― el comentario deja sin palabras a su amigo, los ojos de Alya se cristalizaron, como pudo logro sonreír, alzo sus hombros en señal que no le diera importancia.

―Alya…

―Está bien, estaré bien, comenzare una nueva vida lejos de él, saldré adelante como siempre lo he hecho, es que ha sido todo tan largo y difícil, Nino se ha empeñado tanto en obstruirlo todo, agradezco que no tuvimos hijos, eso hubiera complicado mucho las cosas, pero duele en el fondo aun duele, dejar ir a quien ha significado tanto para tú vida, por tantos años ― se podía percibir el dolor en su voz.

―Me imagino ― dijo Nathaniel recordando el vacío que se instaló en su corazón al ver a Marinette irse de su lado ese día ― estoy seguro que ella te lo debió haber dicho, pero que las cosas terminaran así no fue tu culpa.

―Que te cambien por alguien más joven y bella, si, supongo que no es mi culpa ― se bufo ―me confirmare con que ustedes dos puedan dejarse de bobadas y sean felices de una vez por todas.

―No es tan fácil, ella está enamorada de alguien más, lo sabes, no hay necesidad de mentirnos.

―Puede que tengas razón, pero ahora ella te ve con otros ojos que no son lo de un simple _"amigo"_ no la hagas esperar mucho y búscala, algo me dice que tienes altas posibilidades.

―Lo hare, se lo prometí, pero no puedo en estos, primero debo salir de mis compromisos, son mis primeras exposiciones debo dar lo mejor, si realmente ella está sintiendo algo especial por mí solo el tiempo se lo dirá, y así yo tendré una respuesta sincera de su corazón cuando vuelva a verla ― suspiro profundamente y peino sus cabellos hacia atrás ― se lo propondré cuando nos veamos, no necesito una relación para conocerla estoy totalmente seguro que ella es la mujer de mi vida, pero necesito que ella descubra si yo soy el hombre de la suya.

― Hoy en días pocos aman tan desinteresadamente como tú, pensar que apoye tanto a Adrien en los días de escuela.

―Para que desapareciera de repente dejando a Marinette totalmente destrozada y terminara casándose con Cloe ― el enojo fue evidente en el tono de voz del joven.

―Se van a divorciar ― por reacción natural Alya soltó la noticia, el rostro de Nathaniel quedo petrificado de la impresión.

― ¿Qué? ¡Divorciarse!, espera.

―Sí, vi a Cloe esta mañana en el minimarket lucia tan deprimente, nunca en la vida pensé verla así, ella misma me lo dijo, Adrien le pidió el divorcio, se notaba que no la estaba pasando nada bien.

Un viejo interruptor dentro de Nathaniel se encendió, _¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué ahora? Pero sobre todo ¿Por qué Adrien hacia eso luego de la visita de Marinette? ¿acaso tenía pensado ir tras ella?,_ casi era como si le faltara el aire, de ningún modo espero recibir ese dato ―No es una noticia fácil de asimilar ― admitido, la idea le aterraba por ambos lados, un Adrien libre para buscar a su amada y Cloe abatida.

―Yo no la odio, ¿sabes?, ya no estoy para esas cosas de niñas adolecentes que no se llevan bien ― confeso Alya ― pero estoy segura que no la está pasando nada bien, lo sé, porque yo lo estoy viviendo en carne propia.

―La diferencia es que seguro ella se lo merece ― sentencio Nathaniel ―Créeme ha sido muy mala y cruel con muchas personas, mientras tu no hiciste nada para provocar lo que Nino te hizo.

―Se acostaba con otra mientras yo hacía horas extras y turnos nocturnos en mi trabajo, me culpo por descuidarlo.

―Por qué cambio, para volverse un imbécil― le interrumpió Nathaniel

― ¡Cierto! Yo lo único que quería era poder ahorrar para dejar de vivir alquilados y tener nuestra maldita propia casa, luego de tres años de casados, tres malditos años casados y doce juntos, se larga con otra, pero tranquilos que en américa follare tanto que te juro me dolerán las caderas por días, eso es la vida americana.

― ¡Hey! Marinette está allá, no me digas cosas así que me asusto ― se burló Nathaniel, logrando que Alya rompiera en risas, eso le relajo no quería ver a su amiga deprimida y Marinette le encargo muchísimo estar con ellas estos días por lo del divorcio.

―Tú y Marinette son personas maravillosas, merecen estar juntos.

―Eso es algo que solo el tiempo lo dirá ― decreto el pelirrojo.

…..

…

Nathaniel mordía sus labios, sus manos sudaban, estaba a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico, no sabía cómo su cuerpo se movió sin su permiso llevándolo hasta allí, _"¿algún recuerdo del pasado?"_ tal vez, después de todo, le gustase o no, ella había significado mucho en su vida, la conocía lo suficiente para saber cómo se sentía por la situación, cuando algo grave ocurre se encierra en una burbuja esperando que milagrosamente todo vuelva a la normalidad, pero esta vez nada regresaría, los días seguían avanzando y con ello el rumbo de la vida de todos los implicados en este enredo romántico del destino.

Apretó el botón a un lado de la gran puerta, tomo algunos segundos tener respuesta ― Soy Nathaniel Kurtzbertg, he venido a ver la señora Cloe Agreste ― solicito, era momento de entablar una seria conversación con su exnovia.

* * *

 _No alcanzo a terminar el viernes así que si cumplimos con la segunda actualización de la semana…. nos vemos el martes con un nuevo capitulo. recuerden actulizamos dos veces por semana :)_

 _¡Comenzamos nuevo arco en la historia que emoción! estos capítulos como sus nombres lo indican son revelaciones del pasado y el presente muchas cosas se sabrán en ellos así que serán muy interesantes se los prometemos :3_

 _No olviden comentar y decirnos lo que piensan, Eso nos anima muchísimo, sus escritoras Pao y Cindy_


	14. Moscas en la casa

.

Colaboración con la autora **cpbr15**

.

" _Las horas no tienen principio ni fin  
Tan faltos de aire, Tan llenos de nada  
Chatarra inservible basura en el suelo  
Moscas en la casa"_

 _-Shakira-_

.

.

 **Revelaciones 2: Moscas en la casa.**

.

.

 _La rubia lloraba desconsolada, en su habitación no deseaba ser vista por nadie, luego que su padre perdiera las pasadas contiendas y no fuera reelegido todo se vino en picada, poco a poco los fraudes de su anterior mandato se fueron descubriendo, la condena por corrupción no se hizo esperar y llevado por el peso de las culpas tomo su auto a toda velocidad terminando estrellado la final de un barranco, en el fondo ella siempre supo que era un cobarde, pero para bien o para mal era la única familia que le quedaba._

 _Luego del funeral solo se apartó del mundo, ya no tenía sirvientes que la atendieran, vendió el hotel para pagar los gastos y poder conservar un poco de dinero afortunadamente esa propiedad estaba a su nombre, compro un pequeño apartamento, aun le quedaba suficiente en la cuenta para vivir por unos años y pagarse la universidad, pero debía encontrar una solución a sus problemas con urgencia,_

 _la cual ya tenía nombre Adrien Agreste, el rubio la sorprendió presentándose en el funeral y brindándole su apoyo en lo que necesitara, esta vez no podía dejarlo ir, si pueda atarlo a ella entonces se convertiría en la señora Agreste y todas sus preocupaciones se acabarían, para ser un lugar pequeño el departamento, no era nada agradable, los días pasaban llenos de soledad para la chica, la poca limpieza y restos de comida por todos lados llamaron incluso moscas a la casa._

 _Cloe decidió que ya habia llorado suficiente, se dio un baño y se arregló, era momento de poner orden en su departamento y su vida, su única compañera y amiga Byzz le recordó que todo estaría bien._

 _Quedaban solo dos meses para terminar el año escolar siendo este el ultimo, no podía darse el lujo de perderse más clases, pronto vendrían los exámenes finales, ese día llego en metro a la escuela, primera vez que sucedía, pero era mejor irse acostumbrando pronto a su nuevo medio de trasporte, un papel choco directamente contra su rostro, molesta lo retiro, pero solo pudo guardar silencio, era una bella ilustración de Bee Quen, los hermosos trazos la dejaron anonadada, llevaba muchos días sin cumplir su rol de heroína, aún tenía algo que proteger, Paris la necesitaba, sonrió por la forma como un simple dibujo le dio recordó que existían motivos para vivir a pesar de todo._

― _Disculpa, es mío ― le dijo una voz, pero Cloe no presto mucha atención ―Hola ― insistió la persona, y sacudiendo su cabeza la rubia miro al frente para encontrarse con el autor de la obra, Nathaniel._

― _Gracias ― susurro con voz melancólica y ganas de llorar Cloe._

― _¿Qué? ― para el pelirrojo la palabra pronunciada por esos labios rosa parecía un imposible ― ¿Por qué? ― pregunto incrédulo._

 _Cloe dio unos pasos con el fin de acercarse a él, el chico retrocedió como respuesta, ella poso el dibujo en su pecho ―Por recordarme que aún tengo motivos para seguir adelante― sin duda no estaba siendo ella en esos momentos, se mostraba vulnerable._

― _Entonces quédatelo ― le ofreció Nathaniel._

― _¿Seguro? Es una bellísima ilustración._

― _Creo que tú lo necesitas más que yo, además ella me salvo la vida una vez, la he dibujado muchas veces ― Cloe recordó la vez contra un akuma en que la escuela quedo envuelta en la batalla y Nathaniel casi muere aplastado por un gran muro, cuando ella logro quitarle a tiempo, era cierto le salvo la vida en aquella ocasión ―Es demasiado bella._

 _La cara de Nathaniel le pareció demasiado adorable, sus mejillas hacían juego con su cabello ― ¿Puedo verlos?_

― _¿Qué?_

― _Los dibujos que tienes de Bee Queen, por favor, yo también le admiro mucho._

― _Para que te burles, no gracias ― quiso irse, pero la rubia le agarro por el brazo._

― _Prometo que no lo hare, por favor ― insistió la joven y Nathaniel solo le dio el sí con su rostro ―Eres adorable ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? Casi podría besarte ― bromeo la chica, logrando que el pelirrojo casi cayera desmayado de la impresión, mientras ella sonreía, ese fue el día que ella quedo cautivada por la torpeza y timidez de su compañero de clases, poco a poco comenzó a verlo con otros ojos._

…..

…..

Adrien y su madre llegaron al lugar que muy pocas veces suelen visitar, pero esa tarde decidieron no darle más largos, se quedaron unos minutos en el auto antes de bajar, aunque no lo aceptaran le costaba mucho cada visita a este sitio, cada quien fue herido por esa persona de diferentes maneras.

―Plagg te dejo el queso y Duusu también están las cosas para ti, lamento dejarte solo con este gato engreído ― se burló Adrien.

―No soy un engreído simplemente las relaciones humanas me son demasiado incompresibles y tontas para mí― refuto el pequeño gatico, su compañero pavo real solo reía.

―Siempre eres un aguafiestas Plagg ― apoyo Duusu.

―Se un buen amigo Duusu ―Le pidió su portadora.

―Yo soy bueno, el aguafiestas es otro ―Plagg le miro con odio por lo que dijo.

Madre e hijo bajaron del auto para entrar al lugar, cada quien trataba de controlar los nervios ―Eres demasiado buena al hacer eso ― comento Adrien a su madre en la sala de espera.

―Antes que su corazón fuera devorado por la ambición fue un gran hombre, por eso lo ame y por eso naciste tú, sin él eso no hubiera sido posible, no puedo simplemente ignorar su suerte.

―Solo son las consecuencias de sus actos ― el rubio no le agrada venir a ver a su padre.

―No fue el mejor Adrien, pero es tu padre, ese es un vínculo que no puede romperse ― La señora agreste quiso decir algo más, pero un empleado del centro sanatorio le indico que las preparaciones estaban listas y ya podrían pasar.

La habitación era totalmente blanca, dos empleados cuidaban la puerta por la que entraron, Gabriel se encontraba sentado al otro lado de la mesa, atado con una camisa de fuerza, por sus recurrentes conductas agresivas, con una de las puertas a su espalda y dos personas más cerca de él, para los visitantes dos sillas estaban dispuestas, cada uno tomo su lugar.

El hombre solo guardo silencio y los miro con desprecio para luego girar su rostro, era evidente el cansancio y su estado mental en cada una de sus facciones acentuada por las líneas en su piel, sus ojos habían perdido la luz azul y casi parecían dos agujeros negros sin vida, Adrien sintió pena por su padre, aun le quería, pero sentía que no podía perdonarle nunca haberle apartado de su madre y, sobre todo el daño que causo al ser el villano detrás de los akuma, que tanto aterrorizaron a la ciudad.

―Hola Gabriel ― su esposa saludo primero, al final ninguno de los firmo nunca un divorcio, ante la ley seguían unidos, pero solo recibió una mirada de odio como respuesta.

―Tan poco conversador como siempre ― intervino Adrien.

― ¿Qué quieren? ― se defendió Gabriel.

―Solo vinimos a ver como estabas ― comento su esposa.

―Pues ya ven, atado, gracias a mi hijo y su amiga la Catarina ― soltó con desprecio el rubio.

―Merecías estar en una cárcel y aun esa Catarina y el Maestro sintieron compasión por ti, pero no se puede esperar nada de tu parte― Adrien comenzaba a exasperarse, pero el hombre nuevamente guardo silencio.

― ¿Has comido bien?, ¿Cómo estas durmiendo? ― aunque no lo aceptara abiertamente ella aun le quería, aun se preocupaba por él, pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

―Esto es una pérdida de tiempo ― susurro Adrien.

―Entonces vete, yo no pedí que vinieran, lo menos que deseo es ver el rostro de la maldita que me engaño ocultándome cosas y el hijo que resultó ser un desagradable y fastidioso felino.

― ¡Yo no te oculte por que quisiera! ― refuto su esposa, suspiro varias veces para calmarse ―pero no podía decírtelo, temía al ver que te alejabas cada vez mas de tu familia y al final tuve razón.

― ¡Hipócrita! Solo querías el poder para ti misma, por eso te lo quite no me arrepiento de haberte enviado a ese sanatorio ― las palabras salieron escupidas con un evidente odio en ellas.

― ¡No te atrevas a hablarle así a mi madre! ― lo amenazo Adrien que respiraba con agitación.

―Ustedes son tan estúpidos, desperdiciando el poder que tienen, tráiganlo, ¡DEVUÉLVANME A MI KWANI! MALDITOS ENTROMETIDOS ― comenzó a gritar Gabriel en un solo movimiento, se apoyó en la silla y se lanzó sobre ellos cayendo en la mesa.

Adrien automáticamente protegió a su madre y cayeron al piso ― ¡los Odio!, malditos mentirosos, ambos son unos farsantes ― gritaba Gabriel que había sido controlado por los dos hombres, rápidamente se lo llevaron de la habitación, el forcejeo como pudo, pero fue en vano, sus palabras de odio aun resonaban en el lugar.

― ¿Estas bien? ― pregunto Adrien a su madre mientras le ayudaba a levantarse, eran evidentes las lágrimas que ella intentaba controlar.

―Debiste conocerlo cuando era Joven y lleno de vida, antes que el dinero, su trabajo y la ambición la grandeza le nublara la vista ― sus palabras estaban cargadas de mucho dolor.

―Siempre que venimos las cosas terminan mal, deberíamos dejar de insistir, el ya no es la persona que alguna vez conocimos, su razón se pierde con el paso de los días, ahora incluso intento atacarnos, no volveré a traerte aquí, aun si lo suplicas ― le advirtió Adrien a su madre.

―Adrien hijo tal vez no lo comprendas, pero le amo más de lo que lo odio.

―Lo entiendo ― susurro el rubio recordando los diez años que en vano trato de odiar a Marinette, bastaba con un solo recuerdo feliz y toda la mentira cedía ante la verdad de su corazón.

…..

…

La rubia aun no cabía de su asombro ante la persona que tenía frente a ella, casi parecía un sueño verle y sentirlo tan cerca, estaba sentada con su espalda apoyada en la cama cubriéndose con las mantas, cuando le dijeron que alguien habia venido a visitarla pidió que no le dejaran pasar, desde lejos escucho los gritos de la servidumbre y en un segundo después Nathaniel estaba de pie en su puerta, maldijo no haberle puesto seguro antes.

―Señora perdone, es más escurridizo de lo que parece, incluso se coló luego de que le dijimos que se fuera ― se disculpó la empleada.

― ¡Adelante! ― hablo Nathaniel ― Échame de tu casa, de tu vida, no sería la primera vez que lo haces― vino a intentar ser amable, pero el rencor en su interior hablo por él.

Aunque quería sus labios temblorosos no le dejaban articular ninguna palabra ―Señor por favor ― suplico la empleada.

― ¡NO! ― grito finalmente la rubia, pero giro su rostro para evitar verle a los ojos ― déjesenos a solas, por favor ― los empleados obedecieron y la puerta se cerró.

―Luces deprimente ― iniciar conversaciones nunca su fuerte, Cloe sonrió por la verdad en las palabras.

―¿Viniste a verme acabada? Pues … ¡Felicidades! ya lo conseguiste ― ella tampoco estaba dispuesta a ceder.

―No puedo decirte con certeza que hago aquí, pero sé que encerrarte no solucionara nada ― Nathaniel solo se cruzó de brazos y permaneció de pie ― Dile Byzz que salga, sabes que no tienes que ocultarla de mí.

La pequeña abeja se asomó de entre las sabanas ―Hola Nathaniel― le saludo.

―Hola pequeña, seguramente tu portadora te ha dado muchos dolores de cabeza ― ambos sonrieron.

―Gracias por venir ― dijo la Kwani, pero el pelirrojo le hizo gestos que no era nada, al parecer las heroínas eran la debilidad del pelirrojo.

―Te prefería cuando eras callado y poco intrépido ― comento Cloe, pero mordió sus labios al instante lamentando lo dicho.

―¿Te refieres cuando era un estúpido detrás de ti? ― se defendió el pelirrojo, llevo las manos a sus cabellos para calmarse, comenzó a dar pasos de lado a lado.

―Solo dilo Nathaniel, que me lo merezco, por todo lo que hice, te deje por conveniencia y ¿para qué? ― ella quería romper a llorar, pero se contuvo ―ahora la abandonada soy yo, no tengo nada luego de sacrificar tanto, luego de perderte a ti.

―Tu no me perdiste ― le recordó ― tu nunca me tuviste del todo, no por mí, pues la que siempre dijo que era mejor que lo nuestro fuera un secreto fuiste tú, pero claro ¡todo lo tenías calculado! Juagabas conmigo mientras esperabas el momento de atrapar a Adrien y yo como un estúpido te creí, creí cada una de tus malditas palabras, aunque fueron mentiras todas ellas, creí cuando susurraste al oído que me amabas la primera vez que hicimos el amor, éramos unos niños y aun así di lo mejor de mí, yo… ― el pelirrojo le dio la espalda y se llevó la mano a los ojos para frotarlos y contener las lágrimas.

Cloe sentía como su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, llevo las manos a la boca para controlar los sollozos, esto ya lo habia vivido antes, los reclamos de Nathaniel la vez que le mintió diciéndole que no lo amaba y que la historia entre los dos habia acabado, el artista que apenas y tenía como comer jamás podría darle la vida que ella quería y por eso lo abandono a su suerte.

―No puedo echar el pasado atrás, tampoco tengo intenciones de hacerlo, ya no importa, Adrien me dejo, ¿estas feliz? Todo se me está devolviendo, eso debe bastarte para sentirte satisfecho. ― limpiaba las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

―No Cloe, te equivocas, verte sufrir no me hace feliz, no soy como tú, no tengo el corazón cerrado y una mente egoísta que solo piensa en sí mismo, sin importarle nadie más, aunque si dolió, mucho, ver cómo me dejabas por otro, ahora sé que nunca pensaste en mí.

― ¡Yo siempre he pensado en ti! Pienso en ti cada maldito día de mi vida, nunca he podido olvidarte estúpido—grito y rápidamente tapo su boca, se habia delatado.

― ¡Mientes! ― reprocho enseguida Nathaniel ―no me vengas con mentiras ahora, los sentimentalismos no van contigo, no puedes después de botarme, decirme que no me has olvidado, no me vengas con eso, porque no te queda.

―¿Desde cuando eres tan valiente? Tan seguro de sí mismo o es solo el resentimiento hacia mí lo que te hace hacerte el dolido en estos momentos.

―Soy así desde que la vida me quito todo de un solo golpe, cuando luego de todos esos años juntos, me dijiste en mi cara que yo era solo un juego para ti, un juguete que diseñaste para que te complaciera en la cama y que ignorabas en público, cuando mis padres se divorciaron y aprendí a defenderme solo, cuando la soledad me embulló de un solo golpe y no tenía nadie conmigo a nadie ― Nathaniel necesito respirar profundamente para calmarse,

―Olvidaste lo más importante ― sonrió Cloe ― Tu querida Marinette se fue de Francia en esa época.

Eso lo tomo por sorpresa ―ella no tiene nada que ver entre tú y yo.

―Tiene todo que ver, puedo contar con las manos las veces que nos dijimos te quiero, pero "amor" esa palabra al menos salió de mi boca en un par de ocasiones, pero de la tuya nunca y siempre supe el porque, la forma como revisabas tu celular, solo te levantabas para alejarte cuando ella llamaba, las veces que me dijiste que algo urgente sucedía y sé que salías a verla a ella, ¡la amabas! siempre la amaste y estoy segura que aun hoy eso es lo que sientes por ella ― se odiaba a si misma por no poder dejar de llorar.

― ¿Tu? ¿Cómo? ― Nathaniel no entendía por qué eso nunca se lo reprocho antes.

―Por qué me hacia la dormida y te escuchaba hablar con ella por las noches, también te veía desde la distancia cuando dibujabas, siempre era ella, ¿sabes? Nunca hiciste un retrato de mí, ilustraste muchas veces a Bee Queen―Eso el pelirrojo no puedo reprochárselo ―entonces comprendí que tu no me amabas, admirabas el héroe que era, pero no sentías nada especial por la persona detrás de la máscara amarilla, no me reproches que éramos solo amantes, porque tú nunca mesclaste sentimientos cuando nos acostábamos.

― ¡Eso no es cierto! Lo sabes, le di mi primera vez a quien consideré mi pareja en ese entonces, era un idiota que no sabía nada de sexo y me esforzaba por complacerte en todo, en todo, siempre pensaba en ti antes que en mí al momento de hacer el amor.

― ¡Vete Nathaniel! ― con dolor suplico Cloe ―No sé a qué viniste y lo que menos necesito en estos momentos son tus reproches, ya puedes ver que todo fue en vano, pero yo no fui la única que fallo entre los dos, tu amabas a otra mientras estabas conmigo.

El joven llego hasta la cama y la tomo por los hombros para sacudirla ―Yo realmente te quería ― confeso ― Aun me preocupo por ti, esto no me alegra, verte sufrir no hace feliz Cloe, pero se acabó, me perdiste a mí y ahora también a Adrien, es hora que replantees tu vida.

― ¿Alguna vez me amaste? ― pregunto la rubia, alertando a Nathaniel que se separó de ella ― lo sabía ― susurro la rubia ―solo vete por favor.

― ¿tu alguna vez me amaste? ― contra pregunto Nathaniel.

― _Si_ ― con una sonrisa y alzando sus hombros acepto Cloe, el pelirrojo sintió un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía tragar luego de esa simple palabra ― te mentí, no he podido olvidarte, soy tan lamentable.

― ¡Eso no es cierto! ― Nathaniel opto por la negación.

―Museo François hace cuatro años pocas obras, pero igual llevaste la condecoración de artista revelación, plaza de las banderas Guiza tres años y medio, me encanta esa estatua a decir verdad, al siguiente mes, fue un mural en el edificio cultural del centro de la ciudad ― con cada momento que la rubia decía el chico daba un paso atrás estaba enumerando cada una de las cosas importantes en sus carrera ― entonces hace unas semanas finalmente llego tu primera gran exposición, ahora mismo debes estar preparando la de Berlín ― la chica resoplo para calmar su agitada respiración.

― ¿Cómo? ― Nathaniel estaba totalmente desconcertado.

―¿Qué crees que hacía en tu exposición la última vez? He estado en cada una de ellas, desde la distancia, esa vez te prometí apoyarte sin importar lo que pasara, solo he intentado cumplir mi promesa, aunque tú no lo supieras, no solo te deje por conveniencia Nathaniel, me aleje de ti, porque sentía como me enamoraba mientras tu no, pero fue en vano― Cloe tomo el valor y lo dijo― porque al final si me enamore y peor; _aún te amo._

El silencio entre los dos hablaba más que ellos, Cloe soltó una confesión que podría cambiarlo todo hasta ahora.

* * *

 _Capitulo de Lunes, aunque creo que antes dijimos que se actulizaba martes, en fin, recuerden que volvimos a las actulizaciones habituales que son lunes y jueves en las noches ;)_

 _Siento que tal vez las cosas entre Nathaniel y Cloé estan un poco confusas, si desean que abarquemos mas a profundidad como fue que se dio la relacion de ellos por fa pueden decirnos en los comentarios, por que la idea es clara pero no sabemos si plantearla solo generalmente o con detalles, ya que no sabemos xD como han tomado a esta pareja o ex pareja, buenoo..._

 _por cuestiones de tiempo no pude responder los comentarios pero esta vez si lo hare con mensajes privados! nuevamente muchisimas gracias por tu triempo y sus palabras, eso nos anima al 100% para seguir dandolo todo en esta historia:D... Maria paola (paolite)_


	15. Vuelve

Colaboración con la autora **cpbr15**

 _._

" _Vuelve, Que sin ti la vida se me va  
Oh, vuelve, Que me falta el aire si tu no estas  
Oh, vuelve, Nadie ocupara tu lugar"_

 _-Ricky Martin-_

.

.

 **Revelaciones 3: Vuelve**

.

.

Adrien intentaba terminar algunas cosas del trabajo desde su habitación, no había sido un día muy agradable y todo por la visita que hicieron a su padre, luego de regresar su madre pidió estar a solas, por lo que su hijo prefirió no molestarla, una de las cosas que hicieron juntos fue encontrar un lugar para Adrien, visitaron varias opciones al final el rubio se decidió por un departamento cerca de su trabajo, no deseaba una casa o algún espacio enorme en su nueva vida, a veces la soledad hacia demasiados ecos que él no deseaba seguir escuchando.

El joven se quedó sentado mientras estiraba un poco sus músculos de los brazos y la espalda.

―Tu madre te dio hoy una lección de amor y perdón demasiado grande ― Plagg hablo pues le desesperaba la cara de derrota de su portador colmo su paciencia ― ¡Deja de ser tan estúpido y ve por ella!

Adrien negó ladeando su rostro ―No puedo ― golpeo su frente un par de veces ― soy un estúpido ¿crees que no lo sé? Pero ya me cometido tantos errores en mi vida, que por primera vez busco que las cosas se den correctamente; ella esta con Nathaniel, se mantuvo distante respetando el hecho que estaba casado, ¿no debería yo actuar de la misma manera? Quiero respetar su relación.

―Ese chico no podrá hacerla completamente feliz, nunca, de eso estoy seguro― dijo Plagg para luego seguir comiendo su queso.

― ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Siempre hemos estado tan distantes el uno del otro, yo estoy aquí mientras ella… ― pregunto Adrien, pero se adelantó a lo que el gato siempre le decía ― Y no me vengas que es porque Marinette y yo nos complementados por ser los portadores de los dos poderes principales y por eso estamos destinados.

― ¡Es justamente por eso! Bueno… ― carraspeo un poco el gato ― los Kwani podemos percibir cosas que ustedes lo humanas no comprenden, como los hilos de la vida; por eso te insisto tanto en que tú y ella están destinados, pero ese chico, él ya tiene otro destino y créeme no es Marinette ― fue todo lo que le conto Plagg después de todo no conseguía decirle que se trataba de su ex esposa si Cloe nunca le menciono que compartía un pasado con Nathaniel él no era nadie para decirlo.

Por esas inseguridades es que las relaciones humanas le parecían exasperantes y tontas al Kwani, un ser que ha vivido demasiado tiempo casi no puede sorprenderse por nada y para su mala suerte parece que pronto tendría que echar para atrás las palabras que justo aseguro, pues de un momento a otro vio como los hilos de la vida empezaban a moverse alrededor de Adrien de una manera que nunca sucedió antes, callo, esas cosas no podría discutirlas con su portador.

Al final el cansancio le paso factura al rubio que pronto termino dormido, el Kwani salió de la habitación buscando a Duusu quien también le esperaba, a las afueras del cuarto donde descansaba su portadora.

― ¿Lo viste? ― pregunto directamente Plagg.

―Entonces no fueron alucinaciones mías ― respondió Duusu ―Esto nunca había sucedido.

―Yo también estoy igual que tú, sin duda esta generación de héroes, ellos han complicado tanto sus propios destinos, que la vida está armando nuevos caminos, eso… eso no había pasado antes y no sé qué nos espera.

― ¿Crees que tenga que ver con Ladybug? ― el pavorreal trataba de buscar una explicación.

―No, algo me dice que tiene que ver por Bee Queen, porque sabemos que ella desde antes se cruzó en el camino de los principales torciendo un poco los hilos y si ella lo inicio, entonces sucedió que ha desencadenado algo peor, temo que Adrien sea el perjudicado en todo esto.

―Lamento no poder ayudarte mas Plagg, solo pude percibir algo muy sutil, porque mi portadora no está en los hilos que se cambiaron, pero si tan solo pudiéramos hablar con Byzz, tal vez ella sepa algo más, si tus sospechas son ciertas.

―Está bien Duusu, es solo que… Adrien ha sufrido tanto, una y otra vez las cosas que deben generar felicidad terminan dándole solo sufrimiento, su padre, su matrimonio, la mujer que ama; la verdad es que siento compasión por él― acepto el gato negro― Adrien lleva demasiadas cargas bajo sus hombros, estaba positivo que su destino lo llevaba a Ladybug y al final encontraría plenitud logrando estar a su lado, pero, con lo que vi hace unas horas, ya no puedo asegurarlo.

―Sea lo que sea que ahora fue decido, solo nos queda esperar ― recordó el pavorreal.

….

…

 _ **Diez años atrás…**_

Chloé apretaba el diploma entre sus manos, salió del salón tan pronto se acabó la ceremonia, intento esconderse en un solitario pasillo, estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar ―Eres mejor que todos ellos― susurraba en voz baja, su orgullo era una de las cosas que no estaba dispuesta de ceder, eso la hacía fuerte, al menos así lo creía, cuando en realidad solo se trataba una máscara que ocultaba la joven llena de miedos e inseguridades que en realidad era, ver a todos sus compañeros acompañados de sus padres le recordó que se encontraba sola en el mundo.

―Chloé ― le llamo una voz agitada y demasiado tenue como para ser tomada enserio, la rubia se giró para verle, era Nathaniel ― ¿Por qué corriste? Te perdiste de mi vista demasiado rápido casi no puedo encontrarte ¿estás bien? ― la preocupación en el rostro del chico era sincera.

―Si Nathaniel, solo quiero estar sola ― como tic nervioso jugaba con su cabello para controlar sus manos temblorosas.

―Chloé, basta ― Pidió el pelirrojo ― Me dijiste que somos amigos, pero… nunca me cuentas lo que te pasa, creí que los amigos hacían eso, apoyarse siempre, te empeñas en mostrarte fuerte cuando yo sé… ― el chico detuvo sus palabras la mirada seria de la rubia le intimido y prefirió callar, después de todo era demasiado inseguro de sí mismo.

―No soy la amiga que te mereces, solo hablamos cuando estamos solos y normalmente te ignoro frente a los demás ― acepto la joven ― deberías buscarte alguien que no sea yo.

― ¡No quiero! ― exclamo sin pensarlo mucho el chico, sintió el ardor en sus mejillas, no podía explicar lo que le pasaba con su engreída compañera, pero últimamente su corazón latía demasiado fuerte al tenerle cerca ― es decir, no me molesta, yo sé cómo eres, además todos me ignoran, al menos tú me hablas y me escuchas, compartimos mucho tiempo en silencio uno al lado del otro, está bien, yo estoy bien, ¿tu estas bien? ― hablaba demasiado rápido producto del nerviosismo.

Chloé comenzó a reír sin poder controlarse, sin duda su amigo era demasiado tierno ― te ves demasiado lindo cuando sonríes, de verdad ―le comento y Nathaniel al darse cuenta de lo dicho se tapó la cara, ampliando más la curva en los labios de la chica, aprovechando el descuido ella se acercó hasta quedar frente a él.

―Nathaniel ― le llamo Chloé y este quito sus manos de su rostro para darse cuenta que ella estaba demasiado cerca, su rostro estaba del mismo color de su cabello ―Eres un hermoso tomate justo ahora ― se burló la rubia ―De ahora en delante de diré tomatico de cariño, será algo solo entre los dos, pero no podrás decírselo a nadie.

―Yo no le he dicho a nadie que somos amigos ― comento ingenuamente el pelirrojo ―Nunca le hablare de ti al mundo a menos que tú me lo pidas.

― ¿Me lo prometes? ―pidió y el joven enseguida le correspondió afirmativamente con su rostro, entonces ella le abrazo.

―Yo siempre estaré para ti Chloé, cuando sepa que me necesites y no tengas a mas nadie para rescatarte, yo apareceré, eso también te lo prometo, nunca le diré a nadie de nosotros a menos que tu así lo quieras ― le aseguro Nathaniel.

―Entonces déjame prometerte algo a cambio ― sugirió la chica separándose para tomar el rostro ardiente del chico entre sus manos ― prometo apoyarte en tu carrera, porque estoy segura que serás un gran artista, aun si nos separamos, aun si estas molesto conmigo, estaré ahí, en cada uno de tus logros, lo juro ― tomando las manos de Nathaniel entre las suyas.

― ¿Por qué podría estar molesto contigo? Digo, si eres un poco irritante, pero… no es para tanto ― mintió el pelirrojo que conocía bien lo fastidiosa que era su compañera.

―Soy experta en lastimar a las personas Nathaniel, créeme ―Era tan fácil la forma como podía ser ella misma ante su amigo, que, a pesar de mostrarse vulnerable, no le importaba, no si se trataba de su tomate ― ¿Sabes? Quiero darte algo como regalo por tu graduación.

― Yo no he traído nada para ti, pero si quieres…― Chloé le callo colocando sus dedos en los labios de Nathaniel.

― ¿Quieres el regalo sí o no? ― su carácter imponente salió a flote y al joven no le quedo más que decir que si con su rostro producto del miedo.

― ¿Qué es? ― pregunto con inseguridad, ella sonrió antes de darle una respuesta.

―Tu primer beso ― dijo para al segundo siguiente tomar los labios de Nathaniel entre los suyos, sus manos revolvían los rojos cabellos del joven mientras se deleitaba en el dulce sabor de su tomate, aunque un poco torpe su amigo, Chloé llevaba demasiado tiempo deseando que esto sucediera y sabía muy bien que él no daría el primer paso, arriesgándose aun sabiendo que el chico moría por la pelinegra, no le importo y ahora estaba disfrutando de la calidez de Nathaniel.

Se separaron llevados por la necesidad de aire, ambos respiraban con agitación, cuando Nathaniel abrió sus ojos al salir del trance causado por lo sucedido y la vio frente a él, confirmando que no era un sueño, lo que sus labios sintieron, retrocedió cayendo sentado al piso, ella se agacho para quedar a su altura ― ¿Qué? ¿Qué significa esto? ―temblando de nervios pregunto Nathaniel.

― ¡Que ahora somos novios! ― dijo Chloé llevándose el dedo índice entre los labios en señal de silencio ― Pero recuerda que no puedes decírselo a nadie ¿de acuerdo? ― su sonrisa de felicidad hablaba por ella.

― _Si_ ― dijo con algo de temor ―Si quiero, pero yo… soy demasiado torpe Chloé.

―No me importa Nathaniel, así y todo, penoso, _Te quiero_ ― confeso la chica, sintió como sus hombros se sintieron más livianos al decir las palabras que venía guardando hace ya varios días.

― _Yo también te quiero Chloé_ , me gustas mucho, solo que no sabía cómo decírtelo ― Acepto Nathaniel muerto de vergüenza por dentro, mientras se levantaba ayudado por su ahora novia.

―Entonces demuéstramelo ―Exigió la rubia con claras intenciones.

― ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? ― pregunto inocentemente Nathaniel.

Chloé sonrió por haber logrado su cometido ―Con un segundo beso ― reclamó.

El pelirrojo tembló ante la petición, sentía como sus piernas querían fallarle y hacerle caer nuevamente, pero se calmó respiro profundamente, mientras de tomaba todo el valor guardado en su interior, jalo a la chica por el brazo, cerro sus ojos y aprovechando la atracción física le beso _._

….

 _ **Seis años atrás…**_

Chloé abrió sus ojos con dificultad, la luz se filtraba por la ventana de su habitación, tomo su celular de la mesa de noche para ver el mensaje de Adrien, para su buena suerte el rubio había regresado a la ciudad ese año y logro continuar su carrera de finanzas en la misma universidad que ella, por supuesto la chica no perdió un segundo en mantenerse cerca de él, buscando claramente atraparlo como fuera posible, aunque su estrategia esta vez era menos fastidiosa que cuando eran compañeros de escuela, ahora opto por mostrarse como una buena amiga, mientras coqueaba poco a poco lo cual le estaba dando resultado, tenía en su bandeja de entrada una invitación al cine para esta noche.

Escucho un gemido a su lado, un brazo rodeaba su cintura, Nathaniel dormía de espaldas a ella, al vivir sola, este le acompañaba al menos dos veces por semana, Chloé acaricio la mano de su novio, mientras se giró para detallarlo y revolver sus cabellos rojizos que caían sobre su rostro, lo amaba, aunque no usara esa palabra, lo sentía―Levántate perezoso, tienes clase de creación artística en unas horas ― susurro la rubia, el rostro del joven hizo un puchero como repuesta y se colocó boca arriba, parpadeo un par de veces, antes de aceptar que debía levantarse, mientras bostezaba.

―No, quiero ir ― fueron los buenos días de Nathaniel.

―Aunque … Aun tienes algo de tiempo, ¿quieres acompañarme en la ducha? ― propuso la rubia, colando su mano por debajo del suéter de su novio para acariciar su pecho, ahora el joven si estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

―No podría negarme a una petición así, mi Queen ― ambos sonrieron.

―Chloé, Nataniel, buenos días ― saludo la pequeña abeja que entro a la habitación.

―Buenos días Byzz ― respondió Nathaniel, aunque se desmayó de la impresión la primera vez que la vio, ya estaba acostumbrado a la Kwani siempre alrededor de su novia, para el joven que Chloé en su primer aniversario le confesase que era Bee Queen fue un gesto muy importante, cosa que hizo que le quisiera más, con eso la chica se justificó por que no queria que su relación fuera publica, él entendió los motivos y luego de casi cuatro años juntos ya no le importaba que nadie supiera que eran pareja.

Chloé se levantaba de la cama, mientras Nathaniel aun daba vueltas en ella, acaricio con su dedo índice a Byzz y le dijo que le alcanzaba en la cocina en un rato, su Kwani los dejo solos nuevamente― Esta noche creo que me quedare con mi compañera para adelantar algunos trabajos de la universidad―mintió para poder ir a la cita con Adrien.

―Vale, escríbeme cualquier cosa, ¿sabes? en un mes será nuestro cuarto aniversario, ¿algo especial que desees? ― pregunto Nathaniel.

―Y que tengas que hacer más horas en tu trabajo de medio tiempo para complacerme, no Nathaniel, ya bastante te desgastas entre la tienda de electrónicos y la universidad, venga vamos a ducharnos ― propuso mientras se quitaba el camisón con que durmió, quedándose solo en pantys, camino hasta la puerta del baño ― ¿Vienes sí o no? ― exigió, el pelirrojo sonrió y se un solo impulso salió de la cama, quitándose la ropa, para llegar hasta donde ella y darle un beso, cargándola entre sus brazos e ingresando al lugar donde tendrían su encuentro sexual ese día.

…..

Nathaniel llego al lugar donde habían quedado a verse, cuando le llamo hace unas horas le invito un café pues los dos estaban en exámenes finales esa semana, siempre estaba para animarla; después de todo, ella era demasiado especial en su vida, un amor imposible, un amor secreto, rápidamente la figura se aclaró, Marinette le esperaba sentada, le saludo y juntos tomaron rumbo al restaurante que se encontraba a unas calles.

―Me ofrecieron una pasantía en New York ― confeso Marinette que no dejaba de mover sus manos, estaba emocionada, pero al mismo tiempo insegura de dejar Paris, por eso quiso decirle a su mejor amigo primero.

― ¡Eso es maravilloso! ― exclamo Nathaniel, quien estaba totalmente aterrado con la idea por dentro, pero debía apoyarla, eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

―No estoy muy segura, sabes que soy demasiado torpe, y yo, sola en una cultura tan diferente, serán seis meses luego tendré que regresar, pero no se… ― la mano de su amigo sobre la suya la calmo.

―Ve, Haz lo que sea por cumplir tus sueños, la vida se trata de riesgos, aun si tienes miedo hazlo, porque es peor vivir arrepintiéndote pensando de que hubiera pasado, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez te guste tanto que termines regresando allá para hacer tu propia empresa en la gran manzana ― le ánimo y ella se abalanzo en un abrazo mientras le daba gracias.

Tuvieron una charla agradable esa tarde, la chica se despidió primero, Nathaniel estaba por salir de la puerta cuando una empleada del lugar lo llamo entregándole el bolso de su amiga, le dio las gracias y se lo llevo hasta su casa, pensando en contactarle luego, cosa que hizo tan pronto llego, pero olvido el pequeño detalle que el celular de ella se encontraba dentro del bolso, no le quedo más opción que abrirlo para que una criatura roja saliera flotando de este.

El grito de Nathaniel asusto a Tikky, el joven de la impresión cayo sentado, ambos se miraron en silencio por algunos segundos, el chico conecto todas las ideas en su mente, ya conocía algo similar ― ¿Eres un Kwani? ― pregunto y la pequeña bola roja le confirmo que sí, un poco sorprendida porque él supiera exactamente que criatura era ―Entonces Marinette es Ladybug ¿cierto? ― nuevamente tuvo razón, de los nervios comenzó a reír a carcajadas, parecía que su destino estaba ligado a enamorarse solo de heroínas, no podía contener la risa que le producía esta ironía.

―No queda más que devolverte con tu portadora ― acepto el joven alzando sus hombros, se levantó del piso y acomodo sus ropas ― Soy Nathaniel.

―Soy Tikky, es un gusto Nathaniel.

….

Chloé subía las escaleras del edificio, era de madrugada, sabía que Nathaniel estaba esperándola en su departamento, luego de insistir por meses logro su cometido, hacerse con Adrien Agreste, venia de tener sexo con el rubio luego que este le pidiera que se quedara un rato más esa noche, ahora tendría una pareja publica, era hora de acabar la hermosa fantasía que ha estado viviendo en los últimos años en silencio al lado de su tomate.

―Si haces esto, te arrepentirás toda la vida ― el comento Byzz.

―Lo sé, pero no pienso echar para atrás, lo acabo de engañar, me acosté con otro, yo no lo merezco y le nunca podrá darme todo lo que quiero, será mejor hacerlo rápido.

Su cuerpo temblaba, queria llorar, se abrazó a sí misma, no sabía si podía hacerlo, mentirle a la persona que amaba y destrozarle el corazón, debía ser lo más dura con él, para alejarlo completamente, porque sabía bien que el artista no podía darle la vida que ella queria y el dinero de sus ahorros se estaba acabando, si dudaba ahora; perdería el próspero futuro que le esperaba al lado de Adrien, controlo su agitada respiración y entro al departamento.

Nathaniel dormía en el sofá, el televisor estaba encendió, la chica sintió como sus labios comenzaban a temblar igual que sus manos, su corazón ya dolía como su una gran estaca empezara a clavarse en este, se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla ―Hola tomate ― susurro mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, esta sería la última vez que lo tendría así.

El joven abrió primero un ojo con inseguridad y al ver que si era ella le regalo una sonrisa ―Hola mi Queen ― en un rápido movimiento la trajo contra el ― ¿Qué hora es? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar? ― hablaba somnoliento.

Ella se separó para levantarse, necesitaba calmarse, mientras Nathaniel solo se sentó en el sofá intentando desprenderse del sueño ―Tenemos que hablar ― comenzó Chloé.

―Yo primero ― pidió Nathaniel ―sé que me pediste que no esperabas nada especial, pero te conozco, ahorre suficiente para poder pagarnos un fin de semana en el resort que tanto querías, y… ¡no puedes decirme que no! Feliz aniversario desde ya mi Queen ― el pelirrojo se levantó emocionado, esperando una respuesta de ella, la sonrisa de su rostro se desvaneció al ver la expresión de molestia de Chloé ― ¿no te gusta la idea? ¿puedo cambiarlo si quieres?

― ¡No quiero! no iré contigo a ningún lado, esto se acabó― soltó Chloé de la nada, dejando a Nathaniel paralizado sin habla― Ya me cansé de fingir que me siento bien estando contigo, hace mucho tiempo que me aburrí de ti Nathaniel, será mejor que recojas tus cosas y te vallas para nunca regresar, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida ― con el corazón destrozado le mintió.

― ¿Qué? ― el joven aun no salía del trance por las palabras escuchadas.

― ¡QUE TE LARGUES, MALDITA SEA! ― Grito Chloé desesperada por no poder contener las lágrimas ― ¡Vete!, ya no te quiero, nunca lo he hecho, ya no te necesito, solo eres un maldito perdedor que no puede darme la vida que me merezco, me aburrí de tener que fingir que disfruto cuando nos acostamos, se acabó, ¡SE ACABO NATHANIEL LARGATE!

El pelirrojo no encontraba que decir, un dolor como nunca antes había sentido lo estaba dejando sin palabras ni aire, le costaba mucho respirar y sollozar no le ayudaba ― ¿Por qué haces esto? Yo sé que me mientes Chloé, detén esta locura, por favor ― suplico con lágrimas saliendo sin control de sus ojos.

― ¿Acaso eres estúpido? No escuchaste lo que te dije ― fingiendo a la perfección hablo duramente la chica ―me cansé de ti, solo eres un pobre muerto de hambre, te mantuve a mi lado porque me entretenías en la cama, pero incluso de eso ya me aburrí, conseguí uno mejor que tú, alguien que puede darme la vida que merezco y que me complace más que tú, ya no tiene caso seguir fingiendo el papel de novia feliz, ahora tengo a alguien que si puedo mostrar al mundo sin avergonzarme, solo vete y no regreses― camino hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta ―Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

― ¡No! ― pidió Nathaniel llego hasta donde ella para abrazarla, pero esta le empujo lejos.

― ¡Solo vete de una maldita vez! yo no te quiero, nunca lo he hecho, solo eras un juguete que moldee a mi gusto, por eso te escondía de los demás, me da vergüenza de solo pensar que yo Chloé Bourgeois fuera la novia de un don nadie como tú, ¿Cuántas veces más tengo que humillarte para que te vayas? ― cada palabra pronunciada aumentaba el agujero en su corazón.

―No me dejes Chloé te lo suplico, no he hecho nada para que me trates así, no merezco el dolor que estás haciendo sentir, te he dado todo de mí en estos cuatro años ¿Por qué me haces esto? ― estaba completamente abatido ante esta situación, llego hasta donde ella, pero por cada intento de tocarla solo recibía rechazos y empujones, el chico suplico una y otra vez, pero Chloé no cedió soltando más insultos y palabras dolorosas a cambio.

Ambos eran un mar de lágrimas y la discusión se había alargado demasiado, Nathaniel se calmó un poco y pregunto ―Solo dime una cosa ¿me estas dejando por otro que tiene dinero?

―Si― acepto Chloé

― ¿Ya te acostaste con él?

―Si.

― ¿Es Adrien Agreste? ― la rubia se alternó al escucharlo mencionar ese nombre ― En serio crees que no me daba cuenta de tus mensajes con él, pero te quiero tanto que prefería ignorarlos y confiar en ti.

―Entonces ya que lo sabes, recoge tu poca dignidad y vete, ya no hay nada más que decir ― ambos hablaban calmadamente.

― ¿Alguna vez en todo este tiempo me quisiste? ― pregunto Nathaniel.

―No, nunca, todo lo que te he dicho antes solo han sido mentiras fingidas para que creyeras que yo era feliz, pero solo ha sido para utilizarte― mintió Chloé.

―La primera vez que hicimos el amor, éramos tan torpes, dos vírgenes entregándose al uno al otro, esa vez recostada en mi pecho me dijiste "te amo" ¿eso también lo fingiste? ― y por primera vez el chico le miro con odio, ese nuevo sentimiento estaba remplazando todas sus emociones.

―SI ― y con esa última afirmación el joven se levantó del piso donde había estado sentado llorando y salió del lugar sin decir otra palabra, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del pasillo, consiente que nunca la olvidaría, jamás podrida dejar de lado a la mujer que jugo con sus sentimientos.

Chloé se quedó llorando desconsolada solo necesito algunos minutos para ver el gran error que haba cometido ―Vuelve ― dijo en voz baja ― ¡No! No, perdóname, vuelve Nathaniel, vuelve ― dicho esto salió corriendo detrás de él, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

…..

…..

Nathaniel llego a su departamento, al final solo se fue de la mansión diciéndole a Chloé que se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde, luego de la confesión su cabeza no le dejaba en paz recordando las palabras de ella " _te mentí, no he podido olvidarte, me aleje de ti, porque sentía como me enamoraba mientras tu no, pero fue en vano; porque al final si me enamore y peor; aún te amo"_ froto su frente y se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala.

Se quedó viendo el techo tratando de calmar sus tormentosos pensamientos, no sabía que pensar después de lo que, sucedido, las palabras que hubiera dado lo que fuera por escuchar cuando le suplicaba de rodillas que le dejara llegaron, aunque seis años después, pero ahora comprendía algo, el también fallo, al creer que ella no sabía de sus sentimientos por Marinette.

Se levantó y fue hasta la habitación de pinturas, prendió la luz, escarbando entre muchas obras y cosas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, quito la tela que cubría esas obras y estaban varios cuadros de Chloé, sonriendo, caminando por las calles, uno semidesnuda mientras dormía, la había capturado en varios momentos ―No es que nunca quise pintarte tonta, es solo que nunca tuve el valor de mostrártelos, te gustaban tanto las ilustraciones de Bee Queen que no sabía si verte plasmada de una manera tan sencilla seria de tu agrado ― susurro, mientras los recuerdos lo atacaban haciéndolo sonreír, la nostalgia lo invadió convirtiéndose en lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos.

…

….

―Tikky ¿estás bien? ― pregunto Marinette a su Kwani que se encontraba demasiado pensativa desde hace algunas horas.

―Marinette, ¿aun amas a Adrien? ― esa pregunta de la nada dejo tartamudeando a la joven.

― ¡Tikky! ― exclamo Marinette ―sabes que sí.

La Kwani resoplo calmada, lo que vio en los hilos del destino es algo que no comprendía y estaba segura no había pasado antes ―Marinette lo veras de nuevo, lo sé, ustedes están destinados, solo espera.

―Tranquila, en estos momentos de mi vida, que pase lo que tenga que pasar― aseguro la joven, tranquilizando así la agitación de su amiga.

* * *

 _Si llegaron hasta aqui gracias ! nunca habiamos escrito un capitulo tan largo y no estabamos seguras si les gustaria, intetamos resumir la historia de Nath y Chloé lo mas que pudimos y crean habia mucho mucho mas, toco cortar y revisar una y otra vez pues ambas autoras creemos que capitulos supremamente largos solo aburren al lector, en fin gracias por apoyarnos con esta locura llamada: Aquello que nunca fuimos_

 _Debemos decir que ya sabemos que quieren mas de Mari y Adrien pero, no son los unicos personajes de la historia y queremos que todos los involucrados tengan sentido y una historia que soporte sus acciones, asi que por eso tenemos este arco en la historia donde se revelan cosas del pasado y del presente por que tenemos un hueco de diez años que necesitamos aclarar._

 _Nuevamente gracias por su tiempo al leer, por sus palabras, por todo, un abrazo enorme... Cindy y Paolite_


	16. Equivocada

Colaboración con la autora **cpbr15**

 _._

" _Me perdí, Apenas te vi  
Siempre me hiciste como quisiste _

_Porque siempre estuve Equivocada"_

.

.  
 _-Thalía-_

.

.

 **Revelaciones 4: Equivocada**

.

.

―Gracias por venir ― le dijo Alya a Nathaniel en el ascensor.

―Marinette me encargo mucho no dejarte sola, de igual forma aun si ella no me lo hubiera pedido, aquí estaría, somos amigos Alya no te preocupes.

―Siento que voy a vomitar ― confeso la morena.

―Llorar, gritar, vomitar lo que quieras hacer que sea después de firmar esos papales, no le des el gusto de verte derrotada; no ahora.

―Has madurado tanto ― sonrió la morena y Nathaniel se sonrojo levemente en el fondo aún era tímido.

―Me destrozaron por completo hace seis años, desde entonces deje de ser tan estúpido y callado con la gente ― recordó Nathaniel el dolor sufrido por su ruptura con Chloé.

― ¿Es por tu Ex cierto?

―Esa misma ― resoplo controlando la molestia que le producía mencionarla

―La que siempre tenía una excusa para no conocer a tus amigos, luego de eso te fuiste sin decir nada, recuerdo que cuando Marinette volvió de New york intentamos contactarte, pero nadie sabía nada de ti y luego ella se devolvió para vivir definitivamente allá.

―Necesitaba estar solo por un tiempo, entre en depresión y requerí de ayuda médica lejos de todo, mis padres no soportaron verme así y sumado con sus propios problemas terminaron divorciándose, cuando regresé efectivamente Marinette ya no estaba, fueron muchos golpes seguidos luego de eso el niño estúpido y torpe desapareció ― la puerta se abrió indicando que estaban en el piso requerido, salieron y la abogada de Alya estaba esperándola, los amigos se miraron de reojo.

―Es solo una firma ¿no? ― pregunto nerviosa la morena.

―Sí, ahora ve y recupera tu libertad, te espero aquí afuera― con estas palabras tomo el valor necesario, entrando a la sala donde era requerida.

Nathaniel se sentó a esperar por un largo rato, sabia por Marinette que el proceso se había alargado por las diferencias económicas en las que Alya exigía de regreso su dinero por el carro y la primera parte de la casa que pagaron entre los dos y él se quedó, a lo que Nino se negaba.

Una joven de ojos avellanas, piel bronceada, cabello negro de ondas y curvas que volverían loco a cualquiera no podía dejar de mirar al pelirrojo sentado al otro extremo del mismo sofá, tomo algo de valor y hablo.

― ¿Problemas de pareja? ― pregunto, pero el chico no capto que la pregunta fue para él, así que la repitió con un tono de voz más alto

― ¿Ah? Disculpa ¿es conmigo? ― Nathaniel no estaba del todo seguro.

―No veo ningún otro Chico interesante en este lugar ― ataco la mujer a lo que Nathaniel solo sonrió dejando a la chica aún más cautivada con sus gestos, algo le decía al pelirrojo que entablar una conversación con esa bella mujer sería muy interesante.

…..

….

―Tienes que decírselo ― insistió Byzz a su portadora ―Merece que le digas la verdad.

― ¡No lo hare! ― sentencio la chica con determinación ― No merece saberlo, esto es un error, aún estoy a tiempo de solucionarlo.

―Estas equivocada, muy equivocada si crees que lo que te está pasando lo puedes solucionar tan fácilmente ― la Kwani estaba demasiado preocupada por Chloé, pero esta era demasiado testaruda.

―Sé que lo que sucedió con Nathaniel te tiene confundida, pero necesitas recapacitar y pensar con la mente Fría.

―Esa noche todo se fue a la mierda, hablé de más y descubrí esto que me tiene exasperada, pero lo solucionare ya verás que si Byzz, solo confía.

La pequeña solo guardo silencio ella también lo vio la forma como se movieron los hilos de la vida que determinan los destinos en los portadores, pero a diferencia de los otros Kwani conocía el motivo de lo sucedido, Chloé fue la razón y un descuido la causa.

…

…

― ¡Vete a la mierda ¡― Salió gritando Alya mientras se abría la puerta por la que había entrado antes, Nataniel enseguida se levantó de la silla.

― Pues entonces quédate sin nada ― le amenazo Nino, que venía caminando detrás de ella.

―No puedo creer en lo que te convertiste, estaban tan pero tan equivocada contigo.

―Aquí la única que cambio fuiste tú, te volviste aburrida, monótona y dramática, dejaste a un lado tu personalidad intrépida para centrarte en un trabajo aburrido al que le dedicabas todo tu tiempo y ¿para qué? ― La pareja estaba demasiado ofuscada.

La chica que antes había hablado con Nathaniel se lanzó a los brazos de Nino ―Cariño calma, no dejes que esta bruja te saque de tus casillas ― la cara de dolor de Alya fue muy evidente.

― ¿La trajiste contigo? ¡Que cínico puedes llegar a ser!

―Ya tienes tu libertad, ahora no puedes reprocharme nada, lamento haber desperdiciado tantos años de mi vida al lado de una perra aburrida como tú ― le recordó su Ex esposo.

Alya estaba demasiado alterada quería gritar y partirle la cara a ese imbécil por lo que había dicho, pero cuando dio un paso al frente, fue sorprendida por Nathaniel quien le propicio un golpe directo a Nino, dejándola estática por la impresión de ver caer a su ex contra el piso.

―Parece que alguien olvido sus modales cuando se dirige a una dama, más cuando esta fue quien le dio muchos años de su vida y tú fuiste quien la engaño con otra, no permitiré que vuelvas a insultar a Alya ― sentencio el pelirrojo.

Nino lo miro con sus ojos llenos de Furia, la chica se arrodillo para estar a su altura ― ¿Nathaniel? ― no creía lo que sus ojos veían.

―El mismo.

― ¿Desde cuándo te crees tan importante como para meterte en los problemas de otros? Antes solo eras un perdedor ― lo reto Nino mientras se levantaba ayudado por su amante y se limpiaba la sangre que corría de sus fosas nasales ―Esto te va a salir muy caro ― le advirtió mostrándole la sangre en sus manos.

―Adelante, demándame, estamos en un bufete de abogados, te has vuelto un completo imbécil, llevado por esta ― dándole una mirada a la chica a su lado ― al menos yo cambie para bien, pero no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como insultaban a Alya.

Nino comenzó a reír a carcajadas ― ahora lo entiendo, ustedes dos ― señalándoles ― y te justificaste en mí, cuando es evidente que te acostaste con este.

― ¡Te equivocas no todos somos como tú! ― le grito Alya, de inmediato Nathaniel coloco su brazo para que ella no diera un paso adelante.

―El ladrón juzga por su condición ¿no? Como tú eres un infiel ¿crees que todos los demás también? ¿Es la forma como tratas de lavar tu conciencia? Pero nada que hacer eres una persona que ya perdió lo mejor que tenía en la vida, de igual forma para tu información yo no me acosté con tu ex esposa, pero si con su mejor amiga y como ella no puede estar aquí hoy, yo vine en su representación.

― ¡Tú y Marinette ¡― eso nunca se lo hubiera esperado Nino, su cabeza daba vueltas ante esa revelación.

― Vámonos, por favor ― pidió Alya y Nathaniel le correspondió afirmado con el rostro, poso su mano en el hombro de ella y dieron la vuelta para irse cuando recordó algo.

―Por cierto, 182 345 2009 76, ese es el número de teléfono de tu nueva compañera ¿me equivoco? ― pregunto el pelirrojo y la pareja se miró desconcertada, la chica negó de inmediato con su rostro ― Si tanto te ama, como ella dice, entonces dile que deje de estar repartiendo su número a cualquiera, incluido este perdedor, porque si quería acostarse conmigo, con quien mas no lo habrá hecho ya ¿no crees? Suerte en tu vida Nino, la necesitaras ― dicho esto tomo a Alya y salieron del lugar lo más rápido posible, los amigos compartían el sentimiento de satisfacción por las últimas palabras dichas.

…

…

Marinette marco por tercera vez, pero no obtuvo respuesta, cerro su portátil y llevo sus rodillas contra su pecho, ¿acaso olvidado el compromiso de verse hoy? No entendía por qué Nathaniel no respondió el Skype.

―Debe estar ocupado ¿no? ― le comento a Tikky para disimular su preocupación.

―Marinette no me mientas, sé que estas confundida desde que Nathaniel te esquiva, tal vez algo le sucedió y no quiere contarte para no preocuparte, ustedes son amigos, dale su espacio y veras que todo vuelve a la normalidad.

―Es que hace desde hace unos días para acá esta tan extraño, demora mucho en responderme el Whatsap, habíamos quedado en vernos hoy por Skype y ni siquiera me respondió las video llamadas y mira ― mostrándole el celular ― aún no ha dicho nada.

― ¿No creo que estés confundida solo por eso? ― La Kwani sabía muy bien lo que le sucedía a su portadora ― tienes miedo que Nathaniel este saliendo con alguien y por eso es que cambio contigo.

― ¡Tikky! ― lo cierto es que su pequeña amiga tenía razón, se sentía insegura, sabía lo que sucedió en el divorcio de Alya por que esta le conto, pero en estos días cada conversación con Nathaniel duraba casi que segundos y solo recibía respuestas cortas de su parte ― Sé que no estamos en una relación, si esta con alguien, me alegraría mucho por él, pero… no sé qué me pasa Tikky ― acepto Marinette levantándose de la silla y resolviéndose el cabello.

―Marinette ya dilo.

― ¡Lo quiero! No puedo dejar de pensar en él, en lo que vivimos en Paris, en sus palabras de amor, en sus ojos turquesa, en lo sexy que se ve cuando se recoge el cabello, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ― se jalo ella misma los cachetes.

― ¿Creí que estabas enamorada de Adrien?

―Lo estoy ― susurro y la expresión de su rostro se tornó más suave― si Adrien apareciera por esa puerta mi voluntad se volvería nada, pero ya ves que él está casado, al final regrese muy tarde a su vida y he aprendido a aceptar que lo amare toda la vida, pero nunca podre tenerlo, no quiero pasar más días en soledad Tikky, no después de la calidez que sentí en los brazos de Nathaniel, merezco una oportunidad para ser feliz.

La Kwani no podía negar sentirse triste por las confusas emociones que atravesaba su amiga, acaricio su cabello para reconfortarla ―Entonces díselo, toma tú el riesgo esta vez, Nathaniel sabe de tus sentimientos por Adrien por eso siempre me mantiene a raya, si quieres intentarlo adelante ― no podía negarle los deseos a su portadora.

―Estaba tan equivocada en mis sentimientos por Nathaniel, pero ahora en la distancia puedo verlos claramente, lo quiero, lo quiero tanto, sé que a su lado puedo volver a amar y sé que esta vez sí será correspondido. ¿Se puede amar a dos personas a la ves? ― pregunto Marinette

―Creo que ya tu sabes la respuesta ― sonrió Tikky y la chica se tapó el rostro enrojecido, pensando en los dos hombres que tienen su corazón.

…

…..

Los trazos no salen como usualmente es, Nathaniel detuvo lo que estaba pintando y salió al balcón a fumar un cigarro, su mente era un vacío de ideas que se esmeraban por hacer espacio donde no debían, entre esas los recuerdos, en estos últimos días no podía sacarse los buenos momentos con la rubia, las interminables noches juntos, la vez que terminaron llenos de pintura cuando ella se ofreció a ayudarle, cocinar juntos, quedarse dormido en sus piernas, pero entonces llegaba el día en que todo su mundo se vino en picada, sus gritos, sus intentos fallidos por tocarla mientras era rechazado, sus lágrimas que no la compadecieron y la final solo se fue en silencio prometiéndose a sí mismo que no permitiría que lo volvieran a humillar así en la vida.

― ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué quieres complicarme la vida nuevamente? ― pregunto al viento, se limitó a terminar su cigarro y entro nuevamente al departamento.

La pantalla de su celular brillo y entonces llego hasta la mesa para tomarlo, los mensajes de Marinette lo dejaron blanco de los nervios ― ¡Maldita Sea! ― grito, había olvidado por completo el compromiso de verse por Skype hoy, y de eso hace un par de horas atrás, se reprochó por ser tan estúpido y le marco directo a su celular, con cada timbre su corazón parecía querer detenerse.

―Hola ― la suave voz de ella le devolvió el alma.

―Hola, perdóname Marinette, perdóname por olvidar nuestra video llamada, soy un estúpido, es que estoy tan estresado con la exposición de Berlín que me concentré en un cuadro y no vi mi celular hasta ahora ― hablaba con rapidez y resoplo para calmarse un poco, entonces escucho como ella sollozaba.

―Nathaniel yo…

―Marinette, perdóname enserio, por favor, hare lo que sea para compensarlo, por ti lo que sea.

― ¿Lo dices enserio?

― Claro que si mi musa, por ti lo que sea, tu eres quien me hace sentir vivo, aunque sea con tu recuerdo por que no estás aquí.

― ¡Nathaniel! ― se escuchó la emoción de ella al decir su nombre ―Te quiero, te quiero mucho, te extraño demasiado, te he sentido tan distante estos días, no quiero perderte, no a ti, quiero que lo hagas tan bien en Berlín que puedas venir a New york enseguida, quiero verte, quiero abrazarte, yo quiero besarte, yo… yo te necesito.

El chico tapo su rostro estaba sonriendo, pero sus ojos dejaron escapar algunas lágrimas, ambos sollozaban se podía escuchar y de sus labios las palabras salieron sin pedirle permiso― _Te amo Marinette_ ― fue tanta la paz con la que pronuncio esa frase que todo en su mente y corazón volvió a calmarse ―llegare hasta a ti, solo espera.

―repítelo.

― ¿Qué iré hasta dónde estás?

―No lo que dijiste antes ― pidió y si Nathaniel la hubiera visto, no se habría perdido de su rostro denotando tanta felicidad.

― _Te amo Marinette ―_ soltó nuevamente de sus labios y ambos sonrieron.

― Desearía que estuviera a mi lado en estos momentos ― confeso la chica ― perdóname por cambiarte el tema tan de repente es que, necesitaba decírtelo.

―Está bien, no me molesta escucharte decir que me extrañas, que me quieres, que me necesitas, pero te lo dije ambos tenemos muchas cosas que solucionar en nuestras vidas, cuando llegue hasta a ti, te diré que te amo nuevamente y deseo que para ese entonces puedas darme una respuesta seria a mis sentimientos.

―Puedo dártela ahora ― se apresuró Marinette.

―Aunque es una oferta tentadora, no, no lo hagas ahora― con dolor le pidió Nathaniel ― necesito verte a los ojos y estar seguro a través de ellos de tus palabras, sé que puede parecer una tontería, pero Marinette, te he amado por tanto tiempo que, si voy a ser correspondido o no, quiero vivirlo no solo escucharlo.

―Prometo sorprenderte, ya verás Nathaniel.

―Sé que lo harás, ten calma y espera, a veces es mejor no pensar en nada y dejar que las cosas pasen como deben ser.

―Entiendo, iré a dormir aquí es casi media noche.

―Perdóname de nuevo por haber olvidado la video llamada.

―Tonto, luego de escucharte decir que me amas ya lo compensaste, hablamos después.

―Vale, descansa ― luego de esto se colgó la llamada y ambos por inercia llevaron sus celulares al pecho, pensando en la dicho, pensando en el otro.

….

…..

El grito de felicidad de Marinette resonó en todo el lugar, corrió y ambas amigas se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo, Alya finalmente estaba en New york, tomaron rumbo al departamento de la pelinegra mientras su nueva gerente de Marketing y publicidad encontraba un lugar para ella.

―No puedo creer que dejaras la oficina por ir a buscarme, no era necesario ― comento Alya mientras desempacaba ayudada por Marinette.

―Bueno ser la dueña te permite ciertos lujos y yo no podía dejar sola a mi mejor amiga en su primer día en la gran manzana.

―Nuevo trabajo, nueva vida, nada como New York para volver a comenzar.

―Te encantara vivir aquí, tiene ese algo que no te deja irte.

― ¿Ni siquiera te dan ganas de abandonar la ciudad por ir detrás de un sexy pelirrojo? Ósea digo yo, por un hombre así yo me pegaría una escapada ― se burló Alya.

― ¡Hey! ― se defendió Marinette ―no queremos forzar nada, solo el tiempo dirá si al final estamos hechos el uno para el otro, por ahora, solo somos amigos que compartimos algo especial en común.

Alya contemplo el rostro de su amiga, sin duda sus sentimientos por quien fue su mejor amigo durante años ya no eran los mismos de antes ― ¿Aun estas enamorada de Adrien? ― la pregunto sentencio un silencio entre las dos, Marinette se dejó caer en la cama y pensó la respuesta por algunos segundos.

―Creo que lo estaré toda la vida― acepto la chica ― Me basta con que su recuerdo llegue y se me sacude el alma.

Alya se sentó a su lado y la abrazo, tomo su mano para contarle ―Hay algo de lo que necesito hablarte, Nathaniel ya lo sabe y seguramente por eso no ha presionado las cosas entre ustedes, entre los dos sabíamos que esta noticia generaría una fuerte impresión en ti y por eso creímos que era mejor decírtelo en persona.

Marinette suspiro, tenía un mal presentimiento ― ¿Qué es? Dímelo ya.

― Antes necesito preguntarte ¿Tú te viste con Adrien cuando estuviste en Paris? Y no me refiero al día de la exposición de Nathaniel, Marinette ¿ustedes hablaron?

―Si― de solo pensar en todo lo que paso con Adrien en Paris comenzó a hiperventilar ―No te quise decir por qué sé que ahora lo detestas, nos vimos algunas veces, el día de la exposición cuando llegue a casa Adrien estaba esperando por mí, el labio partido, fue el, me beso a la fuerza.

― ¡Lo sabía!, y te pregunte.

― Alya espera, es más complicado, Adrien me pidió perdón, finalmente pudimos aclarar todos los malentendidos entre los dos y… me confeso que me ama ― eso ultimo dejo sin habla a la morena.

―Entonces si eres tú la razón de sus actos ― fue todo lo que concluyo Alya ― supongo que lo rechazaste porque si no me contaste antes es porque no están juntos ― Marinette le dio un si con el rostro, en realidad no fue un rechazo solo fue una confesión sin compromisos de por medio.

―Poder hablar normalmente fue suficiente para los dos luego de tantos años.

― ¿Por qué eres tan tonta? ― Alya sacudió a su amiga por los hombros ―Adrien solo necesito verte para mandarlo todo a la mierda, hasta te dijo que te ama y tú no sé qué hiciste o dijiste para que no terminaran juntos luego de su confesión.

― ¡No entiendo de que hablas! ― la joven estaba desconcertada

― ¡Adrien le pidió el divorcio a Chloé! Justo en los días que estuviste en Paris, Se separaron Marinette, finalmente está libre, libre para poder estar contigo, algo me dice que lo hizo por ti.

La noticia la dejo temblando de nervios, Marinette se levantó, pero se tambaleo cayendo de rodillas, sentía un revuelto en su estómago y un agujero abriéndose en su corazón, llevo las manos a la boca para ahogar el grito, mientras cerro sus ojos dejando que la lagrimas fluyeran, sintió como la abrazaban por la espalda, era Alya, ahora entendía que fue a hacer Adrien a su balcón esa última noche, su rostro cuando vio el collar de Nathaniel aun lo recordaba, un hombre derrotado y que había aceptado las cosas, él lo había dejado todo por ella.

* * *

 _Inciamos la semana con este capitulo, ha de decir que el este arco es bastante corto de unos siete maximo ocho capitulos asi que, seguimos desarrolando mas noticias y cosas que daran mucho de que pensar a nuestros protagonistas :3, esta historia tiene cuatro personajes principales: Marinette, Adrien, Nath y Chloe, que serian, tres triangulos amorosos, por eso le damos importancia a cada uno y tratamos de desarrollarlos sin dejar cabos sueltos._

Muchisimas gracias por leer y comentar, enserio muchas gracias :3 sus autoras- Pao y Cindy.


	17. Rival

.

Colaboración con la autora **cpbr15**

 _._

" _Yo busco paz y tú eres tempestad  
Prefiero darme por vencido y terminar,  
No quiero ser más tu rival"_

.

.  
 _-Romeo Santos-_

.

.

 **Revelaciones 5: Rival**

.

.

Con la mirada vacía Marinette intentaba concentrarse en algunos diseños que tenía a medio terminar, pero la pantalla mostraba las gotas de agua que caían del rostro de la chica, la diseñadora se limpió las mejillas y se levantó de la silla, pasaba las manos por sus cabellos intentando aclarar sus pensamientos, eran ya varios días de la notica que tenía convertido en un remolino sus emociones.

―Marinette― le llamo Tikky saliendo del cajón para llegar a su lado.

― Soy tan patética, siempre que creo que puedo ser feliz, algo pasa y todo se complica, ahora me siento tan miserable por Adrien, debe estar viviendo malos momentos, mira como le fue a Alya, un divorcio nunca es algo fácil, un matrimonio se acabó por mi culpa

―Marinette ¡Basta! ― exclamo Tikky ― Si Adrien decidió separarse de Chloé estoy segura fue por varias cosas, un guardián de miraculous es alguien con determinación, lo que fue que paso entre esos dos no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, no te culpes así.

―Él dijo que me amaba y yo… yo callé, ahora estoy ahogándome con las palabras no dichas en su momento.

― ¿Te lamentas por eso? Por no decirle en aquella ocasión cuanto tú también lo amas.

―SI― confeso Marinette ― ¿habrá alguna vez que haga las cosas bien? Por qué yo siempre termino complicándolo todo, cuando no es por las cosas dichas sin pensar, es por las calladas, quiero una vez en la vida poder poner orden a todo esto, a mi corazón, a mi vida.

Tikky quiso decir algo más cuando sintió la puerta abriéndose y rápidamente se escondió, Alya entraba con muchos folios entre sus manos ― ¿Lista para trabajar? ― pregunto entusiasmada la morena, dejando caer las cosas sobre el escritorio de Marinette, la cual le deba la espalda mientras limpiaba las lágrimas, suspiro y se giró para darle la mejor sonrisa a su mejor amiga.

―Claro que sí, tenemos una colección que sacar adelante, ¿tienes las propuestas? ― y ante la pregunta Alya le señalo todo lo que dejo en su mesa.

―Tienes un equipo de diseño muy talentoso, venga vamos a revisar todo esto que tenemos pendiente― Le animo la morena ― a ver si dejas de pensar en Adrien ― Agrego como si leyera la mente de su amiga, el rostro de sorpresa de Marinette le confirmo que tenía razón.

…..

…..

Adrien llego al lugar justo a tiempo y con la agenda medida, su madre hace ya algunas semanas que regreso, al no tener nadie para compartir su tiempo, prefirió dedicarle un poco de empeño al modelo que tanto ha desempeñado desde niño, rápidamente todo el equipo de trabajo entro en marcha, tener al cotizado modelo no era fácil, aceptaba muy pocas propuestas por su trabajo en la compañía de su familia, aunque grandes marcas ofertaban por tenerlo en sus campañas, algunas pocas eran las favorecidas.

―Adrien― le llamo el director de la sesión de fotos de ese día ― Quiero presentarte a tu compañera de hoy ― el rubio se levantó para seguirle el paso.

Llegaron hasta el lugar donde se realizaría la sesión y varias maquilladoras rodeaban a la chica, cuando los hombres se acercaron el director toco su hombro, la joven de piel trigueña se giró y el rubio sintió que sus piernas le fallaban, ¿entre todas las modelos en el mundo ella?

―Esto sí que es una agradable sorpresa, aunque ya lo sabía, no puedo dejar de emocionarme, es un gusto volver a verte Adrien ― su voz era más madura y sensual, igual que su mirada, esos ojos verdes casi parecían devorar al rubio.

―Es un gusto volver a verte Lila Rossi ― articulo Adrien a la fuerza.

―Estoy segura que haremos un gran equipo juntos ― dijo lanzándose sobre el pecho de su antiguo compañero de clases.

Con educación Adrien la aparto de si ― A trabajar entonces ― fue lo que dijo dándole la espalda a la chica y dirigiéndose al set.

Durante horas Lila intento de mil maneras pegarse al rubio en tono sexual, pero este muy amablemente siempre la apartaba, incluso tuvo que ser reprendida levemente por el director, cuanto todo finalizo rápidamente el rubio se retiró al camerino dispuesto para el en busca de sus cosas, salió sigilosamente del lugar por la parte trasera, escabulléndose de su acosadora del día, al menos eso fue lo que creyó.

Adrien le indico al chofer que lo llevara primero a la oficina para una última reunión esa tarde, tanta carga laboral podía ser exasperante, pero para Adrien llenarse de trabajo era la única forma de poner mantener su mente ocupada, para aislar los recuerdos de todo lo sucedido desde el reencuentro con Marinette, porque cuando estos azotaban solo le conmemoraban lo miserable y solo que se encontraba.

Llego hasta su departamento y de inmediato busco entre todos sus bolsillos para darse cuenta que no tenía las llaves, suspiro intentando hacer memoria de donde pudo haberlas dejado, entonces lo escucho unos ruidos venir dentro de su departamento " _¿acaso un ladrón?_ " en un sector tan exclusivo de la ciudad era casi un imposible, apretó la manija y giro suavemente intentado hacer el menor ruido posible, para su sorpresa estaba abierto, entro al departamento moviéndole sigilosamente, a primera vista no había nadie, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y predio la luz, tal fue la impresión que se llevó Adrien que un suave grito se escapó de sus labios, Lila estaba sentada en el borde de su cama en ropa interior evidentemente esperándole.

― ¿Realmente creciste que te librarías tan fácil de mí? ― pregunto la modelo en tono muy sexy, con las llaves en su mano, sus intenciones eran bastantes claras.

…..

….

Nathaniel dio una última vuelta por cada pasillo, las cosas se encontraban en su lugar y solo se esperaba su orden para que la exposición fuera abierta esa noche, el pelirrojo vestía de traje esa noche, su altura ayudaba muchísimo en la galanura que emanaba gracias al color negro de su ropa, el mayor cambio venia de su cabello, en la mañana en un impulso por cambiar fue hasta la peluquería más cercana y dado que su alemán no era muy fluido solo le pidió a la chica que diera vía libre a su creatividad, como artista no deseaba limitar a otro; el resultado fue que sus largos mechones rojizos desaparecieran dándole paso a su rostro, solo se conservó un poco largo en la parte delantera que peino hacia atrás, puesto que los laterales estaban bastante cortos, las facciones del joven pintor eran visibles y sus bellísimos ojos turquesa combinaban perfecto con su peculiar tono de cabello.

― ¿Señor? ― pregunto el encargado de la galería.

Nataniel salió de sus pensamientos al admirar la pintura de Chloé que colgaba en la pared, por primera vez mostraba uno de los cuadros que realizo de ella está en especial era una acuarela en la cual estaba ella con los ojos cerrados rodeada de flores una referencia a Bee Queen, lo que más le gustaba era que su cabello estaba suelto y parecía que se movía por el viento, sonrió al recordar lo difícil que le fue realizarlo aún no era experto con acuarelas en ese entonces ―Hora de iniciar ― fue lo que digo, el hombre le afirmo con el rostro y de inmediato pusieron todo en marcha para abrir la exposición.

Poco a poco el lugar se fue llenando de los diferentes admiradores del arte, muchas felicitaciones y halagos llegaron de diferentes personas, una chica de cabello negro vestida de un traje rojo con puntos negros llamo la atención del pelirrojo, disculpándose con quienes conversaba, llego hasta ella y toco su hombro, cuando se giró unos ojos avellanada le miraban extrañada, al notar su error no cabía de la vergüenza, aunque la joven le dio señas que no importaba.

No tenía que engañarse para saber lo que sucedió, la extrañaba y su mente parecía verla reflejada en cualquiera de cabello negro vestida de rojo.

Recordó las largas conversaciones que han tenido últimamente, en especial cuando esta le reclamo no haberle contado antes lo del divorcio de Adrien, ese nombre siempre era un obstáculo entre los dos, al final la chica entendió que lo único que sus amigos querían era que no estuviera sola al recibir la noticia, por eso incito a Alya a decírselo en persona, pero desde entonces nuevamente la brecha se abrió y lo que se vio como una posibilidad de relación, volvía a quedar rezagado como una ilusión.

Incluso la llamada que tuvieron por teléfono hace algunas horas, se sintió tan diferente a las anteriores, estaba aceptando que Adrien Agreste al encontrarse libre, él pasaba a un segundo plano en la vida de ella, nuevamente.

Entonces entre la multitud otra silueta se mostró, sacudió la cabeza en un intento por que su mente dejara de ver cosas que no son, cuando miro nuevamente la imagen era la misma, frunció el ceño y froto sus ojos, logrando que por tercera vez su mirada enfocara la misma persona, trago en seco y sintió como un nudo se formó en su garganta, al segundo su corazón se aceleró y comenzó a hiperventilar, no era una alucinación, Chloé estaba de pie frente a la pintura que él había hecho de ella.

…..

….

Jalando a la modelo por el brazo, Adrien saco a Lila de su habitación, pero la chica era insistente y se enredó en él, logrando que ambos cayeran al piso en la sala de su departamento.

―Vamos Adrien, no entiendo por qué eres así, he venido para hacerte pasar un buen momento ― se insinuó la chica que lo abrazaba por el cuello sin dejar que se levantara.

―Lila, ¡por favor! Ten un poco de dignidad ― el rubio consiguió librarse del amarre y se levantó, en estos momentos entendía todas las veces que su ex esposa se refirió siempre a ella como una zorra y no hablando por la vez que fue akumatizada.

―Adrien, no somos unos niños, me costó mucho conseguir tus llaves ― al tiempo que las sacaba de sus pechos ― están más grandes lo sé, un pequeño retoque requerido en el trabajo ¿no quieres venir y sentirlo?

―Te quiero fuera de mi casa, ¡AHORA! —demando el rubio, se quitó el abrigo para acercárselo a la chica, aun en esas circunstancias no dejaba de ser un caballero ― cúbrete, no necesitas estar mostrando tu cuerpo para obtener lo que quieres, no conmigo, no soy ese tipo de persona.

La chica quedo cautivada por la caballerosidad de su antiguo compañero, suspiro y entendió que no obtendría lo que quería ―En el fondo no has cambiado, siempre tan considerado ― tomo el abrigo para cubrirse ― Realmente me gustabas Adrien, luego de verte hoy supe que eres demasiado atractivo como para no intentarlo.

― Mis llaves por favor ― pidió extendiendo la mano.

―Vamos cariño, realmente eres duro de roer, ¿enserio no quieres un poco de sexo? No pretendo involucrar sentimientos Agreste ― cruzándose de brazos y dándole un guiño Lila espero la reacción del rubio.

―Lamento decepcionarme, a pesar de ser una tentadora oferta prefiero rechazarla ― dijo, no es que su cuerpo no sintiera la falta de sexo, solo que Lila nunca ha sido una mujer interesante para sus ojos y sabía que el gato estaba escondido en alguna parte del departamento escuchándolo todo para luego burlarse de él.

―Bueno, al menos me quedo con tu chaqueta ― la chica le entrego las llaves y le dio un beso en la mejilla que Adrien recibió sin ninguna emoción, para luego escuchar como la puerta se cerraba, corrió a ponerle seguro y espero algunos minutos hasta que el sonido de pisadas se perdió.

Poso su espalda contra la puerta y poco a poco suspirando se fue dejando caer sentado, dos segundos después Plagg estaba frente a él ― Eso sí que fue interesante, hubiera sido mejor escucharte teniendo sexo con esa linda morena que cuando te encierras en el baño a hacer quien sabe que ― se burló el Kwani.

― ¡Plagg! ― grito Adrien molesto, para disimular el rojo en sus mejillas, últimamente los sueños húmedos con Marinette eran más frecuentes, ocasionando que tuviera que desquitarse sus deseos en soledad ―Ella no me gustan tan simple como eso, sabes que últimamente solo quiero estar solo.

―Esa soledad no te está trayendo nada bueno.

―Aprenderé a vivir con eso, aun estando con Chloé me sentía solo muchas veces.

―Hablando de ella, ¿ya firmo? ― comento Plagg refiriéndose el divorcio.

―Ya llegamos a un acuerdo económico, la pensión que acepto es suficiente para que viva sin preocupaciones, en dos semanas nos veremos con los abogados y entonces seré un libre nuevamente.

―Entonces déjate de tonterías y vete a New york ya mismo a buscar a Marinette, llevo diciéndotelo desde que ella se regresó ― le animo el pequeño gato.

―No es tan simple, lo sabes.

―Es muy simple, solo que ustedes los humanos siempre lo complican todo, por indecisos y tontos ― el rubio solo sonrió ante las palabras de su único compañero

Adrien medito por algunos segundos la facilidad con la Chloé accedió al divorcio, la persona que conocía se negaría rotundamente, _"¿a qué se deberá ese cambio repentino?"_ y sobre todo la extraña cláusula que ella pidió donde bajo ninguna circunstancia se le volviera a acercar ni a ella ni a sus familiares, hasta donde sabia ella no poseía ningún familiar, sabía que algo se le pasaba, pero prefirió no preguntar, entre mayor distancia guardara mejor.

…..

….

Sus pies parecían que en ese instante estaban pegados al piso, Nathaniel sabía que estaba temblando, pero se quedó quieto esperando la reacción de ella, de un momento a otro Chloé comenzó a llorar, la vio secar las lágrimas y darle un último vistazo a la pintura antes salir corriendo del lugar, se fue sin buscarlo y sin darse cuenta que él había presenciado todo.

Chloé salió chocando con varios a su paso y disculpándose una y otra vez, necesitaba respirar aire fresco, era ella, sin duda era ella la mujer en esa pintura, Nathaniel siempre le regala flores diciendo que, si a las abejas le gustaban seguramente a ella también, sus emociones se encontraban al límite últimamente y eso le desagradaba, sentirse tan emotiva y frágil por todo no le gustaba para nada.

Al final se detuvo, no sabía cuánto habría corrido, sus pies se movieron sin pedirle permiso, su corazón latía demasiado rápido, empezó a sentirse mareada y se apoyó en la pared ― Busquemos un lugar para que descanses ― la pequeña abeja asomo de su bolso ― como estas ahora no es bueno que te sobresfuerzes.

―Está bien ― acepto sin amonestar ― Pensar que antes solía ser un héroe y ahora no puedo ni correr fuertemente porque me siento débil al instante, soy tan patética, no entiendo como permití que eso pasara.

―Solo descansa, ¿Por qué no regresamos al hotel?

―No me iré sin hablar con él ― le recordó la rubia ―No viaje solo para ver la pintura, necesito verle de nuevo Byzz, Nathaniel es… ― mordió sus labios.

―Es a quien tú en realidad amas, lo sé.

―He venido a disculparme formalmente, solo que jamás esperé verme a mí en uno de sus cuadros, todo el tiempo creí que él, solo… solo dibujaba a Marinette, esa pintura fue una sorpresa.

―Entremos al Café que se ve en la esquina, tomate algo antes que te pongas peor y regresas luego ¿te parece? ― propuso la pequeña abeja.

La noche paso llena de éxitos, las puertas de la galería se cerraron indicando que todo fue mejor de lo planeado, Nathaniel logro concretar otra gran exposición en su carrera que solo venia en ascenso.

―Nathaniel, si Madrid no acepta tenerte el próximo mes, serían unos ciegos ― comento el encargado de la exposición de esa noche ― vendimos dieciocho de las veinticinco pinturas expuestas y te tengo una buena noticia dos contratos para esculturas, te hare llegar los detalles al correo.

―Estaré esperando con ansias las buenas nuevas, muchísimas gracias de nuevo por todo su trabajo esta noche.

―Es un placer apoyar a nuevos artistas como tú ― se dieron un apretón de manos como despedida.

El pelirrojo salió del lugar, las calles se encontraban completamente solas, el soplar del viento era el único sonido en el ambiente, decidió caminar, después de todo el hotel donde se hospedaba estaba a una media hora de camino, luego de dos calles fue interceptado, nuevamente quedo estático ante la figura que veían sus ojos, Chloé.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Nathaniel hablo primero en tono cortante dejando claro su mensaje, no deseaba verla.

―Estoy cumpliendo lo que te prometí una vez.

―Sera mejor que dejes de hacerlo, lo que menos quiero es tenerte cerca, tu sola presencia me es demasiado desagradable.

―Nathaniel por favor ― pidió Chloé, sin duda no estaba siendo la mujer arrogante de siempre, pero él destruía con una sola mirada todas sus falsas fortalezas ― Solo dos minutos de tu tiempo, he venido desde Paris a verte, no quiero una discusión, solo escúchame lo que tengo que decirte.

―¡NO! ―Arremetió con furia Nathaniel ―Basta, no quiero ser tu rival, en el fondo aun me preocupa por ti, por eso fui a verte en la mansión, aun prefiero pensar en las cosas buenas y procuro no guardarte rencor, pero no soporto verte, lo comprobé al visitarte la última vez, no te quiero cerca, me hiciste mucho daño, mucho, cualquier cosa que pudo ser dicha ya no importa ― pasaba las manos por sus cortos cabellos rojizos intentando calmar su agitado corazón.

El llanto de la rubia vino sin ninguna vergüenza y eso impacto a Nathaniel, ella no era así, de impulsiva, de sensible, de frágil ―Perdóname ― con voz quebrada y entre sollozos le pidió Chloé ― solo he venido a decirte que me perdones, sé que lastime y jamás podre remediarlo, que no me quieres de nuevo en tu vida, pero no puedo seguir viviendo tragándome estas palabras, perdóname Nathaniel, te amé, aunque nunca fui buena en expresarlo, te mentí diciéndote cosas tan hirientes aquella vez, fui egoísta y tonta, perdí lo único que me importaba en la vida, tu ― se lanzó contra el sin previo aviso y le beso, el contacto solo duro unos instaste pues el artista la separo rápidamente muy molesto.

―Demasiado tarde Chloé ― aunque también quería soltar a llorar se controló y no cedió ante las palabras de ella ― ahora quítate de mi camino ― pasándole a un lado para seguir adelante.

―Nathaniel por favor ― suplico Chloé jalándole del brazo, pero este de un fuerte movimiento se soltó.

― ¡No me creo tu estúpido teatro de mujer arrepentida! ― grito el pelirrojo ― No te vuelvas a mostrar frente a mí, verte solo me produce ganas de vomitar ― le dio la espalda y apresuro el paso dejándola atrás llorando.

―Nathaniel espera ― alcanzo a decir Chloé y sintió el mareo arremeter contra ella de nuevo obligándola a flaquear, se apoyó en la pared y vomito.

―Chloé ¿estás bien? ― pregunto Byzz, pero lo que veía le decía todo, la chica como puso tomo un pañuelo para limpiarse la boca ― necesitas ayuda, iré por el ― dicho esto la abeja salió volando para alcanzar a Nathaniel.

No le tomo ni un minuto llegar hasta el ―Nathaniel ― el joven se detuvo en seco ―Nathaniel por favor, por favor, ayuda a Chloé, ella no está bien, ahora mismo está vomitando y seguramente continuara así un largo rato una vez comienzan no puede detenerse.

―Byzz― articulo sorprendido, intentando entender toda la situación ―Byzz ¡que demonios! Entra ya a mi saco, no sea que alguien te vea ― permitiéndole que la abeja se posara en el bolsillo interior de este.

― Nathaniel perdóname, sabes que no me involucro nunca en las decisiones ajenas, pero te lo suplico vamos con ella, Chloé está mal, no tiene a nadie en el mundo, te necesita, por favor.

―Byzz no voy a ser usado como consuelo por su divorcio ― le dijo dejando clara su posición.

―Es más delicado de lo que te imaginas, está enferma, por favor al menos ayúdame a llevarla de regreso al hotel.

― ¿Enferma?

―Bueno, es algo más delicado en realidad, quiere cometer una locura y no puedo hacer que cambie de idea, quiere quitarle la vida y eso no está bien ― no lo dudo más dio media vuelta y corrió hasta llegar donde la rubia aún se encontraba casi de rodillas, Byzz tenía razón no lucia nada bien.

Quiso decir algo, pero ella solo lo miro de reojo para vomitar nuevamente, no era una escena muy agradable, pero le confirmaba que no se encontraba bien ― no mires ― pidió Chloé mientras se reponía ― no me veas convertida en una perdedora por culpa del imbécil de Agreste.

―Chloé ¿Qué te sucede? ― pregunto Nathaniel.

―Nada.

―Eso no es cierto, quiere hacer una atrocidad Nathaniel no se lo permitas ― hablo la pequeña abeja.

― ¡Cállate Byzz! ― grito Chloé ― no te atrevas a decirlo.

― ¡Basta! ― exclamo Nathaniel tomándola por los hombros ― me vas diciendo ya mismo que diablos pasa ― exigió.

Chloé mordió sus labios y bajo su rostro ―Estoy embarazada ― soltó la noticia ― y no quiero tenerlo, no quiero el hijo de Adrien en mi vientre, no lo quiero ― sollozaba mientras golpeaba el pecho de Nathaniel, este le abrazo sin decir palabra dejándola llorar entre sus brazos.

De todo lo que podría pasar en el mundo la noticia que acababa de recibir jamás se la esperaba, estaba ahí, abrazándola sin saber que decir o que hacer.

* * *

 _Hola a todos notitas de Cindy. esta semana y la otra nuestra querida pao esta en examanes finales asi que por si no lo sabian el capitulo anterior este y los dos siguientes, han sido enteramente escritos por mi :D yeiii, seguramente ni se notara la diferencia pues yo soy la correctora de narrativa y creadora de conetextos del fic, asi que basicamente le doy la fluidez y los escenarios para que se desarrolen las diferentes situaciones y por supuesto tambien parte de las ideas de la historia son mias. *tose, tose, la razon por la que nathaniel tomo tanta importancia es por mi :P, lo siento tengo debilidad con los pelirrojos* Sexys pelirrojos *suspira*, luego de estar en rusia y ver tantos pelirrojos lindos quede obcesionada con ellos :3, manito arriba las que amamos los pelirrojos  
_

 _Pero no se preocupen por que todo lo que se desarrolara lo habiamos concensado entre las dos autoras, igual Pao revisa y le da el visto bueno a cada cap._

 _Espero que las actulizaciones no lleguen descordinadas, puesto si no lo saben yo vivo en China asi que tengo unas trece horas de diferencia con latinoamerica a favor, asi que mi lunes es su domingo y mi jueves es su miercoles XD si ven que publico antes es por que fui yo, o les llega una notifiacion en la madrugada fui yo igual xD_

 _bueno sin mas que decir, un saludo a todos y muchisimas gracias a todos, por su bello tiempo en cada capitulo y por los comentarios enserio son lo mejor *v*, desde el otro lado del mundo Cindy Paola._


	18. No se me hace fácil olvidar

.

Colaboración con la autora **cpbr15**

 _._

" _Y me provocan mis ganas de verte, mi melancolía  
No me han avisado que esto se termina_

No se me hace fácil olvidar"

.

.  
 _-Alejandro Fernández-_

.

.

 **Revelaciones 6: No se me hace fácil olvidar.**

.

.

Nathaniel entro al hotel con Chloé cargada en sus brazos, los vómitos y la impresión fue demasiado para ella, intentaron caminar, pero la chica se tambaleo al final tomaron un taxi, al llegar él la cargo y la trajo hasta su habitación, ella solo disfruto abrazarse a su cuello mientras su rostro reposaba en el pecho del pelirrojo.

Con cuidado la dejo caer sobre la cama ―Gracias ― le susurro, él solo se limitó a regalarse una sonrisa ―Quédate, Por favor ― pidió Chloé aferrándose a su ropa, sin mucho que decir a cambio, llevado por sus modales y viejos sentimientos Nathaniel le dio un si con su rostro.

Se sentó a su lado acariciando sus cabellos, ella cerro los ojos disfrutando el contacto abrazo la almohada para hundir su rostro sonrojado―Solo descansa, en tu situación actual no…

―No soy una incapacitada Nathaniel, solo estoy embarazada ― no podía dejar su personalidad arrogante a un lado.

―Si antes eras testadura, ahora será peor ― bromeo y logro su cometido por que la vio sonreír.

―Me encanta como te queda el cabello corto.

―Creí que este estilo sería más adecuado vistiendo de traje ― casi parecía que todo el dolor y las diferencias vividas entre los dos desaparecía, al poder hablarse con normalidad.

―Gracias Nathaniel ― la pequeña abeja hablo.

―Todo está bien, no se preocupen.

―Nathaniel no pretendo que…

―Ya no digas nada ― nuevamente el chico no la dejo terminar, mordió sus labios la no estar seguro de como abarcar el tema ― ¿él ya lo sabe? ― y esa sola pregunta derribo la frágil tranquilidad en el ambiente.

―No ― era obvio que las cosas eran así ― no sé cómo sucedió, se supone que yo me protegía, supongo que fue por la última vez que estuvimos juntos, para dos días después pedirme el divorcio, ¿se puede estar más jodida?

―Debes decírselo, para bien o para mal es el padre.

―No necesita saber de un hijo que no va a conocer, que no va…― acepto la chica, se levantó como pudo y se sentó en la cama recostando su espalda.

― ¿Acaso estás pensando en.? ― las palabras de Byzz vinieron a su mente, quiere hacerle daño, ahora sabe que se refería el bebé ― ¿quieres abortarlo?

Chloé se tapó el rostro y Nathaniel le quito las manos para obligarle a verle de frente, estaba respirando con agitación ante la idea ―Dime la verdad por una vez en tu maldita vida ¿no puedes jugar con la existencia tu propio hijo? ― exigió Nathaniel muy molesto.

― Ya lo intenté ― acepto con vergüenza ―No pude, no pude pasar a la sala, salí corriendo del lugar, no lo quiero, está bien lo admito, ya puse mi nombre en las listas de adopción, tan pronto nazca será apartado de mí y nunca sabré nada más, jamás le permitiré a Adrien conocer la cara de su hijo ¡jamás le daré ese gusto! ―esa para ella sería su venganza contra el rubio.

―Estas siendo tan egoísta, como siempre ― la voz denotaba la decepción de Nathaniel ― por primera vez puedes tener una familia y quieres echarla a un lado.

― ¡Porque tengo miedo! ― con labios temblorosos hablo Chloé abrazándose a sí misma ― Tengo tanto miedo, nunca ante me había sentido así, como algo crece dentro de mi es tan, tan... extraño, no me gusta y no lo quiero.

―No digas eso ― pidió Nathaniel acariciando su rostro húmedo por las lágrimas ― ¿Puedo? ― pregunto con miedo refiriéndose a nueva barriga, ahora entendía el porqué del vestido tan holgado esa noche.

―No ha crecido mucho, apenas son nueve semanas.

―No importa, es un pequeño frijol ahora, pero es tuyo.

Chloé tomo la mano derecha de Nathaniel con la suya y la llevo hasta su vientre, el pelirrojo trago en seco, aunque muy leve ya se podía percibir un pequeño bulto en ella, sonrió, era una linda sensación, levanto su rostro para verla a los ojos, aunque rojizos por las lágrimas aun conservaban ese azul que brillaba, por un momento la detallo y se veía hermosa, tal vez era el embarazo, pero la fragilidad que mostraba dado la situación, le hacían lucir muy bella.

―No uses esos hermosos ojos para verme con lastima, no me gusta ― su temperamento cambio y aparto la mano de Nathaniel.

―Lo dicho ― resoplo el pelirrojo ― vas a estar demasiado cambiante, Chloé sé que necesitas apoyo, pero yo no puedo… no puedo perdonarte lo siento.

―Vale, ¿Sabes? lo comprendo, solo quería disculparme, siento que ambos necesitábamos eso, ¿podrías dejarme sola? No volveré a mostrarme de nuevo en tu vida, esa es mi nueva promesa, pero a cambio no se lo digas a nadie, mucho menos a Adrien.

Nathaniel guardo silencio medito por algunos segundos y sin decir palabra se levantó y salió de la habitación ― ¡Nathaniel! ― grito la Kwani y Chloé luchaba por controlar el llanto.

― ¡Déjalo! ― le pidió la rubia a su única amiga ― el ya hizo su elección y yo la mía ― llevándose las manos al vientre.

Su pequeña ilusión de volver a tenerlo en su vida desapareció, dejando soledad, nuevamente sus días se sentirían eternos.

Se levantó y miro por la ventana, donde pudo observar como Nathaniel subía al taxi ―Gracias por todo ― susurro viendo su propio reflejo en el cristal, dio media vuelta pues la imagen le pareció patética, sin importar cuantos años pasaran, no le era fácil amarlo y mucho menos olvidarlo.

….

…

―! ¿QUE?!—grito Marinette de la impresión en plena reunión de trabajo, con su grupo creativo.

Luego que el equipo soltara la bomba que la querían a ella como la nueva modelo para la siguiente colección, la dueña de la empresa casi cae desmayada de la impresión.

―Vamos sería algo novedoso pero genial sin duda, eres la cara de esta empresa, quien mejor que tú para la nueva colección ― comento uno de los presentes.

―Si es por el presupuesto, podemos arreglarlo y contratar a una buena modelo, no creo que sea necesario― esquivo la oferta Marinette

―Creemos que sería una excelente idea, eres preciosa, harás un buen trabajo ― Marinette miro fulminantemente a Alya porque sabía que esa locura era su idea, la morena solo sonrió y se levantó de su asiento.

―Tu nombre es la firma que le brinda confianza a la compañía y tu rostro seria la cereza del pastel, una propuesta fresca y diferente que seguro les encantara a nuestros clientes ―La morena estaba segura de Marinette cedería.

La francesa resoplo resignada ―Entonces hagámoslo ― con estas palabras todos los presentes aplaudieron emocionados, luego de tratar sobre otros temas de la empresa, cada quien retomo su posición dejando a las dos mejores amigas a solas.

Cruzada de brazos Marinette seguía mirando molesta a su amiga ― Estas haciendo que me arrepienta ― dijo sin ceder.

―¿Enserio?, ¡Vamos! Solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo, querías nuevas ideas y eso es lo que intento lograr.

―Colocándome como la modelo de la nueva colección, ¡Alya, por favor! Tengo pánico escénico.

― ¿Entonces por qué no te negaste? ― pregunto la morena con rostro de picardía ―Tu también quieres intentar cosas diferentes, nuevas experiencias y quien quita que te quede gustando.

―Todos estaban presionando ¿Cómo puedo decir que no?

―Siempre te pasa eso.

― ¿Qué?

―Te dejas llevar por lo que dicen los demás, lo cierto es que has mejorado mucho, pero aun eres fácil de influenciar.

―Y lo usaste a favor, no te quejes ― Marinette estaba molesta, Alya sin aviso la abrazo.

―¡Vamos! Fue solo por esta vez, realmente quiero verte como modelo de tus propias creaciones ― apretó el abrazo y su amigo cedió.

―Pero solo esta vez, no te aproveches, a propósito, ¿Qué hay del modelo masculino?

― ¡Wow! ― Alya soltó el abrazo, Marinette se tambaleo un poco ― bueno, ha sido un poco difícil, los que nos gustaron tenían las agendas llenas, así que pensé en ya que no tenemos que invertir en la modelo femenina, podemos aumentar el presupuesto del masculino, quiero alguien con cierto nombre, para lograr un balance entre un rostro fresco y uno reconocido. ¿Qué dices?

―Tiene sentido ― acepto Marinette ― Soluciónalo pronto, sabes que se trabaja con suficiente antelación cada colección.

―Pensé en un modelo francés como nosotras.

― ¡Me encanta esa idea! ― los ojos de Marinette encandecieron ― Rubio, alto, con una linda sonrisa, y su cabello en puntas por todos lados, que tenga ese aire de sensualidad y ternura al andar.

― ¿De ojos verdes? ― la pregunta de Alya solo quería confirmar lo que ya sospecha.

―SI ― suspiro Marinette

―Tal vez… Adrien Agreste

―SI― volvió a suspirar Marinette, pero rápidamente noto la trampa de su amiga ― ¡NO! Quiero decir, no es que estuviera pensando en él, específicamente ― su rostro sonrojado la delato ― ¡No me mires así! ― dejándose caer en la silla.

El rostro de Alya se tornó serio ―Marinette ya no eres una niña, si lo que quieres es a Adrien búscalo y díselo, ahora está libre.

―Eso ya no importa… yo estoy esperando por Nathaniel.

― Con el cual no hablas de la misma forma desde que te enteraste lo de Adrien, Nathaniel no es estúpido, por algo te dejo ir sin ninguna atadura, de ustedes dos quien más sufre es él.

―Lo sé ― acepto y todo en su interior se revolvió al pensar en Nathaniel.

― Deja de correr de tus propios sentimientos, será mejor que los enfrentes y tomes una decisión, de tu corazón es lo único que no puedes escapar.

―Debo disculparme ―confeso Marinette ― discutimos el día de su exposición en Berlín, fui tan estúpida, le dije que la menos esta vez los Agrestes no estarían y obvio que no le agrado mi comentario, recordándome que al final siempre termino metiendo a Adrien en mi vida ― contenía las ganas de llorar ― y me moleste, en vez de felicitarlo por sus logros termine reclamándole y diciéndole que no era nadie para meterse en mis asuntos.

― ¿Por qué no me contaste? Eso fue ya hace dos semanas, con razón has estado tan rara siempre que nombro a Nathaniel.

―Me dijo que tenía razón, que era solo un amigo, que lo perdonara por entrometido y colgó, no he tenido el valor de escribirle, de llamarle, de decirle lo siento.

―Lo quieres ― concluyo Alya.

―Más de lo que puedo expresar, luego esta Adrien y entonces todo se complica, tal vez debería buscarme alguien que no sea ninguno de esos dos ― bromeo y ambas rieron.

―Me temo que solo ellos pueden hacerte feliz, apresúrate y decídete por uno― Marinette afirmo las palabras de Alya con su rostro, sería mejor que actuara rápido.

….

…

Chloé llego primero, se sentó y espero, aunque faltaba media hora aun para que Adrien se presentara, estar sentada le permitía ocultar su estado actual, el acuerdo fue rápido, la mansión era suya, y el monto de dinero que Adrien propuso era suficiente para vivir cómodamente, lo acepto sin dudar, luego estaba la orden de restricción que pidió para ella y sus familiares, creyó que su esposo lo tomaría como una locura y exigiría razones, pero cedió sin protestar.

Usaba unos pantalones anchos y blusón dos tallas a lo que usualmente estaba acostumbrada, la chaqueta de corte reloj de arena disimulaba a la perfección su embarazo, que empezaba a ser evidente, cuando la hora acordada llego Adrien se presentó con su abogado.

―Deseo primero hablar con ella a Solas ― requirió Adrien tomando por sorpresa a todos, incluida a Chloé.

El abogado la miro indeciso, pero ella le dio un si con el rostro, de esta forma la pareja fue dejada a solas.

―Chloé ―Adrien lucia nervioso, la rubia maldecía por dentro sus hormonas en esos momentos.

―Lo que sea que tengas que decir habla rápido, tu dejaste claro todo entre los dos la última vez ― con expresión y tono de voz seria se defendió Chloé.

―No fui amable contigo esa vez, siento que mereces una disculpa, aun considero que esto es lo mejor para los dos, quiero que entiendas que mi intención nunca ha sido…

―Adrien, ¡ya cállate! ― le interrumpió la rubia ―Ahora soy yo quien no te soporta ni un segundo― llevo sus manos al vientre por costumbre, pero rápidamente las retiro ―Solo firmemos y no vuelvas a mostrarme frente a mí en tu vida.

―Chloé, sé que no quieres volver a verme, pero ¿era necesario la orden de restricción? Y esa cláusula donde me pediste que cediera todos mis derechos sobre ti y tu familia―Adrien estaba desconcertado ante la actitud apática de ella.

― ¿Qué parte de lo que dije antes no entendiste? ―Su ceja alzada evidenciaba su molestia ―Solo estoy asegurándome no tener que volver a verte en mi vida o no dudare en mandarte preso si te acercas a mí, ahora deja entrar a la gente, quiero acabar esto lo mas rápido posible.

―Ya mismo busco a los abogados ― salió de la habitación para avisarles que podían entrar, todo se dio en cuestión de minutos, la firma del divorcio y la orden de restricción.

Adrien salió primero, antes de cruzar la puerta le dio una última mirada a su ahora ex esposa que solo le quito la cara, se sentía miserable por ella, pero aun creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Mientras tanto Plagg en su bolsillo no dejaba de moverse, ahora entendía claramente por que se movieron los hilos aquella noche, la vida de Adrien y la de Chloé se unieron en un nudo irrompible, fruto del amor o no un nuevo ser mitad de ella y mitad de él, estaba creciendo, pero no podía decírselo a su amigo, los Kwani tenían ciertas restricciones lo que podían decir o hacer, para no afectar el destino de sus portadores, esta situación era una de ellas.

….

…

Chloé llego hasta esa puerta que no veía hace años, coloco la llave en la cerradura y abrió, entro mirando en todas direcciones, su vientre seguía creciendo y no podía permanecer un segundo más en la mansión o seria descubierta, para su suerte el contrato de alquiler de su propio departamento se venció hace unas semanas, estaba de regreso a su antiguo hogar, ya hace unos días había contratado para que todas sus cosas fueran traídas.

―Se siente bien estar en casa ―La pequeña abeja acompañaba a su amiga.

―Tienes toda la razón ― acepto Chloé muy animada.

― Solo faltan seis meses ― hablo acariciando su vientre ― Solo seis meses y todo volverá a ser como antes.

―Aun creo que es una equivocación lo que quieres hacer ― la tristeza era evidente en la Kwani.

―Yo nunca seré una buena madre.

―Es una injusticia con el bebé, con Adrien, él seguro será un buen padre.

―Eso no me importa, no se merece nada que lo haga feliz, no el daré el gusto de saber que será padre, si quiere un hijo que se lo de otra, bien claro dejo que no me quería ― la chica no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

―Si fuera de Nathaniel no lo darías ¿cierto? —la abeja entendió al instante que hablo de más.

―Ninguno de los dos importa, estoy sola, es duro, pero me voy acostumbrando, yo me lo busque con mis propias acciones, diablos, ¡odio estar embarazada! ― acepto ― hace que reflexione de todos los errores que he cometido y quiera enmendarlos, ¡esta no soy yo! No puedo sonar y verme tan patética, no me gusta, no lo quiero, no quiero esta cosa que crece dentro de mí ― la pequeña abeja llego hasta ella y se froto contra su mejilla.

―Estarás bien ― intento animarla Byzz ―pero no creo que Adrien no te quisiera, uno no se casa con alguien solo por que si, estoy segura que sus sentimientos por ti siempre han sido sinceros.

―Ya no me importa, solo quiero que esto acabe, he soportado tres meses, puedo con los seis que faltan, ya verás que si ― sonrió Chloé, siempre que no se encariñara con el bebé su determinación no flaquearía, una vez nazca, no sabría nada de él.

…

…

Nathaniel daba una vuelta por las calles de parís, el invierno azotaba en esa época del año, con cada suspiro una capa de humo era dejado en el aire, el frio de colaba sobre las muchas ropas que lo cubrían, logrando que sintiera escalofríos por momentos, aun así, necesitaba despejar la mente.

Acepto nuevas propuestas de trabajo y en una semana tendría que salir de la ciudad para Italia donde se le encargo un proyecto con jóvenes para decorar las paredes de un nuevo centro artístico en la capital, financiado por empresa privada, por esa razón la exposición en Madrid estaba aplazada, la posibilidad de llegar a Marinette casi parecía imposible de no ser por otro de los trabajos aceptados.

Seguían sin hablarse, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a escribir o llamar y él estaba cansado de ser siempre el primero en pedir perdón, ya no era un niño estúpido, prefería que ella se alejara lo suficiente para que aclarara sus sentimientos, aunque esa distancia ya tomaba casi un mes, mentalmente estaba preparado para ser rechazado, ese tiempo solo le confirmaba que el corazón de su amiga siempre le pertenecería a Agreste.

Pero no se le hacía fácil olvidar sus sentimientos, intentarlo ya era una tortura, aunque sabía que en esta guerra el terminaría perdiendo y que era la sombra en la vida de ella, no podía atarla, por los momentos de impulsos que Marinette tenía con él, eso solo lo destrozaría cuando enfrentara la realidad.

Los cambios de amor y desamor de Marinette lo estaban consumiendo, quería borrar de sus memorias lo vivido en la última visita de la chica en Paris y tal vez así las cosas serían más fáciles y menos dolorosas, para él.

Lo que no esperaba es que la ayuda llegaría de la forma menos esperada.

Nathaniel se detuvo, sabía dónde estaba, luego que le rompieran el corazón, terminaba en esta misma esquina muchas veces, su cuerpo parecía querer llevarlo hasta allí sin su permiso, elevo su mirada en la dirección correcta, la ventana que alguna vez fue la habitación donde tantas noches compartió al lado de ella; Chloé.

Sintió como un nudo se formó en su garganta, no creía lo que estaba viendo, se pellizco por si se trataba de un sueño, pero era la realidad, Chloé estaba en la habitación, se movía de un lado a otro, como organizando las cosas; su vientre era demasiado evidente a estas alturas, después de todo se encontraba en su cuarto mes de embarazo.

Se veía hermosa, Nathaniel trago en seco, sus cabellos sueltos y esa tierna, aunque abultada figura sí que le favorecía, apretó sus manos, cuando observo como la rubia se tambaleo y luego salió corriendo, seguramente los malestares aún no habían desaparecido, estaba sola, enfrentando uno de los momentos más difíciles en la vida de toda mujer, ambos necesitaban de un apoyo en estos momentos.

Corrió sin pensarlo y entro hasta el edificio, saludo a la persona en recepción y le indico el departamento, le dieron el paso sin problemas, ahora entendió por qué nunca fue capaz de tirarla, algún día la volvería a necesitar, aunque jamás pensó que sería bajo estas circunstancias, subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta.

Su corazón latía a millón, estaba actuando sin pensar y seguramente se arrepentiría por sentir compasión por ella en estos momentos, pero algo en su interior lo obligo a moverse, a dejar de huir de quien fue su pareja por muchos años en el pasado, a no dejarla sola.

―Chloé ― grito Byzz casi que paralizada al ver a Nathaniel entrar de repente ― ¡ven rápido! ― la chica obedeció y salió del baño hasta la sala.

La rubia quedó estática, una lagrima se deslizo por sus mejillas, _"¿acaso es un sueño?"_ Se preguntó ―Hola ― saludo Nathaniel, al escuchar su voz, sintió como sus piernas fallaron, antes que cayera al piso, el pelirrojo logro alcanzarla.

― ¿C-cómo? ― intento comprender Chloé.

Nathaniel le mostro la llave ―nunca me pediste mi copia de regreso ― comento alzando sus hombros.

―Gracias ― susurro Chloé para atrapar su cuello entre sus brazos, Nathaniel la rodeo por la cintura, ambos se fundieron sin decir palabras en un largo y cálido abrazo que los reconformo a ambos.

* * *

 _Comenzamos una nueva semana! y tenemos el penultimo capitulo de este arco, si revelaciones se acaba en el siguiente capitulo *O* OMG_

 _Queremos agradecer a todos por que logramos 200 comentarios, estamos ambas anonadadas por eso, ya de por si en fanfiction es dificil lograr que una historia supere los cien y ustedes duplicaron la cifra, no tenemos palabras de agradecimientos, el Fic supero las diez mil lecturas, muchas, pero muchisimas gracias, por leer y comentar._

 _La historia ya esta en Wattpad no actilizada pero igual si quieren apoyarla, mi perfil cpbr15 para que la busquen._

 _Nos preguntaron en los comentarios que haciamos y bueno Pao trabaja y estudia ingeneria indistrial en las noches, y yo estoy realizando una maestria en comercio internacional en Beijing, con clases en ingles y Chino. pero pese a todo seguimos escribiendo esta dramatica historia, Nos leemos en el capitulo del jueves... desde el otro lado del mundo Cindy y desde colombia Pao._


	19. atado a tu amor

.

Colaboración con la autora **cpbr15**

 _._

" _Y la libertad, te juro, no la quiero  
Si estoy contigo  
Déjame atado a este amor"  
._

.  
 _-Chayanne-_

.

.

 **Revelaciones 7: Atado a tu amor.**

.

―No dudes en escribirme cualquier cosa ¿de acuerdo? ― le recordó Nathaniel a Chloé ― me sorprendió que quisieras salir del departamento.

― ¡Oye! ― reprocho ella ― es cierto que cada vez que pongo un pie afuera corro el riesgo que alguien me vea y le diga a Adrien de esto ―tocándose el vientre ― pero te vas a Milán por algunas semanas quería despedirte.

― ¿Segura estarás bien sola?

―Antes era así, además Byzz siempre está conmigo, pero te prometo que te avisare si algo pasa, no tengo nadie más a quien decirle ― eso ultimo hizo que ambos sonrieran.

―Debo abordar ― resoplo el artista se agacho un poco para dirigirse a alguien diferente esta vez ―nos vemos pequeño.

― ¡Nathaniel! ― se exalto Chloé ― hemos hablado de esto, no lo hagas, esto… esto es solo temporal, lo sabes, por favor.

―Lo siento ― se disculpó ― no puedo evitarlo, el embarazo te sienta tan bien, bueno me voy antes de que me deje el avión ― le regalo un abrazo a la rubia y se perdió al cruzar la puerta a la sala de abordaje.

Chloé suspiro, le encantaba su figura de hombre maduro y ese cabello corto lo hacían tan atractivo, pero debía controlarse, que Nathaniel estuviera de nuevo en su vida no significaba que fueran una pareja, él le ofreció una amistad y ella acepto, además fue muy claro en la condición de no hablar del pasado ni hacer comentarios sentimentales que puedan incomodar las cosas, aunque ella sabía que lo decía por él, para evitar que repitiera un "te amo" de sus labios nuevamente.

…

…

― ¿Estas completamente segura? ― pregunto Adrien quien seguía sin comprender las acciones de su ex esposa.

―Si ― dijo Nathalie con un tono de voz muy serio, era la tercera vez que repetía lo mismo ― fue confirmado por la misma inmobiliaria, la mansión Agreste fue puesta en venta hace dos días.

―Pero si hace solo unos días que se completó el traslado de nombre de la propiedad, insistió tanto en quedársela, ¿para qué? ¿para venderla? ¿Qué diablos tiene esa mujer en la cabeza? ― estaba molesto.

―No lo sé y te recuerdo que ni siquiera intestes preguntárselo, tienes una orden de restricción contra ti.

―Cambio su número de Teléfono, sus "amigas" no saben nada de ella, ¿acaso se la trago la tierra? La persona que conozco no es así, algo se trae entre manos, no sé cómo explicarlo ― estaba alterado ― siento que algo no está bien.

―Adrien ― sabía que estaba pisando terreno peligroso, pero debía decirlo ―Tú fuiste quien le pidió el divorcio, ella te lo dio, lo que sea que haga con su vida no debe de importarte ―El rubio callo porque su empleada estaba en lo cierto ― lo siento.

―No, tienes razón, ella no hace parte de mi vida, debo simplemente…

―Ella te soltó hace tiempo, eres tu quien te aferras ― un silencio incomodo se entablo, ella no sabía que decir y Adrien no tenía como responderle

―Comunícate con mi madre e infórmale de la situación, si ella desea conservar la propiedad cómprala, si no, entonces ya no importa ― le indico a Nathalie quien al final solo dio una reverencia y salió de la oficina de su jefe.

Algo se revolvía en el interior del joven, llámese instinto, o sexto sentido, sentía una intranquilidad desde que la vio el día de la firma de los papeles, la calma con la que hablo, la indiferencia que le mostro, ella no era así, además estaba el hecho que no podía dejar de pensar en sus ojos azules que brillaron bellamente, su piel, todo en ella esa vez fue más resplandeciente, por primera vez en muchos años, la vio hermosa, era una lástima que fuera la última vez en la vida que la tendría frente a él, al menos eso creía.

A veces se le venía la loca idea de buscarla por la ciudad en las noches como Chat Noir, pero ella era Bee Queen y conocía perfectamente el alcance de sus poderes, sería mejor no tentar la suerte.

Aquello que lo tenía tan intranquilo, era algo que no sabía, una extensión de él crecía dentro de ella, lo que algunas personas suelen decir, el llamado de la sangre.

…

…..

― ¿Entonces cancelo? Eso sí que es una mala noticia, tendremos que solucionar las cosas pronto ― Marinette estaba pensativa ante la mala noticia que le dio Alya.

―Parece que le ofrecieron más en otra campaña, ¡es una mierda! Ya había firmado con nosotros, hombre tenía que ser para faltar a su palabra, ya me comunique con el equipo legal, para hacer valer cualquier indemnización por el incumplimiento en el contrato con nosotros.

―Lo que me preocupa es que estamos a tres semanas de hacer las fotografías para la colección, necesitamos un modelo masculino ¡pero ya!

Alya poso sus manos en los hombros de su amiga ―Confía en mi lo conseguiré, aunque me tenga que presentar con él a la fuerza el día de la sesión de fotos, no se aplazara nada.

― ¡Claro que confió en ti! No dudes de eso.

― ¿Segura que quieres un rubio?, creo que los pelirrojos están en oferta por estos días ― bromeo la morena, logrando que Marinette sonriera sin poder controlarlo.

―Me conformo con que sea modelo y francés.

―Se a la perfección que así te gustan ― la codeo la morena, pero averiguo una noticia hace días que era mejor decirle ahora ― ¿Sabes? La exposición de Madrid fue aplazada, los rumores dicen que fue cancelada y no fue la galería, fue él quien tomó esa decisión.

La novedad dejo helada a la diseñadora ― ¿Qué? Eso es imposible, Nathaniel ha luchado mucho por eso, venia Madrid y luego New York, el me lo dijo, me lo prometió ― sintió como sus labios temblaban al hablar ― Alya ¿Por qué todo lo hago mal? ¿Por qué? Seguro lo cancelo porque no quiere verme, discutimos tan fuerte la última vez, ¿Por qué tuve que nombrar a Adrien? ¿habrá un momento que haga las cosas bien?

― ¡Hey tranquila! está en Milán, tomo un trabajo en un nuevo centro cultural, me pareció que serian que dos semanas, seguro después retomara la propuesta en Madrid.

― ¿Está enseñando? ― se cuestionó Marinette.

―Sí y haciendo todos los murales del lugar, algo muy acorde con el, siempre fue bueno trabajando con niños y jóvenes.

―Eso es cierto, en la universidad era voluntario para talleres con niños ― recordó Marinette y una sonrisa de nostalgia se marcó en su rostro.

―Está dando su mejor esfuerzo, sin duda.

― ¿Y sí? ― suspiro Marinette ―tomas otros trabajos, si prefiere seguir otros rumbos y no venir aquí.

―Me temo que es su vida Marinette, tiene derecho a seguir lo que su corazón le indique ― le recordó Alya ― Pero, si Nathaniel prometió venir a verte lo hará, él no es alguien que falta a su palabra.

Luego de terminar la charla del día Alya se dirigió hasta su oficina, reviso nuevamente en las agencias los candidatos acordes para la campaña, un rostro conocido la dejo pensativa, Adrien Agreste, tal vez Nathaniel prefirió hacerse a un lado para permitir que Marinette pusiera en orden sus sentimientos, su vida, y si el rubio era la solución para que esto sucediera, valía la pena arriesgarse, envió nuevamente la propuesta de modelaje a todos los candidatos y esperaría mañana a ver que respuestas obtenía antes de tomar una decisión.

…..

….

La reunión de junta directiva de la compañía estaba alargándose más de lo esperado, muchos puntos fueron puestos sobre la mesa ese día, Adrien sentía los espasmos en su espalda producto de mantener la misma posición por horas, movía un poco su cuello para relajar los músculos, pues venia el tema que estuvo esperando toda la tarde.

―Aún falta decidir quién estará el frente de la apertura en New York ― Hablo la madre de Adrien por la pantalla, estaba presente por Skype.

―Yo lo hare ― se ofreció Adrien antes de cualquiera, su mente no maquino la idea del todo, pero no le importo ―Considero que siendo la cabeza de la compañía un paso tan importante como le ingreso al mercado americano es algo que debo hacer, realmente espero su voto de confianza para el cargo.

―Significa que estará afuera por al menos un mes señor ¿mientras tanto? no podemos dejar su cargo vacío ― le recordó uno de sus empleados.

―Pues Lereouc― refiriéndose al subdirector administrativo ― se encuentra totalmente capacitado para asumir mi posición, mi confianza esta puesta en quien ha trabajo conmigo muchos años ¿Aceptas el cargo temporal de director general Lereouc? ― presiono Adrien.

―Señor, me es un honor su propuesta, daré mi mejor esfuerzo no se preocupe ― respondió su compañero de trabajo y amigo, un rubio de ojos grises que entro en la compañía al mismo tiempo que Adrien.

― ¿Alguien tiene alguna objeción? ― pregunto Adrien, espero por algunos segundos, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta en contra ―Entonces la decisión está tomada ― afirmo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Al finalizar la larga junta, se dirigió a su oficina, Nathalie le intercepto.

―Asegúrate de preparar todo para el viaje, quisiera que fuera lo más pronto posible ― podio Adrien, mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio ― aún tengo mucho trabajo este día.

―Ya estaba preparada para que te ofrecieras, si dejamos los pendientes de este mes casi listos, podrás viajar el jueves de la próxima semana, las operaciones de búsqueda y acoplo en el mercado en New York inician en dos semanas, tendrás unos días para acomodarte y el lunes iniciar labores.

―Siempre un paso adelante, gracias Nathalie.

― ¿Deseas estar en New york en un departamento o en Hotel?

Medito algunos segundos la respuesta, ambas eran buenas opciones ― Creo que un departamento está bien, se supone que el viaje será de tres semanas, pero sabes que en el mundo de los negocios nada es predecible, como llego antes asegúrate de rentar un lugar por todo un mes.

―Entonces buscare ya mismo algo que sea de tu agrado, con su permiso ― Nathalie quiso retirarse de la oficina, pero su jefe la detuvo.

―Espera, ya que estaré en New York, deseo aprovechar la visita en su totalidad, podrías revisar las propuestas de modelaje e indicarme alguna que coincida con las fechas, por favor.

―De echo tienes dos ― la mujer abrió la Tablet y busco entre los archivos, para luego extenderla y que Adrien la tomara, este le dio un rápido vistazo, reviso la imagen una y otra vez antes de creer lo que estaba leyendo.

―Sin duda será un viaje muy interesante ― susurro con una sonrisa en sus labios, con la propuesta en la pantalla le devolvió el aparato a su asistente ―Asegúrate de confirmarme para esa campaña.

―Si señor ― Dando una leve reverencia, se despidió y salió del lugar.

Adrien se levantó de la silla para servirse una taza de café, caminaba en círculos por su oficina.

― ¡Estas Feliz! ― exclamo Plagg emocionado.

― Te dije que no era fácil, estoy a cargo de la compañía, no podía dejar todo tirado e ir tras ella, pero tan pronto me dieron una oportunidad no pensaba desaprovecharla, ― Acepto Adrien― así que…

― ¡Nos vamos a New York! ― dijeron los dos cómplices al tiempo.

―Finalmente iras tras tu Lady, ya era hora Adrien.

―Lo sé ― suspiro el rubio ― yo estoy hundido en sentimientos por ella, soy libre ahora, una vez que vuelva a tomar su mano, no pienso soltarla, quiero que me deje atado a su amor, para siempre.

―Te ves tan patético ― se burló Plagg por la cara de enamorado de Adrien, pero a este no le importo, lo único en su mente ahora era ella; Marinette.

…

…

―Me gustaría que lo consideraras, el placer de trabajar contigo ha sido increíble, por eso te recomendé, sé que eso aplazaría mucho la exposición en Madrid…

―Está bien ― Nathaniel interrumpió al hombre que hablaba sin detenerse ― No es la primera vez que llega esta propuesta, la rechacé para tomar esta, no creí que aun quieran considerarme para el trabajo.

―Pues bueno, me mantuve todo el tiempo en contacto con ellos, el encargado en New York es un amigo cercano, bromeamos cuando preferiste venir a Milán, en vez de ellos, pero luego de verte en acción creo que sin duda también debes ir allá.

New York, el hombre tenía cierta verdad en sus palabras, Nathaniel no quiso ir a esa ciudad y por eso prefirió Milán, su motivo personal tenia nombre; Marinette, no se sentía preparado para verle de nuevo ―Solo… deseo completar la exposición en Madrid, se lo debo a la galería ― intento excusarse.

―Lo harás, solo que en un orden diferente a lo que anteriormente estaba pensando, eres un gran pintor, pero luego de verte en las clases de escultura, sé que eres lo que en América necesitan.

―Realmente prefiero primero cumplir a mi palabra, hablare con los de la galería en Madrid, si luego de esa exposición la propuesta aún sigue en pie, entonces iré a New York ― no estaba dispuesto a ir en estos momentos.

― ¿No puedo hacerte cambiar de parecer? Vamos Nathaniel, es bueno salir de Europa algunas veces.

―Tengo mis motivos ― el rostro serio del pelirrojo expreso más que sus palabras, el hombre entendió que estaba en terreno ajeno.

―De acuerdo, y de nuevo, muchísimas gracias por haber venido, fue un placer poder trabajar contigo, ya fue consignado tu comisión.

―Gracias a ustedes por todo ― con un apretón de manos se despidió Nathaniel del lugar, mañana a primera hora regresaría a Paris, reviso su reloj y noto que aún estaba a tiempo de llamar a España.

Mientras caminaba marco a la galería, solo dos timbres después y obtuvo respuesta, fue bueno saber que el deseo por su exposición aún se encontraba de pie, acordaron una reunión por Skype en dos días para ultimar los detalles, todo lo que pudiera hacer para mantenerse alejado de ella, era lo mejor para él; quería enterrar completamente los sentimientos antes de verla, prometió que la visitaría y lo haría, pero no ahora, aun no estaba listo para ser rechazado.

Llego al hotel para empacar sus cosas y un mensaje en el celular lo tomo por sorpresa, era Chloé, la chica preguntaba como terminaron de ir las cosas, Nathaniel sonrió, redacto una respuesta, después de todo tener alguien con quien hablar y poder contarle tu día a día no era tan malo, se recostó en la cama y siguió pegado a su celular por un largo rato.

…

….

El día había llegado Marinette sentía unas ganas de vomitar producto de los nervios, hace solo dos días Alya le confirmo el modelo, aun no podía creerlo, pero debía estar preparada, llego primero que todos incluida su amiga, rápidamente los maquilladores y el equipo de vestuario se encargó de dejarla lista para las primeras tomas.

Casi podía sentir el palpitar en de su corazón en todo su pecho, era un manojo de emociones esa tarde, cuando el modelo hizo su aparición, sus piernas fallaron, verlo caminar de esa forma tan sexy hacia ella, era un placer visual.

―Hola― saludo la diseñadora con voz temblorosa igual que su mano extendida.

―Hola, es un gusto ― respondió el Guapo rubio de ojos azules, para tomar su mano y darle un beso en ella ―Un placer ― todo un francés sin duda, Belcret Torret, era uno de los modelos más cotizados del momento, aun parecía increíble que aceptara la propuesta para una empresa tan pequeña.

Marinette podía ver a los lejos a Alya guiñándole el ojo, y haciendo señas que todo saldría bien, ella solo esperaba que su torpeza no saliera a flote esa tarde.

Pero el joven era todo un profesional, hizo alago de su divertida personalidad, para ayudar a la diseñadora con los nervios, y poco a poco, las tomas fueron fluyendo, lo que se supone era un trabajo termino convertido en un momento muy agradable, al final de la ronda de fotos, el resultado fue mejor de lo esperado.

―Muchísimas gracias ― Dijo Marinette.

―Cherry, el placer fue mío, trabajar con una dama tan hermosa, ¡por favor! Era imposible negarse ― le halago el modelo.

La sonrisa nerviosa y tiesa de la joven mostraba lo cautivada que estaba por los encantos de su compatriota, una mujer llamo al modelo a lo lejos ―tu representante te está recordando que debes irte, es una lástima. ―Marinette estaré en New York algunos días, ¿podrías regalarme una noche para cenar? ― el rubio lanzo la propuesta.

Aunque quedo impactada por algunos segundos en los que solo pestañeo, tosió para retomar la compostura, sin duda una noche de sexo no le caería mal, pero no esta vez ―Me temo que estaré demasiado ocupada, pero llámame en una próxima ocasión ¿Te parece? ― amablemente rechazo la oferta.

―Bueno― resoplo el modelo ― tenía que hacer el intento, nos veremos en otra ocasión ― dándole un beso en la mejilla se despidió.

Paso por el equipo de vestuario para volver a su atuendo de trabajo, vestir ropa de primavera y verano en pleno invierno, la tenía al borde del desmayo por el frio.

Marinette se dispuso para ir a su oficina, para ir por sus cosas, cuando Alya le abrazo por la espalda, las dos amigas caminaron juntas, solo deseaban estar en casa, luego que la diseñadora pasara por su bolso, estaban listas para retirarse.

―No puedo dejar de creer que dejaras ir a ese bombón si de fácil ― comento Alya mientras caminaban por el pasillo para tomar el ascensor.

―Los rubios solo me complican la vida, lo sabes más que nadie.

―Bueno, eso es algo que no puedo objetar, aunque yo si le hubiera metido el diente.

― ¡Alya! Casi me haces sonar desesperada, por favor ― se detuvieron frente al ascensor.

―Sé que solo hay un rubio que te vuelve loca y no era ese modelo, a decir verdad.

La chica suspiro al recordarlo ― siempre haces eso cuando hablamos de él ― comento Alya.

― ¿Qué?

―Suspirar y sonreír como tonta, alguien me dijo una vez que un suspiro es el aire que respiras con mayor intensidad, buscando por eso que te falta.

―Tal vez― acepto Marinette, cuando el sonido indico que el ascensor se encontraba en el piso de ellas y las puertas comenzaron a abrirse, todo pareció pasar en cámara lenta para la francesa.

Conforme las puertas se rezagaban y la imagen de la persona de estaba dentro se hacía más clara, todo en el interior de Marinette se convertía en un torbellino de emociones, sus labios comenzaron a temblar, se quedó estática, sin poder decir una sola palabra, creyó que estaba alucinando, esos ojos verdes, ese cabello desordenado y esa sonrisa que se marcó en aquellos bellos labios al verla, era el, Adrien.

―Parece que llegue justo a tiempo ― dijo con una sonrisa el rubio a la chica dando unos pasos para posarse frente a ella ― Hola ― finalmente había llegado a volcar por completo el mundo de ella.

 **Fin Arco Revelaciones**

* * *

 _Hola Aqui paola de nuevo...  
_

 _finalizamos un seguno arco de la historia se viene el ultimo OMG que hariamos sin ustedes sus palabras y todo lo que hemos escrito y sentido hasta ahora, listos para el arco final de la historia?_

 _espero que si! pero tendra que esperar T.T, mi querida cindy tuvo una caida y se apoyo en la mano, ella sufre ya del tunel del carpio y le dieron incapacidad de quince dias, asi que no nos veremos en al menos dos semanas, ademas que le quedan los tres ultimos capitulos de su Fic Reylo que yoooo tambien sigo y necesito ese final ya ! y quiere decircarse solo a ese por este descanso, mientras iremos adelantando un bosquejo de la parte final de la historia y cuando regresemos volveremos con todo, gracias a todos por leer y comentar nos leemos pronto un abrazo enorme :D_


	20. O tú o ninguna

.

Colaboración con la autora **cpbr15**

 _._

" _Si no existieras  
yo te inventaría  
pues sin duda alguna  
o tú, o ninguna"_

.

.  
 _-Luis Miguel-_

.

.

 **Elecciones 1: O tú o ninguna.**

.

.

— ¡ADRIEN! — grito Marinette quien se levantaba de repente con el recuerdo de lo que creyó fue una ilusión, rápidamente miro a la persona que se encontraba a su lado, su mejor amiga — ¡Me estoy volviendo loca Alya! Ahora veo a Adrien en todos lados, ese chico en el ascensor lucia igual que él, Alya — su voz parecía una plegaria con desesperación mientras sus manos aferradas a los brazos de la morena la movían de un lado a otro.

— ¡Hey! Mírame, tranquila — le pidió Alya, Marinette tomo un gran suspiro mientras intentaba controlar su agitado corazón.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — pregunto la diseñadora llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—Nada, en realidad solo viste a Adrien Agreste, te quedaste estática como una tonta; él se acercó a decirte _hola_ y caíste desmayada de la impresión.

Los ojos de Marinette se abrieron como platillos, mientras una perfecta "O" se marcó en sus labios, no había sido una alucinación, comenzó a hiperventilar nuevamente y de un solo brinco se levantó del sofá, caminando en círculos.

—Marinette será mejor que te calmes— Le advirtió Alya —Adrien seguro entrara por esa puerta en cualquier momento, justo fue por un té para ti, ya pasaste la vergüenza, solo te queda reponerte, además estará en New york por un mes, tu momento es ahora.

— ¿Un mes? — estaba tratando de asimilar la situación — ¿Tanto? — si una semana en Paris revolvió toda su vida sentimental, no quería ni pensar los estragos que un mes podrían dejar.

—Sí, eso me conto — Alya fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, ambas sabían de quien se trataba — pero será mejor que el mismo te lo diga.

El rubio traía una tasa con infusión hirviendo en su mano, su cabello despeinado dejando que las puntas tomaran diferentes direcciones, junto con su ropa informal creaban una imagen de joven universitario que le sentaba bien, la sonrisa no se hizo esperar al verla —Que bueno que ya despertaste — comento mientras extendía la bebida para ella.

La mano de Marinette temblaba al intentar tomar la taza, trago en seco, sus ojos aun no creían lo que estaba detallando —Gracias — susurro intentando controlar el rio desbocado de emociones que recorría su interior.

—Bueno, creo que yo los dejo solos, ustedes dos tienen mucho de qué hablar — la sonrisa pícara de Alya dejaba clara sus intenciones —Cuida de ella — le pidió a Adrien antes de salir de la oficina.

Al cerrarse la puerta solo quedaron ellos dos, mirándose sin decir alguna palabra, tal vez cualquier sonido podría dañar el momento, la bella sonrisa de Adrien iluminaba el lugar, Marinette sorbió un poco del té, sentía sus labios secos y miles de cosas atoradas en su garganta exigiendo salir, esperaba que cuando el agua caliente pasara por su interior las empujara dentro y así poder controlarse, podía sentir como sus piernas temblaban igual que lo hacía todo en su interior.

—Lamento haber venido sin avisar— finalmente Adrien rompió el silencio.

— ¡Oh no! No tienes por qué disculparte — respondió Marinette, evidentemente aún estaba alteraba.

—Parece que la impresión no fue nada buena porque te desmayaste — rascando su nuca comento el rubio —Solo… solo quería saludarte.

—Gracias por venir Adrien, es solo que… bueno, la última vez, esa ocasión, parís, ahora tu aquí, olvídalo — Marinette intentaba armar una clara idea pero por alguna razón sus labios solo balbuceaban cosas sueltas y comenzaba a frustrarse

— No has cambiado mucho a la hora de querer decir algo — le recordó Adrien al memorar las extrañas actitudes de Marinette en la escuela, que en ese momento no comprendia, pero ahora tenian sentido, lo amaba.

—Hay cosas que nunca cambian— resoplo la joven.

—Como tú, pero está bien, eso significa que conservas tu esencia sin importar cuando pasen los años y eso me gusta, me gusta mucho— ante estas palabras las mejillas de la pelinegra se tornaron carmesí.

—Adrien, por favor, en el fondo sigo siendo una torpe.

—Eres única Marinette, no hay nadie más con tu aura — el rubio cayo en cuenta que las cosas estaban tomando un tono demasiado romántico y sus mejillas también se colorearon, al final ambos rompieron a reír al verse sonrojados.

— ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar? —Propuso Adrien, la chica lo miro dudosa, pero en segundos su expresión cambio.

—Eso es una buena idea, me muero del hambre.

—Entonces _My Lady_ ¿Me acompaña esta noche? — posando su mano empuñada a la altura de su cintura para que ella pudiera rodearse a su brazo, cosa que Marinette realizo al instante.

—Sera un placer — respondió la bella joven con una marcada sonrisa.

….

…

—Permíteme ayudarte, por favor— suplico el pelirrojo apoyado en la pared de la cocina, aunque no era su departamento, venia demasiado seguido a ese lugar.

—Nathaniel —con el cuchillo en la mano hablo Chloé — ¡Basta! Estoy embarazada, no incapacitada ya te lo he dicho, solo ve y espera en la sala, termino de cortar estos vegetales y todo va al horno, en un rato la comida estará lista.

—Vale, pero solo intento ayudarte.

—Dejame al menos hacer esto por ti, ya demasiado haces tú por mí, además vuelas a Madrid en dos días.

—Siempre que esté en Paris vendré a verte cada día, al menos hasta que eso — señalando a la prominente barriga — reviente.

—No puedo esperar que eso suceda, ahora ve y espera en la sala.

—No quiero — refuto el pelirrojo y se cruzó de brazos como si fuera un niño pequeño siendo regañado.

— ¡Vamos! Tengo que terminar todo esto primero y contigo alrededor solo me retraso, así que fuera — pidió Chloé.

—No sabía que te gustara tanto cocinar, quien diría que haber sido la señora Agreste te cambiaria tanto — se burló el artista, quien por estar riendo no percibió el cambio de humor en su amiga.

—Yo solo… solo intente ser una buena esposa, aunque para él no fue suficiente — su tono de voz torno el ambiente tenso al instante — ¿podrías esperarme en la sala? Por favor.

Era obvio que Nathaniel abrió la herida que ella se empeñaba en cerrar —Sí, claro que si — obedeció sin objetar esta vez.

—Él no lo digo por mal — abogo Byzz por Nathaniel tan pronto se quedaron solas.

—Lo sé — con una sonrisa falsa hablo la rubia — pero odio que me lo recuerden, odio todo lo que esté relacionado con Adrien Agreste y eso incluye esta cosa creciendo dentro de mí.

—Chloé, ese bebe también es parte de ti, lleva tu sangre, eso es un lazo que no puede romperse jamás, aunque lo entregues a otros— le recordó la abeja.

—Te equivocas — bruscamente le respondió a su Kwani, mientras se concentraba en seguir cortando las cosas —Esto fue un error, un mal cálculo, pero ya pronto todo volverá a su rumbo.

—Es un nacido de dos portadores, ¿realmente crees que su destino es estar lejos de sus padres? — le pregunto Byzz.

Inmediatamente las manos de la rubia detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo, esa pregunta le dejo sin habla, carraspeo y se obligó a recobrar la compostura —No tientes la suerte y mejor cállate — con seriedad pidió la rubia, dejando claro que la conversación había terminado.

El plato de patatas y cordero fue puesto en el horno, decidió preparar la receta que encontró por internet para sorprender a Nathaniel, en el fondo ella aun guardaba la esperanza que en cualquier momento las cosas se tornaran a un tono romántico entre los dos, pero el pelirrojo no mostraba ningún indicio que eso sucedería, de echo su trato con ella aunque amable, no se acercaba en nada a lo que fue varios años atrás; el ofreció una amistad y eso era lo que estaba dando.

— ¿Ya está? — pregunto Nathaniel por quinta vez, el pelirrojo se comportaba muy relajado al permitir que la confianza volviera entre los dos.

—Todavía le faltan unos cinco minutos — le recordó Chloé luego de mirar el reloj en su muñeca — deja de hacer berrinches como un niño de cinco años.

—Es que tengo mucha hambre, apiádate de mí, además huele delicioso.

—Eso es una buena señal, ahora — punteando la alacena — ¿podrías alcanzar los platos y cubiertos por mí?

—Por supuesto, ¿Qué harías sin este hombre a tu lado? — ambos sonreían, Chloé se apoyó en la mesa mientras acariciaba su vientre y Nathaniel bajaba las cosas, no podía dejar de mirarla y ella lo noto.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto muy curiosa.

—El embarazo te sienta bien, es solo eso — respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa tímida en sus labios.

—No me mientas Nathaniel, te conozco ahí algo más.

—No te miento, solo a veces omito partes de la verdad que es diferente — pero la ceja alzada de la chica le mostro que no caería por la broma.

—En estos últimos días se mueve mucho, en especial cuando hablas, como si tu voz le animara ¿Quieres venir y sentirlo? — el rostro de felicidad de Nathaniel le dio la razón acerca de lo que ella sospecho que sucedía.

— ¿Y si no le gusta que yo me acerque?

—Deja de decir tonterías, es solo un bebé creciendo, aún no sabe nada del mundo, de ti o de mí.

—Eso no es cierto — refuto el artista — no es solo un bebé, es tu hijo, no es cualquier niño, lleva tu sangre, la herencia de Bee Queen una héroe de Paris.

—Me temo que jamás sabrá eso de su madre biológica — por los ojos de la chica las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse, los cerro para controlarlas y un suave tacto en su mejilla la altero, era cálido y dulce, era Nathaniel.

—Aun puedes echar para atrás esta locura, elige estar con tu hijo, no lo entregues en adopción por favor— suplico Nathaniel mientras tomaba el rostro de ella entre sus manos.

—No puedo— comenzó sollozar Chloé —No lo quiero, por ser el hijo de Adrien, intento sentirlo mío y solo recuerdo quien es su padre y la forma como me boto de su vida sin más, me frustra, me enoja, aunque no sea su culpa — cuando abrió sus ojos la vista no era clara el rostro de Nathaniel se encontraba demasiado cerca, tanto que sus narices rozaban.

—Chloé — susurro Nathaniel, quien sabía que era una locura lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Nathaniel — como una plegaria le llamo ella, cerrando sus ojos y esperando por el contacto, el pelirrojo acerco sus labios pero no concluyo el beso, no podía, no era correcto, sabía que aun debía dejar claras otras cosas primero cambio la dirección de sus labios y le dio un beso en la frente.

El sonido del horno alerto que la comida estaba lista, ambos se miraron para separarse, un momento así no se repetiría, eso lo tenían claro.

— ¡Hora de comer! — intento animar el ambiente Chloé.

—Déjame hacerlo a mi — Pidió Nathaniel quitándole los guantes de las manos — yo saco las cosas del horno, ahora tu eres quien me tiene que esperar en la sala ¿de acuerdo?

—Vale— su cuerpo se movió por si solo y le planto un beso en la mejilla a su amigo tomándolo por sorpresa—Gracias — este le guiño un ojo en señal que todo seguía bien entre los dos.

….

…

—Cuéntamelo todo —Fue lo primero que dijo Alya al abrir la puerta de la oficina de su jefe y amiga —Y con todos los detalles.

Marinette no acababa de colocar su bolso en la mesa cuando fue interceptada por la morena, pero la amplia sonrisa en su rostro lo decía todo, fue una buena cena — En realidad no fue nada especial, fuimos por sushi, mientras hablamos un poco de nuestros proyectos laborales, me conto que está aquí para supervisar la apertura de la oficina de su compañía en la ciudad, yo le hable de la próxima colección, de cómo te ha ido trabajando conmigo, solo fue… solo fue una buena charla.

— ¿Enserio?—el tono de voz denotaba la decepción de la morena — ¡Ustedes dos son un par de tontos! él ya te dijo que te ama, maldita sea, se divorció y vino a buscarte, ¿qué más pruebas quieres?

— ¿Pruebas de que?

—Que para bien o para mal, Adrien Agreste es el hombre de tu vida.

—Alya, no es tan fácil… — pero su amiga le interrumpió.

—Sí, es muy fácil, solo tenías que decirle, ¿quieres venir conmigo al departamento? Yo ya no vivo contigo, estarían solos y te lo hubieras follado toda la noche, ustedes dos lo que necesitan es dejarse de pendejadas de una vez por todas.

Marinette comenzó a reír a carcajadas, por las ocurrencias de su amiga — somos unos tontos, tu misma lo dijiste, anoche sentí que éramos dos adolescentes en su primera cita, tan nerviosos, tan torpes…

—Tan tontos— interrumpió Alya cortando el suspiro de Marinette al hablar — al menos dime que acordaron verse de nuevo —La sonrisa de Marinette anticipo la respuesta — ¡SI! — celebro la morena.

—Esta noche, vamos a cenar juntos otra vez.

—Hoy vas a follar — se burló Alya.

— ¡Hey! — se alarmo Marinette.

—Vamos Marinette, ya no tienes quince, te has acostado con hombres de los cuales no recuerdas ni el nombre, muéstrale a Adrien Agreste todo lo que se estuvo perdiendo estos años.

—Pero es diferente, Adrien es… es todo, la razón de mis suspiros por más de diez años, quiero tocarlo, quiero abrazarlo, quiero besarlo, esos labios que me hipnotizan cuando se mueven, quiero que vengan y dancen con los míos.

— ¿Y qué te haga el amor? — pregunto la morena.

—Si — acepto sonrojada Marinette — no se trata de sexo cuando esa persona significa tanto para ti.

—Eso lo sé a la perfección, bueno tenemos que pensar en un vestido para esta noche, porque hoy debes lucir como toda una reina.

—Pensamos en eso más tarde, estamos en horario de trabajo— le recordó la diseñadora.

—Bueno jefa — para luego abrazar a su amiga — me gusta verte feliz— esta vez fue Marinette quien cerro el abrazo entre las dos.

….

…

Un vestido azul oscuro de corte ejecutivo ajustado al cuerpo, tacones claros y cabello suelto era el look elegido por Marinette para su cita de esa noche, Adrien Agreste hizo su aparición al instante, abriendo la puerta del auto para su bella acompañante subiera al auto.

Llegaron al restaurante elegido, Adrien no cabía en atención con ella llevándola del brazo y disponiendo todo para la comodidad de Marinette, luego de ofrecerle la silla a la dama, tomo asiento, charlaron un poco y ordenaron la cena —Luces hermosa esta noche—el rubio dijo las palabras que venía pensando desde el primer momento que la vio en esta ocasión.

La sonrisa se marcó al instante en el rostro de la joven —Gracias — respondió totalmente sonrojada.

— Fue bueno dejar a los otros dos en el auto, parece que tenían mucho de qué hablar — menciono Adrien refiriéndose a Tikky y Plagg

—Esos dos siempre se emocionan cuando están juntos.

—Ayer no te lo dije, pero hay algo que necesito que sepas… Chloé y yo.

—Se divorciaron— se adelantó Marinette, y la sorpresa se hizo evidente en el rostro del rubio.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Chloé y Alya se encontraron y ella se lo dijo.

— ¿Chloé y Alya son amigas? — pregunto extrañado con una ligera chispa en su pecho por saber alguna noticia sobre su ex esposa, pues la sensación que algo pasaba con ella no le dejaba tranquilo.

— ¡No! Claro que no, fue solo una casualidad antes que ella se viniera a New York.

—Entiendo — se sintió un poco decepcionado con esa respuesta.

—Adrien debió ser una situación difícil para ti.

—Está bien, el simple hecho de haberse casado fue un apresurado error, debí venir a buscarte mucho antes, no simplemente esperar que aparecieras, pase demasiado tiempo tratando de odiarte, en vano, fui un completo imbécil, perdóname.

—No creo que fue un error, la persona que conozco no harías las cosas solo porque sí, yo diría más bien que fue un ciclo de tu vida, estoy seguro que la querías, a tu manera, pero tal vez no lo suficiente para estar juntos toda la vida.

—Tienes razón — acepto el rubio —Jamás podría amar a otra como te amo a ti, siempre has sido tú, o tú o ninguna Marinette.

—Adrien— susurro la chica con las mejillas enrojecidas.

—Marinette, yo vine por ti, voy a luchar por estar contigo, ya no somos unos niños, es tonto intentar ocultar lo que nos sucede, ¿que no lo ves? estamos destinados, el viento me lo dijo y yo quiero creerle al susurro del destino.

— ¿El mismo destino que nos separó por diez años? — pregunto la chica.

—El mismo destino que se encargó de volvernos a cruzar, aun cuando volvernos a ver pudo haber parecido una coincidencia, yo quiero creer que fue la vida que no coloco de frente para demostrarnos a quien le pertenecemos de verdad.

Esas últimas palabras de Adrien tocaron los recuerdos de la chica "a quien le pertenecemos" esa persona que volvimos a ver luego de muchos años que nos hizo sentir vivos y enamorados luego que habíamos perdido aquella esperanza, que la hizo estremecer entre sus brazos, sentirse segura y amada, — Nathaniel — susurro tan suavemente que Adrien no logro escucharla.

— ¿Dijiste algo Marinette? — pregunto el rubio, pero a la chica le tomo algunos segundos salirse de sus pensamientos.

—No, nada— disimulo con una sonrisa, mientras se preguntaba porque la imagen del pelirrojo vino tan repente a su mente.

El mesero les interrumpió para servir la comida, ambos terminaron la velada entre charlas, sonrisas y vino.

— Me temo que tendremos que tomar un taxi, luego de esas dos botellas de vino, sería un peligro si te llevo a casa — comento Adrien mientras salían del restaurante tomados de la mano.

—Eso sería muy cuerdo— reconoció Marinette — aunque estoy cansada de hacer solo cosas sensatas contigo.

—Vale la pena perder el control algunas veces — completo Adrien.

— ¿Enserio? — cuestiono Marinette.

—Claro — recalco el rubio — Como ahora — de un solo impulso rodeo la cintura de la chica, trayéndola hacia él y sellando sus labios en un beso.

* * *

 _Notitas al Lector de Cindy_

 _Volvimos! si si, el retraso tiene nombre y si fui yo, primero al incapacidad y luego los examanes finales y si, estoy en examanes finales, en china como ellos manejan el calendario diferente al resto del mundo y su año nuevo es en febrero estas fechas son de normalidad academica, tuve examanes el 23 de diciembre el 30, ayer y hasta la otra semana no estare libre del todo._

 _este capitulo no tiene el ojo de los anteriores, asi que me disculpo de antemano si encuentran muchos errores, era eso o retrasarlo aun mas otras semanas, y se que todos necesitabamos saber un poco mas de la historia, gracias por seguir aqui leyendo, por los animos dados en los comentarios son una amor *inserte corazoncito*_

 _Pao esta de vacaciones y ha escrito mucho y me temo que yo no tengo tiempo de revisar, pero tratare xD lo prometo, ademas entro a vacaciones y de inmediato viajo a corea a pasar mis vacaciones de invierno alla, estare un mes en el pais de mis sueños *v*. asi que ya no tendremos actulizaciones tan frecuentes T.T perdonenme._

 _Pao ha escrito tanto que ya tiene el final, pero tocara esperar hasta que tome capitulo por capitulo y se suban luego de mis revisiones y complementos, quisiera tener mas tiempo mas que pronto entro en vacaciones pero bueno, quiero solo disfrutar mi viaje T.T nuevamente no me odien, por que yo los quiero mucho._

 _Un beso inmenso a todos, me encantaria leer sus comentarios por el regreso del Fic y recuerden este es el arco Final OMG. un saludo y gracias por leer._


	21. Mi soledad y yo

.

Colaboración con la autora **cpbr15**

 _._

"Te amare con el cuerpo y con la mente _  
con la piel y el corazón  
Vuelve pronto te esperamos, mi soledad y yo"_

.

.  
 _-Alejandro Sanz-_

.

.

 **Elecciones 2: Mi soledad y yo**

.

.

La unión de sus labios fue perfecta, aquellas bocas tan necesitadas y ansiosas por fin tenían el placer de disfrutarse mutuamente, cada movimiento era un compás de sensaciones, sus lenguas entraron en contacto para desbordar el cúmulo de pasión escondido en el interior de la pareja, Adrien la abrazo por la cintura apretando a Marinette contra su pecho, el mensaje era claro no volvería a soltarla jamás, ella revolvía sus cabellos con locura, la misma que se apoderaba de su ser en esos momentos.

Un largo suspiro se escapó de ambos labios en un intento desesperado por recuperar el aire, sus ojos seguían cerrados, aun anonadados por lo sucedido, habían soñado con esto por tantos años que parecía irreal, ¿Cómo cabía tanta felicidad en sus pechos?, ¿Cómo se negaron esto antes?, las ansias eran más fuertes que el sentido común, y luego de otro suspiro Adrien volvió a sellar sus labios contra lo de ella.

Para los transeúntes, eran cualquier otra pareja dándose un beso en medio de la noche en una calle en la Gran Manzana, para ellos era liberación, de los prejuicios, de los errores, del tiempo perdido.

Si toda tu vida pudiera definirse en un momento, sin duda para ellos seria este, aquel donde dos almas destinadas finalmente pudieron entenderse.

Marinette abrió sus ojos lentamente para encontrarse con un verde brillante observándola con ternura, apenada giro su rostro, las manos de Adrien acogían su rostro, la chica froto su mejilla contra los dedos de él, retomo el contacto visual y sonrió, él correspondió de la misma forma.

—Eres tu — susurro Adrien y la chica lo miro extrañada —Siempre has sido tú, perdóname no haberme dado cuenta antes, que eran la misma persona.

—Éramos tan niños, pero ya no importa, estas aquí Adrien.

—Y no pienso dejarte nuevamente— confirmo el rubio con una sonrisa.

— ¿Es una promesa? — pregunto la chica mientras abrazaba su cuello.

— Es un para siempre — aseguro el rubio, iniciando así el inicio de los maravillosos días por venir para los dos.

…..

…

—Creí que nunca tendríamos el placer de vuestra compañía — la delgada y alta rubia de ojos avellana, bromeaba con el artista que se presentó en su oficina a verle.

—Itsaso, es cierto que me tome más tiempo del esperado, pero aquí estoy, cumpliendo mi palabra — respondió Nathaniel mientras tomaba asiento.

—Sois un gran artista, te lo dije desde que nos conocimos, supongo que Berlín y New york os suena más interesante que Madrid.

—No se trata de eso, es… complicado, muchas cosas sucedieron últimamente.

—No sonáis nada bien, pero por tu cara, podría deducir que es una cuestión del corazón.

—Eres bastante perspicaz.

—Vamos ombe, es porque sois artista, ustedes parecéis que llevaran el corazón en los ojos, reflejando en ellos todo lo que sentís — la joven se lo queso viendo por algunos segundos — ¿Estáis así por la Catarina?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — se inquietó el pelirrojo en su silla.

—En casi todas tus pinturas ahí una Catarina, luego en la exposición universitaria donde nos vimos por segunda vez, tu cuadro más hermoso, era una chavala pelinegra que tenía en su mano una Catarina, solo uní los cabos tío.

—Eres la primera en darse cuenta de eso.

—Bueno, pues es que luego vi la chica en varias de tus obras y pues ándale, ya eso era demasiado evidente.

—Creo que debo superarla, es solo que no encuentro la forma de hacerlo, ha sido parte de mi vida por tantos años, que se fundió aquí — indicando su corazón — tan adentro.

—Podéis creer que es cruel pero a mí me encantan cuando vosotros estáis así, un artista con mal de amores es un creador de maravillas — admitió la joven alzando sus hombros.

—Siempre tan directa — resoplo Nathaniel.

— ¿Lo decís porque te pedí sexo a los cinco minutos de conocernos? Tengo que recordarte que estaba borracha tío— pregunto con la ceja alzada la española.

—Y no pasó nada te recuerdo, yo no me aprovecharía de una dama— el joven alzaba sus manos en señal de paz.

—Pero aun así os amanecí en tu cama ¿qué curioso no? — comento la chica.

—Era eso o dejarte en ese bar sola y pues, no podría desamparar a una hermosa chica que hablaba un malísimo francés, dejando en evidencia que era extranjera.

—Si claro, hazme sonar mal para que quedéis vos como el héroe de la historia.

El pelirrojo solo a reír a carcajadas —en tres años de conocernos no has cambiado nada — comento el artista — eso me gusta.

—Ostia, no digas cosas así con esa sonrisa a medio lado tan sexy— Itsaso jugo con su cabello para disimular sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—No le fallaría a una amiga, nuevamente disculpa haber retraso esta exposición — hablo con sinceridad Nathaniel.

— Vale, ya no importa, estáis aquí y tenemos una exposición que preparar; en dos semanas esta galería se vestirá con tu arte, ándale a trabajar — le animo la rubia, Nathaniel se levantó de la silla y caminando a su lado ambos salieron de la oficina.

…

…..

—Bienvenido — la chica recibió a su invitado con una gran sonrisa —Adelante por favor.

—Traje vino — dijo Adrien levantando la botella.

—No estoy segura que eso sea una buena idea, ¿acaso está planeando aprovecharse de mi esta noche? — bromeo Marinette mientras enrollaba sus brazos en el cuello de Adrien.

—Acabas de descubrir mis intenciones — respondió el rubio para luego besarle.

—Adrien— Saludo Tikky

—Deja de interrumpir y vámonos — intervino Plagg llevándose a su amiga roja lejos para dejar a la pareja a solas.

Estos días para los dos parecían un cuento de hadas, Adrien pasaba por ella luego del trabajo de ambos, normalmente cenaban juntos y luego daban una caminata, hablaron de muchas cosas, pudieron ponerse al tanto luego de muchos años, hasta la noche anterior que Marinette finalmente se decidió a invitarlo a cenar en su departamento.

—My lady, no quisiera tener que desprenderme de ti nunca pero, ¿no huele como algo quemado? — pregunto Adrien.

Marinette necesito de algunos segundos antes de recordar la cena que tenía en el horno — ¡El Rollo de carne! — grito y salió corriendo a la cocina, al llegar el humo negro en el ambiente no le daba un buen pronóstico.

Abrió la puerta del horno y saco con la ayuda de los guantes la bandeja que yacía dentro, lo que había en ella ahora solo era una masa negra carbonizada, la decepción era evidente — ¿Todo bien My lady? — pregunto Adrien a una distancia prudente.

—Creo que tendremos que pedir un domicilio— alzándose de hombros bromeo Marinette.

—Tranquila princesa, lo importante siempre es la compañía — sin duda el rubio era encantador al hablar.

—Buscare el número del domicilio — se apresuró la chica, luego de unos treinta minutos el pedido llego a su puerta.

La pareja disfruto de su cena con la misma emoción que si fuera un bufet, disfrutaban una película sentados en el sofá, cubiertos con una gran manta, Adrien había tenido razón, lo importante esa noche es que estaban juntos.

—Creo que es hora de despedirme — manifestó Adrien luego que la película terminara.

—Quédate — tomando su mano pidió Marinette —No tienes ir a ningún otro lado esta noche, quédate a mi lado — la chica temblaba por dentro.

—No creo que pueda controlarme si me quedo — acepto el rubio.

—Entonces no lo hagas— y con estas palabras le beso.

—Marinette— susurro Adrien.

—Te amo — tan suave como un suspiro y tan profundo como el mar, sonaron esas dos palabras en los labios de Marinette, se separaron un poco para verse a los ojos.

—Finalmente lo dijiste — la expresión de dicha era notoria en el rostro del rubio.

—Creí que mis ojos ya te lo decían.

—Eso es cierto, es que antes era tan ciego.

—Te amo Adrien Agreste — repitió la joven con mayor intensidad — te amé desde el primer momento en que te vi y el sentimiento solo ha crecido cada día, no sé cómo algo tan grande cabe en mi pecho.

—El amor es eso, tan grande, tan incomprensible, tan maravilloso, te amo Marinette — Adrien hablaba con los ojos cerrados y sus frentes unidas.

— ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos fluir? —Propuso la chica y la respuesta vino al instante, Adrien la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta la cama.

Con delicadeza sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de Marinette, las caricias parecían gloria y los gemidos comenzaron a salir de los labios de la chica, sus cuerpo se despojaron poco a poco de las ropas, de las preocupaciones, del pasado, desnudos uno frente al otro en cuerpo y en alma.

Una sonrisa de complicidad entre ambos dio inicio al vaivén de besos, el joven parecía sediento de su piel, sus labios escaparon de la boca de la chica para explorar su espalda, sus pechos, su entrepierna.

—Entra— imploro Marinette que desbordaba de humedad en su parte baja.

—Tus deseos son ordenes My Lady — dijo Adrien para tomar su miembro y buscar con la punta la entrada al interior de su amada, embistiendo dentro con un solo movimiento.

Ambos ahogaron un largo gemido, mientras se reponían a la sensación tan estremecedora de haberse convertido en uno, Marinette se abrazó fuertemente a él, y este le dio vía libre al movimiento de sus caderas.

Eran más que dos cuerpos haciendo el amor esa noche, eran dos amantes entregándose por completo.

….

…..

—Esta es toda la información de la familia candidata para la adopción— La trabajadora social extendió la carpeta a la rubia —Una vez le dé el visto bueno y firme todo quedara sellado.

—Solo quiero que no le falte nada — dijo con la voz entrecortada Chloé.

— Si revisa el folio, vera que es una familia de buena posición social.

—No hablo solo de dinero — interrumpió Chloé, sin duda estaba irritable en esos momentos —Quiero que tenga un verdadero hogar, sobre todo mucho amor, cosa que yo no soy capaz de darle, de sentir por él.

—Los señores Barriere están demasiado emocionados, no les importa si es un niño o niña, solo quieren cumplir el sueño de tener un hijo, han esperado por esto muchos años, créame que ese bebé recibirá demasiado amor, esa pareja merece por esta oportunidad.

La rubia dudo por un instante pero luego se decidió por echarle un vistazo al folio, una pareja de edad media, el hombre pasaba los cuarenta y la mujer aunque se veía muy joven marcaba unos treinta y cinco años, el abogado y ella una maestra de primaria, Clase media- alta, residentes en el sur del país, lo suficientemente lejos ara que Adrien jamás encuentre su hijo, para que ella no quiera verlo.

—No es necesario que tome la decisión ahora — la empleada estatal saco a Chloé de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo antes de dar un veredicto? —Pregunto Chloé, mientras chocaba sus uñas contra la mesa, un tic nervioso que desarrollo con su actual estado.

—Bueno lo ideal sería lo más pronto posible, para asegurar todo el proceso al momento que nazca el bebé, aunque…

—Eso quiere decir que ¿puedo hacerlo luego que nazca? — esa tarde la rubia no le permitía a la chica completar sus ideas.

—Sí, aunque entre más pronto mejor para todos.

—Entonces le llamara cuando tenga una respuesta — sentencio la rubia levantándose de la silla con esfuerzo por su avanzado estado de embarazo.

—Señora acaso, ¿está pensando en quedarse con el niño?, debe entender que el trámite de adopción es algo escaso en este país, y por el cual muchas parejas esperan demasiado…

—No quiero esa cosa que crece dentro de mí, ¿eso responde tu pregunta? — forcejeo la rubia.

—Lo siento — apenada se disculpó la empleada pública.

—Ahora si no le molesta, no quiero tener que seguir perdiendo mi tiempo, ya que tengo control médico, con su permiso — pidió Chloé chocando su hombro con la chica para luego salir de aquella oficina.

Mientras caminaba al ascensor metía el folio con la información de la familia candidata a la adopción en su bolso _, "quédate con él bebe"_ las palabras de Nathaniel resonaban en su cabeza, poniendo en riesgo su convicción.

—No puedo quedármelo, porque es de Adrien, todo hubiera sido tan diferente si fuera tuyo — hablo en voz alta mientras miraba su propio reflejo en el metálico interior del ascensor, tan prominente, tan patetica.

Salió rápidamente del edificio y tomo un taxi, en pocos minutos sabría si se trataba de una niño o una niña.

…

….

Marinette observaba el rostro de Adrien contra al almohada, estaba profundamente dormido, su cabello despeinado y sus labios rojos luego de tantos besos resaltaban a pesar de la poca luz, esta vez no era un sueño, era realidad, ella y Adrien Agreste habían hecho el amor.

Aunque nadie la veía en ese momento, apenada tapo su rostro con la sabana, con algo de miedo extendió su mano y retiro algunos mechones para permitirse observar detalladamente aquel rostro tan cautivador, por ella hasta contaría sus pestañas.

" _Finalmente lo dijiste"_ esas palabras de Adrien la tenían un poco incomoda, era verdad en los ocho días saliendo con su gatito, no lo había dicho, a pesar que sus sentimientos eran evidentes, que él ya sabía que se trataba de Amor, entonces ¿Por qué aquella simple palabra no salió de sus labios antes?.

Podría parecer una tontería, pero esa duda la estaba atormentando, ¿acaso no amaba a Adrien Agreste? Sacudió su cabeza al instante, esa no era una opción, Claro que le amaba, había sido así por años, ¿Por qué habría de dudar ahora?, tal vez estaba tan sorprendida por la felicidad que estaba viviendo, que su mente buscaba atormentarse sin motivo.

—Tranquila — se dijo a sí misma, mientras cambiaba de posición para mirar al techo de la habitación — Finalmente eres feliz, es solo eso, no habías sido feliz en el amor antes, pero está pasando, créelo.

¿A quién estaba mintiendo? Sin darse cuenta una lagrima bajo por su rostro, ella ya había sido feliz antes, tanto que parecía ser un sueño, tan perfecto que no tenía comparación y tan corto que se esfumo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ese lapso de placidez tenia nombre y lugar.

No era la primera vez que un hombre la hacía sentir tan amada, tan segura, tan completa —Nathaniel — susurro tapándose el rostro, esa era la razón por que la que no había dicho, te amo, antes estaba única y exclusivamente desbordante de este sentimiento por Adrien, pero ahora su corazón se debatía entre dos, amaba a Nathaniel, casi con la misma intensidad que al rubio.

Se levantó alterada de la cama, al descubrir su nueva verdad; estaba enamorada de dos hombres a la vez.

…

…..

Luego de dar los últimos trazos a la pintura Nathaniel se levantó para observarla con detalle mientras estiraba los músculos de su espalda, fue hasta la cocina del departamento alquilado donde pasaba sus días en la capital para prepararse un café, un sonido indicando que recibió un nuevo mensaje le alerto, toco la pantalla de su celular y sin desbloquearlo leyó su contenido.

" _El control no presento novedades, ánimos en Madrid_ " el remitente era Chloé, de inmediato un segundo mensaje apareció en pantalla _"Tenias razón, es una niña_ " al instante una sonrisa de felicidad se marcó en los labios del artista.

Se imaginó a una pequeña de cabellos amarillos y resplandecientes como el sol, jugando al Té mientras cuidaba que todo estuviera perfecto, aunque sus acompañantes en la mesa seguro serian muñecas y peluches, esperaba que fuera tan elegante y perspicaz como su madre, ¿tendría los ojos azules de su madre o el verde de su padre?, si hubiera sido suya, sin duda serian azules pensó, pues ambos tienen este color aunque diferentes tonalidades; pero se arrepintió al instante de concebir una idea así en su mente, de todas formas no vería crecer a esa niña.

Suspiro y decidió que mejor hablaría con Chloé mas tarde, dado que otra persona ocupaba sus pensamientos en esos momentos.

Miro su reloj mientras sorbió un poco de aquel líquido oscuro en su tasa, se preguntó ¿Qué hora seria en New York? Si Marinette estaría despierta, viendo a través de la ventana como el en estos momentos, donde solo se encontraba el eco de sus soledad resonando en su vida, normalmente no le molestaba, aunque últimamente era bastante agobiante.

—Madrid, te ves tan silenciosa desde esta altura — susurro Nathaniel, alzo la tasa y brindo —Por nosotros, al final tu siempre eres quien me acompaña, por mi soledad y yo.

El pelirrojo sonreía, tal parece que pasar tanto tiempo con Chloé estaba confundiendo sus emociones, viejos sentimientos querían volver a flote, mismos que él se empeñaba en regresarlos al baúl de los desechos en su corazón, una extraña sensación lo tenía inquieto hace días, tal vez era solo producto de su imaginación, pero necesitaba salir de la duda, se acercó nuevamente a la mesa y desbloqueo su celular, sin pensarlo dos veces busco su número y marco, era ahora de acabar con este tormento de no saber nada de ella.

Estaba rompiendo el silencio guardado por días con ella, cometiendo una locura, con cada sonido del timbre su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho, era hora de colgar esta vez no obtendría respuesta.

— ¿Hola? — Era ella, era la voz de Marinette — ¿sí? — escucho seguido de un bostezo, parecía que estaba dormida.

Nathaniel estaba frio, no reaccionada, la llamo por un impulso pero su boca no podía articular palabra alguna, sus labios temblorosos no pronunciaban palabra.

—Marinette ¿Qué pasa?— escucho a alguien hablar del otro lado de la línea, era una voz masculina sin duda, percibió con claridad los ruidos de dos cuerpos acomodándose entre las sabanas de la cama, el pelirrojo sonrió y colgó, al final no necesito de palabras; Marinette estaba con otra persona.

—Cuídala mucho — susurro Nathaniel, quien acababa de elegir dejarla ir de su vida para siempre.

* * *

 _Notitas de Paola_

 _Tenemos nuevo capitulo, wiii, un poco triste para nuestro tomatico, T.T a mi no me gustaba el marinath todo es culpa de Cindy, creo que hasta yo esoty enamorada de este Nath, pero es que Adrien tambien es tan lindo... yo no podria decidirme, me quedo con los dos xD_

 _Estamos en vacaciones ! al menos de la universidad, para los que trabajamos eso no existe *inserte carita triste* quiero dar las gracias inmensas a los que siguen el Fic a pesar de la pausa y del cambio en las actulizaciones, pero seguimos trabajando para traerles esta historia. *v* aun faltan que se vengan unas cosas que mejor ni les digo._

 _respondere comentarios finalmente asi que me encantaria que me digan o pregunten lo que quieran, estare contenta de responderle por mensaje privado. un abrazo a todos los lectores y nuevamente gracias por leer... Maria Paola._


	22. Pero me acuerdo de ti

.

Colaboración con la autora **cpbr15**

 _._

" _Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y otra vez pierdo la calma  
Pero me acuerdo de ti  
Y se me desgarra el alma"_

.

.  
 _-Christina Aguilera -_

.

.

 **Elecciones 3:** _ **Pero me acuerdo de ti**_

.

.

Marinette no lograba concentrarse en los bocetos esa tarde, desde la mañana que reviso su celular y verifico el extraño número del que le llamaron la noche anterior algo no le gustaba, intento devolver la llamada pero no fue posible conectar, incluso se comunicó con la operadora para verificar de donde provenía el remitente, pero para su mala suerte la única información que pudieron proveerle fue que se trataba de una línea internacional.

Tal vez ¿Francia? Pero los dígitos iniciales no coincidían, la duda la estaba carcomiendo, solo necesitaba que se le confirmara una cosa; ¿fue Nathaniel quien le llamo? Eso era todo lo que deseaba saber.

—Pareces algo inquieta— Tikky intentaba animar a su amiga.

—Era él, estoy segura que era él — la diseñadora se tapó el rostro en señal de vergüenza

— ¿No puedes estar segura? Tal vez solo fue una llamada equivocada, vamos, además estas con Adrien, tarde o temprano Nathaniel debe saberlo ¿no?

Sus manos temblaron ante esa simple pregunta de su pequeña amiga roja —supongo que si — pero sus palabras sonaron con inseguridad, la misma sensación que proyectaban sus ojos y que no pasaba desapercibida para Tikky.

La Kwani también estaba inquieta ¿Por qué su portadora no emanaba aura de felicidad? Estaba con el hombre que había amado por tantos años, pero algo no estaba bien, quería creer que no se trataba de lo que vio aquella noche; pero cada día las señales eran demasiado evidentes, el destino de los portadores había cambiado.

—Tikky — le llamo Marinette — ¿Tú crees que me odia? — era evidente que se refería a Nathaniel por las lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

—Eso solo lo sabrás cuando lo veas de nuevo, pero Marinette, vamos es Nathaniel él es incapaz de odiar, no hay corazón más puro que el suyo, eso si te lo puedo asegurar.

—Cierto— se limpió la lagrima de su mejilla.

— ¡Marinette! — interrumpió Alya en su oficina bruscamente, la pequeña Kwani se escondió en un segundo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto la joven disimulando sus emociones de hace un segundo.

—Lo conseguimos, míralo por ti misma — extendiendo el Ipad a su jefa, Marinette leyó unas cuantas líneas antes que su boca marcara una perfecta "O" para luego gritar de emoción se levantó se su silla y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga.

—Eres la mejor — alabo a la morena.

—Te dije que lo lograríamos, fue difícil ganar el espacio, pero en estos tiempos los negocios virtuales son una realidad y el mundo de la alta costura ya debía darle paso a eso, además que tus diseños son excelentes.

—Todo va mejor desde que estas aquí — le golpeo el hombro a su amiga — ¿Ves que tenía razón? Debiste venir a trabajar conmigo antes, yo te necesito más de lo que tú a mi Alya.

—Es que soy irresistible — bromeo la morena — Tienes mucho que diseñar, así que será que te pongas a trabajar, me comunicare con el resto del equipo de diseño para dejarles a ellos todo lo nuevo de producción y tu señorita, enfócate solo en esto ¿ ok? —mostrándole la imagen en la pantalla.

—Está bien, hace mucho que no hago una línea de alta costura, es un reto.

—La vida de trata de siempre estarse superando, no se te olvide darle la buena noticia a tu novio, seguro estará buena la celebración

—Lo llamare enseguida, aunque está bastante ocupado hoy y mañana le veré el domingo que tenemos el día libre, quiere ir a un viejo teatro y ver una película clásica.

—Tan clásico y romántico, muy propio de Adrien ¿Cuándo regresa a Paris?

—En una semana — la desilusión era evidente en su voz.

—Encontraran la forma de mantenerse, ambos han pasado demasiado para poder estar juntos, la distancia es algo que podrán manejar, estoy segura.

—Lo sé, Adrien se ha portado maravillosamente.

—Bueno, iré con el equipo de diseño — la morena se despidió con un abrazo, y su amiga regreso a su escritorio, Alya abrió la puerta pero se quedó unos segundos preguntándose si debía decirlo o no, al final se dio media vuelta y soltó la lengua — Mañana es la exposición de Nathaniel en Madrid.

El bolígrafo en la mano de Marinette cayó al piso, la chica queda totalmente estática, al siguiente instante estaba hiperventilando — ¿Qué sabes que Nathaniel? —Se levantó de un golpe de la silla —Alya por favor, necesito cualquier noticia de él — estaba sollozando — Por favor.

—Marinette — susurro la morena viendo la expresión desesperada de su amiga.

—Cualquier cosa que sepas, aunque sea mínima, Alya sé que no debería, que tengo a la persona que siempre soñé a mi lado, pero… pero yo tan me acuerdo de él y… — la chica cayo sentada y tapo sus labios

—Vale, te diré lo que averigüe de él — acepto la morena cerrando nuevamente la puerta a su espalda.

…

…

— ¿Estas totalmente segura? — pregunto Adrien a Nathalie por teléfono, la noticia fue como un balde de agua fría.

—Fue confirmado por la misma agencia de bienes raíces.

—Entiendo, con el precio que estaban pidiendo y hace ya varios meses, creí que se rendiría, pero al parecer lo consiguió — No sabía cómo reaccionar ante la situación. La mansión Agreste tenía nuevo propietario.

—Adrien, si deseabas conservar la propiedad simplemente lo hubieras dicho, la hubiéramos comprado a nombre de otra persona.

—No— interrumpió Adrien— Está bien, es momento de desprenderse del pasado, necesito mirar adelante.

—Sé que vas a pedir el cargo de gerencia para la oficina de New York, por eso fuiste, ¿me equivoco? — pregunto la persona que lo conocía de toda la vida.

— ¿Soy tan fácil de leer?—pregunto el rubio con ironía.

—Un poco— acepto Nathalie — ¿Aun quieres encontrarla? — ambos sabían que se refería a Chloé.

—No lo sé, ya no estoy seguro de nada — confeso, pensar en ella le causaba un cierto dolor en su pecho que le era demasiado difícil de explicar, amaba a Marinette sin duda, pero no lograba entender por qué no podía quitarse la imagen de Chloé el día del divorcio, tan segura, tan bella, tan independiente.

—Avísame cuando tomes alguna decisión, me despido entonces — para colgar al instante.

Adrien conservo el teléfono en su oído, sus pensamientos se encontraban en las nubes, el solo pensar en su ex esposa, cambiaba todo, solía evocarla en la soledad, cuando llegaba a su nuevo departamento en Paris abría la puerta y siempre decía "cariño ya llegue" un silencio era su respuesta, su realidad, entonces es cuando comprendía, ya no había gritos molestos en la casa, abrazos que lo tumbaban al piso para recibirlo, cenas donde ella solo charlaba sin parar y él se limitaba a mirarle y sonreírle, noches de películas en la cama, duchas juntos, masajes relajantes, ya no estaba ella, no podía negarlo, fue una esposa excepcional ¿Por qué no fue capaz de verlo antes?.

Estaba con la mujer que amaba de toda la vida, entonces ¿Por qué seguía recordando el pasado? Algo no estaba bien, marco nuevamente en su celular a su asistente.

—Lo autorizo — hablo con seguridad.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, autorizo que contrates el investigador privado, encuéntrala Nathalie, necesito verla, no me importa la estúpida orden de restricción, busca a Chloé.

—Te informare de cualquier novedad.

—De acuerdo — se despidió Adrien colgando la llamada.

…

…

Chloé miraba la mansión desde su auto, luego que la noticia de la venta fue confirmada, llevada por un impulso emocional, salió del departamento y termino allí.

—No fue tan malo ¿cierto? — pregunto Byzz, su amiga le regalo una sonrisa a medio lado., se recostó contra el asiento y suspiro.

—No, no lo fue, Adrien fue un buen esposo, siempre atento, dedicado, caballeroso, pocas veces se quejaba de mis tontas exigencias, aunque un poco callado.

—Eso es por tu siempre hablas sin parar y no escuchas — comento la pequeña abeja, la rubia comenzó a reír a carcajadas, había demasiada verdad en esas palabras.

—El solo me sonría y afirmaba con su rostro, luego me guiñaba el ojo y me daba un beso, esa era su forma de decirme haz lo que quieras está bien, esos ojos verdes son tan hermosos — por inercia llevo su mano izquierda a su pronunciada barriga, preguntándose si él bebe heredaría el color de su padre.

—Chloé, conmigo no tienes que fingir— le recordó la Kwani —Yo sé que no lo odias, es solo que eres tan orgullosa que nunca permites que nadie te pisotee y sientes que lo hizo por la manera tan cruda que te pidió el divorcio; pero Adrien…

—Basta— interrumpió la rubia —Es cierto que me case con él por interés, pero con el paso de los días de los años, Adrien… — hizo una pausa con un largo suspiro.

—Realmente te enamoraste de él — adivino Byzz, Chloé solo mordió sus labios conteniendo las lágrimas y alzando sus hombros como afirmación a lo dicho.

—Si — acepto con la voz quebrantada —Por eso es que duele tanto que me echara de su vida así sin más, antes era atenta para fingir mi papel de buena esposa, pero lo cierto es que me gustaba, verlo feliz en mis brazos, consentirlo, revolver sus cabello cuando estábamos en la cama, esas guerras de cosquillas — reía mientras algunas lágrimas salían sin control.

—Nunca aceptaste por completo tus sentimientos por Adrien por que sentías que traicionabas el recuerdo de Nathaniel — nuevamente la Kwani tenía razón.

—Creía que dejarlo por conveniencia era seguirlo amando en silencio, pero lo cierto es que cuando me enamore de Adrien sentí que si lo traicione por completo, pero era tan extraño porque nunca deje de querer a Nathaniel, entonces no entendía que me pasaba.

—Por qué lo vas a amar toda la vida simple — comento la abeja y la rubia la miro con la ceja alzada pues no entendía que quería decir.

—Lo que ustedes los humanos no entienden del amor es que no es exclusivo, abarca personas y momentos de nuestras vidas, algunos por un periodo de tiempo otros para siempre aunque su tiempo en nuestras vidas haya terminado, Nathaniel es el más grande amor de tu vida y déjame decirte algo siempre lo vas a querer de una forma u otra, eso está bien, pero no era tu destino, por eso su tiempo en tu vida ya paso; pero Adrien se convirtió en tu realidad es por eso que todo esto te duele tanto, y para mal estas pasando ese dolor y frustración al bebé; debes entender que Nathaniel se convirtió en un amor evocado, pero Adrien en uno existente.

—Pues me asegure que no pueda acercarse a mí en lo que le resta de vida — le recordó la rubia a la abeja.

— ¿Crees que eso lo detendrá si decide buscarte? — una pregunta de la que ambas sabían la respuesta —Que Adrien sea una persona calmada no le quita lo terco y decidido que puede llegar a ser cuando toma una decisión.

—Ya no me importa — mintió Chloé —Tengo Nathaniel de nuevo en mi vida, aunque sea solo como amigos, puedo vivir con eso.

— ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a ver si aquel viejo edificio aún está disponible?—propuso la pequeña para cambiar el ambiente.

—Tienes razón, por fin tengo el dinero, vamos por esa propiedad — perdiendo de nuevo el motor —Todo será excelente, ya verás que si — se animó ella y su pequeña amiga se froto contra su mejilla, ambas sabían que las cosas mejorarían.

La intención de Chloé fue muy clara, era tiempo de hacer algo con su vida, en un recorrido por la ciudad se encontró con un viejo edificio de esquina en venta, la ubicación de la propiedad era excelente, por eso puso la mansión en venta, quería comprar aquel vejestorio y convertirlo en un hotel, tal vez no sería lujoso como el que alguna vez tuvo su padre, pero sin duda seria suyo, su proyecto, su trabajo, su nuevo comienzo.

…

…

Un traje azul oscuro combinado con camisa blanca y corbata gris, engalanaba a Nathaniel esa noche, la exposición en Madrid se hacía realidad, mano su mano derecha por su cabellos perfectamente peinados hacia atrás dándole un toque elegante a todo su look, el joven artista daba la ronda de verificación antes de abrir el paso al público.

—Pero que guapo estáis — Itchaso se acercó a su amigo.

—Viniendo de ti no sé si es un halago o ironía — respondió el pelirrojo.

—Joder, te digo algo lindo y te ponéis a la defensiva, avisadme cuando querrás que sea buena contigo.

—Llevas dos semanas siendo muy dura conmigo.

— ¿Acaso no ha valido la pena? — pregunto mientras movía las manos mostrando su alrededor, para luego dejarlas reposando en su cintura.

—Sí, todo está perfecto — acepto Nathaniel.

—En especial esa— señalo Itchaso la escultura a su derecha —Es preciosa, me alegra mucho haberla traído de Francia, junto con las demás obras claro está.

Se trababa de una chica sentada abrazando con sus manos sus piernas cruzadas apoyando su rostro a medio lado sobre las rodillas, dejando caer su cabello suelto, vestida con un ligero vestido corto.

—Es una buena obra — susurro Nathaniel al memorar a Marinette la modelo de sus creaciones en muchos casos, como este — ¿Estamos listos?

—A por ello— luego estas palabras Itchaso le sonrió y dio media vuelta dando la orden para que le dieran el paso al público.

Luego de una larga velada y muchas felicitaciones las puertas de la exposición se cerraron, Itchaso acompaño a Nathaniel hasta el lugar donde se hospedaba, charlaban mientras compartían una botella de vino.

—Tendrás que darme más que solo dos copas de vino, si esperáis algo de mí — bromeo la rubia.

—Te he visto beber, necesitaría como diez copas para que cedas antes mis encantos — replico el artista, ambos soltaron a reír a carcajadas —Además no te gustan los pelirrojos me lo has dicho muchas veces.

— ¿Vas a ir a New York? — aunque tenía dos semanas evitando la pregunta, la joven considero que este era el momento, la expresión en el rostro de Nathaniel cambio al instante, Itchaso suspiro profundo y continuo —Sé que os rechazasteis, dos veces, pero no creo que ninguna chavala valga que sacrifiquéis un paso tan importante en tu carrera, vale, si no la queréis ver, pues no lo hagáis, pero ve ombe.

— ¿Tú crees? — esta vez su expresión se había relajado.

—Nathaniel, por favor, dejad de huid, el mundo del arte vos sabéis que por estos días es una mierda, abrirse paso es muy difícil joder, ¿Cómo pensáis en dejarlo por una chica? Si el problema es ella, pues no la busquéis, pero si queréis dejar huella, debéis ir a New york.

—Lo pensare, te lo prometo — apretando la mano de su amiga, aunque esta lo miro aun incrédula.

—Tenéis solo dos días para responderles— le recordó la chica —Quizás ese viaje defina tu destino.

—Lo tendré en cuenta — dijo Nathaniel dando por acabado el tema.

…

…

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a brillar en la gran manzana, el invierno estaba llegando a sus últimas semanas, ese día Marinette se sintió como aquella niña en la universidad, los trazos y diseños se plasmaban como los imaginaba en su mente, el tiempo paso tan rápido que la oficina poco a poco se fue vaciando mientras la chica seguía pegada a su tableta, miro su reloj casi las diez de la noche, su estómago le estaba pasando factura y rugía demandando alimentos.

La joven se levantó de su silla mientras estiraba un poco los músculos, la pequeña Kwani floto a su lado — ¿Hora de ir a casa? — pregunto.

—Si Tikky, vamos a casa.

—Me alegra verte tan emocionada y llena de energía con tu trabajo.

—Es una oportunidad que he estado esperando por tanto, poner mi nombre y mis diseños en una importante pasarela — se notaba el entusiasmo en su sonrisa, reviso su celular y encontró varios mensajes de Adrien animándola con su trabajo.

Marinette sabía que estos últimos días en New york también eran muy ocupados para él, aunque deseaba poder pasar su día entero con el sexy gato, debía respetar su espacio, salió de la oficina apagando las ultimas luces a su paso, por la hora decidió tomar un taxi, en pocos minutos estaba frente a su departamento.

Un extraño ruido viniendo del interior la alarmo, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible entro, lo primero que vio fue el televisor encendido, se acercó pero no había nadie, sintió entonces los ruidos venir de la cocina, tomo confianza y con Tikky asomada desde su bolso se preparó para cualquier situación.

Una figura masculina de espalda, tenía puesto el delantal y gorro de chef, se relajó cerrando los ojos y suspirando, no podría tratarse de otro que no fuera Adrien —Cariño si querías darme una sorpresa, no es necesario que tengas las luces de la sala apagadas — hablo sin detallar bien a la persona, que cocinada.

— ¿Cariño? — Nathaniel se giró para darle la cara, cuando los ojos de Marinette se cruzaron con el particular turquesa del pelirrojo inmediatamente comenzó a hiperventilar — ¿No sabía que me decías así? O ¿esperabas a otra persona? —hablo mientras retiraba las cosas del fuego y se quitaba las vestimentas de cocinero.

—Nathaniel— fue todo lo que sus labios pudieron decir, al tiempo que una lagrima se filtraba de su rostro, sus piernas se movieron sin permiso y en dos segundos su cuerpo se encontró con el pecho del chico que la recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Sorpresa! —exclamo el pelirrojo apretando el abrazo y dando un suave beso en sus cabellos, estaba cumpliendo su palabra, había venido a verle.

* * *

 _notitas al lector Paola._

 _Tenemos nuevo capitulo! llego el pelirrojo, ¿pero cuales seran sus intenciones? omg esto cada vez esta mejor y si nos acercamos al final ¿o no? nuestrps protagonistas cada vez se complican mas, me llamo mucho la atencion que alguien por interno me pidio que me decidiera que ship era el Fic y bueno por si no lo han notado, la historia es de cuatro personas, no dos, lo que si tenemos doble son los triangulos amorosos, por un lado esta nath-mari-adrien y por el otro Chloe-nath- adrien y serian tres si lo ponemos nath-chloe- mari._

 _Cindy se nos fue a Corea del sur a pasar vacaiones de invierno y no regresa hasta finales de febrero T.T (yo tambien quiero conocer Asia) pero me prometio tratar de actuliuzar asi que, esperemos por el siguiente capitulo. *v*_

 _Espero que se consiga un opa por esos lados *el novio de cindy de nueve años le lanza una chancleta* en fin, muchisimas gracias todos por leer y los que comentan mil mil gracias, tiene un lugar en nuestros corazones, es increible que para ser una historia tan poco conocida en el fandom en cuanto a apopularidad, estemos entre las dies mas comentadas y leidas aqui en Fanfiction, se les quiere mucho, un abrazo desde Colombia, Maria Paola._


	23. Ángel

.

Colaboración con la autora **cpbr15**

 _._

" _mi vida yo tratare de olvidarte,  
pero la luz de tus ojos brilla  
eres un ángel que alumbra mi corazón."_

.

.  
 _-Jhon Secada -_

.

.

 **Elecciones 4:** _ **Ángel**_

.

.

Marinette sonreía ampliamente, ahí estaba él, frente a ella sirviendo la comida, percibió un olor familiar que le recordó Francia, sus momentos juntos.

—Atún con frijoles, tu favorito — se burló Nathaniel colocando el plato de guisado y los cubiertos en la mesa, luego tomo asiento a su lado izquierdo.

—Chicos voy a dormir, disfruten su cena — se despidió Tikky de ambos, especialmente de Nathaniel — me alegra que estés aquí.

—Gracias Tikky, descansa — le dijo para luego verla perderse entre la poca luz.

—Esta es la mejor cena que tenido en semanas, para ser sincera — ambos continuaban el juego y sonreían a carcajadas — Por cierto ¿Cómo entraste? — la curiosidad pico a Marinette

—Alya me dio su copia, fui a buscarte al trabajo, pero me la encontré primero, me dijo que estarías trabajando hasta tarde y pues me sugirió darte una sorpresa — los jóvenes cruzaban miradas por momentos mientras disfrutaban de su cena — ¡Esto está bueno! Por un momento dude de mis dotes en la cocina.

—Eres un experto en el guiso de frijoles con atún, podría pagarte por eso— el ambiente entre los dos fluía con naturalidad.

—Te merecías este banquete, Felicitaciones— Nathaniel tomo la mano de ella en la suya — Alya ya me conto que te aceptaron en la semana de la moda de Paris, eres excelente, siempre te lo dije.

—Gracias Nathaniel — estaba conmovida por sus bellos ojos turquesa mirándola con tanta devoción, quiso acercarse más a él, pero este rompió el contacto visual y regreso a su plato —el cabello corto te queda muy bien.

— ¿Eso crees? Aunque está creciendo, debiste verlo antes.

—Aunque me gusta largo, la forma tan sexy como te lo recogías para hacerte esa media coleta y luego te colocabas a dibujar, me encantaba ese momento, cuando despejabas tu rostro para lucir como todo un artista— su cara se puso roja al notar lo que estaba diciendo y como se estaba colocando en evidencia.

—Cuéntame, ¿Qué más me he perdido en todo este tiempo? — pidió Nathaniel expectante y la chica accedió gustosa a complacerlo.

Charlaron por un largo rato, de sus últimos trabajos, de sus vidas, de sus futuros proyectos, de todo excepto Adrien, ese detalle se lo guardo Marinette.

—Así que eso sería un resumen de todo — concluyo ella dejando un silencio incomodo entre los dos, aunque los nervios la hacían lucir insegura, tomo el valor para preguntarlo — ¿Te vas a quedar en New York? Finalmente viniste, no me gustaría que te fueras tan rápido — pero la respuesta tardaba segundos que parecían eternidad.

—Estoy saliendo con alguien —mintió Nataniel, abriendo una brecha incurable en ambos corazones.

— ¿Qué? — dijeron los labios temblorosos de Marinette, suspiro profundamente para controlar el enorme deseo de llorar que la invadió en ese momento.

—Te di mi palabra que vendría y aquí estoy, pero… no he venido para quedarme – tomo un largo suspiro – esto es una despedida, no pienso volver a aparecerme frente a ti nuevamente— aunque se le estaba partiendo el alma con cada palabra, era la decisión que había tomada y no estaba dispuesto a ceder, no quería seguir complicando la vida de Marinette.

— ¡Mientes! — No puedo soportarlo un segundo más y rompió en lágrimas — ¡No mientas Nathaniel! Tu… dijiste que me amabas, que siempre estarías conmigo— tiro los platos al piso y se levantó dándole la espalda.

Nathaniel mordió tan fuertes su labio inferior que un ligero sabor a hierro se filtró en su boca, estaba temblando, no eran sus labios, todo su ser estaba castigándolo por cada palabra dicha, queriendo hacer flaquear su voluntad — Yo nunca debí decirte mis sentimientos, era mejor cuando no lo sabias, tu, siempre le has pertenecido a alguien más, estoy cansado de perderte, una y otra y otra vez, por eso, soy yo, yo soy quien está renunciando a ti esta vez— parpadeo y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

— ¡Te he esperado por tantos meses y tú…! y tú te vas a ir de mi vida, así como si nada, ¿ahora? ¿Sabes que estas siendo muy injusto? Conmigo y con tus propios sentimientos —Arremetió la pelinegra.

— ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! — Grito el artista, perdiendo la paciencia — ¿Qué me quede? ¿Qué luche por ti? ¿Crees que no sé qué estas con Agreste? — Con esa última pregunto el rostro de la chica cambio de dolor a vergüenza —Nunca serás para mí, ya lo comprendí, no hagas esto más difícil — pidió aclarando su voz – ya me duele demasiado Marinette, aquí – señalando su corazón.

— ¿Tan duro ha sido quererme? — le pregunto ella sin saber si era correcto en ese momento.

—Amarte ha sido placenteramente doloroso — admitió relajando un poco la tensión en el ambiente —Pero yo merezco alguien que si sea solo mía, y tu… eres de él, ya me canse de este triángulo amoroso, no tienes que elegir; yo me estoy quitando del camino.

—Tus sentimientos, ellos me perecen — le recordó Marinette de forma egoísta.

—Y lo harán toda la vida— se miraron a los ojos entendiendo esa realidad —una parte de mí siempre estará contigo, pero yo no estaré más junto a ti, es hora que se cumpla lo que quería el destino — tomo su chaqueta y dio unos pasos para irse.

— Y si al final de toda esta historia eras tú mi destino, ¿Ahora como podre saberlo? ¡¿Cómo?!— pregunto Marinette logrando que Nathaniel se detuviera a una corta distancia de ella, él se giró a medio lado para verla a los ojos, ambos tenían su rostro cubierto en lágrimas.

Los pies del pelirrojo se movieron solos, giro su cuerpo y en segundos corto la distancia entre los dos, sus brazos envolvieron los hombros de la chica y sus manos se posaron en su nuca trayéndola hacia él, sus labios se encontraron nuevamente tan ardientes de deseo, tan necesitados el uno del otro, fundiéndose en un largo y apasionado beso que los dejo sin aliento, ni fuerzas.

Con sus ojos cerrados y labios temblorosos Nathaniel hablo—Gracias por tu tiempo en mi vida — estas últimas palabras marcaban el adiós definitivo, se separó de ella rápidamente, en su camino a la salida dejo la llave de Alya en la mesa y sin mirarla salió del departamento.

Marinette corrió hacia la puerta, su mano hizo contacto con la perilla pero no abrió, no tuvo el valor suficiente para correr tras sus pasos, escuchando como el sonido se perdía con la distancia indicándole que se había ido, apoyo su frente contra la puerta y soltó a llorar — quédate, quédate conmigo, te necesito, te amo, te amo Nathaniel, perdóname tanto por no haberme dado cuenta antes, perdóname— golpeo la puerta para liberar su frustración, pero no había respuesta a sus palabras, se giró para descansar su espalda pero sus piernas fallaban por lo cual su cuerpo caía poco a poco hasta quedar sentada, su rostro descanso en sus rodillas y dejo que las lágrimas liberaran el dolor que su corazón sentía en esos momentos.

Ninguno de los encontraría consuelo esa noche, dos corazones estaban separándose definitivamente, una decisión que inclinaba la balanza a su balance real nuevamente, el artista soltó su mayor inspiración, su musa, su ángel, su todo.

…..

….

— ¡Arriba! — Exigió Alya tirando de las sabanas que cubrían a su amiga, la imagen no era nada alentadora, aun llevaba puesta la ropa del día anterior, su cabello totalmente desordenado, sus ojos hinchados y el maquillaje totalmente corrido, dejaban en evidencia una noche de lágrimas.

Esa mañana cuando la morena llego a la oficina para encontrarse con la noticia que Marinette aviso que no se sentía bien y sabiendo que Nathaniel le visito la noche anterior corrió de inmediato a verle, pidiendo una copa de la llave en recepción, que no se negaron a darle al haber vivió en edificio anteriormente.

— ¡Déjame sola! — pidió Marinette jalando con fuerza la sabana para volver a cubrirse y girándose en la cama para darle la espalda.

—No me engañes, lo que menos quieres es estar sola— tomo asiento en la cama y acaricio su espalda, inmediatamente su amiga volvió a llorar.

—Vino a despedirse, que no se volverá a mostrar en mi vida y me pidió que no lo buscara, que amarme todo este tiempo solo le ha causado dolor y ya no quiere sentirse así, no quiere sufrir y yo… — carraspeo para aclarar su voz —Yo no pude detenerlo, le quiero tanto que no quiero verlo sufrir, y sé muy bien que si le pedía que siguiera siendo parte de mi vida; eso solo lo lastimaría más.

—Marinette — susurro Alya recostándose a su lado y abrazándola por la espalda —Esta bien, déjalo salir.

—Cuando cruzo esa puerta y supe que no lo volvería a ver, algo en mí se partió en dos, no pude decírselo, las palabras no salieron de mi boca y ahora sé que me ahogaran toda la vida — abrazaba fuertemente la almohada mientras hundía el rostro en ella.

—Oh cariño, pero acaso no lo entiendes, él te ama y te lo está demostrando hasta el último momento, sabe que estas con quien siempre soñaste, solo quiere que seas feliz — la voz de la morena se quebraba con cada palabra, ella también quería soltar a llorar.

— ¿Por qué soy tan cobarde? Si tan solo… si tan solo le hubiera dicho que yo también lo amo — el nudo en la garganta no le permitió seguir hablando, las dos permanecieron abrazadas un largo rato.

—Alya — le llamo Marinette más calmada — detenerlo hubiera sido peor ¿cierto?

—Entonces hubieras tenido que elegir a uno de los dos, lastimando por completo al que quedara por fuera de tu vida, tú tienes un corazón muy noble, Nathaniel lo sabe, por eso, antes que pasaras por algo así, prefirió hacerse a un lado.

—Él me dijo que estaba con alguien — comento Marinette.

— ¿Y tú le creíste? — la chica sonrió por que la pregunta de su amiga confirmo que ambas pensaron lo mismo.

…..

….

—Es bueno verla de nuevo — saludo la trabajadora social cuando Chloé entro a su oficina.

La rubia no respondió al gesto, sin pedir permiso tomo asiento, busco en su bolso y saco los papeles de la adopción y una pluma —Que sea rápido — pidió de forma cortante, muy típica de su personalidad.

—Preparare el resto de los documentos — dijo la mujer para alistar la firma de la entrega en adopción.

Luego de esto no habría vuelta atrás, le estaba quitando a Adrien su primer hijo y cualquier oportunidad de conocerla, pero también se estaba quitando a ella misma, la sonrisa de su pequeña, sus primeras palabras y todo lo maravilloso de ver creer a ese ser que es la mitad de ti.

Se imaginó por un momento como sería el rostro de su pequeña y su mano derecha por reflejo acaricio el vientre, una preciosa rubia sin duda, ¿inquieta como Adrien? O ¿fashionista como ella? Eso es algo que ya no sabría, ¿por qué no podía amarla? La rubia no lo comprendía, en ocasiones sentía esa conexión con el bebé en su interior, pero la mayoría del tiempo solo deseaba que todo acabara pronto y recuperar así su vida.

Una pila de papales estaba frente a ella, Chloé suspiro profundo, tomo la elegante pluma que la trabajadora social extendió para ella, sin vacilación firmo.

…..

….

Adrien llego hasta el edificio donde residía Marinette, la cual no había respondido sus mensajes en todo el día y cuando llamo a su oficina le dijeron que se ausento alegando que estaba algo enferma, esa simple noticia no le dejo concentrarse durante su jornada de trabajo, estaba preocupado y algo en su interior le pedía verla a gritos.

En un par de días regresaría a casa, lo menos que deseaba es no estar con ella, tomo el camino más rápido que conocía y luego de evitar el pesado tráfico de la ciudad logro llegar hasta el departamento de su pareja.

Estaba quemando el timbre y seguía sin obtener ninguna respuesta, opto por la forma tradicional, tocar la puerta, sus nudillos chocaron con fuerza contra la madera —Marinette— le llamaba —Abre por favor — seguía insistiendo, finalmente escucho algunos ruidos en el interior, calmando un poco la angustia que traía consigo.

La imagen que no le recibió no fue nada agradable, la chica estaba aún en piyamas, su cabello totalmente despeinado, sus ojos y nariz estaban enrojecidos—Adrien — su voz sonó tan suavemente, Tikky estaba flotando a su lado.

—Princesa ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto Adrien mientras interrumpía en el apartamento cerró la puerta a su espalda y le abrazo, la chica solo correspondió el gesto, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro del rubio.

—Solo no me sentía bien — fue la respuesta de la joven, Adrien no comprendía si se trataba de algo físico o emocional, pero por alguna inexplicable razón, prefirió no indagar a fondo el motivo de las evidentes lágrimas derramadas.

—Marinette ¿seguro estas bien? — pregunto Plagg al que su instinto le advertida que algo no cuadraba.

La chica quiso responder pero el rubio la interrumpió—Sera mejor que te sientes, te preparare Té y algo de comer ¿De acuerdo? — sugirió y la chica le dio un si con su rostro.

Luego de dejarla en el comedor, se dirigió a la cocina, afortunadamente encontró algunos sobres para cremas instantáneas, en pocos minutos, yacía frente a ellos algo de comida y té, por su lado a los Kwani les dio un plato con galletas y otro con queso.

—Gracias — con una suave sonrisa hablo Marinette.

—No tienes por qué, ahora come, se ve que no ha sido un gran día — la chica obedeció, con la primera cucharada, sintió ese recorrido desde su lengua hasta su estómago que despertó el hambre contenida, era cierto necesitaba de esto, en breve devoro todo en su plato.

—Me levante con un horrible dolor de cabeza, que fue empeorando, no podía dejar de lagrimear, tal vez es solo stress, enserio no debes preocuparte, para mañana estaré como si nada, ya lo veras.

—Eso espero, mañana es mi último día en New York —el rostro de la joven cambio a una expresión de sorpresa, había olvidado ese detalle por completo.

—Adrien…

—Ya todo está listo aquí, en dos semanas que llegue el primer cargamento de las fábricas de China comenzara la distribución directa en el país, así que mi trabajo está hecho — carraspeo un poco para aclarar su voz — ¿podrías ausentarte mañana también de tu trabajo? Si no es mucho pedir, quisiera estar contigo todo el día.

— ¡SI! — Respondió con entusiasmo como ella siempre suele ser —Claro que si cariño, pasaremos juntos todo el día, pero… ¿volverás? — su corazón latía a mil por la respuesta.

—Ahora que te tengo en mi vida, no te soltare, encontrare la forma de regresar, confía en mí. — su mano derecha aprisiono la de ella, sus ojos se encontraron y Adrien le regalo su sexy sonrisa contagiándola de felicidad.

—Adrien… — nuevamente su nombre fue todo lo que ella pudo decir.

—My lady — el francés levanto sus manos agarradas y en un rápido movimiento beso los nudillos de Marinette — ¿Qué desea mi princesa? — pregunto expectante.

Pero la chica sin decir más solo lo abrazo, aunque para el rubio fue un poco sorpresivo, no le desagradaba para nada el gesto, se acomodó mejor y la trajo contra su pecho, se quedaron en silencio por algunos instantes.

Marinette comprendió el por qué la decisión de Nathaniel, ella lo tenía, el amor que anhelo toda su vida, estaba abrazándola, había preparado la cena, ya no eran sueños, lo que estaba viviendo con Adrien era real, lo podía tocar, besar, amar, esta vez el rubio no era de otra, era suyo, únicamente para ella.

Era momento de parar las lágrimas y disfrutar de la verdadera felicidad, aquella que busco por demasiado tiempo en diferentes rostros, pero que le perteneció a un solo hombre; Adrien Agreste.

¿Se podía amar a dos personas a la vez? Si, ahora lo comprendía, tú corazón guardara el espacio de esa otra persona como un preciado recuerdo, pero latiría solo para uno, en este caso, un bello francés de cabellos dorados como el sol y ojos esmeralda.

Pronto la cercanía los llevo a un beso, en el camino al cuarto se fueron despejando de la ropa, de todo problema, incluso del tiempo, cuando estaban solos unidos mientras hacían el amor nada más cobraba sentido que la entrega total de sus sentimientos por medio de las caricias y el contacto de sus pieles, de sus miembros.

Adrien era tierno y pasional a la vez, su pelvis marcaba movimientos delicados pero profundos, para luego arremeter con ansias incontrolables en su interior, la tomaba en cualquier posición, sus fuertes brazos le permitían sostenerla como fuera, la amaba, luego de varios minutos de desenfreno, su semilla se vacío.

Los amantes se dejaron caer en la cama y se miraron para ser cómplices con una sonrisa, el rubio acaricio la mejilla de la chica —Te amo — susurro con el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones luego del éxtasis vivido.

—Yo también — respondió Marinette con sus mejillas sonrojadas, aunque este tiempo se les acortaba, ya encontrarían la manera se seguir juntos.

…..

….

Le costó mucho abrir los ojos, Adrien se froto los parpados son sus dedos y dio vía libre a aun largo bostezo, giro su cuello y efectivamente el sonido de algo vibrando en la mesa de noche que lo levanto era su celular, debería llevar mucho tiempo así, puesto que sentía su cuerpo pesado del sueño como para haberse levantado a la primera.

Extendió como pudo su mano y trajo el aparato cerca de su rostro, las notificaciones eran demasiadas, todas de un solo contacto, Nathalie, desbloqueo la pantalla del celular y abrió los mensajes.

" **Tengo información demasiado delicada de Chloé, la situación es peor de lo que creíste, comunícate urgente conmigo** "

Adiós sueño, todos los sentidos de Adrien se activaron con esas palabras, de un solo brinco se levantó de la cama, miro para asegurarse que Marinette estuviera dormida, la chica estaba abrazando la almohada y no mostro ninguna reacción, confirmo la hora en el celular cerca de las tres de la mañana, lo que sea que paso, debió ser demasiado importante para que su asistente insistiera tanto.

Salió al balcón intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, presiono la pantalla para devolver la llamada, la respuesta fue inmediata.

— ¿Dónde diablos estabas? — era la primera vez que escuchaba a Nathalie tan molesta en años, incluso para responderle así, era grave lo que estuviera pasando sin duda.

—Dormido, lo siento, es la diferencia de horarios.

—Tienes razón, lo olvide, lo siento — se disculpó Nathalie.

—No tienes por qué, fui yo quien te pedí que me avisaras tan pronto supieras algo, dímelo sin rodeos, por favor. — pidió Adrien y al segundo sintió como su garganta se secaba y sus pulmones buscaban aire con desesperación.

—Esta embrazada.

— ¡¿Qué?! Disculpa creo que no escuche bien — el rubio entro en un estado de negación.

— ¡No es un juego Adrien! — Le regaño Nathalie —Chloé está embarazada, yo tampoco lo podía creer, por eso la seguí con el investigador y lo vi, está embarazada y podría decir que tiene unos siete meses en promedio — coincidía sin duda con el tiempo transcurrido desde la separación hasta ahora —¿Adrien? ¿Me escuchas?— le llamo sus asistente al escuchar un silencio al otro lado de la línea.

El teléfono estaba en el suelo, Adrien cayó de rodillas con la notica, estaba estático, sin reacción alguna, casi no podía respirar, todo su mundo se volcó con la noticia.

* * *

 _Hola a todos! Regrese si esta vez les escribe Cindy. :P_

 _Siendo sinceros aun estoy superando mi etapa de depresión de haber vuelto a China, por que Corea fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, estar en ese país es algo que habia soñado por muchos años, asi que disfrute cada momento en él, mis amigos hicieron del viaje algo maravilloso, y espero volver en verano sin duda._

 _Pero mis clases de la maestria esperaban por mi, y luego de comenzar una semana tarde xD ya estoy aqui, el capitulo me costo por que queria darle todavia mas drama y sentimientos, ósea aun estoy sufriendo con la despedida de mi tomate, tonto, tonto, ¿como dejas ir al amor de tu vida asi?. ha esperen eso fue mi descision en la historia xD ups._

 _Pao les manda muchos saludos, y bueno no habra actulizaciones semanales, lo siento, estoy muy ocupada este semestre y no quisiera mentirles diciendo que tranquilos y esperen el capitulo, pero trabajaremos en darles uno al menos cada quince dias, vale._

 _Un abrazo enorme nuevamente gracias por leer *inserte corazón* y me encantaria saber sus opiniones._

 _Saludos desde el otro lado del mundo... Cindy_


	24. Aunque no te pueda ver

.

Colaboración con la autora **cpbr15**

 _._

" _Amiga, estés donde estés  
Que si te falta el aliento, yo te lo daré  
Y si te sientes sola, háblame  
Que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver"_

.

.  
 _—Alex Ubago-_

.

.

 **Elecciones 5: Aunque no te pueda ver**

.

.

— Croissant y café — Sonrió Marinette mientras colocaba el desayuno en la mesa, se levantó primero y fue hasta la panadería cercana para sorprenderlo con algo que le recordara a su casa, donde en menos de 24 horas él estaría.

—Me voy a Francia mañana, hubiera preferido huevos con tocino— respondió tajante Adrien, quien no había vuelto a conciliar el sueño hasta muy tarde luego de aquella noticia, su corazón estaba vuelto un caos y no sabía cómo mirar a los ojos a su amada con esta nueva realidad.

—Lo siento… — quiso decir algo mas pero el rostro tan inexpresivo de Adrien la desconcertaba, Marinette se limitó a sentarse frente a él.

El silencio se volvía incómodo con el pasar de los segundos solo el sonido de los sorbos de café se escuchaba en el ambiente, se supone que sería un día para los dos, pero no estaba comenzando como ella le hubiera gustado.

"un bebé" eso era lo único que podía pensar Adrien , mil preguntas giraban en su cabeza, ¿sería una niña o un niño?, ¿Por qué Chloé se lo había callado?, ¿Acaso tanto le odia?, ¿Qué está pensando hacer ella?, antes solo deseaba venir a New York y buscar la forma de quedarse aquí como fuera posible, pero en estos momentos solo deseaba Paris, si fuera por él hubiera tomado el avión tan pronto supo de la noticia; pero aún le quedaba un día mas, este día, aun podía compartir este tiempo con ella, con Marinette, Adrien alzo la vista y la vio levantándose de la mesa, había actuado como un imbécil, se lamentó al instante, vino hasta aquí por ella, lo que fuera que sucedía con su Ex – esposa lo solucionaría luego, ahora necesitaba darle este día a la mujer que amaba.

Se acercó hasta donde ella estaba limpiando los trastes y la abrazo por la espalda, para luego darle un beso en su hombro —Perdóname, pensar que te tengo que dejar y tantas cosas que me esperan en Paris me tiene en otro mundo; Gracias por el desayuno mi princesa.

La chica se giró para abrazarle, quería recordar la sensación de su mejilla en su pecho, su aroma, el estar rodeada de sus brazos —Te amo — las palabras salieron libremente por su boca y sintió la respuesta con un largo y delicado beso.

El complemento no se hizo esperar, en segundos las manos del rubio recorrían libremente por el cuerpo de la francesa, sus pechos eran acariciados por debajo del blusón, luego se posaron a la altura de sus caderas para forzarla de un impulso a que se agarrara de su pelvis, sus labios se desprendían de los suyos solo para buscar su cuello en busca de escucharla gemir, Adrien uso la fuerza de sus brazos para sostenerla, mientras chocaron con la mesa dejándola sentada en el borde, todo lo que se encontraba en el mueble fue tirado a un lado, igual que la ropa de ambos, sus cuerpos ardían de deseo, por la necesidad de tenerse el uno al otro.

La boca del rubio jugaba por todo el torso de la joven, sus dedos se encargaban de estimular su interior hasta que la humedad gotea desbordantemente, no podía contenerse por mucho, Marinette lo entendió ella también lo deseaba, debo caer su espalda en la mesa, mientras Adrien acomodaba las rodillas de ella en sus hombros, estando listo y de una sola embestida arremetió fuertemente el interior de su amada, sin reparos sus caderas se movían poseídas por la exaltación de hacerla suya, la escuchaba gritar fuertemente, no estaba siendo amable, su mano se sujetaron a los muslos de la chica y bajo el ritmo para penetrarla lenta y duramente, sentir como su miembro salió poco a poco del interior de ella, para luego entrar de un fuerte y rápido movimiento que la estremecía por completo, el sudor bajaba por su espalda y él se dejaba llevar, cuando Marinette le detuvo para cambiar la posición y dejarle a la vista su espalda, Adrien perdió todo pensamiento; en poco minutos la había llenado por completo de su semilla.

….

….

Chloé salió del lugar con una sonrisa en su rostro, la felicidad no cabía en su pecho, en su bolsa, llevaba los papeles del traspaso de la propiedad, el edificio era suyo, ahora solo tenía que esperar a tener la niña y entregarla para poder comenzar su nuevo proyecto de vida, su propio Hotel, tomo un taxi y fue hasta el restaurante donde tenía su cita.

Nathaniel la recibió con un gran abrazo, de esos que ella apreciaba tanto, porque eran los únicos momentos de contacto físico entre los dos, la chica hablo sin parar, de la decoración que tenía pensaba para cada rincón del lugar, necesitaría personal, publicidad y todas las cosas que llevan comenzar un nuevo negocio.

—Ojala todos los días siempre estuvieras así de feliz— comento el pelirrojo.

—Este embarazo solo me ha traído depresión, es la primera vez que me siento útil en meses.

— ¡Hey! — Nathaniel tomo su mano — No digas esas cosas, no me he mantenido a tu lado para que te sientas una inútil, pero debo reconocer que me alegra la idea que seas mucho más, que la solo la "señora" de un gran apellido.

—El dinero quiero hacerlo por mis propios medios, no deseo depender de nadie más, de nuevo — la convicción era clara en su ojos en su tono de voz.

—Si tan solo hubieras pensado eso en el pasado — susurro el pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste? — pregunto Chloé, pero el chico le negó con el rostro.

—Nada importante no te preocupes.

—Nathaniel — los labios de la chica temblaron, pero debía preguntarlo — ¿Cuándo te vas? — lo cierto es que al final el artista tomo la oferta de la universidad de New York para las clases de arte y varias propuestas de galerías, lo llevaron a tomar la decisión de radicarse allá.

—Estaré hasta que él bebe nazca, no te dejare sola ese día, para eso falta menos de dos meses y yo ingreso luego de las vacaciones de verano debo presentarme en agosto a la universidad, así que no te preocupes; por ahora seguiré aquí contigo, soy tu amigo Chloé, siempre estaré contigo, te escuchare, aun si no te puedo ver— su promesa era sincera.

—Yo… — siempre era así, las palabras se quedaban en su boca y terminaba sustituyéndolas por otras —Yo me alegro mucho por ti, esto es una oportunidad de que tengas algo estable, aunque egoístamente en el fondo me gustaría que te quedaras en Paris.

—No entregues a la niña y rechazo todo, ya te lo he dicho— el cambio tan brusco de Nathaniel estaba incitando una discusión.

— ¡No empieces de nuevo!, tú lo dijiste que no me querías, ahora solo me ves como una amiga, pero yo… yo no, lo sabes — el recordó la rubia, se llevó las manos al rostro y suspiro para calmarse — ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo tanto Nathaniel? Los papeles ya están firmados, no hay forma de dar marcha atrás.

—Porque soy yo el que le hablo a la barriga, soy quien ha sostenido tu cabello mientras vomitabas, quien ha salido a comprar la comida de tus antojos, no estamos juntos y no lo estaremos, yo no puedo… amarte de nuevo, lo siento, pero esa bebé no merece lo que le estás haciendo, la estas quitando de su lado, ella no eligió el ADN paterno que le toco.

—Siempre volvemos a lo mismo — suspiro Chloé.

—Lo siento, insistiré hasta el último momento, sabes que diferimos en esto.

—Sé que no lo haces por mal — acepto la rubia — Pero, no cambiare mi decisión.

—Entonces déjame pedirte una cosa, ¿puedo? — pregunto el artista.

—Si tiene que ver con la niña, lo que sea, la respuesta es no — tajantemente le dejo clara su posición.

El pelirrojo se rasco la cabeza —Solo no la entregues sin antes verla, es lo único que te pido, al menos ten en tu corazón un recuerdo de ella, aunque solo uno y se vuelva borroso con los años, deja que una imagen de tu hija se quede en tu memoria, te lo suplico, por favor— era imposible negarse a esos hermosos ojos turquesa.

La rubia lo pensó por unos segundos antes de aceptar, ese gesto relajo el ambiente entre los dos y la cena termino de fluir con tranquilidad.

…..

…..

—Que tenga buena noche — Saludo Chloé el vigilante en la recepción de su edificio.

—Señora Bourgeois — en el edificio solo la conocían con su apellido de soltera.

— ¿Si? — se extrañó la rubia.

— Tiene una visita, dijo que esperaría en la entrada de su apartamento, un viejo compañero de escuela se presentó el joven, Kim, creo que dijo que era su nombre — esa situación no le gustaba para nada, ¿cómo Le Chien Kim, había conseguido su dirección? si era una persona que no veía hace años.

—Gracias, iré a ver a mi amigo, no se preocupe.

—No dude en llamar a la recepción si surge algo.

—Eso hare — y dio la espalda, tomo el ascensor, vivía en un tercer piso, así que no es algo que frecuentaba hacer, pero desde que la barriga se volvió pesada y sentía que cada paso costaba el doble, no se negaba esa pequeña facilidad.

La silueta se mostró tan pronto cruzo la puerta, su antiguo compañero de escuela estaba sentado en el piso al lado de su puerta, su rostro se encontraba tapado por sus brazos que yacían apoyados en sus rodillas, llevaba una gorra, así que solo veía el hombre de fuerte contextura física.

—Hola — se inclinó un poco y saludo, el hombre se levantó de golpe y al verle, Chloé sintió como sus piernas temblaban y su interior entraba en pánico, se apoyó en la pared e instintivamente protegió su vientre, en segundos comenzó a hiperventilar — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Con fuerzas desconocidas logro hablar —Tienes prohibido acercarte a mí, lo sabes.

Adrien la miro a los ojos penetrantemente y luego bajo hasta su abultado vientre, donde crecía su hija — He intentado contactarte desde que regrese, pero mi abogado me advertía de las consecuencias, pero ya no pude soportarlo un día mas, por eso mentí en la recepción, ¿Por qué te lo callaste?, ¿Cómo puedes hacerme algo así Chloé? — estaba por perder el control, pero se forzó a mantener la compostura, mordió sus labios de la impotencia.

—Adrien solo vete, no empeores las cosas, vete — con voz temblorosa hablo la futura madre.

—No me iré sin una explicación — le advirtió el rubio — Merezco saber ¿Por qué mierda me ocultaste que estabas esperando un hijo? — la agarro por ambos brazos y sintió como ella estaba temblando.

— ¡NO ME TOQUES! — Le exigió Chloé soltándose de su agarre, estaba en lágrimas — ¡NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO A REPROCHARME NADA! NADA, MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA — estaba gritando — AHORA LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ, ANTES QUE LLAME A LA POLICÍA, ¡LARGATE!

— ¡NO! — Rotundamente respondió Adrien —No puedes esconderte más, me vas a decir ya mismo todo, porque es mi hijo Chloé, mío y no pienso ponértela fácil esta vez.

— ¿Acaso crees que ha sido fácil para mí? No sabes nada de mí, en todo el tiempo que estuvimos casados, no te dedicaste a conocerme, mientras yo di toda mi vida para ti.

—Nunca te falto nada Chloé, por favor — le recordó Adrien.

— ¡Pero no te tenia a ti!, nunca estabas en casa y cuando llegabas siempre te encontrabas cansado ¿cuántas veces no me rechazaste como mujer? Y yo solo calle, porque no deseaba molestarte.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con el hijo que estas esperando.

—Tú lo has dicho, mi hijo, mío, ahora vete.

— ¿Crees que soy estúpido? Es mi hijo Chloé, no pienso dejar que me lo quites — le advirtió el rubio.

—No — el grito salió ahogado y doloroso de la garganta de la chica, lo sintió y era el peor momento para que eso pasara.

— ¿No piensas darme una explicación? — exigió molesto el rubio.

—Vete — casi sonó como una plegaria, había sucedido la humedad que caía por sus piernas se lo confirmaban.

—Chloé — le llamo Adrien, quien ahora estaba petrificado, la imagen era demasiado gráfica, su ex – esposa había roto fuente.

….

….

Nathaniel llego lo más rápido que pudo al hospital, era el contacto de emergencia de Chloé y la noticia lo hizo salir corriendo de su casa, la bebé estaba por nacer, entro y las enfermeras le indicaron que fuera hasta el puesto de control a preguntar por la paciente.

—Señor Kurtzberg — la enfermera jefe de ese turno lo reconoció, después de todo era él quien la acompañaba en todos los controles.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra ella? ¿Qué sucedió? — le costaba respirar y por lo tanto hablaba desesperadamente.

—Está en la sala de partos, en cualquier momento sabremos acerca de su hija, no se preocupe — le comento la enfermera para calmar el evidente nerviosismo en el rostro del pelirrojo.

— ¿Su hija? — pregunto alguien a espaldas de Nathaniel, una voz que no le gustaba para nada, el artista suspiro profundamente y se giró para encararlo, Adrien Agreste estaba ahí.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? — Pregunto cortantemente Nathaniel —Tú tienes prohibido acercarte a ella ¿acaso olvidaste la orden de alejamiento que firmaste en el divorcio?

—Se puede ir a la mierda la orden, me explicas ya mismo que diablos está sucediendo — el rubio no cedería tan fácilmente.

—Chloé es mi prometida — mintió Nathaniel con naturalidad, provocado por el odio que sentía hacia la persona que tenia de frente — ¿Por qué crees que te dio el divorcio tan fácilmente? Estaba conmigo, la bebé que está naciendo, es mi hija, mía — enfatizo eso ultimo para dejarlo claro —Así que vete, antes que llame a la policía, porque tú no tienes derecho a estar aquí.

— Señor Kurtzberg, ¿sucede algo? — interrumpió la enfermera.

—Esta persona es el Ex esposo de mi prometida, el cual tiene una orden de restricción y no tiene derecho a estar cerca de ella, ni de mi hija, le pido por favor que se comunique con seguridad y lo saquen de aquí — explico Nathaniel.

—Señor, retírese en buenos términos, por favor o me veré llamada a sacarlo a la fuerza.

— ¿Enserio cree lo que este hombre está diciendo? Yo soy su ex esposo, ese bebe ¡ES MIO! — se alteró Adrien.

—Señor, debe calmarse y retirarse, por favor, el señor Kurtzberg, es el padre del bebé, ha estado con la señora Chloé desde el primer control, todo el personal sabe que ellos son pareja, retírese usted por favor.

Adrien sintió como si se lo tragara el océano en ese momento, no sabía que decir ni cómo actuar, el tiempo del embarazo coincidía perfectamente con el tiempo que no han estado juntos.

—Cuando la dejaste vino a buscarme, ella y yo fuimos amantes por muchos años, antes de que casara contigo — Nathaniel hablo por que leyó el desconcierto en los ojos de Adrien.

— ¿Qué? — fue todo lo que pudo articular el rubio.

—Me dejo para casarse contigo, porque tu si tenías dinero, pero siempre supe que regresaría a mis brazos y así fue, nos reconciliamos he hicimos el amor tantas veces por los años que no estuvimos juntos, sin ninguna protección por supuesto, a las semanas nos esteramos que estaba embarazada, por eso te dio el divorcio sin chillar, me tenía a mí y vamos a convertirnos en una familia, no tienes derecho a estar aquí, así que antes de seguir haciendo el ridículo, lárgate.

—Familiares de la señora Chloé — un médico interrumpió el momento.

— ¿Si? — los dos hombres dieron un paso al frente, a lo que el medico quedo desconcertado, pero enseguida llego el personal de seguridad.

—Enfermera Jefe ¿sucedió algo? — la señora había activado el botón de alerta en su escritorio.

—Si el señor de allí, tiene una orden de restricción contra la paciente Chloé Bourgeois, por favor sacarlo de aquí y no permitirle la entrada mientras la señora se encuentra en el hospital.

Los dos hombres de seguridad se posaron a cada lado de Adrien —Entiendo, me iré por la buenas — acepto el rubio quien aún no cabía de la impresión por todo lo que sucedía con Chloé, el bebé no era su hijo, al saber esto algo en su interior se quebró, Adrien dio media vuelta y emprendió su retirada acompañado del personal del hospital.

Nathaniel lo veía marcharse —Es una hermosa niña — el medico lo devolvió a la realidad, y se giró a verle —Felicidades por su hija, tan pronto este en la habitación puede pasar a verlas a las dos.

—Gracias — respondió el pelirrojo, dándole la mano al doctor, quien se retiró al acto, se acercó al punto de enfermería —llame a servicio social por favor — pidió.

—Entonces, la señora no cambio su decisión — intuyo la enfermera.

—Me temo que no… gracias por el apoyo — expreso Nathaniel refiriéndose a las mentiras dichas anteriormente.

—Uno puede leer sobre las líneas cuando llevas tantos años en esta profesión, usted le ama — y esa afirmación dejo sin habla al pelirrojo — a la señora y el bebé, por supuesto que lo apoyaría, ya mismo me comunico con servicio social.

—Gracias— fue todo lo que pudo decir Nathaniel mientras tomaba asiento, para esperar a verlas, a su viejo amor y la niña que tanto había en la barriga cuidado por estos últimos meses, " _usted le ama"_ estas palabras dichas hace solo unos instantes estaban haciendo estragos en su interior.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar que vinieran por la bebé, entonces su promesa de estar a su lado durante este tiempo habia sido cumplida, ¿estaba realmente listo para irse a New York? por alguna razon esa duda se sembro en su corazón, justo ahora que sabia que a Chloe tambien la perderia.

.

...

.

 _Notitas al lector_

 _Volvimos! si casi dos meses, lo lamentamos mucho de verdad, pero ambas autoras pasamos ciertas situaciones personales que nos obligaron a darle prioridad a otras cosas, pero ya estamos con las energias puestas para la recta final de este Fic y la buena noticia es que el proximo capitulo ya esta casi listo, lo tendremos sin falta la proxima semana._

 _Muchas gracias por su apoyo constante, se que las lecturas y los comentarios han bajado por no actulizar tan seguido como al inicio, pero por los que aun siguen ahi leyendonos gracias de verdad, un abrazo gigante *insertar corazoncito* saludos y nos leemos pronto._

 _Maria Paola_


	25. Hola

.

Colaboración con la autora **cpbr15**

 _._

" _Hola desde el otro lado,  
Debo de haberte llamado mil veces para decirte  
Lo siento, por todo lo que te he hecho"_

 _(Traducción Hello)_

.

.  
 _-Adele -_

.

.

 **Elecciones 6: Hola.**

.

.

Las luces blancas eran demasiado incandescentes, Chloé podía sentir como dolía cada musculo de su cuerpo pero era su alma la que parecía haberse roto en tantos pedazos que seguramente le tomaría toda una vida reponerse; el tiempo de espera fue interminable, los sonidos que se escuchan solo ayudaban a promover su desesperación, el caer de las gotas del medicamento conectado a sus venas era demasiado claro que resonaba en sus tímpanos fuertemente, cuando finalmente fue llevada a su habitación creyó que tendría un momento de paz, que pequeña ilusión desvanecida con la noticia entregada; era una posibilidad que todo sucediera de esa forma, pero… ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? sabia la respuesta pero no deseaba comprenderlo.

Sentía el vacío desde lo profundo de si interior, como si calara hasta el alma, había dado una vida y ahora solo quedaba despedirse de la niña, prometió que la vería, solo eso y luego todo rastro de ese pequeño ser que creció dentro de ella desaparecería.

….

….

— ¿Entiende la situación? — Pregunto el medico a Nathaniel quien parecía estar en otro mundo, la profundidad de su mirada eran solo pensamientos perdidos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo debe estar aquí la niña? — fue todo lo que pudo articular como respuesta.

—Lo que sea necesario para ayudar a madurar los pulmones y órganos, la bebe nació de aproximadamente 29 semanas, como todos los bebes prematuros las complicaciones cardiopulmonares que está presentando son consecuencia de esta situación; Señor Kurtzberg la persistencia de circulación Fetal es aunque algo complicado posible de manejar y es justamente eso lo que estamos haciendo.

—Solo haga lo que sea necesario para ella, ¿de acuerdo? — le interrumpió el artista, quien no podía ni siquiera tragar la saliva por la sensación de nudo en su garganta.

— Señor Kurtzberg, necesitamos hacer la documentación de la niña y, no tenemos un nombre, le preguntamos a la madre y dijo que no era necesario queremos saber si usted piensa en alguno dado que ya me fue informado que usted es.

— Haneul — lo expreso con una leve sonrisa en su rostro — ese es su nombre.

—Entiendo, entonces procederemos a toda la documentación.

— ¿Cuándo podría verla? — pregunto Nathaniel

—Doctor — les interrumpió una enfermera — Servicio social está aquí.

—Ya puede pasar a ver a la señora, le hare saber cualquier novedad de la bebé no se preocupe — le dijo el médico como despedida.

—Habitación 405 — comento la enfermera palabras que generaron una afirmación por parte del pelirrojo.

—Gracias — y dando media vuelta se dirigió a ver a Chloé.

….

….

— ¡Hey dormilona! — se burló Nathaniel, quien acariciaba los cabellos de Chloé, la chica se había quedado dormida luego de tanta presión en su pecho y en su cuerpo por el torbellino de emociones vividas, la rubia parpadeo un par de veces antes de que se aclarara su vista, para encontrarse con esos ojos turquesa viéndola con compasión y ternura.

—Creo que merezco un poco de descanso ¿o no? — una pregunta con reto sin duda, ambos sonrieron — ¿Ya lo sabes? — prefirió ir al grano.

—Sí, la niña esta en cuidados intensivos neonatales; es delicada su situación Chloé — los labios de la rubia temblaron y se obligó a morderlos para controlarse a ella misma y las enormes ganas de llorar que la invadieron.

—Ella no tiene la culpa de mi rechazo, sé que esas ganas de deshacerme de ella pronto causaron que todo pasara antes de tiempo, lo siento, de verdad yo…— y rompió en llanto — lo siento tanto— se llevó las manos al rostro en un intento inútil de tapar su dolor.

Nathaniel solo intento abrazarle como le fue posible, dejándola llorar, repitiéndole que todo estará bien que no se preocupara, ser su apoyo en estos momentos era lo único que podía hacer por ella, ahora solo se tenían el uno al otro.

….

….

—Tal parece que la evolución de la niña es muy buena, los médicos pronostican que pronto pueda irse a casa— Nathalie le informaba a su jefe las últimas novedades.

—Tiene ya una semana en cuidados intensivos, solo deseo que pronto pueda salir de esto — las palabras del rubio eran sinceras, miraba la fotografía de la pequeña en la incubadora, les costó una suma de dinero muy alta conseguir información del personal del hospital.

— ¿Quieres proceder o prefieres esperar? — La mujer estaba ansiosa por conocer los deseos de su superior —Adrien, es una situación delicada, si las sospechas no resultan ser ciertas, los problemas legales que podría acarrear son bastantes graves, estamos hablando de un desacato a un acuerdo legal; tu cediste todos tus derechos.

—Es por eso que sé que es mi hija — le interrumpió — las especificaciones fueron muy claras pero no me importo, porque solo pensé en estar libre no sospeche de nada, la letra pequeña lo dice claramente, cedo toda autoridad sobre cualquier descendencia entre nosotros, no tienes idea de cuánto me he maldecido a mí mismo por eso ¿cómo pude omitir algo tan importante? — pasando su mano derecha por sus cabello y suspirando profundamente se intentó relajar en su asiento.

—La prueba de ADN puede resultar ser negativa.

— ¡NO es la hija de Nathaniel! — Respondió molesto — es mía, mía, mi niña; lo puedo sentir aquí — señalando su pecho — en mi corazón, lo sé, no puedo explicarte claramente pero estoy seguro.

—Aun así, todo ya ha sido firmado, es casi imposible detener lo inevitable; me temo que tenemos la de perder en estos momentos — aunque podría sonar dura, Nathalie necesitaba mostrarse realista.

—No voy a entregar a mi hija a un desconocido, soy su padre, debe haber algo que pueda hacer, no me importa lo que cueste, detén ese proceso de adopción a toda costa — estaba levantado de su asiento claramente desesperado por la impotencia.

—Todo el equipo legal está trabajando en esta situación, pero Adrien, si lo máximo que podremos conseguir es que la veas antes de que sea entregada a su nueva familia — trago en seco sin duda no era fácil discutir este tema — lo mejor será que te mentalices solo para eso.

—Si no tienes nada más que decir mejor retírate — estaba molesto y aunque sabía que no era culpa de su asistente no deseaba tampoco alargar la discusión con ella, tan pronto la vio salir por la puerta, dejo salir un grito de su garganta mientras tiraba de un solo golpe al piso las cosas en su escritorio, nunca se había sentido tan importante en la vida.

Una parte de él ahora estaba en esa pequeña, no quería perderla, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y sus manos temblorosas eran solo una parte del dolor que sentía en su corazón.

Ser padre debe significar algo maravilloso, pero para Adrien solo eran días hundido en la desesperación y la incertidumbre de saber que pasaba con su pequeña, noches enteras en que la imagen de ella era lo único que estaba en su mente, en la foto tenía sus ojos cerrados, era rubia como ambos padres, deseaba tenerla a su lado, no quería fallarle ni faltarle nunca, todo su mundo se resumía en una sola cosa, Haneul, aunque era un nombre muy particular no le desagradaba, Haneul Agreste; le gustaba como sonaba; todo lo que tuviera que ver con su niña aunque simple era preciado para él.

—Debes dejar de culparte, no ganas nada con eso — Plagg hablo luego que el rubio se calmara.

—No puedo perderla, no a ella; es mía, es tan frágil, me necesita a mí; a su padre para protegerla.

—Cuando firmaste todos esos papeles no tenías idea de lo que sucedía, así que solo te queda aceptar como se den las cosas, te guste o no Adrien.

—He perdido demasiadas veces a las personas que amo, no estoy dispuesto a ceder esta vez.

— ¡Pero siempre las has recuperado! — Le recordó el Kwani —Tu madre, Marinette, al final has conseguido tenerlas de nuevo en tu vida, aun si ahora te toca separarte de ella, sé que encontraras la forma.

—Marinette ¡Oh mierda! — grito el rubio recogiendo sus cosas.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto el gato negro.

— ¡Marinette llega hoy a Paris Plagg! lo olvide por completo, mira la hora, su vuelo ya debió haber aterrizado, ¡Mierda! Con todo esto de la niña lo olvide y ella no tiene la culpa de mis errores — miro su celular y vio las llamadas perdidas efectivamente eran de la pelinegra.

—Solo apresúrate — le animo su pequeño amigo.

Adrien abrió su saco para indicarle a Plagg que se escondiera, mientras tomaba su maletín y salía disparado del lugar, marcándole por el celular a su novia, pero no obtenía ninguna respuesta, aunque llamo varias veces hasta que logro llegar al parqueadero, todas las veces termino en el buzón de voz, entro a su auto y tomo rumbo al único lugar donde Marinette podría estar.

….

….

—Te noto demasiado alterada, estoy segura que Adrien debe tener una buena razón para no haber ido a recogerte como prometió — Tikky intentaba animar a su amiga, quien desempacaba su maleta con los ojos llorosos.

—Le llame demasiadas veces y no respondió ¿era necesario ignorarme así? Hola Adrien soy yo Marinette, tu novia, gracias por hacerme esperar por ti en el aeropuerto más de una hora — comentaba con ironía y mucha molestia.

—Tus padres están abajo viniste unos días antes del desfile para alistar todo y estar con ellos, Adrien no es la única razón por la que estas en casa — le recordó la mariquita.

Marinette se dejó caer sentada en el borde de su cama —Esta así desde que se fue, distante, casi parece que hablar conmigo fuera una molestia.

— Creo que estas imaginado cosas, Adrien espero demasiado años para estar contigo, seguramente es solo demasiada carga laboral para él, seguro que debe ser solo eso.

—Quiero creerte Tikky, pero… algo me dice que no es así — la joven estaba a punto de romper a llorar, suspiro profundamente para calmarse— este sentimiento de incertidumbre no desaparece.

—Ambas sabemos que no se trata solo de Adrien —la Kwani se lamentó inmediatamente por aquel comentario, que hizo a la diseñadora quedar estática sin saber que decir.

—Solo podía tener a uno de los dos, ambas lo sabemos, Nathaniel el…

—El tomo la decisión de irse de tu vida, tus padres esperaban que llegaras con el del aeropuerto, creo que se sorprenderán cuando sepan que al final la batalla la gano el rubio de ojos verdes, quien diría que el amor de tu juventud de su hija se volvió una realidad.

— ¡Marinette!— Adrien entro gritando a su habitación — Princesa lo siento tanto de verdad, perdóname por favor — arrodillándose frente a ella y apoyando su rostro entre sus piernas mientras abrazaba sus caderas — sé que no tengo perdón _My lady,_ han sido días muy complicados, pero no te dejare sola mientras estés aquí; Perdóname por favor.

La chica solo le miro con los brazos cruzados, Adrien alzo el rostro para hacer contacto visual, inflo sus cachetes haciendo un curioso puchero — lo siento princesa, lo compensare — seguía insistiendo.

—Adrien no se trata solo de hoy, sé que algo te sucede y será mejor que seas sincero conmigo de una vez por todas, llevo días sintiendo tu indiferencia ¿Qué hice? Explícame por qué no logro comprenderlo — como pudo se levantó de la cama y le dio la espalda.

—Marinette, por favor.

— ¡Por favor nada! ¿Crees que no sé qué algo anda mal entre los dos? Puedo sentirlo, por la forma como me hablas, por lo cortante que eres en las llamadas, por la rudeza con que me hiciste el amor la última vez, ya dímelo Adrien — la chica estaba bastante alterada.

—Estas malinterpretando las cosas — comento el rubio — esto no tiene nada que ver contigo — dijo colocándose de pie, pero se tambaleo cuando un empujón de Marinette lo tomo desprevenido.

— ¡Soy tu pareja! Todo lo que te suceda tiene que ver conmigo también, no vuelvas a decir semejante estupidez en tu vida Adrien Agreste, ¿Me entiendes? ¿Qué cosa puede ser tan grave como para que no me digas? Para que te lo calles así, me he sentido como mierda estas últimas semanas, te fuiste y las cosas no han estado bien entre nosotros desde entonces — Marinette jalaba de su cabello y sus mejillas en un intento frustrado por no perder la compostura.

—Princesa yo…

—¡Sea lo que sea solo dímelo de una maldita vez! — exigió la pelinegra.

—Chloé estaba embarazada— soltó la notica sin más dejando a Marinette en shock —la bebé nació y es una hermosa niña, preciosa en realidad.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Grito la pelinegra — ¿Cómo? — Estaba tartamudeando — co, con, como fue, eso, quiero decir, ¿Qué?

—Es un asunto bastante complicado, porque te dije que Chloé pidió una orden de restricción en el divorcio y otras cosas y yo solo acepte y firme — llevo su maño empuñada a la boca — entre esas cosas estaba un documento donde cedía mis derechos si teníamos un hijo y yo… yo simplemente por estúpido no leí y firme sin más.

—Adrien eres… eres Padre ahora, eso es — la diseñadora estaba anonadada por la noticia — es, es, maravilloso.

Ambos estaban nerviosos sin saber que decir ante tal revelación.

—He tratado de lidiar con todo este problema legal por mi error y no puedo acercarme a ninguna de las dos, y soy un imbécil por ocultarte algo así, lo sé, pero no es algo que creía se pudiera discutir por teléfono.

—Entiendo — interrumpió la pelinegra —Pero aun así debiste decírmelo, Adrien yo… he sido una tonta creyendo que estábamos mal como pareja, tal vez por mi culpa.

— ¡Hey no! — Rápidamente el rubio llego hasta ella y tomo su rostro entre sus manos — _My lady_ finalmente estamos juntos, todo esto solo ha sido mi error, por querer solucionarlo por mis propios medios, tengo tanto por que disculparme, soy un imbécil Marinette ¿Cómo puedes amar este desastre?

—Este desastre— acariciando los dorados cabellos de Adrien — ha sido el amor de mi vida por años, ya es algo inevitable — dulcemente sello sus labios con los de él.

—Te amo tanto princesa — susurro Adrien con los ojos cerrados.

—Adrien, tonto — fue la respuesta de su amada, apretó su cuerpo contra él en un largo abrazo — enserio debiste decírmelo antes, esto es algo — no sabía exactamente que palabras usar ante tal situación.

— Es que no solo Chloé no me deja acercarme a ella, también existe la posibilidad que otra persona sea el padre — esa revelación hizo retroceder a la pelinegra lo que fuera que pasara no tenía un buen presentimiento.

—Tú eras su esposo antes, no hay forma que existiera alguien más, eso es… es imposible — intentaba mentirse a sí misma.

—Si la ahí, ella, corrió a los brazos de alguien más y ahora están juntos y… bueno así son las cosas.

— ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así? Acababa de salir de un matrimonio como… ¿Cómo se lanza a los brazos de cualquiera? ¿Qué clase de mujer hace eso? — la chica hacia demasiadas preguntas producto del nerviosismo.

—Solo fue que fueron amantes en el pasado y, no lo sé, ella solo regreso a él, tal vez es a quien siempre ha querido, realmente no lo sé, no la culpo o también hubiera querido tirarme a tus brazos y me contuve porque creí que estabas con él, cuando en realidad él ya estaba con ella seguramente, todo esto me tiene muy confundido— los gestos y el rostro del rubio confirmaban que hablaba con la verdad.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Marinette deseaba que Adrien fuera mas especifico.

— ¡A Nathaniel! él es el amante de Chloé, y dice ser el padre de la niña además.

Marinette sintió su estómago revolverse, sus piernas fallar y todo su mundo desmoronarse, ante tal noticia, llevo las mano a su boca, percibió como todo a su alrededor comenzaba a darle vueltas y al siguiente segundo solo oscuridad es lo que pudo percibir, había perdido el conocimiento.

...

 _Notitas al lector_

 _Sin mas aqui nuevo capitulo, seguimos trabajando en lo que se viene un beso y saludos a todos nuestros lectores! Gracias por leer y corazoncitos por comentar, se les quiere mucho a los que nos animan con sus palabras._

 _Cindy y Maria Paola._


	26. Toneladas

.

Colaboración con la autora **cpbr15**

 _._

" _Y me das toneladas masivas de amor_

 _No dejas un respiro a mi corazón_

 _Tú me armas, me desarmas_

 _Nunca me dejas caer Tan bajo me levantas"_

.

.  
 _-Shakira -_

.

.

 **Elecciones 7: Toneladas**

.

.

—Para ya— La Kwani intento sonar calmada, pero incluso ella estaba entrando en un estado nervioso por el cumulo de emociones de su portadora —Esto ha ido muy lejos Marinette, no eres la adolecente de hace años atrás, tomaste una decisión y estás viviendo las consecuencias es todo— Marinette estaba sentada en el balcón.

— ¡Yo no tome ninguna decisión! — Arremetió la pelinegra — él fue quien la tomo por mí.

— ¡Porque tu no hubieras sido capaz de hacerlo!— recordó Tikky —Tu no estabas dispuesta a dejarlo ir.

La chica volvió a secarse las lágrimas —soy patética, tengo el hombre que soñé toda mi vida a mi lado, y estoy aquí llorando por uno con el que viví solo un fin de semana por que ahora le pertenece a otra, Tikky explícame ¿Cuánto tiempo se necesita para olvidar un solo minuto?

—Marinette, a veces ni toda la vida alcanza — respondió la pequeña Kwani.

….

….

Adrien estaba impaciente, el movimiento en su pierna era demasiado evidente y no dejaba de molestar a Marinette quien estaba por perder la paciencia, últimamente la chica estaba bastante irritable la presión del desfile sumado los cambios emocionales por las inesperadas situaciones que la esperaron al llegar a Francia la convirtieron en un cumulo de irritación constante.

— ¿Podrías por favor parar ya Adrien? — el tono de voz no era el mejor y el rubio entendió que su chica estaba a punto de tener otro de sus ataques nerviosos, con solo dos días en Francia y luego de la noticia de Chloé y Nathaniel la diseñadora se limitaba a molestarse por cualquier cosa.

—Cariño, por favor— suplico el rubio lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era comenzar otra discusión, había tenido demasiadas últimamente.

Marinette estaba lista para responder cuando el medico finalmente interrumpió la habitación a su lado estaba Nathaniel, la mirada de Marinette y el pelirrojo de cruzaron un solo instante y ambos corazones parecieron detenerse, el artista rompió el contacto visual y se recostó a la pared a pesar que en sus buenos modales Adrien le ofreció asiento pero este rechazo la oferta.

Adrien dio un largo suspiro para llenar sus pulmones de aire que casi parecía que no fuera suficiente en aquel cuadrado espacio. Nathaniel sentía sus hombros tan pesados, el momento de la verdad había llegado, lo que viniera luego de esta reunión es inevitable.

—Como sabemos la razón de esta reunión ha sido por la petición legal del señor Agreste, los resultados de la prueba de ADN están aquí — mostrando el sobre en sus manos, fueron tomadas las muestras de ambos posibles padres y espero que estén listos.

—Por favor doctor — insistió Adrien.

—Señor Agreste, espero tenga conciencia de las graves consecuencias legales de su acto — advirtió el médico.

—Está bien — interrumpió Nathaniel todos los miraron —Es mejor que sea rápido — puntualizo el pelirrojo, su corazón se estaba partiendo en dos por la sola idea de perder a la niña.

El medico abrió el sobre y examino el papel por algunos segundos, los presentes estaban al borde de un ataque de nervios por la impaciencia de conocer el resultado, Marinette tenía su mirada fija en el artista pero este parecía ignorarla.

—Señor Agreste — estas palabras determinaron todo, la felicidad de Adrien y el dolor de Nathaniel — Le pediré que se retire y seremos más estrictos en la orden de restricción que tiene usted contra los pacientes — todos empezaban a mostrarse extrañados, el medico suspiro —los resultados son claros, la niña es hija del señor Kurtzberg.

Un silencio empapo toda la habitación, incredulidad esa era la expresión en el rostro de los tres asistentes, Nathaniel se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar el grito de victoria y mordió fuertemente sus labios, cerro sus ojos y una lagrima se escapó de ellos cayendo por su mejilla, toneladas de felicidad invadían su alma y corazón.

Marinette dejó caer su mano en el hombro de Adrien, este la miro y le dio una seña de aceptación con su rostro, estaba devastado pero debía irse con la poca dignidad que conservaba — Gracias y disculpe por las molestias — hablo con la voz entrecortada —Vamos — tomando la mano de su amada, salieron ambos de la habitación.

Por mucho que la chica busco nuevamente los ojos turquesa de Nathaniel este simplemente evito cualquier mirada, luego de una breve charla con el médico, el artista abandono la habitación, no cabía de felicidad, pero ¿Cómo fue posible ese resultado? El ni siquiera había besado a Chloé en todo este tiempo a su lado.

—Señor Kurtzberg — le hablo la enfermera a cargo de Chloé — ¿Y? — pregunto refiriéndose claramente al esperado resultado.

—No sé qué sucedió, pero es mía, es mi niña — estaba anonadado por la felicidad y la sonrisa en su rostro lo comprobaba.

—Nadie nunca dudo de eso — le recordó la mujer para seguir su camino, lo vio al cruzar la esquina de aquel pasillo aun sonriendo por la noticia y entonces supo que había hecho lo correcto, esa bebe era suya, puede que él no la engendrara pero todo el personal sabia el amor y la paciencia que Nathaniel había mostrado con Chloé y con la niña, en todos sus años de servicio era la primera vez que rompía las normas, pero no tenía remordimientos.

….

 _Flashback_

— _Le aseguro que no dolerá — hablaba la mujer con su voz calmada regalo de años de paciencia en la difícil profesión de la enfermería, el hospital había sido notificado con la orden de hacer una prueba de ADN a la bebe Haneul requerido por el ex esposo de la madre, como posible padre biológico Nathaniel fue llamado para que también se tomara una muestra de él —no debería preocuparse, luego de unos días todo estará aclarado y…_

— _No es mi hija — le interrumpió Nathaniel, dejando a la mujer con la muestra recién tomada temblando en su mano —No hay necesidad que envié esa muestra a laboratorio, cuando Chloé me busco ya estaba embarazada, Haneul no es mi hija — y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas con esas últimas palabras._

— _Señor Kurtzberg — susurro la enfermera de tristeza por el evidente dolor en los ojos de Nathaniel._

— _No tiene mi sangre, pero me niego a perderla, porque aquí — señalando su corazón — la siento tan mía, tanto — enfatizo con una sonrisa — desde la primera vez que toque esa barriga cuando supe la notica, sentí que era mi bebe, perdóneme por molestarla con esto._

— _No para nada Señor Kurtzberg._

— _Yo la tome como mía, cuide los llantos y los antojos de la madre, le di un nombre, Haneul, es un nombre coreano. Haneul Kurtzberg ¿a poco no suena genial?_

— _La verdad que sí, sabía que no era de estos lados ese nombre — bromeo la enfermara._

— _En estos momentos, estoy de brazos cruzados ya que sea lo que el destino quiera — fueron las últimas palabras del pelirrojo antes de abandonar la habitación._

 _La enfermera llevo la muestra hasta donde se encontraba la del otro posible candidato a padre el cual ella ahora sabia era el verdadero, sintió la corazonada que le grito que lo hiciera y jugando ella a ser el destino cambio los registros de los recipientes._

….

Nathaniel entro a la habitación de Chloé ella estaba de pie terminando de alistar las cosas para irse del hospital — ¿No vas a preguntar? — hablo el pelirrojo.

—Lo que suceda con ella ya no es mi problema, que Adrien se entienda con servicio social, ahora que ya confirmo que es su hija, solo… solo quiero estar en casa y escapar de esta pesadilla.

— ¿Ni siquiera piensas verla antes de irte? — agredió el joven evidentemente molesto por la actitud de Chloé.

—Ni sigas, no hemos terminado bien cada vez que comienzas esa conversación — le recordó la rubia.

La pareja llevaba días en un vaivén de emociones que los tenia agotados física y emocionalmente a ambos.

— ¡Por un demonio es tu hija! Tuya, deja el maldito orgullo una vez, ella esta UCI peleando por vivir mientras tu… tú te niegas a aceptar que la amas, ella no pidió el padre que le diste, Haneul.

—No le llames así— interrumpió Chloé —como; ¿Cómo le diste un nombre? ¿Con que derecho haces algo así? ¿Qué quieres de mi Nathaniel? Yo ya firme, la perdí ok, la entregue a otros, ella no me pertenece.

—Te equivocas — afirmo seriamente el artista —Es tu hija, siempre te pertenecerá, siempre por que la conexión entre una madre y su bebé es para toda la vida.

—Tengo tanto miedo en estos momentos, no puedo revertir mi decisión y eso me está pesando ok, me esta consumiente por completo — finalmente Chloé empezó a abrir su corazón, Nathaniel con rápidos pasos llego hasta ella y la tomo entre sus brazos, mientras besaba su frente.

—Aun no has entendido que no estás sola tonta, no pienso renunciar a Haneul, encontraremos la manera, confía en mi — le pidió mirándola a los ojos.

—Adrien se la va a quedar — comenzó a sollozar Chloé mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de Nathaniel, este apretó el abrazo — hice todo por apartarla de él y ahora sí que la perdí de mi lado ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Tonta, tonta, tonta — golpeando con su puño el hombro del pelirrojo.

—Chloé, mírame — tomo el rostro de ella entre sus manos — por una vez en la vida, confía en mí — le pidió con toda sinceridad.

—Quiero a mi niña Nathaniel, pero no me pidas que la vea de nuevo por que si la vuelvo a ver quiero que sea para no separarme de ella, no puedo volver a dejarla — lo confeso.

—La tendrás, lo prometo — le aseguro mientras secaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Tomo la bolsa con su mano izquierda y con su derecha la mano de Chloé —Vamos a casa — le dijo antes de salir de aquel lugar.

…..

…..

Chloé dormía profundamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Nathaniel aprovecho para salir a dar un paseo y fumar un cigarrillo, cuando una llamada internacional lo obligo a detenerse y responder.

—Hey chaval decidme que el mensaje de esta tarde era una broma — Itsaso estaba al teléfono.

—No tengo ni idea como paso eso, pero la prueba de ADN me dio como el padre de ella, sin duda fue un error pero que oportuno — la risa detrás del teléfono era bastante fuerte, la chica no cabía de la sorpresa.

—Sabéis todo lo que me hiciste pasar antes, y ahora eres el padre, ¡Joder tío! Me hubieras ahorrado mucho si eso se hubiera sabido desde el comienzo.

—Itsaso por favor, no hubiera podido lograr mi cometido sin tu ayuda, esto que paso hoy fue solo, un golpe de suerte, cuando me comunique con servicio social ellos tampoco sabían cómo reaccionar ante la situación.

—También fue un golpe de suerte que el director de servicios sociales de Francia le gustara tanto tu arte que compro una pintura tuya aquí en Madrid, para luego querer un encargo personal, el cual cobraste con un favor y no con dinero.

—Todo gracias a ti y tu buen trabajo como directora de la galería, y como mi amiga, te debo una grande de verdad.

—Si oficialmente se comprobó que eres el padre, cosa que ambos sabemos que ombe no es cierto, pero ya que ¿entonces la adopción queda anulada? Es decir es estúpido tío.

—Sinceramente no lo sé, como te dije, los mismos de servicio social estaban en shock ante todo esto.

— ¿Cuándo le dan de alta a la bebé? — pregunto la española.

—Mañana — respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro Nathaniel.

— Entonces que sea un nuevo comienzo para vosotros, se lo merecen; te lo mereces, esa niña le ha dado un nuevo sentido a tu vida.

—Eso no pretendo negarlo — acepto el artista, quien siguió su camino mientras platicaba con su amiga, hasta llegar nuevamente al departamento de Chloé, colgó la llamada y entro tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, la vio desde el umbral de la puerta, se veía tan hermosa mientras dormía, sus dorados cabellos parecían iluminar tenuemente la habitación, entonces decidió romper la barrera que el mismo había impuesto, suavemente se dejó caer en la cama y se acostó a su lado abrazándola por la espalda, ahora él también estaba en paz.

…..

…..

Nathaniel entro nuevamente al hospital la mañana siguiente, con una mala excusa se libró de Chloé pidiéndole que le esperara en casa, fue recibido por el personal y los encargados de su caso por parte de servicio social, efectivamente Haneul se encontraba lista para ir a casa.

Entre papeles y muchas charlas tanto medicas como legales, el momento de recibir a su hija en sus manos había llegado.

La enfermera que tomo la muestra de ADN pidió ser quien se la entregara, y aunque muerto de nervios la recibió, la miro por algunos instantes, no había nada en ella que no fuera perfecto, la pequeña aferro su mano al dedo índice derecho del artista, el lazo entre Padre e hija estaba hecho, ella reaccionaba a su voz, la misma que la calmaba cuando estaba en la barriga; le dio un corto beso en la frente y supo que todo había valido la pena, por este momento por su niña.

Se despidió de todo el personal cuando el taxi llego y se encamino al departamento donde Chloé los esperaba, llego echo un manojo de nervios con un bolso enorme lleno de cosas para bebé, y tendría que salir a comprar aún más cosas todo para la niña, no lo hizo antes para que la rubia no sospechara nada de todo lo que bajo cuerdas estuvo haciendo estos meses.

—Bienvenido a… — las palabras se quedaron ahogadas en la garganta de Chloé, no creía lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, Nathaniel estaba en casa con una bebé en brazos, era de suponer que se trataba de su hija, en un solo segundo se volvió un mar de lágrimas, la abeja a su lado casi cae al piso estática de la impresión

El pelirrojo se acercó lentamente hasta ella y le acerco a la niña — ¿Acaso no es preciosa? Por eso Haneul su nombre significa cielo, porque tiene tus mismos ojos azules.

— ¿Acaso estoy soñando? — pregunto la rubia, sus labios temblaban de la emoción, toda su alma vibraba de felicidad.

—No, es nuestra pequeña, nuestra.

— ¿Cómo es posible? — la chica no cabía en razón ante la situación.

—Tuve que cambiar una pintura por un favor legal; y como ya habías firmado la adopción no era obligatorio anunciarte ningún cambio hecho en el caso de la niña, y pues…

—Explícate mejor Nathaniel — pidió Chloé.

—Yo soy quien la adopto— Soltó la noticia y la reacción de su compañera fue retroceder un par de pasos.

— ¡¿Qué?! — grito la rubia.

—Escúchame, no podía desprenderme de ella ni de ti, la amo, a las dos, las amo con todo mi corazón, pero tu seguías tan tercamente cegada en tu mundo, por eso no te dije antes; ya dejemos de perder el tiempo, las quiero en mi vida a las dos, seamos una familia Chloé — propuso el artista.

— ¡SI! — soltó de alegría la joven madre, se acercó y tomo a la niña finalmente entre sus brazos, los tres se unieron en un abrazo, y los labios de los nuevos padres finalmente se encontraron en un beso.


	27. Día tras día

Colaboración con la autora Cpbr15 _._

 _._

" _Por qué no me arrepiento de haberte amado, así que_

 _Solo toma los mejores recuerdos_

 _Podre con esto, me mantendré en pie de alguna forma_

 _Tu mereces esta felicidad, día tras día yo me voy apagando"_

.

.  
 _—Traducción_ _하루_ _하루_ _(Haru haru) — Big Bang —_

 _.  
_

.

.

 **Elecciones 8: Día tras día.**

.

.

Nathaniel llevaba varios minutos en pie frente a la floristería, recordaba a la perfección lo mucho que ella solía decir que los arreglos en este lugar eran encantadores, sin duda seria el regalo ideal en un día tan importante para ella, suspiro profundamente y movió su cuello que amenazaba con doler, el frio comenzaba a meterse en cada rincón de la ciudad, como impulso ante la fría brisa aseguro el ultimo botón de su chaqueta, en su mano derecha sostenía una bolsa llena de cosas de bebe, nadie digo que ser padre seria fácil.

Si hacia lo que tenía pensado entonces ¿sería cortesía o solo una excusa para hacerle ver que aun pensaba en ella? — Marinette — mención su nombre tan tenuemente que nadie a su alrededor podría distinguirlo, se preguntó a si mismo si algún día cerraría la puerta a ese sentimiento en su corazónñ aunque la verdad ya no quería descubrirlo, había aceptado hace algún tiempo el hecho que la amaba, y la amaría toda la vida, un amor que se mantenía ardiendo día tras día.

Cuando su celular vibro con un mensaje, sus pensamientos aterrizaron a la realidad, debía volver a casa donde estaba Chloé esperándole, de un solo impulso entro al lugar, rápidamente un empleado salió para recibirle.

— ¿Conoce usted que flores son las favoritas de las marquitas? — pregunto el artista directamente.

—Eso es algo que podremos saber rápidamente ¿se trata de algún pedido especial? — se inquietó el hombre de la tienda.

— ¿Cree que podría hacer un arreglo con ellas?

—Seguro que sí, ¿desea agregar una nota personal? — extendiendo a su vez una tarjeta, sin duda Nathaniel no estaba preparado para eso, ella reconocería su letra al instante pero, acaso ¿la idea no era dejarle claro que se trataba de él?

Tomo la tarjeta y sonrió — un plumero por favor — solicito.

...

...

Fue un festín de luces, música, mucha prisa, pero sobre todo felicidad, su primer desfile en una gran pasarela estaba completo, Marinette no cabía de felicidad, entro al camerino para agradecer a todos los que hicieron de este momento todo un éxito, abrazos y besos llegaron por doquier, pero lo que más le hacía feliz era la persona esperando por ella afuera del lugar, el mismo que estuvo sentado en primera fila sin perderse ningún detalle del espectáculo, Adrien.

Luego de algunos minutos que la gente fuera despejando el lugar, la soledad hizo presencia y no le molestaba, quería disfrutar esos minutos a solas en el camerino junto a sus diseños colgados en fila, todo alrededor estaba lleno de flores, como era de costumbre regalar a los diseñadores luego de su desfile, rosas eran la elección general, pero un arreglo en específico capto su atención por la curiosa combinación; Cosmos, azulejos y caléndulas, ¿quién en el mundo elegiría esas flores? Y más inquietante ¿quién crearía tanta belleza con flores que a simple vista parece no combinar entre ellas? Estaba nerviosa de una forma extraña, que se demostraba como un toque constante en su pecho.

Tomo la nota en el arreglo y no necesito ni siquiera de dos segundos para saber de quien se trataba esa letra cursiva tan ligera y suave como los trazos de un pincel sobre el lienzo blanco de una obra a punto de ser creada solo podían pertenecerle a una persona, una que conocía muy bien, Nathaniel.

"Que el futuro siga brillando con intensidad día tras día para tu vida, N"

Solo coloco la inicial de su nombre pero Marinette ahora tenía total certeza que se trataba de él, sonreía de felicidad, le recordaba, aunque la ignorara, aunque quisiera demostrar que ya no le importa, aunque diga amar a otra, seguía teniéndola presente en su corazón y eso era la prueba del inmenso amor que él siempre ha sentido por ella, — Nathaniel— su nombre se escapó de sus labios como un suspiro, uno cargado de melancolía.

Pidió al personal que el arreglo de Nathaniel fuera llevado hasta su casa, y finalmente se preparó para recibir a sus personas cercanas afuera, sus padres y Adrien.

Todos la recibieron con un fuerte abrazo, a pesar de consolidar su relación en New York Marinette habría decidido no darle la noticia aun a sus progenitores, por lo cual Adrien se limitó a un abrazo solamente, a pesar que moría por besar sus labios.

El joven dispuso su auto para trasladarlos a todos a un lujoso restaurante donde cenaron como celebración del día tan importante vivido para la joven diseñadora, Marinette prefirió estar con sus personas más cercanas en esta primera ocasión y evito la extravagante fiesta ofrecida por la organización de modas.

Sin duda la pareja de adultos no dejaba de mirar a su hija y al rubio a su lado, inquietados por la novedosa cercanía que estos dos mostraban, lanzando preguntas directas tratando de obtener la respuesta a sus sospechas, pero los jóvenes solo respondían con risas y evasivas, al final Adrien solo acepto que sin duda Marinette se había convertido en una mujer encantadora, dejando claro sus intenciones y que ya no se trataba de los dos adolescentes que alguna vez fueron, era mejor ir lentamente en cuanto a aceptar públicamente su relación eso creían ambos después de todo hace menos de un año él era un hombre casado.

Más tarde esa misma noche en la habitación de Marinette, a la cual Adrien entro por la ventana transformado en Chat Noir minutos antes, con el fin de no quedar en evidencia ante los padres de ella, los dos amantes se observaban directamente a los ojos, los brazos de ella rodeaban el cuello de Adrien mientras el rubio la besaba sin parar.

— Me sentí como un adolecente al tener que entrar a escondidas por tu ventana — confeso Adrien.

— Perdona que las cosas sean así, pero ellos se mueren por saber si estoy con alguien y aunque quiero gritarle al mundo lo mucho que te amo Adrien, para nuestras carreras tu reciente divorcio es algo complejo, prefiero darle un tiempo prudente antes de anunciarlo — se justificó la chica.

—Tampoco es tan reciente— soltó con un tono de ironía

— ¿Aun crees que la niña es tu hija?— aunque era un tema que había querido evitar esta vez no pudo controlar sus labios — la prueba fue clara es la bebe de... — sentía su garganta quemarse al aceptar esa verdad — es la hija de él.

—Princesa, hoy ha sido tu día, lo que menos quiero es crear un mal momento entre los dos — tomo su mano para besar sus nudillos no hablemos de algo que ya no importa.

Era imposible negarse a esos bellos ojos verdes mirándote con tanta devoción mientras su rostro se iluminaba con su sensual sonrisa a medio lado, Marinette lo abrazo con más fuerza para besar continuamente sus mejillas, ambos sonreían de felicidad.

Adrien la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta la cama para empezar a recorrer el cuerpo de su amada con sus caricias, solo leves gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas se podía escuchar en la habitación, el rubio se dirigió de su cuello a los labios de ella, para luego mirarla fijamente al terminar el beso, sus ojos lo decían todo le amaba.

—Gracias, por hoy— Marinette fue la primera en romper el silencio, pero Adrien solo negó con su cabeza y rozo su nariz sobre la mejilla de ella para luego susurrarle al oído.

—Por ti My lady, lo que sea — palabras que quedaron selladas con un beso, que desbordo la pasión contenida por sus cuerpos, rápidamente terminaron desnudos sin aliento, entregándose mutuamente, al ritmo de los movimientos que fluían libremente para conectar y desconectar sus interiores en un festín de éxtasis y amor.

...

...

—Tú también lo sabes, estoy segura — Tikky interrumpió a Plagg que flotaba observando la luna en el balcón, los amantes yacían profundamente dormidos en la habitación.

—Hablas acerca de la hija de Adrien y Chloé, si lo sé, lo vi en los hilos que fluyen y conectan los destinos, el de esos dos se unió en una nueva persona — el pequeño hizo una pausa —Pero es algo que no podemos revelarlo, no podemos interceder en el destino de nuestros usuarios o las consecuencias serían desastrosas, acaso...

—No lo he olvidado — se adelantó Tikky — el error con una usuaria en el pasado, hablar de lo que no se debía.

—Exactamente, esos dos finalmente están juntos, eso es lo único que importa ¿o no? — pregunto Plagg

—No hay necesidad de mentirnos, están juntos, pero están incompletos, ellos...

—Tardaron demasiado en ser sinceros el uno con el otro y permitieron que otras personas entraran en sus corazones, una vez tu amor se pone en duda solo significa una cosa, ya no quieres a esa persona de la misma forma, a veces se vuelve agradecimiento, otras costumbre, otras veces solo aceptación.

—Puedes llegar a ser muy maduro cuando te lo propones y no actuar como un gato mimado — se burló Tikky.

— ¡Yo no pedí que me dieran la forma de gato! — reprocho Plagg.

— ¿Y tú crees que yo pedí esta? — el tono de voz entre los dos comenzaba a cambiar.

—Lo siento Tikky... siempre he sido un egoísta que solo piensa en mí, creo que eso no cambiara nunca— se inquietó al sentir el tacto en su hombro ella su compañera.

—Y yo siempre pienso en los demás primero, por eso somos el centro de los miraculous, porque nos complementamos— los amigos se regalaron una sonrisa de complicidad.

...

...

Nathaniel entro con rapidez a su departamento, necesitaba organizar sus documentos y corroborar que podría llevar consigo en su próxima mudanza, el nacimiento de su hija no quitaba el hecho que había firmado un contrato en New York y el tiempo para el viaje se acercaba.

Con todos los afanes vividos últimamente no recordaba la última vez que había estado en su propia casa, se relajó, coloco algo de música y se dio tiempo de verificar con calma las cosas que necesitaba, se preparó un café llevo su portátil a la sala y se dedicó a responder los correos electrónicos pendientes por días o semanas.

De frente tenía la entrada del departamento, sus pensamientos estaban un poco perdidos cuando algo le sorprendió por completo, una papel se deslizo por debajo de la puerta, en un segundo se quitó los audífonos y corrió hacia esta para abrirla, cruzándola en el acto un par de pasos bastaron para ver la figura bajando las escaleras —Marinette!— grito y la chica se detuvo en el acto.

La pelinegra se giró con inseguridad, había sido descubierta y era algo que no esperaba, cuando ambas miradas se encontraron algo dentro de cada uno se estremeció —Me regreso mañana, solo son palabras de agradecimiento, como es algo evidente que no quieres volver a tener contacto conmigo entonces, yo creí que lo mejor sería escribirlas

El artista se inclinó para tomar la nota y de un solo movimiento con sus manos la rompió en dos — ¡NO!— exclamo Marinette con los ojos aguados por la impresión, el dolor se tornó en rabia y subió los escalones hasta llegar a él, con sus puños cerrados lo empujo fuertemente, logrando que la espalda de Nathaniel chocara contra la pared

— ¡¿Qué diablos te hice para que estés siendo tan duro conmigo?! No puedes ignorarme y luego enviarme flores ¿porque eres así? — Marinette daba suaves golpes en el hombro de Nathaniel — ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? respóndeme— estaba llorando.

El pelirrojo tomo sus muñecas la miro directamente a los ojos y se mordió los labios, verla destrozada era algo que no soportaba — esto no es por ti, tú no has hecho nada, es por mi Marinette, yo... estoy tratando de proteger mi corazón. — confeso desviando la mirada, dejando un silencio entre los dos.

Su respiración era lenta y profunda pero ahora ella estaba calmada — ¿De mí? Acaso, ¿tanto dolor te he causado? — con un ligero movimiento de su rostro Nathaniel le dijo que sí, eso la dejo sin aliento y con sus labios temblando, paso la mano por sus cabellos y suspiro mientras en su mente buscaba las mejores palabras — perdóname, tal parece que todo lo que hago solo termina lastimándote, perdóname por ser tan torpe, tan ciega, tan...

—Tú — completo el pelirrojo con una suave sonrisa

—Nath — susurro — No puedo tenerte, pero no quiero perderte, ya no sé qué hacer para no lastimarte

—Nada de esto es tu culpa, me destroce el corazón yo mismo, por amarte aun sabiendo que jamás serias para mí— su mano derecha hizo contacto con la mejilla de ella, su piel era suave y cálida, ella cerro los ojos y sus frentes se encontraron, sentase de nuevo tan cerca del uno del otro lo reconforto— a veces uno sabe que se va a estrellar y acelera.

— ¿Cuándo decidiste acelerar conmigo? — pregunto ella intrigada alejando su rostro para verle.

—Cuando probé tus labios por primera vez, supe— recordó con nostalgia— en ese momento que jamás volvería ser igual y que el dolor que me esperaba era demasiado grande y eterno, por tan solo un momento de felicidad.

—Entonces ¿por qué darlo todo en por un momento? ¿Por mí? ¿Por qué Nathaniel? Si habías callado tus sentimientos por años.

—Porque de eso estamos hechos Marinette de momentos, somos un conjunto de vivencias que forman nuestra vida y aquellos días contigo donde casi pude sentir que me querías solo a mi fueron inolvidables — llevo la mano de ella sobre su corazón — que este pequeño amigo hecho pedazos es el precio por esos recuerdos.

— ¿Casi? No fue un casi Nathaniel, yo me — el coloco su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella sellando sus palabras.

—No lo digas— suplico con sus manos temblorosas el pelirrojo — no digas algo que puede cambiar la felicidad que ambos tenemos en nuestra vida actualmente, por favor.

— No quieres acelerar otra vez y eso entendible.

—Aun no lo entiendes, yo acelero hacia el abismo cada vez que estoy contigo, solo estoy intentado frenar antes que me hunda nuevamente.

— ¿Merece la pena? Digo ¿cada vez que tocas el abismo por mí? ¿Tanto lo vale?— ella le miro expectante de una respuesta.

Los ojos de ella clamándole por la verdad lo vencieron, tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Marinette y toco su frente cerrando los ojos —lo vale cada segundo— sellando sus labios contra los de ella.

Cada fibra de su cuerpo se encendió, una reacción en cadena se despreció desde su boca pasando por todo su ser, la sensación de las manos de Marinette en su nuca para luego acariciar su cabello activaron aún más el sentimiento, el movimiento de sus bocas era un vals bajo la luz de la luna, a veces suave y por momentos intenso.

Bruscamente se separaron para verse ambos hiperventilando por el beso — Será mejor que te vayas — pidió Nathaniel apartándola de si y sin dejarla decir nada rápidamente entro a su departamento y cerró la puerta.

Marinette fue tras sus pasos, pero retrocedió cuando recibió la puerta en su cara, aunque sabía que el solo estaba intentando hacer lo correcto, la palmas de su mano y su frente hicieron contacto con la madera y susurro —realmente me enamore de ti Nathaniel, no creí que se pudiera querer a dos personas pero aquí estoy buscándote aun cuando no era la correcto, espero que la familia que formaste te de toda la felicidad que te mereces— se apartó y dando media vuelta se fue.

Nathaniel yacía recostado del otro lado de la puerta, había escuchado las palabras de Marinette, aunque su corazón le gritaba que fuera tras ella, por las dos mujeres que lo esperaban en casa no pudo hacerlo, esta vez solo se limitó a escucharla partir.

...

...

Sus manos se movían con rapidez, limpiando y organizando todo aquella mañana, con la madre y la bebe dormida, el artista finalmente tenía algo de silencio y tiempo para poner un poco de orden en el departamento, se tomaba muy enserio su rol de padre, pero sabía que debía enfrentar prontamente la realidad, en pocas semanas tendría que dejarlas.

Cuando escucho a los lejos el leve llanto de la niña fue hasta la habitación y la tomo entre sus brazos acurrucándola en su pecho — tranquila papá está aquí — susurro Nathaniel,

Chloé aun permanecía dormida en la cama, la vio frotarse los ojos, pero en su lugar el pelirrojo se inclinó con delicadeza para besar su frente — Yo me encargo, descansa — palabras que hicieron sonreír a la rubia.

—Te amo tanto— fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta antes que ella se dejara caer en el sueño nuevamente, esas palabras las sintió como un puñal en el pecho de solo memorar el beso con Marinette días atrás., pero solo sonrió y salió de la habitación con la bebe en brazos.

Lo que era cierto es que el tiempo de Haneul en casa extrañamente había sido muy tranquilo, a la bebe le encantaba dormir de una manera que para el artista comenzaba a ser extraña, sus cortos periodos despierta significaban un reto pues siempre tenía que batallar con ella para alimentarla, al menos esta vez parecía tomarse el biberón sin problemas, eso lo reconforto, era tan pequeña tan suave, tan delicada, para él su hija era como una porcelana que le daba pánico romper, podía pasar horas observándola y siempre la encontraba perfecta.

Al acabar Nathaniel la recostó en su hombro derecho, dando suaves palmadas a su espalda para ayudarla con los gases, hacían esto luego de cada comida, pues estos padres primerizos trataban de tomar todo consejo sobre el bienestar de su bebe.

Pero Haneul estaba inquieta no dejaba de moverse esta vez, era algo inusual como un leve temblor por todo el cuerpo que estaba tomando más intensidad, inmediatamente supo que algo no estaba bien, tomo el bolso de la niña y fue hasta la habitación a despertar a Chloé, los padres entraron en pánico, la bebé estaba convulsionando.

* * *

 _Hola a todos de nuevo, se que esta actulizacion tardo mucho en llegar pero bueno mi graduacion en el proximo mes, asi que entre la sustentacion de la tesis y todo el caos no habia tenido tiempo de escribir mucho de echo el 80% del capitulo lo saco Cindy con las ideas discutidas entre nosotras, siempre salvando el dia mi reina._

 _basicamente lo escribio en una tarde sentada en un cafe en Seúl, corea del sur, ya que estuvo de vacacaciones alli, Cindy bonita eres un sol *insetar corazoncito* (por eso la cancion elegida es coreana esta vez :P)_

 _por mi parte les cuento que ya adelante bastante del proximo capitulo y que si las cosas fluyen como las autoras creemos quedan aproximadamente tres o cuatro caps solamente, chan chan chan ;P_

 _gracias a todos los que aun se mantienen firmes en la historia, un beso enorme de verdad :*, abrazos gigantes... Paola._


	28. Maravilloso

.

Colaboración con la autora **cpbr15**

 _._

" _Por qué sé que esto es_

 _Maravilloso_

 _Increíble_

 _Demasiado irreal bebé."_

.

.  
 _— Traducción de_ _江海迦_ _, AGA—_

.

.

 **Elecciones 9: Maravilloso**

.

.

Todo alrededor parecía estar echo para acabar la paciencia y aumentar la ansiedad en la madre, el sonido del llanto, el movimiento de pierna en la persona a su lado, las manecillas del reloj en la pared, las gotas cayendo del suero de intravenosa, los pasos de la gente, Chloé mantenía su mirada fija pero sus ojos ni siquiera parpadeaban, estaba estática, sentada esperando las noticias, finalmente Nathaniel asomó se levantó de un golpe y camino hacia él, este la recibió en su pecho, un gesto le advirtió que no eran buenas noticias.

 _La niña había sido internada en cuidados intensivos._

El llanto no se hizo esperar, luego los reclamos a la vida del por qué su hija, finalmente la aceptación, Nathaniel se limitó a dejarla sacar todo, que gritara, llorara, golpeara su pecho hasta que se calmó, si no hubieran actuado antes ya no estaría Haneul con ellos, aunque en condición crítica aún tenían a la niña, a su hija, luego que los doctores le dijeran que no se podían quedar con la niña y su está no podría recibir visitas fuera de las horas asignadas para tal cometido, no les quedó más resignación que irse a casa, esa noche no la gozaría con ellos.

Entraron a su departamento cansados, emocionalmente estaban desgastados, sólo unas cuantas horas y todo el mundo de felicidad de los nuevos padres se había convertido en incertidumbre, Byzz no se desprendió de Chloé un solo segundo luego de su llegada a casa, Nathaniel saco algo de ánimos para cocinar y forzando la situación logró que su pareja comiera un poco.

— ¿qué puedo hacer para ser yo y no ella? – con su voz totalmente quebrada y lágrimas en los ojos pregunto Chloé.

— Haneul es fuerte, ten confianza en que lo logrará, saldrá de esta ya verás que si— con sus manos en los hombros de la rubia y su mirada llena de convicción intentaba alzar los ánimos.

— Chloé— Byzz interrumpió a la pareja – he estado meditando acerca de lo que los doctores dijeron, no encontraron una causa exacta del por qué las convulsiones o la debilidad de la niña y se cuánto la han cuidado ustedes dos, así que, creo que tiene que ver con su energía mágica— esta última posibilidad captó toda la atención de los padres.

— ¿puedes decirnos a su te refieres con eso? Por favor Byzz se más específica— suplico Nathaniel.

— Bueno… — la abeja no sabía que tan prudente sería revelar información a un no portador.

— Byzz por favor – pidió Chloé desesperada.

— Haneul posee energía mágica por sí misma, es diferente a ti y otro portador, ustedes son canalizadores de energía, nuestra magia los Kwami, pero en el caso de la niña es diferente, ella es nacida de dos…— pauso sus palabras por instinto.

— Ella es nacida de dos portadores, lo dices porque Adrien es Chat Noir, ¿o me equivoco? – la verdad en los labios de Nathaniel dejó impactada a las dos, Kwami y portadora no sabían que decir.

— co, co, co, ¿cómo lo sabes? – finalmente pudo articular Chloé.

Ahora sí que se encontraba en una encrucijada el artista, pues él estaba seguro que Chloé no conocía de la identidad de Ladybug — estudiábamos juntos ¿recuerdas? y siempre tuve la corazonada, por algunas coincidencias pude suponerlo, era tímido, no estúpido, antes que me lo dijeras supe que tú eras Bee Queen por la forma como mirabas las pinturas que hacía de ella, era vanidad te admirabas a ti misma en ellas.

— Nathaniel— Byzz recobró la compostura – entonces si ya lo sabes hablaré claramente, siento que esto está relacionado con la magia especial que posee la niña y de la cual no tenemos certeza de cómo tratar, propongo que mañana visitemos al maestro, tal vez él pueda darnos una idea de que hacer, todo queda en ti Chloé.

No necesito ni dos segundos para saber que hacer — ¿porque no vamos ahora mismo? – tal vez eran medidas desesperadas pero la rubia estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera por saber cómo ayudar a su hija.

….

El fuerte golpeteo en la puerta lo levantó, miro el reloj en la pared, eran pasados las once de la noche, ¿quién podría ser a esta hora? Se preguntó a sí mismo, curiosamente la respuesta llegó de su pequeño compañero.

— Un portador está aquí— anuncio el Kwami flotaba al lado del anciano.

— entonces preparémonos para recibir a nuestro invitado o invitada.

Al anciano le tomo algunos minutos más, cambiarse de ropa y dirigirse a la cocina a preparar algo de té, su pequeño amigo fue quien abrió la puerta haciendo pasar a la sala a Chloé y Byzz, el dolor era evidente en los rojizos e hinchados ojos de la rubia.

— así que... Bee Queen está aquí, pequeña es agradable volver a verte, pero me temo que no es horario de visitas, aun así y por tu rostro puedo saber que no está sucediendo nada bueno, toma— extendió el té hacia ella – es manzanilla te ayudar a relajarte y pensar claramente y sé que lo necesitas ahora más que nunca.

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Chloé la seco con rapidez y tomo del té, como si se eso dependiera su vida – gracias— para luego tomar un largo sorbo.

— Créeme no es nada — Su intuición y sabiduría ya le daban una idea de la situación, y están seguro de lo que revelaría a la madre no sería de su total agrado.

— Maestro, primero me disculpo por venir a estas horas de la noche, pero… — mordió sus labios para controlar el llanto pero fue en vano.

— Está bien— el hombre le dio una palmada en el hombro a la madre – sólo déjalo salir.

— Haneul, mi hija, mi bebé, ella está, por mí, está, oh Dios lo siento tanto, estoy desesperada no sé qué hacer.

— Sabes a lo largo de la historia los portadores han caído enamorados entre ellos, no es la primera vez que sucede y de esas uniones han nacido niños bastante únicos, llenos de magia en ellos, son especiales y no necesitan de un Kwami, algunos son mitos en nuestros libros de historia que ayudaron a reyes a construir sus reinos, otros simplemente vivieron una vida normal.

— Entiendo, así que... no es la primera vez que sucede, un nacido de dos portadores.

— Lo cierto es que es una niña privilegiada, es la hija del nuevo guardián de los miraculous.

— ¡¿Que?!— Chloé intentaba procesar la noticia. – Adrien, disculpe que Adrien, esto es demasiado.

— Bueno, yo estoy viejo y los Kwami necesitan alguien que los cuide cuando yo no este, Adrien es un portador central, y bueno… ha madurado bastante, superó un trágico pasado y aun así se mantiene de pie.

— Tiene razón— con una leve sonrisa aceptó la chica – seguro será un gran guardián, Adrien es un gran hombre.

— Es el padre de tu hija, aunque él no lo sepa de tus labios, lo siente Chloé, créeme, él lo sabe, los lazos de sangre no son algo que puedas romper fácilmente, pero es aún más sensible cuando hay un lazo mágico, como el de tu niña y Adrien; ellos dos, están conectados de manera única— una verdad que nunca se había detenido a pensar antes, por mucho que ella intentará separarlos la conexión padre e hija de algo inquebrantable.

Necesito unos minutos para respirar profundamente y tratar de aclarar sus pensamientos.

— Así que Adrien sabe que es su hija, por mucho que se lo niegue, el suele decirle a esas cosas: corazonadas.

— Así es Chloé, pero el caso de tu hija es aún más especial.

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso? Maestro por favor, sólo dígame que está pasando, se lo suplico necesito saber cómo ayudar a mi hija por favor— tomando fuertemente las manos del anciano.

— ¿Seguro estas preparada para conocer la verdad? – una pregunta clave en el momento justo.

— No importa si no lo estoy, pero haré lo que sea por mi hija, yo ya le he fallado demasiado.

— Chloé escúchame claramente, yo lo es todo.

— ¿A qué se refiere con todo? – intentaba indagar la chica.

— Sé que no usaste tus poderes mágicos de la manera correcta y que abusaste de ellos en varias ocasiones, que ocasionaste accidentes y lastimaste personas con ellos y eso, eso no está bien pequeña, la justicia tarda pero aunque sea tarde llega, y todo el dolor que me causante a otras personas se te ha facturado.

— ¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo! – se defendió la rubia.

— Entrar a una clínica para intentar acabar la vida tu hija, que no es sólo tuya si no de otro portador también, mentirle a su padre, creo que eso es bastante reciente Chloé, ¿tu qué me dices?

Quedó sin defensas, expuesta ante las palabras del anciano que hablaba con toda la calma del mundo, aunque no eran circunstancias agradables de relatar.

— Ya no soy esa persona – fue el único argumento en su defensa.

—Lo sé, pero contaminaste tu magia, cada vez que hacías este tipo de cosas el aura mágica se fue tornando oscura.

— No sabía que eso podía pasar, lo siento, ¿hay alguna forma de remediar las cosas?

— Solo tus acciones regresarán las cosas a la normalidad, pero te tomara tiempo.

— ¡Tiempo es lo que no tengo, necesitó salvar a mi hija ahora!— sonaba desesperada

— La niña está rechazo tu aura mágica Chloé, tu eres la razón de la sólo enfermedad de tu hija, entre más cerca estés de ella peores serán las consecuencias, la magia esta la niña está débil.

Sin duda nadie la había preparado para lo que acababa de escuchar, sintió que le faltan el aire, comenzó a toser, las lágrimas no se detenían y un fuerte ¡No! Se escapó de sus labios.

Luego de varios minutos pudo controlarse un poco para preguntar — ¿Cómo puedo salvarla? Por favor, hare lo que sea que me diga.

—Solo la verdad puede salvar a tu niña, necesita un lazo mágico con alguien que no tenga su aura contaminada.

—Adrien — fue todo lo que pudo decir Chloé.

—Exactamente — le confirmo el anciano.

….

—Dime que esto es una pesadilla, por favor — se burló Adrien, sus piernas temblaban, eran cerca de media noche cuando sintió el timbre de su puerta sonando incesantemente, se levantó tan adormecido que ni siquiera miro por la mirilla de quien se trataba, solo abrió la puerta rápidamente, se encontraba en piyamas, descalzo, con el cabello totalmente despeinado; con su ex esposa frente a él.

El rubio intento cerrar la puerta y Chloé lo detuvo fuertemente, empujándolo y entrando a la fuerza al departamento, Adrien froto sus ojos y busco la silla más cercana para tomar asiento.

— ¿Puedo conocer el motivo de esta visita? No muy agradable si puedo ser sincero lo que menos esperaba era volver a verte; creí que tú eras quien no quería que me acercara a ti, ¿acaso no es por eso que tengo una orden de restricción? — finalmente intento entablar una conversación Adrien.

Chloé soltó una carcajada en burla —No vine por gusto — le aclaro.

—Entonces habla rápido, además ¿Cómo supiste donde vivía?

— Le llame a Nathalie, cuando le dije de lo que teníamos que hablar me dio tu dirección sin dudarlo.

— ¿Qué es eso tan importante? Porque la Chloé que conozco jamás doblegaría su orgullo.

—Ya sé que he sido una estúpida, vale, que he cometido muchos errores y que he lastimado a mucha gente, intente ser la mejor esposa del mundo para ti, pero eso no basto, yo nunca fui suficiente para ti, al final solo me dejaste, al final tu nunca me amaste, pero mi niña, ella… ella no.

Chloé intento controlarse, mordió fuertemente sus labios pero las lágrimas ahora brotaban libremente, con todas las emociones vividas este día ya eran algo inevitable, Adrien se levantó de su asiento, recordaba cuando fue la última vez que la vio llorar la noche que le pidió el divorcio, la conocía muy bien ella estaba quebrada por dentro esa era la único forma que Chloé llorara; con su mano derecha tomo la muñeca de ella y la trajo directo hacia él, no se dijeron palabras solo se miraron a los ojos por algunos segundos y se abrazaron.

—Perdóname — comento Chloé con el rostro hundido en el pecho del rubio.

—Shhh — susurro Adrien, sus manos acariciaban el cabello de la chica —Solo cálmate primero, lo que sea que suceda, te juro lo solucionare pero no llores, no me gusta verte llorar.

—Haneul está en cuidados intensivos, tengo miedo, mucho miedo de perder a mi bebé — Chloé se aferró más al cuerpo de Adrien.

Esa noticia activo todos los sentidos del rubio, tomo a Chloé por los hombros y la separo un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos — ¿Qué le sucedió a la niña? ¿Se trata de dinero? Solo, solo dime que sucede y que puedo hacer por ella, lo que sea necesario, no me importa, no la perderemos Chloé, mírame —Tomando su rostro entre sus manos, la desesperación se hizo evidente en sus ojos — No dejare que nada le suceda a esa bebé.

— ¿Cómo puede importarte tanto? — una pregunta que salió de los labios de ella inconscientemente.

—No lo sé— con una sonrisa a medio lado, alzo sus hombros y soltó el contacto con Chloé para cruzarse de brazos.

—Haneul, ella es — no sabía cómo decirlo — es especial sabes, tiene magia por ser mi hija.

—Por supuesto, tiene a la heroína Bee Queen como su madre.

—Y tiene a Chat Noir como su padre — la bomba había sido soltada.

Para Adrien la noticia fue como si un camión de carga te golpeara en ese momento, sientes que mueres de un golpe, pero ahí ves la luz que te indica que otra vida ha comenzado una mejor, una irreal, una maravillosa, primero quiso estrujarla y reclamarle por ocultarle la verdad, pero el instante siguiente todo el amor contenido estallo como un volcán en erupción y solo era incredulidad y felicidad, su nueva realidad: era el padre de Haneul; luego vino el temor, recordó que la niña estaba mal, lo que fuera que pasara necesitaba actuar rápido, ahora ambos estaban llorando, trato de secar sus lágrimas y articular algo coherente en esos momentos.

—Haneul, mía, ella — estaba conmocionado sin duda soñó tantas veces con este momento, en el que se le confirmara que si era su hija, que ahora no sabía qué hacer.

—Ella es tu hija, antes de que preguntes, créeme ni siquiera nosotros sabemos que sucedió con el examen de ADN, te juro que no tenemos nada que ver con ese error, fue solo eso un error.

—Pero pudiste haber dicho la verdad.

—No quería hacerlo —Acepto Chloé — si las cosas no estuvieran así no lo hubiera hecho jamás.

— ¿Entonces por qué ahora Chloé? — una pregunta en un tono de voz muy molesto — ¿Por qué hasta ahora vienes a decirme en la mitad de la noche que es mi hija? ¿Por qué esperaste que enfermara? ¿Por qué me la quitaste? ¿Por qué me negaste verla nacer? ¿Por qué? — La tomo por el brazo fuertemente — ¡Maldita sea, mi hija no tiene la culpa de nada! Dímelo ¿Por qué has sido tan cruel conmigo?

No tenía ni las fuerzas, ni razones a su favor contra todas las acusaciones de Adrien —Perdón, sé que nada de lo que diga en estos momentos justificara mis acciones, pero te suplico que me ayudes, solo tú puedes salvarla Adrien, si quieres después odiarme, gritarme, lo que sea está bien; pero ahora por favor — sintió como sus piernas fallaron y cayo de rodillas Adrien también se bajó del impulso, ella tomo entre sus manos las de él y le miro directo a los ojos —Salva a Haneul por favor.

Todo su molestia desapareció ante esta petición, combinado con la vulnerabilidad de su ex esposa y la sinceridad en sus ojos, cedió —Solo dime que tengo que hacer.

….

El médico le indicaba a Adrien las ropas que debía usar y los procedimientos previos a la entrada en la sala de cuidados intensivos neonatales, estaba demasiado nervioso, no había dormido nada desde la visita de Chloé en la noche, luego que ella le explicara todo lo que había sucedido aunque la molestia contra ella y sus mentiras aún estaba presente, su hija era su única prioridad, había contado cada minuto hasta la hora de visitas, y ahora estaba a una puerta de finalmente conocer a su pequeña.

—Adelante por favor — le indico la enfermera en la puerta — solo sígame — el rubio le dio el sí con su rostro, por supuesto que para el personal de ese hospital fue muy extraño que la visita no fuera ninguno de los dos "padres" de la bebé pero nadie estaba en posición de preguntar nada.

La enfermera lo dejo sentado frente a ella, Haneul estaba dormida tenía muchos tubos conectados a su pequeño cuerpo, Adrien suspiro profundamente y llevo su mano empuñada a su boca para ahogar los gritos de dolor y felicidad, una mezcla muy peculiar que sentía en estos momentos, por un lado por fin veía con sus propios ojos a su hija, por otro eran las peores condiciones para hacerlo —Así que Haneul — con sus ojos aguados y la voz temblándole comenzó a hablarle a la pequeña, tímidamente su dedo índice derecho hizo contacto con la mejilla de la bebé sintió una corriente de emoción por eso — me hubiera gustado escoger algún nombre francés, pero Haneul es precioso, sin duda diferente, igual que tú.

Vio como los ojos de la niña parpadearon, estaba despertando —perdona, seguro es una voz que no conoces y debes estar nerviosa — unos preciosos ojos azules lo miraron intrigada, el sonrió y cuando la bebe le devolvió la sonrisa, fue como magia —Hola pequeña — le saludo emocionado —Me llamo Adrien y sabes, yo soy tu papa, si Haneul, tu papá — estaba sollozando.

Cuando sintió como la mano de la niña se aferró a uno de sus dedos fue como si toda su vida cobrara sentido en aquel momento, ahora tenía algo más grande de importante por qué vivir, su hija; finalmente el lazo Padre e Hija estaba hecho.

….

—Tengo café— ofreció Chloé a Adrien, este la miro desconfiado —No me hagas esa cara vengo en son de paz — ambos sonrieron, el tomo el café en sus manos

—Gracias.

— ¿Puedo? — pregunto ella refiriéndose al asiento de al lado.

—Si claro — ella tomo asiento.

—No tienes que quedarte todo el día, para eso estamos Nathaniel y yo, si sucede algo no dudare en llamarte, lo prometo, ya no puedo ocultarte nada de la niña, estar cerca de ti es lo único bueno para ella por ahora, tú tienes una compañía que atender.

—¿Donde esta el ahora? — pregunto Adrien.

—En casa, tiene cosas del trabajo pendientes por solucionar tambien.

—Entiendo, mientras me hagas saber hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que sucede con mi hija, creo que podremos llevar la fiesta en paz.

—Al menos hasta que solucionemos la parte legal— recordó Chloé — tengo una orden de restricción que retirar — intento sonar graciosa pero fue en vano.

—Los chistes nunca han sido lo tuyo.

—Lo sé, soy malísima en eso.

— Es un mal momento para bromas.

—Lo siento, todo esto me tiene tan nerviosa que ya ni sé que estoy diciendo.

— ¿Dijeron alguna novedad los médicos? — pregunto Adrien.

—Que parece un milagro pero la niña empezó a responder al medicamento, aunque yo sé que fuiste tú.

—Vendré mañana y cada día, hasta que salgamos de esta.

—Claro, ¿puedo preguntar algo?

—Dime.

— ¿Qué sentiste al ver a tu hija por primera vez? — Chloé tenía curiosidad.

—Fue simplemente maravilloso — ambos sintieron sus ojos aguarse un poco — siento que mi vida ya no pertenece a mí, ahora es solo de ella.

—Ese sentimiento si lo comprendo.

—Lo siento — dijeron ambos al tiempo, habían girado al medio lado y sus rostros se encontraron de frente.

—Adrien, enserio no importa cuántas veces te pida perdón, no será suficiente, pero yo — el tapo su boca con su dedo.

—Chloé escúchame, si yo, si tan solo hubiera sabido que estabas embarazada antes, entonces no.

— ¿No, qué? — el corazón de Chloé demandaba por escuchar más.

—No estaríamos así, yo… — no sabía cómo explicarse y eso le frustraba — debiste decírmelo, lo hubiera detenido todo.

—Entonces no estarías conmigo por mí, solo por compromiso por el bebé.

—Otra vez te equivocas — empezaba a impacientarse — anoche también te equivocaste.

— ¿En qué Adrien? — pregunto ella impaciente.

—Anoche dijiste que yo nunca te amé y eso es una total mentira, si me hubieras dicho de Haneul, hubiera detenido el divorcio y hubiera luchado por ti y por mi hija, porque fuéramos una familia, pero ahora míranos.

— ¿Si me amabas entonces por qué me dejaste? — las manos de ella temblaban.

—Es complicado — fue todo lo que pudo responder, ni él estaba seguro de nada en estos momentos.

—Creo que en fondo, nunca te he entendido del todo, aun así solo intentaba hacerte feliz, pero para ti no fue suficiente.

— ¡No! tú hiciste demasiado por mí, yo soy quien, Chloé yo fui quien se equivocó, yo no sé qué hacer o decir ahora, pero si te amé, no me case contigo por ninguna otra razón, tú fuiste quien me puso de pie en medio del todo el caos que era mi vida.

—Adrien — ella susurro su nombre como si fuera una plegaria por más, pero obtuvo el efecto deseado, porque sin medir consecuencia los labios de ambos hicieron contacto.

* * *

 _Hola a Todos Cindy les escribe! tenemos el capitulo del mes. aunque sea mensual segimos con las actulizaciones._

 _nuevamente agradeciendoles a todos ustedes por mentanerse aun presentes en esta historia y felices de poder avanzar este proyecto. Paola les manda un abrazo gigante, yo mientras les cuento que la cancion que utilice tiene una versio en ingles se llama Wonderful U de la cantante china AGA y creo que al menos esa version si les gustara y entenderan mas del por que esa fue la que insipiro el capitulo._

 _ya lo se China esta consumiento mi alma, pero bueno ya tengo un año viviendo en este pais, poco a poco me acostumbro mas al idioma, espero que todo este marchando de maravilla y les guste el capitulo, un corazon desde ya quienes nos dejan sus comentarios! nos vemos en el siguiente cap._


End file.
